Rangers in Retrograde Mystic Force
by LurkerLordX
Summary: The Rangers in retrograde series is started on a simple premise, a small change that cascades and changes the entire setting over time. Mystic Force is founded less on "What if Blecker was a Mystic Ranger" but more on small changes to the overall setting
1. Broken Spell Pt 1

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Trick 01 Broken Spell

(Based from transcripts from Ranger wiki)

_A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then, darkness came into power, and the great battle began. An army of the undead, led by a powerful warrior, swarmed over the land, setting their sights on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. Against insurmountable odds, they battled heroically. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world._

_And then, two brave wizards cast a spell rising the Gates of the Underworld the forces of evil had come from and that sent the armies back into the Underworld. But great victory comes at great cost. The one who rise the gates, the Gatekeeper, lost her life in the deed while the other who pushed the forces back beyond the gate was lost, defending the gateway to prevent even one dark soul from escaping as it was sent back to the Underworld, and evil disappeared from the surface world._

_The human world never knew of the great battle, or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. Even to this day, they live in peace, totally unaware of what is about to awaken, or of just how significant the small town of Briarwood truly is…_

On the highway overlooking Briarwood a young man rides up on a motorcycle, Nick Russel, stopping to look over the city he muses, "So… that must be Briarwood…" before continuing on down the road and into town.

Situated in the heart of the town we find the Rock-Porium, a music store with a most eclectic crew to manage and own it. Madison Rocca swims about the place behind a camera recording each of the crew in their elements. Vida, her sister working the turntables to create custom music for the customers is her first stop.

"Go Vida!" she laughs, "Sounds great sis!"

Before turning to Chip Thorn who is making random sword thrusts as he acts out some part from a Renaissance fair or fairy tale, his jacket tied around his neck as a cape, "Woah! Put the sword down Chip, we're at peace!" Madison laughs as she zoom in on Chip's antics.

"Even in times of peace a Knight must keep his skills sharp! Away!" Chip says dramatically as he dances away to fight invisible monsters.

Flashing a charming smile and a toned muscle Xander Bly winks at Madison just as a customer, a slighly heavyset young man enters, Xander quickly making his way over, "Hello, names Xander, what can I get you?"

The customer pauses, taking a glance at the door, "Just picking up a CD for my brother before we hit the road again."

Xander flashes his smile warmly as he leads the customer deeper into the store, "Names Xander Bly, come on I'm sure we can find something."

"Nikolai Blecker," the customer responds as the side office opens and their boss, Toby, emerges wearing goggles, a snorkel, and flippers.

Blecker suppresses a chuckle as the four employees stop what their doing and head over to their boss, Xander offering a quick, "One moment." before heading Toby's way. "Hey! Nice snorkel boss."

Xander reaches for the snorkel, but Toby slaps his hand away. Vida steps up next to Madison, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Weren't you taking the day off today?"

Toby begins to respond, but has to yank his snorkel and goggles off to do so. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I was at the beach, snorkeling with the little fishies. And one swam right up to my mask! And he looked at me with these big fish eyes, and he said 'Are your employees cleaning the store like they said they would do?'" Smushing his face up, simulating a fish's mouth during the last line, which sends his workers into snickers and giggles, as well as the waiting costumer. "Now I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish, and say–no!"

Toby walks to his office, all four teens following as Blecker chuckles, "Seems like a fun place to work."

"Why don't you relax boss? Take a breather! I'll gather the troops; assign them things to do. Like sweep the floor, stock the merchandise, put out the trash, etcetera etcetera," Xander promises.

"Oh, you–you mean, do the jobs I pay you for. Guys!" Toby mocks jokingly before vanishing into his office.

"Alright, you heard the man, snap to it. Chip, grab a broom, Madison, deal with the stock, Vida, throw out the trash. *claps hands* Snap, snap!" Xander orders with sudden firmness as he heads over to Blecker, "Now about that CD you wanted."

Chip and Madison wander off to do their respective duties, as Xander helps Blecker find something of interest the entire place suddenly shakes violently.

"Earthquake!" Chip exclaims panicky as Xander helps Blecker to the safety of a door frame. "It's the end of the world!"

"Everybody take cover!" Vida exclaims.

Chip holds his hands up like an enthusiastic preacher of the apocalypse before shouting, "Just kidding."

"NOT funny," Blecker says looking a bit pale as he makes his way to the door, quickly paying for his purchase, "I hope my bro's ok in the car."

"Chip!" Madison admonishes before running up and grabbing him around the waist, pulling him backwards, supposedly towards safety.

Toby stands in the doorframe to his office, "Don't panic, don't panic! Remember the safety procedures!" quickly trying to read from a little pink piece of paper while staggering back and forth.

Vida is peering out from under a table, while Xander quick to help Blecker find the door, skating helmet sideways on his head.

"Get under a desk!" Toby exclaims as he dives back into his office, presumably under a desk.

Just outside town Nick exclaims, "Whoa!" as his motorcycle fights to stay on the road. He loses, and the motorcycle drives off onto the grass, sliding sideways. Nick crawls off and raises the visor of his helmet, looking out.

Deep in the forest The Xenotome unlocks and opens itself.

"Oh no. The darkness has been unleashed," a Mysterious Voice intones ominously.

Back in the Rock-Porium, Madison and Chip peer out from their hiding place.

"Is it over?"

"I'm alive!"

Both stand up and walk out from around the counter.

"Oh, great. The store's messier than before."

Vida emerges from her own hiding place as Xander reenters. All four survey the store.

"That Blecker kid and his brother OK?"

Xander nods as Vida survays the damage.

"You'd have thought that wouldn't be possible." she muses on the mess.

"Well, the good news is, the worst is over."

A purple, glowing ball shoots out from the Gates of the Underworld, going above ground and landing with a gigantic explosion. Something stands up from the ground. Evil laughter is heard.

"After all these years, I'm free," Koragg gloats.

A new page in the Xenotome reveals itself, showing a symbol of some sort, "There is a crack in the gate," the mysterious voice muses dangerously. A shadowy figure is seen reading from the book, illuminated for a second by lightning. "The darkness has returned."

Madison is videotaping all of her friends. Chip is lounging and eating pizza, while Xander skates up to a bike and jumps over it. Madison's face appears in the viewscreen, "After narrowly escaping death, the human species copes with it in very different ways."

Xander flips his skateboard over and pops it up into his hands, winking at the camera, "Some use physical activity. Some listen to music." Vida is sitting in the back of her truck, listening to music on her headphones and reading a magazine. Vida sees her sister filming, and waves.

"And, some eat. Tell me, Chip Thorn, what type of pizza are you eating?" her camera pans over to Chip, who is eating a very weird pizza. He takes a very large bite, and can barely be understood around it.

"Chicken, pepperoni, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows."

The camera pans back to Madison's face in disgust, "Eww… a fine example of the non-human species."

Just then a old voice call out, "Somebody please help me."

Xander, Vida, Madison, and Chip all stop what their doing and turn to the old man, along with several random townsfolk.

"Please. Someone. Anyone. I need help." he pleads again to the crowd, "It's my brother. We were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. It's just out of town; the creature took him into the woods."

The crowd looks at each other, shaking their heads in denial until...

"Can you imagine that, V? Him asking for someone to go into the woods." Xander talks softly into Vida's ear.

She does not respond.

"V?"

"Won't somebody please help me?"

"I will." three voices speak rise among the crowd.

The crowd parting to reveal Nick, Blecker, and his older brother. Nick kneeling by his motorcycle, apparently tinkering with it while the Blecker's are standing by a rent a car, the younger leaning on a wood stick with a dear-hide wrap for the handle, a native American design.

"I could use a break." Nick adds.

"Thank you." the old man says thankfully.

Nick stands up as the Bleckers gather around near him Nick slipping on his leather jacket as the Old Man totters over to him. Xander steps up, still wearing his skating pads."Hey, I'm a–I'm Xander. You're new around here, aren'tcha? Probably not aware of all the facts. And there's just one: you go into those woods, you don't come out."

"Heard about it. But the guy needs help. No one else in this city seems to care." Nick starts, him and the Old Man starting to turn away.

"Oh I'm sure we can handle anything with of us, what kind of jerk just abandons someone in need asking for help," the older Blecker comments as Vida steps forward.

"Make that four!" Nick turns back, looking at her with surprise. Vida looks around at the rest of the crowd. "Not everyone in this city's a coward."

Nick smiles subtly, as Chip steps forward, his demeanor one of excitement, "I'll go too! I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." Chip's smile fades into a frown, and he turns to Vida. "This is a dangerous quest, right?"

"Perilous."

Chip's smile returns full force, "Sweet!"

Nick adding, "Well, let's go."

Vida walks off after Nick, and Chip follows, joined by the Bleckers. The entire crowd disperses. Xander looking at Madison in astonishment. "Don't look at me! I'm the sister with the common sense."

Both watch as their friends walk off the Old Man.

Atop a building Necrolai stands menacingly, laughing evilly, then flys away. Quickly finding a tunnel and deep, deep underground, past hundreds of foot soldiers, landing in front of a throne with a distant figure atop it.

"Report, Necrolai." The figure demands irritably, hundreds of foot soldiers jittering above the throne.

"I have seen the human world. It is all that we imagined, and let it be destroyed!"

"Destroyed, it will be."

Necrolai clasps her hands together in glee, while Morticon strokes his sword. "Let me be the one!"

"In due time, hag. We must not make the same mistakes!" The gear part of Morticon's head is pumping wildly. "We must be clever. Ruthless. This time, we will be victorious!"

Morticon slams the point of his sword into the ground, using it to level himself to a standing position. He begins strutting around the throne room. "Listen, my undead warriors! You have lived only in nightmares. But no longer! Where is Koragg? Send him forth to all who live in the light! To destroy!"

Morticon raises his sword into the air, dramatically. Koragg walks up in the shadows.

"Careful, Morticon. You are only a servant of the Master."

Back on the surface the five approach the edge of the woods, a sign reads "Danger: Keep Out."

The Old Man, Nick, Vida, the Bleckers and Chip file in a line past it. The old man whispering softly "and then there were five."

Raising his voice to audible levels he looks over the others, "You sure you're willing to enter? The woods are a very scary place."

Nick stares suspiciously at the Old Man, "You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother is in danger."

"Everyone's in danger," he says cryptically.

Chip is still excited, "Everyone's in danger? Yeah!"

The younger Blecker eyes the old man suspiciously, "That doesn't sound suspicious at all," he says sarcastically.

His older brother chuckles.

A horn honks, and everyone turns around to face the noise. It is Xander and Madison, driving Vida's truck. Vida is very annoyed, "Xander! I told you if you ever took my car I'd rearrange your limbs."

Xander hops out of the truck, not even bothering with the door. He brushes imaginary dust off of the hood, "You're going into the woods and never returning. As if you're even gunna see it again."

"He's got a point," Chip jokes.

"You're my sister. Where you go, I go."

The Old Man, standing a ways off, watches; "And so, there is seven...quite unprecedented."

The teens are wandering single file through the forest, followed by the Old Man.

"Ugh, its creepy out here." Madison comments.

"You got that right." Xander adds.

The teens keep walking, but the Old Man stops, and falls back. The teens do not notice. The Old Man disappears. Madison noticing a odd tingle as they pass through a invisible barrier. "Huh? What was that? I felt something weird."

"Wait! Where's the old man?" Nick muses.

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost. Alright!" Chip exclaims excitedly!

"We can't be lost," The younger Blecker comments, "Just stop, and back up a little."

"We could split up into group the Old Man can't have gotten far," the older Blecker advises.

Chip looks excitedly, "This is like Scooby Doo! I wonder who will run into the monster first when we split up! Hey either of you guys named Fred or Shaggy?"

"Nick Russel."

"Nikolai Blecker"

"Chris Blecker"

The 3 rattle off, N Blecker joking, "Besides none of us have a talking Great Dane or Scobby Snacks."

"Ruby Ruby Roooooooo!" Chip jokes.

"The group laugh before Xander breaks in, "I think it would be best if we stuck together."

Shortly...

We pick up again in the middle of a rant, complete with hand gestures, from Chip, " –trolls, goblins, and elves live in the woods, too. I've also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend." Nick jokes, the teens appear to have been walking a long time. Nick stops them, and they fan out facing of him, appearing scared. "Guys. There's no such thing as witches."

Nick notices that they aren't paying attention to his entreaty, and looks at their scared faces. "Okay, so now you're playing with me." his voice rising to a mocking falsetto, "Ooo! Someone's behind me! I'm so scared. Boo!"

"There is someone behind you!" Vida warns.

Nick turns around. There is a very dark, cloaked figure standing almost directly behind him. He screams and jumps backwards. The figure holds its arms out and advances.

"Anybody wanna run?"

"Already tried, but my feet won't move."

Hidiacs, the foot soldiers of the Underworld jump out of nowhere, making noises.

"She brought friends!"

Hidiacs surround the group of teens, leaving the cloaked figure alone.

"Watch out!"

The cloaked figure pulls a glowing, snowflake-topped wand out from behind it. A woman's voice cries out as she spins, trailing light. "Mysto Aerotan!"

Seven brooms fly out of nowhere, and pick up the teens in various ways, causing them to flail wildy hundreds of feet in the air. Meanwhile, the Hidiacs rush the cloaked figure, who uses her wand to blow them up.

N Blecker comments as they fly off, "Ok I believe in magic now!"

"Yeah!" Chip exclaims excitedly.

Everyone Else shouting, "Whoaaaaa!"

The brooms are flying the teens closer to a gigantic tree deep in the forest. Chip and N. Blecker enjoying the flight. The teens are dumped on their faces on the ground, while the brooms fly away. The group stands up, brushing off the dirt from their landing.

"Okay. So, new guy. Now you know why no one goes into these woods," Xander grouses.

The teens advancing on the 3 out of town visitors.

"What is this place?" Vida's completely ignores their little testosterone fight, and is instead wondering where the brooms have dropped them off. There appears to be a cave, directly behind them.

"I call it: Rootcore," The shadowy figure is standing right behind Nick, once again.

"Quick, in here!" Chip offers as The group of teens backs into the cave, the cave is revealed to be what looks like a stone dragon's mouth. The mouth lowers as the teens back further in, locking them in.

Having passed through some unseen doorway the seven emerge into a strange room full of computer monitors melded with twisted roots and trees, the Cloaked Figure appearing before them suddenly, "I thought it best you were brought here."

Lost and confused, Xander raises his hand in greeting, trying to act charming, "Hi, I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here, its–its really…" he pauses to knock on nearby table, "…woody."

The cloaked figure raises her wand in a flash of sparkles, and the brooms appear in five color-coded stations along the wall, the last 2 resting against a wall.

The cloaked figure dramatically throws off her cloak revealing to be an older woman, with long red hair, dressed in white. "I am the sorceress Udonna. Welcome to my home."

She opens her arms in the universal gesture of welcome, and the group of teens looks around the room a touch more relaxed.

"Wow… this is awesome!" Chip exclaims.

"Right up you ally Nikky," the older Blecker says prodding his younger brother with a elbow.

N. Rissel looks confused at the older Blecker before noting the younger one chuckle, "Well of course."

The room is more then computers and wood but is also decorated with illuminated stain glass and lots of shadows, Udonna continues "When the seven of you went to the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension."

Chip is excited, like a kid in a candy store, "A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood? Do we live in a great city or what?"

N Blecker smirks, "Gothem's better but I never saw Batman."

"Everyone knows Batman's just a comic," Vida counters, "Like the Power Rangers,it's not real."

C Blecker interrupts, "Um you guys do realize the Power Rangers were on TV, heck a team of them publicly defended Mariner Bay."

"Cool that proves Batman is real!" Chip exclaims, "Like the Ninja Tutles!"

Both Nicks face palm.

A weird noise is heard, and suddenly Udonna is on the other side of the group of teens. She advances on them. This time, they do not back up, "A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our realm, and was about to enter your dimension, when we finally defeated them, and sent them back to the underworld. But at a great cost." Udonna is looking away in sadness, then comes back to herself and whirls around. "The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate, and evil has slipped through."

Xander raises his hand, a finger pointing to the ceiling as if he is in class, and trying to get his teacher's attention, "Remember me? Xander? Look, I'm just wondering: what does that have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end for both our worlds."

"Please." Nick (Russel) laughs, "None of us are buying this fairy tale."

Udonna has turned around and walked up the stairs, but she turns to face the teens again as Nick talks, "This is not a fairy tale. What I tell you is what happened."

Nick scoffs, "Guys..."

"We just fought undead things and flew on brooms, I'll believe anything the magic witch lady says." N. Blecker comments, Chip high fives him.

"All right!"

Vida adds a bit of rationality, "Hey! Let's hear what she has to say. We can always leave after that."

Udonna is standing in front of a giant book on a pedestal, her arms stretched out around it, "The Xenotome. The Book of the Unknown. In it, is everything we do not know."

"Xena...tome?" Chip comments, "I loved that show."

N. Blecker chuckles.

The teens walk up the stairs cautiously, approaching the book. As they get closer, a new inscription appears in the book, "What kind of language is that? I've never seen it before."

"It is the language of the ancients. You will soon learn it. It says, that when evil rises again, five mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward. You are those warriors. You… are the POWER RANGERS."

The expressions on the various teens' faces ranges from enthusiasm to outright skepticism.

"Nice!" Chip exclaims.

Xander raises his hand again, "Uh, excuse me. There must be some mistake. How are we gunna defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in like, six years."

Udonna ignores the comment, and holds out a set of wands, five wands, "These are your magic wands. Never go anywhere without them."

"Wait," C. Blecker injects, "There's only five of those, and you just said Five POWER RANGERS, there are seven of us."

Udonna pauses in thought, "Yes, clearly there is more going on then predicted, the evil must have found a edge, or perhaps two of you are meant for something different later on. The wands will decide who will be their masters."

As she hands each teen a wand, the colored part glows: yellow for Chip; Green for Xander; Blue for Madison; Red for Nick (Russel), who takes his reluctantly, and Pink for both Nick (Blecker) and Vida. Chris Blecker has no reaction to any of them. Just as she finishes, another woman runs into the room frantically.

"Udonna! Oh! Hello. Nice to meet you," Clare pauses, flustered enough by the unexpected presences to lose her urgent train of thought. Xander raises his hand in a hesitant greeting. "Uh, excuse me. Udonna!"

Clare leans over and whispers frantically in Udonna's ear. Udonna has an immediate reaction.

"You must stay here until I return. Do not go into the woods by yourselves." Udonna raises her hand, snapping her fingers, and disappearing in a flash of white light. Clare begins imitating her.

"I wish I could do that; I practice and I practice, but, tch, nothing!"

The teens are watching Clare warily, kind of shocked.

"Oh, um, hello, again. Um, I'm Clare, sorceress in training here at Rootcore," Clare is very helpful, perky, and completely scaring Nick.

He throws his hands up, "Okay. That's it. I'm out of here." Nick (Russel) tries to walk away, but ends up walking into Clare, who has put herself in his path.

"No! You can't go."

"No?"

"Udonna said you had to stay here until she returned."

"We all better go," Madison adds.

"Maybe we should vote on it, I mean come on guys last time we ventures out into the woods monsters attacked us, it's how we wound up here!" N. Blecker argues.

The group pause a moment, Nick R. looking impatient, "Well I'm going, who else is with me."

"And where exactly are you going?" C. Blecker asks.

"Back to town, what else."

"Oh go somewhere you need to be? Didn't you come in on a motorcycle, my brother and I have far more pressing matters, we have to get to San Angeles, our dogs were ever taken up there ahead of us, their waiting for us, but we're waiting, we can spare a few hours, especially if the fate of the world is somehow up to us, right Nicky." he says glancing over at his brother.

"Stop calling me that, KIM." the younger Blecker injects. "Just call me Blecker, everyone else does."

C. Blecker chuckles, "Makes you sound like your our dad, Mr. Blecker."

"Not Mr. Blecker, just Blecker!" N. Blecker counters.

"Sure," his brother says dropping the subject, before turning back to Nick R. "So you really in that big a hurry Nick?"

Nick R. huffs and crosses his arms, dropping himself into a near chair, "Fine, witch lady's got fifteen minutes."

The others take his lead and find seats, N. Blecker rubbing his legs as he sits, looking sheepishly at the others, "Bad knees."

"Oh, Oh I know! I can fix that!" Clare says gesturing wildly as everyone cautiously watches her as she shouts some strange words.

N. Blecker is enveloped in light, and falls out of the chair, as he tries to sit back up he finds the bones in his legs have turned to jelly and can't support any weight. All four local teens and Nick R. jump backwards in shock, while Blecker's brother helps sit his brother back in the chair.

"Oh boy, is Udonna gunna be mad at me."

"C'mon," Nick R. protests, "You really want to stick around with miss magical misfire over there?"

Xander injects, "You really going to leave Blecker after that, we need to at least wait for Udonna to return to fix him."

"Thanks Xander." Blecker adds.

Nick throws up his arms and takes a seat, glaring at Clare, "Fine! But you, I want you at least 20 feet away from any of us at all times!"

Clare nods and backs away, "S-Sorry."

N. Blecker shrugs, "Mistakes happen."

"She melted your bones!" Nick objects.

N. Blecker chuckles, "Meh, it's magic, I was asking for it."

Nick R, huffs.

Udonna looks around see burning ruins of a village populated by faeries, goblins, and elves. The Elf Leader comes out of nowhere, interrupting Udonna's reflections, "It is her! It is you! The protector is here. Hail, the Mystic Force."

Several villagers adding, "Hail!"

All the villagers walk up, and kneel before Udonna, she smiles warmly just as a giant ogre growls from behind the trees and charges, waving its arms. The villagers flee in panic. Udonna pulls out her wand, and stands in an aggressive stance. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

In a flurry of light and magic she is transformed into...

"Flurry of snow! White Mystic Ranger."

Udonna jumps up into the air, to the height of the ogre, "Fire!"

The blast has no affect upon the ogre, who tries to smash Udonna with his fist. Udonna flips backwards out of the way. The Hidiacs, meanwhile, sneak up on her as she lands, she turns quickly and freezes them with a blast of her wand, shattering them with one blow before turning back to the ogre.

"Snow Staff!" she exclaims freezing the ogre, then poses as the ogre explodes, "You're iced." Udonna then powers down, "Power down."

It is a bit premature as Koragg pops out of a dark seal on the ground. Udonna watching him carefully.

"You may have defeated my Hidiacs, but you'll not defeat me. Wolf Attack!"

There is a gigantic explosion, sending Udonna flying, she glares at Koragg from the ground.

"It is the end for you."


	2. Broken Spell Pt 2

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Trick 02 Broken Spell Part 2

(Based from transcripts from Ranger wiki)

"On your feet. Darkness has come," Koragg orders.

Udonna struggles to her feet, "I do not know you, Warrior. But if its a battle you want, I am ready to fight."

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf." Koragg throws out his hand, summoning a spell seal. Udonna takes a step back cautiously. "Uthe Mejor Catastros! Ride up from your depth!"

A giant horse jumps out of the spell seal, riding into the air.

"Sumbol Unithos Equestras! Power of the centaur!" Koragg jumps into the air, passing through a spell seal, and joining with Catastros. "Haha. You are now just pebbles under my hooves." Koragg rears, and Udonna steps back in alarm.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Udonna steps forward, and a magicl seal rises under her, "Galwit Mysto Prifior!" turning into a gigantic version of herself, as big as Koragg. They square off, Old West style.

"I'm ready."

"Energy of Light, FIRE!"

Koragg deflects the blast with his shield, "Darkness destroys light."

Udonna runs at Koragg, who laughs evilly and then kicks Udonna in the chest. Udonna and Koragg hit each other again, "Have I seen you before, Wizard? You are too familiar."

"And you too, Witch. But that will not stop me from destroying you."

"What?"

"Behold the Eye of the Master!" A portion of Koragg's shield opens up, revealing a red gem. The light from it knocks Udonna flying. "Charge!"

Koragg jumps on the fallen Udonna, and slashes her with his sword. Udonna flails in a show of sparks, then disappears. Her staff lands in the ground, and it starts snowing, "You are defeated."

Udonna is lying on the ground, groaning, obviously haven fallen there. Her morph explodes as she reverts to human form and size. Stumbling to her feet she quickly chants a spell vanishing as she collapses.

Koragg snorts and turns disappearing into the ground, back to the Underworld.

"Our first victory. Hail the Master! Hail!" Koragg cheers, as Necrolai crosses her arms and scoffs.

"Then why did you let the White Ranger escape?"

Koragg huffs, "She was a coward and fled but I have show my superiority over the White Witch she will not escape next time."

Morticon scowls, "You had best be right Koragg..."

Rootcore

Udonna is surprised to see all seven waiting, and is a bit disappointed but hides it well, 'The real Power Rangers would have felt compelled to investigate, could I have chosen wrong?' before she notices N. Blecker rubbery looking legs and the guilty look on Clare, "What happened to you?"

Blecker smirks nervously, "Bad knees, Clare tried to fix um."

"Oh child," Udonna says compassionately to Clare, and with a wave of her wand Blecker's legs are fixed. "My Apologies."

"Great so Blecker is fixed, everyone ready to go now?" Nick scoffs.

No one moves.

"Come on," he argues.

"Magical witches turning guys knees to rubber not convincing enough for you?" Chip injects.

Nick R. glances at his wand and huffs, "Sorry but I'm not carrying around something stupid like this around."

"I could get use to it," N. Blecker and Chip comment.

"–well, it might be good for Chip, but…" Xander gestures and N. Blecker and Chip mock duel (chip with his wand and N. Blecker with his walking stick), an embarrassed look on his face, Vida laughing at their antics, tossing her wand to N. Blecker.

Udonna looks back at Clare, who nods, amused, "Very well. Utum Zore!"

Udonna waves her hand, and the wands in the teens' hands are transformed into cell phones. The teens examine them closely, sort of like any kid being given new tech.

"I hope you find these more to your generation's liking." Udonna muses.

"Cell phones. Very cool." Vida comments.

"So unlimited daytime minutes or what?" N. Blecker chuckles.

The others laugh.

"They are your Mystic Morphers. They are activated by spellcodes that you will come to learn along the journey. Now go back to the city, live your normal lives, and wait until you are needed. Remember, there is evil everywhere, and you would be best served speaking to no one of what has happened."

"Question." N. Blecker raises his hands, "Do you have a extra one for me and my brother or what?"

Udonna pauses a moment in thought, "Come with me, Nicholas, we will see weather it is you or Vida who is destined for the wand."

N. Blecker waves his hands dismissively tossing it to Vida, "I'm not just going to leave my brother behind while you have a perfectly good ranger right here. Just give us a lift back to town and call us when you figure out what role we are to play."

N. Blecker reaches into a pocket and takes out a small silver case, handing out a black business card to everyone preasent.

"I can show them the way out of the woods!" Clare offers.

"No, they must find their own way. Just remember: the trees are your passage." Udonna advises.

"We'll walk them out, right guys?" Madison offers. Everyone nods, even Nick. R. begrudgingly.

Standing outside the teens stare perplexed at skinny, newgrowth, trees.

"How could a tree be our… passage…?" Chip wonders raising his hand to touch the tree, and is sucked in in a flash of light. The other teens' faces are shocked, and right then the tree spits Chip back out, he twitches about in excitement. "Whoa, guys, its so cool! Just touch the tree, and–BAM–you're flying through roots, branches, stems, leaves, and bark… just think of the tree in front of the record shop. Really. It works."

Xander approaches the tree, as Chip stands back, "Nononono. There is no way that this could-"

Xander touches the tree, and is sucked in in a flash of light. He's tossed out in front of the record shop, a totally unbelieving expression on his face. He looks back and forth in confusion. Toby walks out of the shop, looking at a piece of paper. He eyes Xander, who is obliviously trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Okay, it can!"

The other teens come flying out of the tree behind Xander, slamming into him and knocking all four forward. Toby's mouth is open in confusion.

"Hey, you guys just… from the tree…"

The teens approach Toby, and Xander raises his arms in a 'I don't know' gesture.

"Nevermind."

"You feeling okay?" Vida asks Toby.

Vida, Chip, Xander, Madison, Nick R. go inside the record shop, waving goodbye to the bleckers as they head off to their car, whilst Toby approaches the tree.

"Uh, I gotta check this out," Toby leans over to look at the tree, then points at it. He walks into it, sure that something will happen. Instead, he just bumps his head.

Some time later, outside the Rock Porium…

"Hey there." Madison approaches Nick R. who is messing around with his bike, she stands awkwardly by.

"Hey."

"So still not convinced about the entire, you know," her voice dropping to a wisper, "Power Ranger thing."

Nick shakes his head, "That Chris guy should have just taken my morpher, but whatever."

"So, while we're out in the world fighting evil, what're you gonna do?"

"Well first, I'm gonna fix my bike, then I'll head to my grandparents' and see if I can live there, instead of with my sister in Briarwood."

Madison grimaces, and Nick obviously contemplates giving her the cold shoulder, though he settles on amused. "No parents?"

"Ohhh… you are nosy! Yes, I have parents. They're working overseas for a few years. I was living with my cousins for a while, then my uncle, now my sister."

"Must be hard, leaving friends all the time."

"I usually don't stay around long enough to have friends."

"You know, you could… I mean, you could stay somewhere longer, y'know, like… here, maybe."

"I'd love to talk to you all day, but I've still got a lot of work to do on my bike, and–"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I just…I was–I was trying…um… I'm gonna leave you to it." Madison turns away, hurt, embarrassed, and trying to cover it up with good manners. Nick has done a good job at shutting her down and out. He feels bad.

"Hey, look. I–I really appreciate what you're trying to do–trying to say–but I guess I'm just not cut out for this magic stuff like you guys. But, good luck."

"Yeah, you too."

She points awkwardly at his bike, then turns around again and walks away. Nick watches her go, a sad look on his face. Udonna and Clare watching this scene on a crystal orb.

"Forget him, Clare. It is not to be."

"Yea, I guess so. I just don't know why the Xenotome showed five warriors, not four. Maybe I'm the fifth warrior!"

Clare raises her broom, swinging it around like a sword. She nearly hits Udonna, who ducks, and then grabs the broom on the return swing. They begin walking up the stairs towards the Xenotome.

"Probably not. What is more curious to me is why 7 responded and 2 were Pink Mystic Rangers."

"Right," Clare glancing at Udonna's Snow Wand, "Do you think the other one could..."

Udonna pauses, glancing down at her own wand, "Sweep, please." a reflective look on her face.

"But, its a good thing you didn't move on when I started here. Any other sorceress would have tossed me to the trolls when I cracked the crystal ball, or when I dried up the lake, or when I–"

"Yes, there was a long list of things you needed to learn. Not to mention turning yourself into a sheep." Both pause, and shake their heads, laughing. Udonna strokes Clare's hair in a maternal gesture. "You, child. You are not someone I would ever give up on."

"And I appreciate that… but, just for reference, so when I become a powerful sorceress I'll know… why is it that we're giving up on Nick?"

Udonna looks at Clare, a look of musing upon her face, "I'm not sure what the Xenotome is up to."

The Underworld

"Its almost time," Koragg muses.

From in the shadows behind Koragg, Necrolai and Morticon are collaborating.

"He is not to be trusted," Necrolai warns.

"And you are? Koragg! I want you and your Hidiacs to do something for me."

Back to Nick, still trying to fix his bike.

"It will still not run." Udonna says appearing out of nowhere.

"You may know about magic, but you know nothing about bikes. I just fixed it."

Udonna stands watching, in plain view, as Nick tries to start his bike. The starter sputters, but nothing catches.

"It should have started right up… Look, if you messed with my bike, trying to get me to stay, you can just–"

An old man walks by on the sidewalk, giving Nick a weird look.

"What're you looking at?"

The old man continues walking.

"Only you can see me."

"Just my luck. As I was saying: you can undo whatever you did to my bike."

"I have done nothing to your bike! Nick, there's a reason why you're here, at this place, at this time. Don't run away from it."

"Look… I know you think you need me. But you don't. I'm not your guy. Go bug the Bleckers."

"To much Pink energy can be dangerous, while I could craft a new wand for Blecker it would be dangerous for there to be two Pink Mystic Rangers, but you, there is only one Red Mystic Ranger. Though I am keeping a eye on the Bleckers for...whatever their role may be."

Nick turns back to fiddle with his bike, ignoring Udonna. She ups the ante.

"Then why did you speak up first to help the old man who'd lost his brother?"

Nick is surprised, and angry, as well he should be, and stands up to confront her.

"How'd you know about that?"

In a flash of moving light, Udonna transforms into the Old Man, then transforms back. Nick is angry.

"No way."

"It let me know that you were the one to lead the Rangers."

From some way off come the voices of the other teens.

"Come on!" Vida exclaims.

The teens run out of the record shop in a line, and disappear through a tree. Nick looks concerned, the Bleckers running off to join them a moment later.

"Where are they going?" Nick wonders.

"There's trouble in the woods. They're gonna help. Nick, they need you."

"I'm not a leader. Apparently, I can't even fix my bike."

Udonna waves her wand, and the bike immediately turns on, rumbling, "It's fixed. Isn't it about time you owned up to who you really are?"

"Thanks for the help with the bike. But I gotta–" Nick looks up from retrieving his helmet, and Udonna is gone. "–go." Nick puts on his helmet, and pulls off onto the street, driving away.

The six teens run out of a tree in the forest, dressed in color-coded leather and capes.

"Whoa! Check out the uniforms!" Madison exclaims.

"And cloaks!" Chip spins around in a circle, emphasizing the new items of clothing, nearly hitting Xander in the face. "Nice."

"I hate pink." Vida grouses, before suppressing a chuckled to see N. Blecker also has Pink attire, C. Blecker in yellow. "I though you two were giving up the Ranger thing."

"Meh our hotel room is already paid up might as well lend a hand while were still in town." C. Blecker jokes, his brother nodding.

A flash of light in a dark place nearby wipes the good mood from their faces.

"You can go to the complaints department later, Vida. Look." Xander warns as they are surrounded by Hidiacs, stepping forward with a smile, "Time for Plan Xander."

A large group of Hidiacs rises up from a spell seal on the ground.

Xander steps forward, towards the Hidiacs, straightening his shirt. He sticks his hand out in greeting, "Hi. I'm Xander. We're not really from these parts, hey, so if its okay with you, we'll just be heading off in another–"

A Hidiac jumps up and kicks Xander in the chest, sending the unprepared boy flying backwards into his friends. They help him up. Xander stands in a fighting stance.

"Guess we fight."

"I hope everyday isn't going to be like this," Madison wonders.

The four teens jump right in, the cloaks emphasizing their movements and making the battle look a bit like a fluid dance. Each teen is thrown to the ground within moments. N. Blecker's leg seizes up and several Hidiac gather around him prone on the ground.

Shutting his eyes tight she grunts preparing for the attack, "I believe in magic!"

Suddenly spinning N. Blecker turns into a living tornado blowing away Several Hidiac, Vida follows suite, "I believe!" becoming a second tornado.

A chorus of voices follow suit with 'I believe.' Xander summoning p roots and vines to ensnare, Chip blasting them with lightning, Madison with a torrent of water, and C. Blecker with a blinding flash.

"She said we'd know when to use our wands. I think this is the time!" Chip commenting.

"Ya think?" Vida jokes.

"Let's ranger up!" Xander offers, glancing back at the Bleckers, "Get to cover."

The four teens line up, then dramatically toss their cloaks over their shoulders. They pull their cellphone wands out of the holders on their belts, and raise them to the sky. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Mystic Seals appear and they transform.

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Everchanging as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

Xander starts off as the ranger pose ready, the Bleckers flankign them on either side, "What are you two doing?"

"We may not be Ranger but we can still help." C. Blecker offers.

Everyone shouts, "Mystic Force!"

The Rangers run after the Hidiacs, thoroughly kicking their asses this time, The bleckers once more transforming into a pink tornado and a burst of light and power.

"You want more?" Chip brags.

"Let's see what I can do with this! MagiStaff! Ha!" Xander pulls out his MagiStaff, aiming at the Hidiacs. Vines appear in midair, then wrapped around the Hidiacs in groups. "MagiStaff, Axe Mode!

The staff's guard is moved to the top, and enlarged to an axe.

"Take this!" Xander slams the axe into the ground, creating a tremor headed right for the Hidiacs, who flail around and explode in sparks.

"Bad boys! You forgot your water-wings! Ha!" Madison is standing on top of some water, and there are Hidiacs surrounding her, in the water. She uses her staff to create explosions in the water, and sends one Hidiac flying away.

"Pink is not my favorite color. But trust me: its not gonna be yours, either! Wing Power!" Vida raises her staff to the sky, and large, flimsy pink wings appear on her back. She stands still, and the wings beat furiously, sending the Hidiacs flying.

"Let's give them a little MagiStaff jolt and enlighten them! Crossbow mode!" Chip lowers his transformed staff, and takes aim at the Hidiacs. The entire group explodes. All the Rangers regroup, and they are congratulating each other and celebrating. They stop as the sky suddenly turns dark.

"Or maybe not." Xander grouses.

Koragg appears from a bright, ominous spell seal on the ground, crouching, "I'm back."

"Its Koragg!"

"Right!"

"Ugh."

"We can take him!"

"Come on V, wind power times two for the win!"

Koragg approaches the teens, and they shift around, trying to get in good stances, "You can try, but you are no match. I call on my sword from the darkness! This is your end." Koragg's sword and shield appear in his hand, and the sword makes an ominous noise as he unsheathes it.

"Okay. Now what?" Xander wonders.

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic!" Koragg's shield opens, revealing an eye.

At Nick R., who is driving his motorcycle along a mountain road he is not focused, instead of watching the road Nick is seeing a vision of Koragg attacking the Rangers.

"Oh no…" Nick's eyes widen, and he pulls over to the side of the road, pulling off his helmet.

Udonna's Voice piped into his head, "You are the one to lead the Rangers."

Nick looks around in confusion. Normal people don't hear voices.

Back to the Rangers rolling on the ground in pain. Koragg advances on them.

"I will not be merciful this time."

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander offers.

Koragg raises his sword, growling.

"Guess not."

"You're doomed. Any last words?"

"Yea! Just one!" Nick's motorcycle flies over a bump, launching Nick into the air. Nick jumps off, hitting Koragg with a flying kick, right in the center of his shield.

"Come on!" he says to the Rangers as he lands.

"Whoa!" everyone says.

"Now there are seven…" Koragg says confused.

Nick dramatically removes his helmet, "I guess there are."

Koragg rushes at Nick, who stands his ground.

"This is as good a time as ever to start believing in magic."

Koragg swings his sword down heavily on Nick's head. Nick throws up his hands, screaming, and a red light blocks the path of the sword.

"I do believe in magic!" Nick shoves Koragg backwards, and the scene is shown once again from the crystal orb in rootcore.

"Yes. he finally believes."

Clare dances in happiness. Red firefly lights surround Nick, transforming his clothes into the wizard ones. Nick smirks knowingly, and his phone appears in his hand as he tosses off his cloak. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Red Ranger!" Xander smiles.

"Get 'em, Nick!" Vida cheers.

"He believes!" Madison adds.

"Way to go!"

"Heat things up Red Ranger!"

"Way to go!"

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Prove to me your worthiness; battle my forces. Hidiacs, arise!"

Nick jumps out into a clear area, preparing himself for the onrushing Hidiacs. "You fight with words? So be it. MagiStaff, do your thing!"

Nick pulls out his MagiStaff, and aims it at a leaping Hidiac. The staff transforms it into a giant rubber ball. "Nice! Who doesn't love soccer? Let's have some kicks!"

Nick kicks the Hidiac!Ball towards the group of them, where it bounces off, and Nick has to kick it back several times. Eventually the Hidiac!Ball explodes.

"MagiStaff, Sword Mode!" The MagiStaff transforms into a sword, which Nick uses to expertly slice through the Hidiacs. "Yikes!"

The Hidiacs have launched Nick in the air, where he is flipping around wildly. They shoot something at him, which he blocks with his sword. "That all you got?"

Nick goes back to flipping through them. "Power of the Phoenix!" Nick is surrounded by red glittering lights, and flies through the center of the group, destroying and/or scattering them everywhere. They explode. "That's hot. Ha! I guess it works after all."

The others run up to congratulate him.

"Nick, that was awesome!" chip exclaims.

"Mystic Force?" Nick offers.

"Mystic Force!" Everyone's say together.

They combined their hands together in a show if comradely.

"Do not celebrate, Rangers. This was just one battle. Next time, the outcome will be different." Koragg says vanishing.

Toby is again trying to puzzle out the mystery of the teleporting tree. Once again, all he gets to show for it is a bump on the head. Inside the Rock Porium, the teens are trying to clean up from the earthquake earlier that day. Xander walks past Nick, who is reading a magazine, carrying a box.

"Nick, now that we're a team, do you feel like helping?" Xander wonders.

"I fight soulless mutants. I don't clean."

"Then out of the way, bucko," Vida walks past Nick, shouldering him out of the way.

"Okay… but as a wise old woman once asked: do you believe in magic?"

"You think?"

Nick nods, grinning

"Well… I believe," Madison pulls out her cell/wand, and aims it at the comics on the floor, which begin to pick themselves up. "Cool!"

"It works! Sweep like lightning!"

"Hmm…easy does it!"

Chip is using his wand to animate a broom. Xander floats the trash bags out the back door, and Vida cleans up the CDs. All sorts of junk is now floating around the store on its own.

"Sorry, Chip!" Xander almost hit Chip square in his chest.

"Hurry! Someone's coming!" Nick warns.

"Wait!" Madison says with alarm.

Toby comes walking in through the door, "Okay I knew you wouldn't–ah…oh. You would. It's clean. Very clean. Its the cleanest its ever been. Maybe it's… its lost its edge! Have I become a megashop?" Toby worriedly bites his fingers, as the assembled teens laugh, and a girl walks in through the front door.

"Hello? I'm new in town… can somebody help me?"

"That'll be me." Xander offers before...

"No, no, me!" Chip interupts.

Both boys rush to stand next to her, waiting for her to choose between them. She leads them on, then walks towards Nick.

"Hm… I… want… him!"

"Sorry, I don't work here."

"You know, Toby, you really gotta hire this guy, because he was–um–instrumental in cleaning the store." Madison smooses.

Nick twitches, and growls at Madison, "Wait! I wasn't looking for a job."

Toby looks Nick up and down, ignoring the whispering, and imperiously asks a question, "Who's the greatest guitarist ever?"

Nick looks horribly confused. The conversation makes no sense, "Well, its–its gotta be Jimi, but–"

"You're hired!"

"…Okay…"

Toby shakes Nick's hand. The confused look on Nick's face has only gotten worse, "Now help the customer."

"My name's LeeLee Pimvare. And yours?"

"I'm in trouble."

All the teens laugh at Nick.


	3. Code Busters

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Trick 03 Code Busters

(Based from transcripts from Ranger wiki)

"Let's see… Beetle's Bane… check! Slug root… check!" Clare is walking through the woods, a basket full of herbs dangling from her arm. She is checking off a list in a small notebook. As she looks up, the Rangers on their Mystic Racers blow past, startling Clare, who ducks.

"Heads Up!" shouts Nick R.

"Coming through!" exclaims Chip.

"Yeah!" Madison shouts excitedly.

As they race past, Nick turns back to yell at Clare, "Sorry!"

Clare huffs, "They need to put traffic lights out here. Ah! Hollyflower petals. Come to mama. Borum… gorum..? Florum Xylo Copa!" Clare gestures at the flowers, a look of concentration on her face. Instead of picking the flowers for Clare, it makes bees shoot out.

"Bees? Shoo!" Clare dances as she swats at the insects, until she manages to banish them. They disappear in a glittering cloud of light.

"I'll just say I couldn't find any hollyflower petals...What's next? Ah, stickleberries."

Clare is happily picking stickleberries when the bush and the ground begin to shake. She looks downward and around for the source in fear. A gigantic tunnel of dirt is headed straight for her. She gasps, drops the basket and notebook, and runs for her life.

"Look out!" A figure tackles Clare, knocking out of the way of the flying dirt monster just in the nick of time. Clare lands on the ground, the figure lands somewhere out of view.

"What was that?" Clare stands, coughing and brushing the dirt off. She doesn't see the figure behind the trees.

The Underworld

"Now there are five mystic warriors, just like the ones who tried to trap us down here forever." Necrolai says gravelly.

Koragg is unimpressed, "Udonna had to give the mystic powers to someone. These children pose no threat."

"And while you two argue, I've taken steps to see that they don't," Morticon gloats as the underground cavern shakes, suddenly, sending all three characters staggering.

"What under-earth was that?" Necrolai says incredulously.

"The Hydra Worm…"

"The creature that dug this enormous pit?"

"It's only a matter of time before it breaks through to the surface."

"Briarwood will be destroyed from below… unless the Rangers stop it."

"I'll make sure they don't with a creature from my army of the Underworld!" Morticon raises his sword, pointing it at an opening. Some sort of green… thing… walks up and growls.

Flying over the treetops are Rangers on their Mystic Racers, "Woohoo! Yeah!"

Nick leans back, motioning challengingly at his fellow Rangers, "C'mon, Pinky. Try'n keep up!"

"No one calls me Pinky."

"Go get him, V!" Xander shouts encouragingly.

"Ha! You'd better run!"

"Go, sis!"

Vida accelerates to try to catch Nick. The other three follow after her. Nick dives into the trees, and they all begin to weave in and out. Nick laughs, enjoying his lead.

"Almost gotcha!"

"You still there? Whoa!" Nick had turned around to yell at Vida, and when he looks in front of him again, there is a tree directly in his path. He flails his arms wildly, then jerks his Mystic Racer to a stop. The other Rangers fly past him, cackling.

"Who's in the lead now, Nicky-boy?"

"That'd be me! Go, baby! Yeah!" Chip pulls out in front, pumping his fist in the air. The five are flying around the gigantic tree that is so essential to Rootcore.

"Dismount, alright!" Nick shouts.

They all jump from their Mystic Racers, falling to the ground gracefully, powering down along the way, and landing on their feet. The Mystic Racers continue hovering, then transform into brooms and fly directly into the upraised hands of the Rangers. They have a bit of a problem catching them, like they aren't entirely used to it yet.

"Very good, Rangers. That's enough Mystic Racer practice for today." Udonna explains.

"Aww, c'mon. Just one more lap around the forest?" Chip begs.

"Yeah, I'm just getting warmed up. I wanna see what this bad boy can really do!" Vida swoons.

The other Rangers giggle, but Udonna's face remains stern. "I'm afraid not. It's time for Elementary Incantations."

Chip and Vida groan, "Awwww, BORING!"

"Hey!" Madison shrugs, "I think that sounds kind of interesting."

"Only you, sis."

Looking around Xander frowns slightly, "I take it the Bleckers already left?"

"To much Pink Energy can be dangerous so there is no reason for them to stay, until the Xenotome reveals more of their fate."

"Can't you just teleport them to San Angeles," Vida grouses, "I mean they should have to get training too...right?"

Nick ribs her gently, "You just don't want to be the only Pink Ranger in town."

Udonna looks thoughtful a moment, "A wise observation, I shall be right back. Head into Rootcore."

The Rangers nod and begin walking back towards Rootcore in a group as Udonna vanishes, the Rangers jostling and joking with one another.

As the Rangers enter Rootcore proper Udonna appears with the Bleckers in a shower of light particles.

"Welcome back Blecker," Vida smiles as the Bleckers find seats, "Udonna, the Mystic Racers are amazing! But now that we're Power Rangers, don't we get lots of other cool stuff too?"

"Oh yeah! I mean, no one's more excited than me to finally get to wear a cape, but–" Chip begins.

"Whoa! Finally? If I remember correctly, you used to come to school with a pillowcase pinned to your back." Xander prods.

All Rangers present laugh, and Chip stops fiddling with his new cape long enough to assume a pouty expression, "Yea, but that was a long time ago."

"That was last week, mate."

More laughter ensues, and Chip turns the discussion back to other things.

"Well, anyway, Vida's right. We're official superheroes now. Where's the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets that we get?"

"The Xenotome holds the spell codes that can unlock magical powers beyond your imagination."

N. Blecker raises his hand, "Even for us Substitute Rangers?"

"Yes," With a wave of her wand Udonna makes a plain silver/white Mystic Morpher appear in the hands of th Bleckers, "using these training wands."

"So what're we waiting for? Let's bust it open, load our codes, and get our booty!" Vida exclaims.

"It doesn't work that way, Vida. As you perform heroic deeds, and grow as rangers, the Xenotome will reveal the spell codes… when the time is right."

"Mmm… okay," Madison says skeptically.

Udonna's chiding tone causes the excited faces of the Rangers to fall, and a few groans are heard. She has paused to lecture them, but then starts walking again. Chip and Vida do not follow, but rather talk to each other in soft tones.

"When the time is right? I don't wanna wait that long," Vida grouses.

"Me neither. There's gotta be a quicker way to get those codes," Chip adds.

"Got it. C'mon. We'll catch up with you guys later!"

Vida and Chip walk off in a different direction, while the other Rangers sit around the table at Rootcore.

"Look at all these incantations! How is my brain supposed to fit in all this information?" Xander groans.

"Why don't you let me help you out with that," Maddie puts her stack of books carefully down on the table, right next to Nick, who is reading a small red book. His hand is on his forehead, probably to assuage a headache. She pulls out her morpher, and aims at Xander. Nick is looking on disinterestedly, "Craneor Magnus!"

A shiny blue light flies towards Xander's head, causing it to expand like a bubble. Xander tries to look at his head, creating a funny picture. Nick, the Bleckers, and Maddie giggle uproariously.

"Now you have lots more room."

"And I thought he had a big head before!"

"Verrry funny. Madison? If you wouldn't mind."

Maddie aims her morpher, reversing the spell. She, the Bleckers, and Nick are still giggling like schoolgirls, and Xander smiles grimly. He's not amused.

At the cauldron Udonna looks to Clare, "Clare? Didn't I ask you to gather some stickleberries for this protection potion?"

"Oh. I did have a big basket of them, but I accidentally dropped it when I was attacked by the giant worm. I'm really sorry."

Udonna has been magically adding items to the potion, and stirring, while Clare was talking. But at her last words, she spins around and stares at Clare. The Rangers sitting at the table turn to look as well, "Giant worm?"

"Well, I think it was a giant worm. I didn't really see it because it never surfaced, but then this freakish looking gnome or troll or goblin knocked me out of the way and saved me."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No! He took off before I could thank him."

"Well, this is troubling."

Back in town we see a view of a stand run by a cute little kid with cornrows, selling lemonade for five cents. "Aren't you guys a little old for this?"

"Beat it, kid. We don't need the competition,"Vida and Chip have set up a homemade 'Heroes for Hire' stand right next to the lemonade one. They are sitting in camp chairs looking bored. The kid sticks out his tongue, and Vida does too. Chip turns around and look at their sign.

"So how do you figure that being 'Heroes for Hire' is gunna get us more codes from the Xenotome?" Chip wonders.

"Udonna said that heroic deeds unlock the codes, so all we gotta do is perform a bunch of them and we're golden"

The two stop talking and jump to their feet, trying to look professional and not creepy, as they confront a woman walking by, Chip leading, "Hey–hey, ma'am, you don't happen to have any heroic deeds that need doing, do you?"

"Well… as a matter of fact, I do."

Vida looks at the woman talking, then turns and grins at Chip.

Shortly Chip is approaching what is presumably the woman's backyard–it's pretty big. It is also covered in dead leaves. Chip grimaces, then grabs a rake and gets to work, weariness obvious on his face.

Vida is examining a woman's black sedan, which has the hood up and is obviously experiencing engine problems. "I can fix this."

Vida reaches inside the engine, and the engine gives a sputter, spurting out oil onto Vida's face.

Back to Chip, who has managed to rake all of the leaves into one gigantic pile just as the wind starts blowing them all over the place again, "Oh nononono!"

Back to Vida, who is giving a dog a very soapy bath. The dog shakes off the soap all over Vida, who grimaces in disgust.

Back to Chip, who is helping a farmer carry stacks of eggs to the back of a truck. Chip stumbles, and almost drops the entire stack, but manages to get it on the back of the truck. He rights himself, and turns around. The stack falls off, eggs break everywhere.

Now Vida and Chip stand at their stand.

"Man, I don't know how many more heroic deeds I've got left in me." Vida groans exausted.

"I know what you mean. I'm beat. And you smell like wet dog!" Chip laughs.

"Can it. Hey! Let's see how many new spell codes we've got!"

"Yeah!"

Both check their morphers, excitedly, it chimes and blinks some of the keys, they hurry off to someplace out of sight to try out their new spells. And...

Summon their Mystic Racers.

Fire a lighting bolt

Turn into a tornado

And then ranger up.

They both look disapointed, "I was hoping for something more impressive then stuff we can already do." Vida grouses.

The Yellow Ranger shrugs looking around, "I dunno I feel a little stronger."

The Pink Ranger nods for a moment and look around, "Y-Yeah...b-but still."

The other five Rangers are walking through some sort of parkish, open area in a shopping center.

"Hey, Chip and Vida never showed. Where do you think they went?" Xander muses.

"I don't know. But when my sister gets that crazy look in her eye, it usually means trouble."

Necrolai jumps out of the sky, landing in front of the Rangers, who are too busy walking and talking to notice. Tsk, "I'll show you real trouble."

"We walked right into that one," N. Blecker rolls his eyes.

The teens are extremely surprised, and immediately switch into fighting stances.

"Who are you?" Nick R. demands.

"I am Necrolai, Dark Mistress of the Underworld," Necrolai poses dramatically, as Xander steps forward.

"I'll handle this one. Hi! Xander Bly. Whatever the problem is here, I'm sure we can just talk this one out," he winks.

"You wish," Necrolai shoots beams out of her eyes at Xander, who flies backwards into his friends. They catch him, and help him back to his feet.

"Xander!" Madison shouts.

"Not a big talker, I see." Xander jokes.

"Let's Ranger up!" Nick R. says quickly, glancing back at the Bleckers, "You two run."

"Don't have to tell us twice," C. Blecker comments as he pulls his brother into a alley for safty.

They all pull out their morphers, type in the spell code, and transform. The three run for Necrolai, though Xander gets there first. He attempts to dropkick her, but she flips him backwards.

"C'mon, Maddie!" Nick and Madison flip towards Necrolai, attacking her alternatively.

Spinning and jumping and excessive cape use in the attacks. Randomly, all fighters simultaneously execute a cartwheel to the right, only afterwards resuming the fight. Eventually, Xander pulls out his axe and sends a ground shockwave headed Necrolai's way. The Rangers line up, facing Necrolai.

"Playtime's over!" Necrolai growls.

"Oh yeah?" Madison counters.

"We'll see," Nick argues.

Necrolai answers by extending her butt-wings of doom, and flying off into the sky. As she flies off, she shoots lasers at the Rangers, who fly to the ground. She turns back around for another strafing run, cackling.

"Look out!"

"Let's go for a ride!"

Necrolai grabs up the Rangers: Nick and Xander in her arms, Madison with her feet. Her butt-wings fly them off into the sunset.

N. Blecker looks to his brother as the vampire queen flies off, "So any ideas bro?"

The brothers share a look before saying together, "Udonna." And hurry off.

In the Underworld, past levels and levels of minions we come to Morticon, and Korragg.

"Send Mucor to the surface, Koragg. He has an appetite… for Power Rangers!"

"So be it. Uthra Norqua Ozarro!"

Mucor begins to grow gigantic, appearing above ground in the forest. Necrolai is carrying the Rangers towards the larger than life Mucor.

"Patience, Mucor. Dinner is on the way."

"Let go!" Nick R. demands.

"Good riddance, Rangers," Necrolai tosses the Rangers into Mucor's mouth, and he swallows them.

Rootcore, which looks suspiciously like a dragon, opens up, and we can hear two of the teens inside.

"Let's check the Xenotome," It's Vida!

Chip and Vida are paging through the Xenotome. All of the pages are blank. Udonna is watching them curiously in the background.

"What? Nothing? This thing must be broke."

"What're you doing?"

Both whirl around, obviously frustrated to see Udonna waiting.

"We've been out doing heroic deeds all day, and haven't gotten one new code. Being a superhero is kinda a ripoff." Chip grouses.

"It seems you know very little about being a superhero."

"Are you kidding? No one knows more than me! I've spent a fortune on video games, DVDs, graphic novels, trading cards–"

"Okay, okay." Vida says trying to calm Chip.

As the Bleckers rush in a chime similar to a church bell sounds; Udonna's smiling expression is immediately gone, as she races towards the Crystal Orb.

"Necrolai took the others," the brothers pant.

Mucor is flailing around on the Crystal Orb, threateningly.

"Us? Look at that thing; its massive! We'll get pummeled."

"You might. There's only four of you, and you've hardly mastered your Ranger powers. Are you afraid?"

"No… its not that I–"

Chip interrupts Vida's stuttering, raising his hand as if in a class, "I'm totally scared. Look! My goosebumps, they've got goosebumps!"

"I'm with Chip, I already regretting not wearing my brown pants today," N. Blecker adds humorously.

"Don't supose you have a mystic surface to air missile," C Blecker adds.

"Okay, I guess I'm a little freaked." Vida admits.

"You should be. That creature's size and strength are unlike anything you've encountered."

"But Maddie… and Nick…" N. Blecker looking to Vida a moment confused.

"And even Xander! They need us," Chip adds.

"We gotta try and help them. C'mon."

"Real heroes are born in the face of real danger." Udonna explains calmly.

Vida turns to N. Blecker, "Your with me, wind power together right?"

"Right!"

"Ready?" C. Blecker asks.

"Ready." the other 3 respond.

They pull out their morphers and begin the transformation, amid glowing lights and weird overhead voices.

"C'mon." chip exclaims.

"Right behind ya." Vida adds pulling the Bleckers to the broom stands the revolving door turns and they appear in a garage, where the Rangers change the broom into their Mystic Racers and set th Bleckers behind them N. Blecker with Vida and C. Blecker with Chip.

"Galwit Mysto Aerotan! Ready? Firing engines! Okay!" the two rangers say, they both touch something on their Mystic Racers at the same time, and a hole in the side of the gigantic tree opens up. They fly out at top speed, racing towards Mucor.

"Rangers, good!" the monster purrs.

Both Rangers jerk their Mystic Racers to a stop. Chip pulls out his phone and starts dialing.

"There it is!" Vida anounces.

"Guys, this is Chip. Where are you?" he says speaking into his Mystic Morpher.

Nick's voice is audible over the phone, Inside the belly of the beast as Mucor roars. The other three rangers swimming inside the stomach of Mucor, which is It's all green and sticky. "Stay there, Chip. I think he's got room for seconds!"

"I don't care! I'm going in!" Vida accelerates her Mystic Racer towards Mucor, pushing for speed. She flies around and around him, like an annoying fly, and then jumps into the air. "Mystical Wings! Faerie Dust!"

N. Blecker struggles to control the Mystic Racer, firing off wind blasts at the monster.

Vida starts flapping her gigantic wings, spreading glittering faerie dust all over Mucor, he \sneezes, sending the three Rangers in his stomach flying out.

N. Blecker laughs, "Ah magic, logic has no meaning for you!"

"Alright, it worked!" Vida laughs happily.

"Ew… I'm covered in monster muck." Nick R grouses.

Mucor, in retaliation, shoots green splodey things at Chip and C. Blecker, who are still flying around on Chip's Mystic Racer.

"Somebody's gotta take this freak down, and I'm just the Ranger for the job." Chip jumps onto the front of his Mystic Racer tursting the controls to C. Blecker, "Keep me steady Chris!"

C. Blecker nods.

"MagiStaff, crossbow mode! Sneeze on this! Fire!" Bolts from Chip's crossbow hit Mucor all over, sending him reeling. Chip flies past, unharmed. He is sitting down on his Mystic Racer again as Mucor falls over, then jumps off to join the other Rangers on the ground.

The Bleckers landing, almost crashing, the Mystic Racers next to the Rangers.

"Bullseye!" Chip exclaims.

"Great job, Chip." Nick R. congratulates.

"Woohoo!" Vida cheers.

"Nice work!" Xander congratulates.

"That was incredible!" Maddison says happily.

"You two did a great job as well," chip says turning to the Bleckers.

"All in a day's work!" Vida laughs.

At the Xenotome, which turns its own page and writes new spells upon itself. Udonna is amazed, "Incredible."

Back with the Rangers… they all stumble around like drunks as Mucor stands back up, shaking the forest, "Whoa!"

"Hungry!"

"I'm not afraid of him; c'mon, Rangers." Chip leads the charge.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Everchanging as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

Even the Bleckers get into the posing even without Ranger forms, starting with N. Blecker, "Rock you like a Hurricane! Nikolai Blecker Mystic Ranger!"

C. blecker pausing a moment in though as the others pose makes his last, "Burring with Light, Chris Blecker Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic: Power Rangers Mystic Force!" they all say together.

Almost as if in response to the roll call, a glowing ball of light falls out of the sky and into each Ranger's hand. They're understandably confused, "Whoa…"

"Oh look!" Xander exclaims.

"What's going on…? Hey! It's a new spell code!" Vida says excitedly.

"I get it now. Udonna was right. Amazing…" Chip coos.

Nick R. steps in front, as the leader, "Alright, Rangers. Let's do it!"

"Yeah! It's Titan time!" The Rangers say together.

They twirl around, and a mysterious voice is heard saying phrases. Each Ranger presses buttons on their morphers, and the next transformation begins.

"Mystic Minotaur!"

"Mystic Sprite!"

"Mystic Mermaid!"

"Mystic Garuda!"

"Mystic Phoenix!"

Together the Titans shout, "Ancient Power, Mystic Titans!"

Then the Bleckers dial in their Spell Code and dissipate into light one enveloping Vida the other enveloping Chip and then we heard the Blecker's voices from the bodies of the two titans.

"Woah this is weird," N. Blecker's voice is heard as the Mystic Sprite begins patting done her body.

"Hey watch those hands Pink Boy," Vida's voice says slapping her own hands away.

A similar scene is shared with Chip and C. Blecker.

Back at Rootcore there is a proud look on Udonna's face. "Most unexpected."

Mucor launchs his green splodey things. The Garuda and Phoenix leap forward through the resulting blast, headed for Mucor.

"Lightning Lasers!" Garuda shoots bolts of light out of the eyes towards Mucor, who falls over into a lake, struggling to his feet. Phoenix then pulls out a sword, slashing Mucor, who flails about helplessly in a shower of sparks, "This power's incredible!"

"Let's go!" the Minitaur says charging with his axe.

"Right! Let's play ball!" Sprite spins around in a dainty circle, transforming in a flash of pink light to a… soccer ball?

"Nice. Maddie!" Minotaur hits Ball!Sprite with his axe, sending her flying towards the Mermaid, who is swimming under the water.

Mermaid jumps out of the water, flipping over and hitting Ball!Sprite with her tail. "Chip! Coming your way!"

Garuda catches the ball between his wings, then spins around in a circle, releasing it towards Phoenix. "Nick! Go long!"

Phoenix is running, pacing the ball flying in the air. He jumps up, flips, and kicks the ball at Mucor, "Here we go! Watch this!"

"Don't! I don't catch so good!"

Sprite goes through Mucor, making him explode all over the mountainside. The Titans gather and cheer. "Yeah! Woohoo! Rock on! Good job!"

Back in the undworld the locals are angry and distressed, who are bemoaning this latest turn of events.

"The Rangers have tapped into the power of the Mystic Titans. We've got to bring them down before He awakens."

"Not to worry. The Underworld will triumph. And He will take his place as Supreme Master of All!" Morticon rises off of his throne, gesturing dramatically to the ceiling. This guy has a serious drama issue.

Back to Rootcore

"I'm proud of you all. And you've only begun to tap into the potential of the Mystic Titans." Udonna beams.

"Yeah, but now green freak is gone, right? So its all good in the woods?" Madison hopes.

"Oh, well, let's hope so. I mean we still don't know if that was the same creature that attacked Clare." Xander says cautiously.

"Nick's investigating that." Udonna answers.

Nick digging through the evidence in the forest. But what's this? Our master detective feels someone watching him! "Hello? Anybody there?"

Nick approaches a copse, peering through the tall plants… some person-thing screeches and jumps out from the bushes, and Nick does the same. Both are in recognizable fighting stances.

"Stand back!"

"You stand back!"

"I said it first!"

The thing blinks, and turns its head to smell under its raised arms. It winces, sticking a hand under the arm and lowering it. Both start warily circling each other. "So you did. Yeah. You're not from around here, are ya?"

"No. Not really."

"Ah, I didn't think so. I've seen monktoads with prettier faces. Oh, he is an ugly one, to be sure, to be sure." The Thing is talking off at an empty corner of the forest, presumably to an imaginary companion.

"Excuse me! I don't want to interrupt your… uh… conversation, but what're you doing here?"

"He wants to know what you're doing here. Well, I don't think you should tell him. Well, because he's the one that came into our part of the forest and–" The Thing's outer monologue is interrupted by something beneath the ground, which just sucks him down into it. Nick runs forward to look into the hole, obviously disturbed by the fact that the Thing got sucked into the Earth. But as Nick approaches, the Thing gets spit back out, flying through the air and landing on its face. Nick runs to help the Thing.

"Oh man… c'mon, are you okay?"

"You saved me!"

"Not really."

"Gimme a hug."

As the Thing reaches out for Nick, the dirt worm monster approaches them from farther off.

"We can discuss it later; I'm just kind of busy now."

"Wait!"

Nick runs off, the worm following him, leaving the thing behind. As Nick runs, he dials a number on his morpher, "Guys! I think I found what I was looking for." the other watching him run on the Crystal Orb.

"What is he running from?" Xander wonders.

"I dunno. But he needs help." Vida says.

The worm catches up to Nick, and he is forced to jump out of the way. Nick is obviously fed up with the whole cat and mouse game, "Alright, you wanna play? Magical Source, Mystic Force! Mystic Power!"

the Red Mystic Ranger pulls his sword, posing majestically. The worm finally reveals itself above ground, and seems quite capable of moving freely through the air. Nick is forced to roll and jump out of the way of its mouth. He tries to hit the monster, but it knocks his sword away and sends him flying. He lies on the ground, watching as the worm comes straight for him.

"Oh man. No!"

Xander jumps out of nowhere, smashing the worm's head with his battleaxe. The worm withdraws into the ground, "Yeah!"

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"No worries," As Xander helps Nick struggle to his feet, the other Rangers come running up. Vida offers Xander a high-five.

"Way to go, amigos!" chip offers.

All the Rangers stumble back and forth as the ground shakes, and the Worm fuddles its way out of the ground. Surprise! Worm is actually a Hydra!

"Uh oh!" Vida groans.

"He looks mad!" Nick offers.

"How can you tell?" Chip quips.

"Hey, I've got a new spell code!" Xander coos.

"Nice." Chip cheers.

"Great! Udonna said the Titans had more power." Vida cheers.

"Let's just see what they can do." Nick exclaims excitedly.

"Mystic Titans!"

The entire group transforms, but then Phoenix stumbles backwards, watching in surprise as the rest of the group moves on without him.

All, minus Phoenix exclaim, "Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!"

The Titans shift and merge until a Dragon appears!

"How cool is that? Hang on, everybody, I'm ready to ride!" As the Dragon flies by, Phoenix jumps onto its back. The entire contraption wobbles, as the Dragon tries to fly, and Phoenix tries to balance.

Udonna watches from her Crystal Orb. "Hold on tight, Nick."

Now Phoenix is really flailing about wildly, but he suddenly balances himself. The Dragon and Phoenix fly right at the Hydra Worm. "Let's bury that worm."

The Hydra shoots purplish lasers at the Dragon, which doesn't even notice their existence, or the huge explosions caused by them. It flies right through, ever onward.

"Still hungry?" Phoenix slices the worm with his sword, and the Dragon flies up, turning around for another pass. Hydra begins shooting things at the Dragon; its almost as if they are having a midair dogfight. "Yeah! Look out! Dragon Blast!"

The Dragon opens it's mouth, shooting a blast of fire at the Hydra. Most of the heads fall over.

"Okay, Rangers! Let's get fired up! Ha!"

The Dragon shoots a blast of fire out of its mouth, and Phoenix, who has jumped off, jumps up into the air and repeats the flip kick of last time. The Hydra explodes, and Phoenix and the Dragon pose.

"Alright! Now that was a snap."

Once more Nick is digging around in the dirt.

"Oh. So these are stickleberries," Nick puts them in his mouth, curious, and starts chewing. Before long, he gags and spits up the berries.

"Ugh, gross… better pick some more," Nick stands up, approaching the bushes, but as he shifts them aside, the Thing pops out.

"GAH! You gotta stop doing that."

"I've been looking everywhere for ya. I wanted ta thank ya, for saving me."

"Tell you the truth, I don't think I saved you so much as the monster spit you out."

"Rat feathers. Even that hideous beast rejected me. I don't belong anywhere, not even in a worm's stomach," the Thing mopes, and almost sounds like he's crying. Then he awkwardly sticks out his hand, at the right angle to be shaken. Nick takes his hand.

"I'm Phineas."

Nick is walking along, looking for more things on his list, and Phineas is following him, hopping and providing conversation.

"See, I'm a troblin. Now, that is the unfortunate result of the union between a troll and a goblin. But, both sides hate me. So, I wander the forest on my own."

"Well, actually the reason I was out here is because, uh, you helped a friend of mine. I wanted to thank you. I hope you like stickleberries."

"Who doesn't?" Phineas dives for the stickleberries, inhaling them as Nick watches, embarrassed. There is awkward laughter.

"Right…"

"I must warn you, though, Young Warrior. This forest is full of danger."

"Tell me something I don't know. My friends and I are up against Necrolai and Koragg. It can't get worse than that."

"Uh. Yes. Yes it can. You still haven't faced… Him."

Both pause in their walking. Phineas is pretty close to cowering, and Nick is obviously worried.

"Who's him?"

"The Supreme Master of the Underworld. Shh."

The Underworld where Morticon is obviously very angry. All the pistons and smokestacks on his head are working full-out. He is gesticulating wildly, like normal, "They destroyed my Hydra Worm! Impossible."

"Even I am surprised." Koragg says impressed.

"Morticon, look!" Necrolai says alarmed.

The circle in the center of the floor that has been providing most of the fog turns red.

"It's Him! Bow down to the Supreme Master, you fools!" Morticon demands.

"Hail!" Everything present in the cavern bows to the red glowing spot, in which, is revealed to be AN EYE!


	4. Rock Solid

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Trick 04 Rock Solid

(Based from summaries from Ranger Central)

Emerging from the shadows the Clawbster surprises a man leaving work, with but a blast of energy from his eyes the poor victim is turned to stone, just the latest in a line of such victims of the last few days.

At the Rock Porium we find Madison filming Chip as he cavorts about, price gun in hand.

"Fear not loyal costumers Count Discount, Defender of the Bargain Bin is here to save you!"

"Wait! Wait!" Xander comments snatching the price gun from Chip as he begins marking price stickers all over Chip, "Here, here, here, annnnnd one here." he says wit ha final sticker on Chip's forehead, "Now you really are Count Discount!"

Madison and Chip chuckle before Maddie movies to corner Nick in Toby's office.

"Still hiding behind your camera Maddie? Why don't you show us something instead of always living through your friends. Be spontaneous."

"I'm not hiding!" Maddie protests. "I'm spontaneous...w-why just this morning I need toothpaste, I normally get Wintergreen but this time I said 'Let's try Spearmint.'"

Nick does not look convinced, just as LeeLee comes in, "Oh please the last time you went out those shoes were in," she comments as Maddie storms off. Heading for Toby who is reading the local paper with new on the recent stoning.

"Another one," she muses conspiratorially, "Sure have been a lot of weird things going on since the POWER RANGERS showed up in town."

Toby looks thoughtful a moment, clearly taking LeeLee's words to heart.

The Underworld

"Another human turned to stone," Necrolai gloats, "one at a time, soon Brairwood will be a statuary."

Koragg counters, "One at a time is hardly domination, let me take a group of my Styxoids to the surface and we can do some real damage."

"Don't disappoint me Koragg, and dont get in Necrolai's way!" Morticon orders.

Rootcore

Clare has turned herself into a fish, complete with bowl and decorations as Udonna enters, "Oh child." she says motherly before waving her wand and transforming Clare back to normal.

Crestfallen, wet, and her lips still puckered and fish like as she talks sighs, "Oh Udonna will I ever get the hang of this?"

At a park in Brairwood, Madison is feeling the weight of LeeLee and Nick's jabs, she sees a cute guy, steeling her will she prepares to walk over to him.

The man catches a ball tossed by some friends and Maddie turns around, "He looks busy, maybe later."

Turning back around, she steels herself again, preparing to march forward, "You can do this Maddie just walk up to him and-"

The boy walks over to Maddie extending his hand, "Hi I'm Ben."

"M-Madiso...M-Maddie, my friends call me Maddie."

A short distance away the other Rangers arrive at a terrible sight, dozens of people turned to stone a grim statuary, and in the center of it the Clawbster monster and Necrolai.

"We're to late," Nick exclaims as Necrolai lands, crossing her arms.

"And now you'll be next!" Necrolai gloats.

The Clawbster fire energy blasts alongside the Necrolai at the Rangers, forcing them to scatter.

"MagiStaff, Ax Mode!" Xander slams the axe into the ground, creating a tremor headed right for Clawbster and Necrolai, "Take this!"

Necrolai flies off to the side, with Clawbster taking the full force, he staggers for a moment but quickly recovers.

"Crossbow mode!" Chip lowers his transformed staff, and takes aim, Clawbster takes the blast and remains standing, countering with a energy blast of his own as Nick charges with his Magi Sword.

Necrolai knocks Nick aside with a side tackle blasting the other Rangers, leaving the four of them prone on the ground. "So much for the mighty Power Rangers," she gloats before she and Clawbster fly off, "Catch you later Rangers, more people to transform." she flies of cackling.

A short distance away at the same area of the Park Maddie and Ben are in Necrolai and Clawbster appear causing a panic, "Get um Clawbster!"

"Ben, run!" Maddie says shoving the young man just as Clawbster blasts her, in a instant she is turned to stone.

The rest of the Ranger show up a moment to late, urging Ben off, he pauses a moment at Maddie before Necrolai moves toward him then quickly runs off with the other civilians.

"Maddie!" The Pink Ranger fires on Clawbster who retreats by Necrolai, "Necrolai your going to pay!"

The other Rangers gather around Maddie as Vida charges Necrolai and Clawbster firing angrily.

"Later Rangers, this should be fun," Necrolai gloats as they disappear, "especially with you down a Ranger!"

Rootcore

Udonna waves her wand, but nothing happens, frustrated she exclaims, "This magic is quite strong, it wont be broken until Clawbster is destroyed."

"She shouldn't have been out alone," Nick muses.

"What does that mean," Vida says angrily.

"Look I'm just saying Maddie shouldn't have gone out on her own, she got in over head, she should have been smarter. She should have just stayed behind her camera."

"The only reason she stormed off was because you called her a wallflower." Chip injects.

Vida spins around pointing her Mystic Morpher at Maddie's camera, "Nick you don't know anything about Maddie, he look, this is what she was doing 'behind the camera.'"

One of the monitors comes to life it starts with a video talking about Vida, showing her working the turn table, "Introducing DJ Vida. The best sister ever."

The scene now ships to Xander making goofy faces, "And don't forget Xander, not only a great friend but he's siick on his board."

"No man has ever attempted this without loosing his life," we cut to Chip readying a arrow to fire at a bulls-eye before Maddie's voice-over comes in. "Chip Thorn, known him since grammar school. There is nooobody in this world quite like Chip. That is until a couple of brothers came through town on their way to San Angeles."

The camera switches to N. Blecker hiking through the town with his walking stick, "This is Nikolai Blecker, in many ways Chip's equal in interests though with a bit more jokester personality. Nick, we all just call him Blecker is never without a joke to lighten the situation, and has even formed a strong bond with my sister."

It then cuts to C. Blecker in a heated discussion with Toby, "And we can't forget Chris Blecker, who managed to out music trivia Toby, proprietor of the Rock Porium."

It then cuts to Xander skateboarding, "Yeah! How about some extreme Xander!"

Lastly it cut to Nick R. working on and riding his bike, "And then there's Nick, the new guy in town. We don't know to much about him yet. But I can feel it...he's something special."

"So those are my friends, old and new. I know I can count on them for anything."

Finally Udonna speaks, "Everyone has their own way of expressing themselves Nick, for Madison maybe she does it through her films."

Sense knocked into him Nick leans over the table with a sigh, "I've been such a jerk." glancing over to Maddie's statue his resolve firms, "I'll fix this Maddie." just then a new spell code lights up his mystic morpher and the Xenotomb. A moment later Clawbster appears on the orb, and the team gather up to morph. "Everyone ready to do this?"

"Let's rock!" Vida says before looking apologetic at her sister, "Sorry sis."

Morphing they quickly board their Mystic Racers and speed off.

On the way back to town however Koragg appears, his Styxoids firing on them, "I'll keep them busy, you guys take out Clawbster." the Red Ranger orders and he turns to engage the Koragg and his forces the others speeding off to the scene.

Taking potshots that destabilize his Mystic Speeder the Red Ranger swings around blasting them with the Speeder's lasers before drawing Koragg's ire.

"This ends here!" Koragg grouls as he leaps into the air, slashing the Red Ranger causing him to loose control.

As the Mystic Speeder plummets the Red Ranger exclaims, "Time to try out that new spell code."

'Gulwit Mystic Motro.'

As the smoke clears from his landing The Red Ranger is seen atop a Mystic Racer, a motorcycle, "Alright, this is just my style...Punch it!"

Gunning the engine he tears a path through the Styxoids, firing lasers from the head of the bike. As more gang around him the Mystic Racer shows off a new ability as it launches it's nose as a missile blowing the Styxoids to kingdom come, the Red Ranger pushing forward firing more headlamp lasers at Koragg and any remaining Styxoids.

Koragg counters by raising his shield, "Wolf Attack." launching a double shot at the Red Ranger who deftly dodges it before launching the Mystic Racer right at Koragg for a broadside attack on his shield.

Koragg stumbles back, and huffs, "This isn't over Red Ranger." before quickly turning and disappearing into a spell seal.

"I'm coming Maddie!" The Red Ranger exclaims as he quickly turns his Mystic Racer and speeds off.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers take on Necrolai and Clawbster, as well as a handful of Hidiacs. Green, Pink, and Yellow embroiled in the brawl and definitely outnumbered and out gunned.

"I'm here for payback!" The Red Ranger exclaims as he flies in on his Mystic Racer, plowing into Clawbster.

"Whoa! I want a bike like that!" The Yellow Ranger swoons.

Dismounting just as Clawbster launching his petrification beam at the Red Ranger he raises his Magi Staff, "Reflect on this! Reflecto Targus!"

A mirror wall erupts from the ground, just as the blast is about to Hit the Red Ranger, reflecting it back at Clawbster, turning him to stone.

"I told this wasn't over," Koragg says as he appears from a Spell Seal next to Necrolai.

"Koragg, what are you doing here?"

He turns to Necrolai with a growl, "Making sure you succeed."

A suddenly sheath of Ice appeared over the Clawbster monster before it cracked and shattered, the White Mystic Ranger running up a moment later.

Koragg growls, "White witch, we meet again."

As Clawbster shatters, all across the city and even into Rootcore the petrified people return to normal, looking to the action on the Crystal Orb Maddie quickly runs off to join the others.

"Koragg revive Clawbster!" Necrolai demands.

With a growl he chants a spell, a spell seal appearing under the rubble of Clawbster, reassembling him back together before a second spell seal appears over his head and initiates the Clawbster's transition to giant form. Maddie running up with N. Blecker beside her.

"Maddie your OK!" The Pink Ranger exclaims happily.

"Hey Maddie I-I'm sorry, I was a total jerk." The Red Ranger apologizes sincerely, "You're not shy."

"Your forgiven, now you ready to take on the big guy, I even brought in support!"

N. Blecker smiles, "Apparently travel by tree roots makes the distanced between San Angeles and Brairwood material."

The Yellow Ranger looks around, "Where's Chris?"

"He got a job, besides he didn't think you guys needed the element less wonder." N. Blecker laughs.

"Ready?" Maddie says flipping open her Mystic Morpher.

"Ready," N. Blecker parrots just as the other five rangers Mystic Morpher's beep with a new spell code.

"Your mine Wolf Wizard," the White Mystic Ranger says charging Koragg ans Necrolai makes a tactical retreat.

First Maddie rangers up, then the five transforms into titan Form, gathering up into a group.

"Let's try that new spell code," Sprite suggests.

Together the five chant the incantation, "Gulwit Mysto Unios."

The five Titans contort and shift transforming into the Titan Megazord, a moment later N. Blecker puts in his own spell code, transforming into energy and combining with the Titan Megazord. But unlike last time when each part of the Dragon or individual Titans minds existed inside their individual body parts all six appear in a new place, a chessboard with each person set inside a chess piece.

"A chessboard," The Blue Ranger comments.

"Good thing I was leader of my Chess Club," The Yellow Ranger comments as they all shift and settle into position.

"I get it we use strategy to make out moves." The Red Ranger comments.

"Well this is better then body riding," N. Blecker jokes. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

The Titan Megazord adjust it's hat and takes to the air to dodge the Clawbster's attack. Landing again and blocking his attack with a wing shield just as Koragg and the White Ranger take their own giant forms and exchanges blows.

Drawing their saber the Titan Megazord slashes at the Clawbster, forcing it back a step before drawing a spell seal in the air with the sword, and with a final slash the Spell Seal destroys Clawbster just as Koragg blasts the White Ranger with a Wolf Attack.

As the White Mystic Ranger falls the Titan Megazord moves into block the next wolf attack, deflecting it with it's saber. Then countering with another Spell Seal slash that pushes Koragg back several paces.

"Impossible!" Koragg exclaims in disbelieve before regaining his composure, "Your power is impressive Rangers."

"Did you guys see that?" The Yellow Ranger exclaims, "I didn't think the Titan Megazord had that kind of power."

The Rangers all look to N. Blecker, he smiles sheepishly, "Uh...you're welcome?"

Pressing forward the Titan Megazord and Koragg clash swords as the White Ranger gets to her feet, "Back to the dark with you monster!" she exclaims as a Spell seal appears under his feet and with a defiant yell Koragg is sent back into the Underworld.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Checkmate!" all 7 warriors say in unison as Koragg vanishes from sight before they all return to normal size.

"That was cool Udonna, can you banish the Necrolai as well?" Chip bubbles.

She shakes her head as they begin walking back to Rootcore, "I suspect Koragg will not stay sealed for long, it was at best a delay. He has already bested me once in combat and I suspect he could eventually even overwhelm you. This seemed like the best solution for now."

"We could have beat him," Nick R. Say slapping N. Blecker's back, "Right Blecker?" sending him sprawling to the forest ground. Vida and Chip helping his stand again, "Uh sorry-I...I didn't think I hit you that hard."

Blecker dusts himself off, leaning heavily on his walking stick until Vida and Chip support him on his shoulders, "Bad knees remember, and that...Megazord thing just zapped everything out out me."

Maddie looks concerned to Udonna, "Udonna? I feel fine why is Blecker so knocked out."

Udonna pauses a moment in thought, "The Megazord is very high level magic, I imagine that your Ranger Powers provided a buffer against it. Alas I do not think it would be wise to continually count on Blecker to add extra power in such cases, and a prolonged fight would only make his condition worse."

"I felt fine when I fused with the Sprite Titan though," Blecker comments.

Xander injects, "What about Dragon formation?"

"Who and the what now?" Blecker asks confused.

"It's another formation we have," Chip adds, "Well everyone but Nick; the four of us, Xader, Maddie, Vida, and myself."

"I'll give it a shot," Blecker comments, "Later...a-after I get my strength back."

Everyone nods, "Hey if you can make the Dragon formation as strong as a unenhanced Megazord all the better," Nick muses, "Besides that would mean I could help as the Phoenix Titan."

Vida holds out her Mystic Morpher to Blecker, "Want to borrow mine, maybe you'll feel better if you ranger up."

Blecker shakes his head, "Somehow I don't think transforming into the Pink Ranger and using MORE magic is going to restore my drained magical batteries," he laughs. "Besides I'm pretty sure I don't have the figure for the Pink Ranger's skirt."

For a moment everyone imagined the overweight Blecker shoved into the Pink Ranger's spandex and let out a collective laugh. Chip took lead making the collective dream into a visible image before them before waving his Mystic Morpher, "Oh I dunno maybe you get a body to match." the image shifted becoming a more trim male build, with a uniform more like the male Rangers trading the skirt and leggings to color matching pants.

Blecker looked at the image and waved his own Training Morpher the image shifting back to the classic Pink Ranger form, before she removed helmet to reveal not Vida's face but a feminized version of his own, "Or you know, with my luck I end up like that."

There was a uncomfortable silence before Xander broke it, "Oh that would never happen," he glanced hopefully to Udonna, "R-Right?"

Udonna was again thoughtful a moment, "I am not sure, the previous Pink Sorcerer was a woman, as have been all previous holders of the wand, there have never been 2 inheritors of the power active at the same time and no men. The same holds true of the other 4 wands, their users were all of the same gender as the current generation, of you all. There are too many variables to truly know what would happen in such a case." seeing the looks of horror and shock on the faces of her team she smiled, "But I am sure everything will work out in the end. I will find a way to craft a wand for Blecker that does not draw on the same energies causing a overload of Pink energy, and then concerns over forced gender roles of the power will be a non-issue."

The group gave a collective sigh of relief.

"Udonna," Maddie finally added, "Don't you know a spell to fix Blecker's knees permanently."

"Spells no, but I am working on a potion."

Blecker looked a little green at the prospect of some magic potion, but kept his mouth shut.

Later at Rock Porium as everyone is working Ben, the boy Maddie met in the part earlier, enters the store, making a beeline for Maddie once he sees her.

"M-Maddie," she stumbles, looking a bit flustered.

"B-Ben," she says surprised as she sees him. "W-What are you doing here?"

Ben flusters again, coughing anxiously, "I...Uh...wanted to apologize-"

"Apologize? For what?" Maddie interrupts.

Ben looks away, avoiding her gaze, "I saw you before the monster attacked, t-thought you were cute, but was too shy to go over and say hi. If I...if I had-" he cuts short.

Maddie smiles.

Finally he spit it out, "If I had just come over sooner we would have moved on and away," he starts, adding quickly, "to talk...you know...and wouldn't have been there when the monster t-turned you to s-stone."

Maddie smiles pulling him into a hug, "It's no problem."

Ben smiles awkwardly, "Can I see you again, maybe after work?"

Maddie pauses a moment in thought, 'I have magic lessons after work. But he's so cute.' looking crest fallen she sighs, "Sorry, things are kinda crazy about now. Don't know when it will lighten up."

Ben nods slowly, "Can I get your number?"

Maddie nods, grabbing a Rock Porium business card and quickly writing out her number on the back, handing it to Ben, "Keep in touch."

Ben takes it, nods and hurries out of the store, "I'll make sure to do that!"

The Underworld

"The great Koragg, defeated again," Necrolai gloats as she circles Koragg, "And now he's banished here to the Underworld. Perhaps the Master choose wrong when he put his faith in you."

Koragg growls, "The white witches seal is but a nuisance, I will have it broken in no time."

"Sure you will. But will you ever redeem yourself in the eye of the Master? He can not continue to put so much faith in you without some sort of actions to prove your worth."

Koragg growls but eventually bows his head, dropping to one knee as he stares down into the crimson eye in the center of his shield. "Master I will redeem myself in your eye. I just need more time, more power, I just need one good plan to destroy those Rangers."

Necrolai kneels by Koragg, "I may know of a way to get you back in the Master's good graces."

Instantly Koragg stands, looking to the Vampire Queen conspiratorially, "And what is in it for you."

Cooing she runs her fingers along Koragg's armor, "You are both a great wizard and a knight, I am neither which is why I must leave the destruction of the Rangers to other agents. But perhaps if you were to teach me some of your secrets-"

Koragg quickly cuts her off, "Not everyone is able to harness the Dark Magic of the Master, in fact very few are. You are not one of those, neither is Morticon, in fact there are no others in all the Underworld who can."

Necrolai huffs, "Then what of your armor, can you make me some of my own, teach me to fight?"

Koragg looks thoughtful a moment, "That is do able but not easy, the minerals needed to craft the armor are not easy to come by, plus there is a time element in the crafting of armor. Time that would no doubt be hindered by the demands of Morticon, if you can keep him off my back and help me to gather the minerals, AND keep it a secret lest Morticon demand I made armor for all his forces then, and only then, do we have a deal."

Necrolai looks thoughtful, "I will think on your offer."

"And as for your side of the bargain?" Koragg demands, "To get me back in the graces of the Master?"

"Let me think on our proposition, and then I will answer you."

Koragg growls, "Fair enough."


	5. Whispering Voices

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Trick 05 Whispering Voices

(Based from summaries from Ranger Central)

"You will not walk away this time Red Wizard," Koragg gloats as he and the Red Ranger square off.

"We will see about that Koragg," The Red Ranger counters as the two charge each other, parrying blade to blade.

Koragg fires his Wolf Attack as the Red Ranger dodges only to be caught by Koragg's sword and knocked to the ground by a blow from his shield, "It is over."

The Red Ranger balls his fists, grabbing some dirt in the process, as he gets to his feet, "Not yet!" he says defiantly as fire envelopes his form, "Mystic Phoenix!" Flying toward Koragg.

Koragg groans dropping to his knees, "No, it can't end here." before collapsing and then, exploding. The Red Ranger celebrates his victory.

Koragg steps back from the Pool of Possibilities as Necrolai hovers around him, "Watching your defeat the hand of the Red Ranger?"

"This is but one of numerous possible futures." Koragg grouses angrily.

"Perhaps in every future you will be destroyed," she taunts.

"What is it you want?"

"I have thought on our deal and agree to the terms." she pulls out a cloak and drapes it into Koragg's arms, "The Red Ranger's cloak, surely a mighty wizard like you could use such a personal item to get into his mind, make him question his allies."

Koragg looks at the item introspectively and muses on the possibilities, "If this plan succeeds I will begin immediate work on gathering the supplies for your armor."

Necrolai purrs.

As Nick enters the Rock Porium he is confronted by Chip wielding a plunger like a sword, "Halt! You have stumbled into my moat, where my crocodile's will no down make a short meal of you!"

"Freshwater or saltwater crocks?" Nick asks slyly.

"Confused chip stumbles for his words, "Uh...fresh water, I guess."

Nick pushes past cockily, "I know from personal experience it is the salt water crock that is most dangerous to man, so I'll just swim on through."

Emerging from the 'moat' Nick almost immediately bumps into Xander, making him drop his envelop, both bend down to grab it but Nick gets to it first.

"A thousand dollars," Nick whistles, "Sure could use dough like that."

"We all could mate."

"Hey Nick, check out this song it's tight." Madison calls out.

Nick makes his way over to the girls on the turntables slipping on the headphones, starting to bob his head to the music, '_No one trusts you Nick'._

Nick pauses giving the girls a odd look, "Very funny girls."

As he wanders off to help move boxes of stuff from outside the store through the back of the store, running into LeeLee on one trip outside, she is sporting a new leather jacket.

"Hey Nick," she coos, dancing around him and showing off his jacket, "Like my new jacket? Five hundred bucks! You like it?" she dances in front of him, "Hey! Why don't you give me a rind on your bike so I can show off...I mean show of my new jacket."

"Sorry LeeLee don't have the time," he says rubbing his forehead as Koragg continues to pester him, vanishing into the store.

LeeLee huffs, "You'd have time for me if you didn't have a job."

Slipping into the store she heads to the counter where Xander is putting the envelope into a box just as a girl heads off, "You get her number Xander," she purrs temptingly.

Xander looks to the door and rushes off, "Great idea LeeLee."

While he is gone she quickly grabs the envelop, glancing at it a moment before quickly stashing it near the teller buried between several documents just as Xander comes back, "Any luck?"

"Yeah...all bad, she has a boyfriend."

LeeLee shrugs, "Hey have you heard about the thief?"

Xander, "What thief?"

"Someone's been hitting all the music stores in town, they think it's a inside job."

"I'll keep a eye out."

She slips off with a shrug, "Well I hope they catch him in the Nick of time."

In the Mystic Woods Nick is holding his head as Phineas comes over, "That's my rock you know."

"Oh it's you," Nick groans.

"'Oh it's you'" Phenius jokes, "I love how you say that."

"I'm just having a bad day."

"Excellent!" Phineas finds a seat next to Nick and smiles, "let's compare bad day...I'll go first: Well...woke up and was immediately attacked by a mouse...the mouse won. Then when I was washing my rather ample nose in the river, a fish bit it. So! I swam after and bit it back. But, and here's your important lesson of the day, did you know a fish can swim away from a giant waterfall and a troblin can't. To my surprise I survived, but, I got a crab in my pants-"

_'No one trusts you Nick. You don't even trust yourself, how can you when you don't even know who you are?'_

Nick howls in pain dropping to the ground holding his head in pain, "Get out of my head." as he hows he has a sudden flashback; a child, a baby, in a red blanket being spirited away by some stranger in a black robe running through the woods.

"Ok you win," Phineas is taken aback as he watches Nick in pain.

"You will get me out of here!" Morticon hows drawing his sword as he slashes it against Koragg's shield, "I am a WARRIOR!"

Koragg caught off guard is forced back on Morticon continues to rant, "A spell, a monster, something I can't stay down here!"

As Morticon backs off Koragg pushes himself to his feet, "I don't have enough power to release you just yet."

"You find a way! I don't care how but find something!"

Back at the Rock Porium, Xander, Vida, Maddie, and Chip are looking all over, Chip using a spell to levitate himself.

"Come on we have to find it before I have to call the police."

"Aren't you overreacting," Maddie says disbelieving, "You don't really think Nick too-"

Xander grabs the drop box waving it a bit, "All I know is I put it in the box, Looked away for a moment and then it's gone. Look I'm not saying it's any of you," Xander says a bit panicked, "But I know I didn't take it and I'm pretty sure none of you did but-"

"What do you mean pretty sure," Vida says defensively.

"You guys have been my best friends since I moved to the states, the money can't just fly away."

All eyes turn to Chip, "what just because I'm flying you immediately suspect me?"

Xander sighs "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying-" he is cut off as Toby enters from his office.

Toby double takes as he glances back at Chip as he lands behind him, "Was chip just..."

"I was practicing my ballet," Chip dodges the situation and immediately pirouettes behind a row of CDs.

Toby shakes his head as he turns to Xander, "Did you make the bank drop?"

"I said I would didn't I?"

Toby nods and wanders back into his office, "R-Right."

Xander sighs as the others gather around him, "I can't believe I lied to Toby."

"Technically you didn't lie," Chip comforts, "You just asked a question."

Nick enters with Blecker a moment later, "You aren't looking too good Nick."

"Bad day," Nick comments rubbing his temples.

Blecker takes out his Training Morpher and pulls a rather large notebook from the large pockets of his jacket skimming through it, "Let's see..." he comments a moment before casting a spell, Nick doesn't look all that much better. Blecker glances at his Training Morpher, "Humm guess that pain relive spell doesn't work on headaches."

"Nice try thought, thanks for the effort," Nick offers.

Making his way over Xander confronts Nick, "Nick remember that money for the bank, have you seen it?"

"And what you just thought I took it?" he says defensively.

"It's not that it's just, well we don't really know you and-"

"And you figured I'd just blow into town, make friend with all of you just so I can rob you blind?" Nick says storming off.

"Nick wait!" Blecker comments trying to wave him down before looking back to the others, "Seriously guys, you don't trust him that much."

"He didn't deny it," Xander counters.

"And he seemed to be in quite a hurry to leave," Vida conspires.

"Did it ever occur to you that instead of the guy you work and fight even with it might be some random costumer, I mean seriously guys, who let the money out of his sight, maybe you just lost it or hell LeeLee stole it, she was bragging about her expensive new jacket, where the hell she get the money for that?"

"But she had that before we lost the money," Chip argues as Blecker storms off after Nick.

The four Rangers pause in thought though before Xander heads for Toby's office, "Toby, I need to tell you something."

Outside Blecker catches up to Nick who has collapsed in a alley holding his head, shouting to the air, "What do you want."

_'Meet me at the beach, join me. Join us your so called friends don't trust you.'_

Blecker offers his hand to help Nick up, "Hey you alright," then pausing a moment, "that's not a migraine is it."

"Koragg, he's in my head somehow, wants me to join him, he's at the beach."

Blecker gasps, "Your not seriously considering it are you?"

"Maybe I should, those ungrateful jerks don't even trust me!"

Blecker shakes Nick a bit, "Don't let Koragg play with your head."

"What else can I do, I feel like my head's going to explode if I don't shut up Koragg."

Blecker narrows his eyes and balls his fists, "Then we shut him up together."

Nick narrows his eyes at Blecker then waves his hands dismissively, "N-No, your no good in a ground fight, and I'm not Vida."

Blecker looks down at his Training Morpher looking a little sick, "Well I..." the Training Morpher changing into a exact copy of Vida's, to Nick's surprise.

"H-How?"

"Udonna said I could use it in a emergency but if Vida were to change it could cause a problem, cause you know...too much Pink energy can be dangerous."

Nick looks thoughtful a moment, then nods, "L-Let's go." his voice a bit unsure.

"I'm here Koragg!" Nick says ans he and Blecker run out onto the beach.

"And he brought a friend!"

Koragg emerges from a Spell Seal, "You were not invited Pink Wizard."

"You attack one of us you attack all of us, Rangers together!" He says flipping open his Mystic Morpher glancing over at Nick.

"Ready?"

Blecker nods, "Ready."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A spell seal rises up transforming both, revealing the Red and Pink Rangers. As it finishes the Pink Ranger glances down at her bust, her voice a bit defeated, "I hope this is just cosmetic." her voice is unchanged.

Koragg pauses thoughtfully, "I stand corrected Pink Witch, but your deception will not change the outcome of this battle."

The two Rangers draw their weapons and charge Koragg, he parries Red with is sword while deflecting wind blasts from Pink with his shield.

At Rootcore Clare looks up to the Crystal Orb as it comes to life, her latest spell having robbed her of her hair, in the orbs she sees the Red and Pink Rangers having a tough time with Koragg.

"Udonna!" she calls out, bringing her down to look in the orb.

"What are Vida and Nick doing..."

"That isn't Vida, it's Blecker!"

"Oh dear! I better call the others!"

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Of course!"

Toby waves the envelope in one hand, "I found it next to the teller."

Xander looks crestfallen, "We thought Nick had...sorry Toby, I should have been more careful."

"And what mad you think it was Nick in the first place?"

"Yes you should have, but I'm glad you owned up to it...still I don't think I can trust you with this task next time."

Xander nods as Toby tosses it to Vida, "You're up Vida."

She nods, "I'll do it right now!"

"We'll get back to work then," Chip says leading the others out of Toby's office, just as their Mystic Morpher's ring.

"Nick and Blecker are where?" Maddie says in a soft voice.

Vida looks confused as her phone did not ring, "Guys?"

"Nick and Blecker are fighting Koragg, we're going to help."

Before Vida could ask more questions her Mystic Morpher range as the others ran out, they passed LeeLee as she is opening a soda can that explodes and covers her new jacket in soda, "My new jacket!" she whines.

"What do you mean I should wait," Vida objects over her Mystic Morpher.

"If both you and Blecker transform at the same time you could overload the Morphing Grid, too much Pink Energy can be dangerous."

"But it's Koragg," she Argues heading out at a slow jog, the envelop still in hand, "He could go giant and Blecker isn't-"

"All the more reason for you to show up late so you can take over for him but not cause a overload."

Vida nods, "I have a errand to finish up first for Toby, I'll do that first."

The other rangers run up taking a moment to look over the Pink Ranger, "V-Vida?" the Blue Ranger says confused.

"Not quite," Blecker answers back.

Green and Yellow snicker as blue reaches out for Pink's bust, "Is that...are you?"

"I think it's just cosmetic."

There is a explosion causing the five to flip out of the way, the White Ranger showing up a moment later, followed by Vida. Koragg counters by summoning Catastros and transforming to Centaur form.

"Vida your up!" The Pink Ranger says powering down to normal Blecker, giving out a sigh of relief when he see's hes back to normal. "Thank goodness."

Quickly Vida Rangers up, the four taking a moment to turn to Nick, "Hey sorry for accusing you," Green apologizes.

Red pauses a moment then sighs, "Well talk about punishment after we fight the giant centaur."

"Right!" Green, Blue, Pink, and Yellow say in unison.

The six Rangers transform to Titan form then Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink to Dragon Formation.

"Well time to find out how bad this is gonna wipe me out," Blecker comments transforming to energy and combining with the Dragon Formation, "Well this is a day of new experiences." his voice coming from the dragon's head.

The White Ranger joined the Phoenix Titan aboard the back of the Dragon Zord charging toward Koragg, he fends them off for a moment but the combined power is to much, he stumbled and drops to one knee.

"This is too easy!" Phoenix comments.

"Time to show off my own new power!" Koragg gloats "Uthe Mejor Ultimas."

Disconnecting from Catastros the Horse shifts and bends until Koragg can combined with it like a suit of armor forming the...

"Centaurus Wolf Megazord," Koragg announces before adding, "The time has come to take this fight to the next level...Dark Source, Evil Force!" Thusting his hand into the air a ball of energy is drawn from the Dragon Zord, causing it to drop to ground level.

"What's wrong guys? Why can't we combine?"

"I shall use your own magical powers against you," Koragg gloats, "And use your combining power to rise Morticon from the Underworld."

Creating another spell seal Morticon starts to emerge, first his hand and slowly the rest of him.

"Rangers lend me your strength, we can't let Morticon return to this world!" The White Ranger asks rising her snow staff. The Dragon splitting into the component titans, with Blecker sharing Sprite, as they all focus their magic toward the White Ranger.

Morticon continues to rise despite a counter seal appearing around the dark seal, "Rangers we must try harder!" the white Ranger pleads just as Morticon gets free.

"Finnally I am free of that pit, now the world will fall befor-"

He is cut short as the Phoenix Titan's eyes glow bright green and a reed particle aura envelopes him, the white spell seal suddenly red shifts and Morticon is sucked back into the Underworld.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! So close, so clo-"

"Dark Magic Spell Seal!" Koragg's attack scatters the Rangers knocking them all over the landscape just as Morticon vanishes. "Impossible...how could they counter my spell?"

The Mystic Phoenix drops to one knee as Koragg turns around, "I don't know how you did that Rangers but I still have you Megazord power." He cackles and vanishes into the setting sun, Necrolai trailing him as he arrives, still in Centaurus Wolf form somewhere else and examines the power he stole.

"I have the Ranger power to combine," he gloats looking at the orb of energy in his hand, "And for now I will keep it to myself."before hiding it away inside his chest.

Necrolai watches, ideas turning in her head, "Interesting." and she flies off and away from Koragg.

As the Rangers return to human form Blecker stumbles, Vida and Nick catching him, "Whoa careful there." Nick cautions.

"So it would appear even dragon form is too draining for you," Udonna notes.

Blecker gets to his feat easily enough but is still leaning on his walking stick more then is normal, "I'm a bit weak in the knees but it's no where near as bad as the Titan Megazord, I think I can handle it."

"Good," Nick says gravely, "Because without our Megazord power we're going to need your power to boost the Dragon formation now more then ever.

"Oh...joy," Blecker says collapsing.

The others hurry to help him up, and help his make the trip back to Rootcore. Xander turning to Nick as they walk, "Look we just-" he stops correcting himself, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I really am."

"Your our friend Nick," Maddie adds heartfelt, "and you deserved better."

"No more jumping to conclusions," Vida adds, "Promise."

"It was Xander's fault," Chip adds, getting a chuckle from everyone. Even Nick, "It was!"

"Thanks guys," Nick smiles, "And I owe you guys a apology too...I should have come to you when I started to hear Koragg's voice. So...I guess we both learned our lesson about...trust...and friendship."

"No more secrets between us."

"No more secrets," Nick confirms giving Xander a firm handshake.

"Well this is nice," Maddie adds, "But let's get Blecker back to Rootcore to rest."

Blecker glances over at at Vida, then Udonna, "So Titan Megazord is out, and Dragon Formation doesn't look promising but I can Boost Sprite just fine so I was thinking...Udonna...do you think I could boost the Pink Ranger?"

Udonna looks thoughtful a moment, "You mean use your spell code when Vida is in her ranger form to improve her magic?"

Blecker nods, "Exactly."

"I can't see why not, though Ranger form and Titan Form are on very different levels, there may be unexpected side effects."

"Can't be much worse then Megazord form."

The other Rangers nod, Xander patting Blecker's back, "We really appreciate your help mate."

Blecker nods, "It's no big thing, but I think I'm going to leave the Rangering up to Vida." he looks over to Vida smiling, "No offense but even if it's cosmetic and has no real impact on my civilian life it's just way to weird turning into a girl when in ranger form."

Vida and Madison both pat Blecker on the back teasingly, "Awe but you make such a cute Pink Ranger." Maddie jokes.

"How can you tell, with the helmet," Chip jokes.

"Oh a girl can tell," Vida laughs, the others joining in a moment later. "But no seriously Blecker, it's no big deal. Leave the fighting to me. I'm just glad you got my back."

"As good as that all may be you must not come to rely on Blecker's assistance," Udonna warns, "The fusion spell is clearly very taxing and we must not put his heath at risk just for a faster victory and more power, Blecker is still a person after all not a magic wand to use as you see fit."

The other Rangers nod Vida speaking first, "I know things are going to get harder without our Megazord power but I promise I won't keep calling you out here." she looks to the other rangers for support, "What do you say guys, give Blecker a few days off duty?"

The others all nod in consent.

Vida smiles, "We'll only call if it's a absolute emergency, OK."

Blecker gives a relived sigh, "Thanks, wasn't sure how much more of this I could take." pausing a moment in thought before looking over at Xander, "Though I really don't have any right to complain, your putting your lives on the line day after day, week after week, the least I can do is put up with a little weakness in the knees."

"Don't sell yourself short mate," Xander counters, "Without you each of those fights would have gone much longer, but we don't want to see you passing out because of it, your our friend too."

"Yeah we gotta watch out for each other," Madison adds. "It's a two way street. If your ever feeling too stretched out to contribute let us know, we're not going to hold it against you."

Blecker nods, smiling as the group vanish into the mouth of Rootcore.


	6. Legendary Catastros

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Trick 06 Legendary Catastros

(Based from summaries from .com)

"Madison is running a new campaign of our tabletop group and we could really use a fifth player." Chip stops Nick outside the Rock Porium as they are all getting off work.

Nick looks at him confused, as LeeLee passes by, remaining silent LeeLee hangs near the group listening, "Sorry, what the heck are you talking about Chip?"

"Chip, Maddie, Vida and I play a weekly tabletop role playing game, it's all dungeons and knights. It's kinda fun. Been doing it for years."

"And you want me to join? Never even read those things, I wouldn't know the first place to start."

"I can help you with that," Maddie offers friendly.

Nick looks thoughtful a moment then shrugs, "Sure, I guess."

LeeLee suddenly jumping in as he moves in next to Nick, "I'll join!"

The five look curiously to her, Maddie speaking first, "Well with nick we already have five, we don't really need six."

"Please, I can bring snacks."

There is a slow pause before Maddie looks to the others, "You ok with six guys?"

"Sure," Xander offers casually.

"The more the Merrier," Chip beams.

"Whatever," Vida adds.

Maddie smiles awkwardly, "Alright, Toby's letting us use the Rock Porium after hours, do you need help with your character, it's going to be a mid level campaign?"

LeeLee looks to Nick who nods, offering her own nod a moment later, "Isn't this cool Nick we get to play a game together."

Nick shrugs, "Yeah sure."

Very few lights on on in the Rock Porium, but faint music could be heard from outside as LeeLee got near the door, she was carrying several pizza boxes and a couple bags, the tapping of a cane on the cement drew her attention as N. Blecker came up from down the street.

"You? Didn't you leave town?" LeeLee said conspiratorially as he came up. Xander coming to the door opening it as she knocked.

Blecker flustered, "Yeah well that's something of a long story."

As Xander let them in LeeLee kept her eyes on Blecker, "Well tell me."

"Well," Blecker coughs, "Turns out that San Angeles has a tour line that runs through every city Power Rangers have operated out of, they call it well...Power Ranger Tours. It's run by Hartford Industries and is almost instantaneous, it uses some prototype craft called a SHARC."

"Must be expensive," Xander blurts out without thinking.

"N-Not really, it's subsidized by the military as a rapid response system to get civilians out of a city in danger, the touring part is just a marketing gimmick. And since the Mystic Force Power Rangers operate out of Brairwood and San Angeles is the home market if my brother and I had just stayed in Brairwood a few more days we could have got a free trip to San Angeles."

"Let me show you to the table," Xander offers taking the pizza boxes from LeeLee, "So what kind of snacks you bring?"

LeeLee shrugs pulling some vegetable juice from the bag as long as some cookies and veggie platters, setting them down on the table next to the Pizza as she slipped her way to a seat next to Nick, "You finish your character yet?"

Nick looked up to LeeLee putting a bit more space between them, "Almost, Maddie is just helping me finish mine up."

"Mind helping me with mine?"

Nick shrugs, "That's more Maddie and Chip," then pausing he looks to Blecker as he takes a seat, "Or Blecker, you have a few templates right?"

"Yeah!" Blecker beams, "I bought several of the source books and have created concepts but could never find play groups in my old town. But I made a new one just for this group, she's a elf paladin."

"She?" Chip lights up, "Cool we finally got a girl on the team."

Blecker looked over at Vida confused, "Finally? You didn't make a girl?"

"Nope, male bard." she said with a laugh, "I mean look at who I'm playing with."

Blecker sighed looked to Nick hopeful, "What about you?"

"Maddie helped me create mine, some kind of dragon rider, but I'm a guy."

Finally he looked to LeeLee with hope, "You're a girl right?"

LeeLee nods, "Came up with it myself, sort of a mix of vampire and fighter, she's human but has vampire like class skills."

Blecker sighs in relief as he hands over his character sheet to Maddie, "Are we all ready to begin?" Maddie wonders aloud.

Everyone nods and settle into the seats getting ready.

"You Crunan Smilebeard, Vicamros Spelloyal, and Xanril Bearcharger-"

"Wait who?" Nick interrupts.

"Oh sorry...Chip plays **Crunan Smilebeard **is a _male halfling knight_, he is clad in armor that's a mix of full plate and the more maneuverable mesh. Vida plays **Vicamros Spelloyal **a _male human bard_, who wears silk and other cloth garbs. Xander's character is **Xanril Bearcharger**, a _male elf ranger_ who is in medium leather armor and a ornate bow strapped to his back."

"When do we come in," LeeLee asks, leaning over by Madison as she works out the last details of her character.

"I'm getting to that, it won't be long just want a few minutes I need to introduce the established group before I throw you guys in."

"I'll just be enjoying this delicious veggie pizza until it's time for my big stage entrance then," Blecker jokes, "Mmmmmm artichoke, nice choice LeeLee."

"It's low fat too!"

"Anyway the three of you are summoned before King Erasmus the Randomly Biased-"

"The Randomly what?" Chip interrupts, "Are you sure that's his title and not a DM note."

There is a shuffling pf papers as Maddie shows the text from the campaign book to Chip, "I think it's suppose to be a inside joke, the campaign itself is pretty series so the author probably threw it in as a way to lighten things early on."

Chip nods, "Ok, go on."

"The three of you are summoned before King Erasmus the Randomly Biased, The evil necromancer Mort Kemnon has discovered an artifact known as the Mask of Death and wishes to use this to overthrow the kingdom. The king relates this to you and asks that you, given your reputation locate and stop this mad man."

"You have our full cooperation your Majesty!" **Crunan** says with a bow looking to his teammates.

**Vicamros **and **Xanril** nod, **Xanril** speaking next, "Do we have any clues as to where this Mort Kemnon is hiding?"

"The Hierophant of the local Order of Therin asked to speak with all parties interested in this quest, he may have more to go on. And has in fact I have already sent the other three members of your party ahead to speak to him."

"Other three members your majesty?" **Xanril** wonders aloud.

"Ah yes, you see," the King pauses a moment, "You are not the first party to undertake this quest, however it has been some time since they have returned and I can only assume the worse. Given that I felt it prudent to make sure this time a much larger party was taken with the task in hope of victory."

"Mort Kemnon has already defeated one party of adventurers? Cool that means this is a epic level quest!" Chip exclaims, "This should be some sweet loot for our new players!"

"Moving along," Maddie starts, "You say your goodbyes to the King and make your way to the Hierophant who is just finishing his greetings and blessings to **Caren Silvermoon, **a _female elf Paladin_. You can see from here that her armor is decent half plate but clearly of common quality not quality sets like your own. Next to her is **Norian Spelloyal**, a _male Dragon Rider_, you might recall seeing his wyvern tied up outside as you entered, it is to young to fly...yet, but can clearly work as a means to carry your equipment if you need to. It is also just barely big enough for one rider only. Lastly is **Loraella Silverkin**, a _female Vampire Mark_-"

"What's a Dragon Rider?"

"Or a Vampire Mark?"

"While Vampiric Markers must live as vampires, they are not true vampires. Vampiric Markers have been blessed by the evil deity Vecna, Lord of the Undead, to spread destruction and ruin to those among the living and expand his kingdom of undead. In return for the service of the living, Vecna "blesses" them with immortality by using their power to steal life and convert creatures into vampiric undead."

Blecker looks over incredulously at LeeLee, "Uh I'm a Paladin you understand what that means right?"

"And?" LeeLee says irritably.

"I'm Lawful Good, I'm morally compelled to destroy creatures who live on death and chaos. Also wouldn't Therin not permit such a a-abomination into her holy temple."

"Therin has gone missing, The Hierophant explained this to you, and that **Loraella** is with you for two reasons, one the Hierophant believes that since Mort Kemnon is using the Mask of Death to channel the power of his god, the God of Death and that a servant of Vecna might give them a edge against such a enemy. Secondly this is a sort of probation for **Loraella** to a chance at redemption in the eyes of Therin."

"No offense LeeLee but I'm going to be keeping a close eye on you."

"Whatever, can we get on with this."

"Can we skip the Hirophant's speech since you just gave it to us anyway?" Nick wonders.

"Sure," Maddie cedes, "Just introduce yourselves. Also the Hierophant gives you a Staff of Resurrection to aid you on the quest."

"Are either of the girls cute?" Xander wonders aloud.

"And now you know why I made male bard."

Everyone chuckles.

"They both have decent charisma so...above average."

"I'm want to roll my charisma and play a bardic melody to make a good first impression." Vida injects.

"Which song?"

Vida shuffles though some papers looking over her songs, "Song of Seduction is the only thing close to fitting."

"Your trying to seduce my character in the middle of Therin's church?" Blecker says in disbelieve.

"Naaa I just want to make a good first impression."

"Roll it!"

A collective groan escapes from the players, Maddie whistling in shock, "A 20."

"I'm fucked." Blecker exasperates.

Maddie sighs, "**Caren** is immediately enraptured by **Vicamros** and the two slip off for some nookie in a nearby confessional.

"Well this isn't off to a good start," Nick comments.

"What about me? Did Vida-"

"**Vicamros-**"

"He seduces me as well?"

There was the sound of dice rolling, Maddie sighs, "Yes."

"We'll just wait outside until their done having fun, maybe ask some of the villagers for any hints on where Mort Kemnon is.

"There is a vegetable vendor who looks a little wary from traveling."

"I'll handle this this one, leave it to plan Xanril," **Xanril** says walking over to the vendor. "Hello my good man my name is **Xanril Bearcharger**. We are on a quest to find and defeat Mort Kemnon you wouldn't happen to know where he might be."

The man is a bit leery but after looking you over gives a sigh of relief, "I have heard of you and your friends, maybe there is hope. West, head west, his agents drove us all out of Westhaven, if you want to find Mort Kemnon start there where his hold is iron clad."

"Around this time **Caren**, **Vicamros**, and **Loraella** have caught up to you."

Xander, Chip and Vida huddle together a moment, "Maddie can we share any of our existing loot with the new players."

Maddie shrugs, "Sure, go ahead."

"What do you think would be good for everyone?" Chip wonders.

More papers are shuffled as Chip shares notes with the other players, "Oh look at this Blecker, this armor is only for girls and if I'm reading it right it will really increase your armor."

Blecker glances at the notes, "Pretty cool," he says glancing over at Chip, "Where does MB and TCO stand for?"

Chip flusters and coughs, "Uh Mythril Bikini and Telia Catfolk Outfit. Their uh kinda weird items."

Maddie pales a moment, "Y-Yeah early on I gave out look I was expecting them to sell, I forgot you guys had hung onto it."

"It's a great set!" Chip says defensively.

Blecker shrugs, "I'll take um."

"I'll take this,"LeeLee comments pointing at a different set of items from the loot list.

"I'll take this stuff," Nick comments.

Maddie roll a six sided dice, "What was that about?" LeeLee wonders.

Maddie sighs, as if reading from a script, "When first equipping the Mythril Bikini top roll a d6, every time the player changes into this item increase bust size by that initial roll."

Blecker slaps his head with his palm, "What have I gotten myself into."

"Three," Maddie says with a sigh, "The items also come with a number of drawback you want to role play out your first change Blecker?" Blecker nods.

**Caren** emerges from behind the brush clad in a two piece mesh bikini and little else. The only other clothing of note is a pair of cat ears set among her hair, she has a tail affixed around her waist on a belt, with large cat like paw booties and gloves. She is crouched low to the ground in a feline like stance looking expectantly at the party, "Well how do I look?"

Maddie rolls some dice and passes a note to Blecker.

"Really?"

Maddie nods.

Suddenly **Caren** cranes her head to the side and bolts off in a feline run.

"What is she doing?" **Loraella** wonders.

**Caren** comes back munching on a squirrel she had caught with her bare ha-paws.

"Move on?"

"Move on." The group say together.

Crossing over fields and hill you travel until you come to a strange totem, **Caren** you are getting a odd feeling being around it.

"Sense Evil."

"While not a object of pure darkness it does make your skin crawl," Maddie says as she rolls some dice. "The sensation enough to trigger your Wild Temperament and drives you into a feral rage and attack the device."

"I'm starting to regret this armor," Blecker comments, "I get four attack with it though right?"

Maddie nods, "One for each limb, you roll 1d6+1d4+5 times four."

"**Caren** hisses, bearing her fangs, 'She has fangs right?'"

Maddie shrugs, "Sure, why not." Several dice are rolled, Caren launching herself into the air as she tears into the totem, "Sixty damage, you reduce the totem to kindling. You actions anger the Goblins who lie in wait who quickly surround the group."

**Vicamros** begins to play a battle baled to increase the team's defense. **Loraella **grapples with a goblin sinking her fangs in to get the blood she needs to survive. **Norian** and his dragon charge through the hordes. **Xanril** picks off goblins with his bow. **Crunan** changes in next to **Caren** to attack any goblins on her back. In her fury **Caren** ignores her wounds before being overwhelmed and killed by several goblins but the goblins are soon overwhelmed and defeated.

"I'll resurrect him," **Loraella** says using the Staff of Resurrection.

Nick looks over at a near clock, "Wow look at the time, and we have that...thing...we have to get to." Glancing over at LeeLee he smiles, "That was fun."

She smiles, "I had fun, you guys doing this again?"

Maddie nods, "Next week, same time and place." she says as she and Chip help clean up.

"We'll clean up, LeeLee, here, let me show you and Blecker out." Xander says leading the two toward the door.

"And hey thanks for the res LeeLee," Blecker comments as they are led outside.

"You staying in town the night?" LeeLee wonders.

Blecker nods.

As they are walking away LeeLee rubs her arms, "H-Hey, if you could really be a catgirl or a v-vampire would you want to?"

"Probably not," Blecker muses, "It's a nice fantasy, a nice getaway but I'm not to keen on drinking blood to live and serving a undead god."

"Y-Yeah," LeeLee says looking away, "But the power, flight, immortality, eternal beauty..."

Blecker stops cornering LeeLee as he looks deep into her eyes, "Hey look I know that Necrolai chick seems cool and powerful and all but don't get any crazy ideas, your not going to be yourself, even if you get all those powers, your going to be er thrall, her slave."

For a moment LeeLee is looking at Caren not Blecker and smiles, "T-thanks C-Caren." She says walking off, Caren standing there in Blecker's place in LeeLee mind's eye as she walks away.

Rootcore the next day, Vida, Maddie, Nick, Blecker, Xander, and Chip sit gathered around as Udonna relates a tale as she begins a black stallion leaps from the pages of the Xenotome and across the table.

"The story of the beast stallion whose strength was known across the land, the legendary Catastros! Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros was stronger then a hundred men and no one was able to harness his fearsome power!"

The illustration transition to live action as we see the black stallion running through the woods during a great battle."Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle of good and evil, but before the seal was closed evil reached up and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit!" A spell seal rises up dragging the stallion underground.

"But Koragg must have tamed him somehow."

Udonna nods, "Whatever Koragg did he clearly earned the trust of Catastros because since then they have been inseparable."  
_  
-_

In the Underworld Morticon approaches Koragg, "Why haven't you released me, you still have the rangers combining power, use it, release me!"

"I told you," Koragg says batting Morticon's sword away, "I told you when they used the counter spell I lost that power, I need to think of a new plan."

Morticon fumes shoving Koragg who walks away, "Hurry up! I can't stay down here!"

As Koragg walks off Necrolai slips close to him, "Morticon Koragg is lying, I saw with my own eyes Koragg him keep the combining power for himself."

"What!" Morticon howls his sword glowing as he slams it into the ground, the energy from it radiating up and effecting all the Hidiacs and Styxoids for several levels before he regains some composure handing a cross bow to Necrolai. "Use this and show Koragg who is the boss here."

"As you command Morticon," Necrolai says taking the crossbow and flying off.

In the city Koragg appears, the Rangers appearing, sans Blecker but including the White Ranger, and Koragg forms the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. The Rangers forming the Dragon formation. The Dragon formation flies at Koragg, he counter slashes with his sword, the White Ranger knocking him back with a energy blast. Before the battle could progress further Necrolai arrives and fires the crossbow.

Koragg turns spying the Fleeing Necrolai, "Even my allies betray me," and starts to form a spell seal, "Vasalichi Infrado!"

Quickly the Phoenix Titan leaps for Koragg, the spell seal warping as Koragg and Catastros are split and the Phoenix titan and Catastros vanish into the spell seal.

Nick crashes down in a strange place, getting to his feet he looks around confused, "W-Where am I?" and takes out his Mystic Morpher trying to call out, it doesn't respond. "Just great."

Slowly Nick begins to walk about, looking for some clue to where he is, turning around he sees Catastros rearing up as if to strike, Nick backpedals to avoid being trampled just as Catastros collapses onto his side, breathing shallowly a nasty glowing wound on his rear flank and the arrow lying just next to Catastros.

"Oh, wow," Nick says still backpedaling, "I don't-" he pauses pulling his Mystic Morpher, "Wait I have a magic wand, I can do anything." Looking fearfully toward Catastros he hold out his free hand defensively, "O-Ok, I can only help from here, s-stay calm." After a moments pause he sighs, "Where's Clare or Udonna when I need them." Then swallowing hard, "Heal. Catastros, Heal."

He repeats the incantation several times to no effect, Catastros growing quieter, clearly getting worse.

Koragg's Wolf Attack knocks Morticon back several feet, Necrolai backing against the wall as Koragg glares her way, "How dare you attack Catastros, I should destroy you both!"

Morticon advances parrying Koragg's blade with his own, "You lied to me, you kept the Rangers combining power for yourself, you left me here to rot!"

"I was only doing what Morticon told me to do," Necrolai pleads, "Isn't that what your always preaching about honor and loyalty."

Koragg growls as he and Morticon continue to vie for control in their clashing of swords, "Give me the power, set me free!" Morticon demands.

Suddenly the pit glows as the Master roars causing the two to settle down.

"I have already given the power to someone I can trust." Koragg explains, "Someone who will destroy the Power Rangers for us."

Back at Rootcore Udonna is flipping through a few spell books, finally finding the passage she wants, "A spell of transport is a one way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal." stopping she looks to the remaining rangers, "Do any of you remember what Koragg said?"

"Oh I know," Chip explains, "It was something like 'Fedichini Alfrado.'"

The other Rangers look at his skeptically.

"Well it was."

The Crystal Orb comes to life showing a Dark Troll rising from the Underworld, "We will have to deal with that after." Udonna says as the rangers gather around her, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Before transforming Vida glares at Chip, "Keep trying to remember the spell!"

Shortly the Rangers transform, arriving on the scene of the Dark Troll just as he summons forth a familiar orb of light.

"Our Megazord power!" The Blue ranger shouts.

Before he absorbs the energy, growing and turning into a creature of stone and rock.

Catastros is growing stiller and stiller and Nick watches on terrified, both for his safety and the creature but the later is quickly outpacing the former, "I-I can't help you, I'm sorry—But I'm not afraid anymore." Cautiously Nick reaches out to Catastros patting his head in comfort as Catastros' life slips away.

Suddenly his Mystic Morpher beeps revealing a new spell code, jumping to his feet Nick takes a few steps back and points his Mystic Morpher at Catastros

"Finishio!" as magic shoots from his Mystic Morpher the wound is wiped clean and healed and Catastros quickly gets to his feet, nuzzling his head against Nick. "Y-You want me to ride you?"

Sliding onto Catastros' back they ride off together.

The Rangers are all knocked down by a flurry of boulders launched by the Rock Golem, "Hey I remembered the spell, it was 'Vasalichi Infrado'!" Garuda exclaims.

"So say it backwards!" Spire orders.

"Odarfni Ihcilasav?"

The Dark Seal reappears the Mystic Phoenix emerging riding on Catastros, "Come on Catastros lets show them how we do this Red Ranger style." Catastros once more transforms into armor, the Mystic Phoenix slipping in to form, "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord."

With a combination of his bladed staff and his head's ponytail fire whip the Rock Golem is destroyed. A familiar energy orb emerging from the defeated monster, forming a Mystic Seal and releasing the Rangers Megazord power back to them. The Ranger celebrate as the return of their power. But the moment is short lived as Koragg appears atop a building and Catastros bucks the Mystic Phoenix from his back.

"I don't know who you tamed my Catastros," Koragg scowls as he grows to giant size, "Come Catastros." who does as told and the two recombine into the Centaur form, "Catastros rides with me again." As they charge off.

In the Mystic wood Nick and Udonna are walking together, "I really thought he was going to stay with us."

"Koragg's bond is quite strong Nick," Udonna explains, "It will take more then one act of kindness to sway him to another's side for good."

Nick nods, "I guess, but still I was hoping he would, we made a connection."

"You faced your fears and were rewarded, few can claim they have ridden the legendary Catastros, you are in rare company."

Nick nods.


	7. Fire Heart

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Trick 07 Fire Heart

(Based from summaries from .com)

A older man walks down the street looking at a parchment as he talks on his cell phone, "Yes professor I have the map. It's more fascinating then we ever dreamed. I'm on my way."

Closing his cellphone he looks around, hailing a near cab and slips into the back seat, "Metropolitan Museum, and hurry!"

The driver turns around, a faceless black shadow creature, causing the man to immediately panic and run from the cab, forgetting the map behind.

At the Rock Porium, Xander wheels around in a chair, directing the others as Toby comes in, "Nice work Xander, I like how you got the others..working."

Vida gives Toby a odd look, Blecker coming in through the front door as Toby brings out a cardboard cut out of metal legend Jake Bonebreaker.

"Whose the old guy boss?" Xander wonders.

"Old guy?" Toby says insulted, "Jake Bonebreaker, the man who put metal in metal head. Lead guitar and vocal on metal mega classic Harry Hatchet."

Xander shakes his head.

"Ok, your lesson: play it, like it, class dismissed." Toby explains before returning to his office.

"Hey guys," Xander shouts, "Who wants to take care of the king of metal?"

No one shows any interest.

"Fine I'll do it myself," Xander shouts, turning back around to the cutout, "With a little help from some magic."

Flipping open his Mystic Morpher with a "Vivessi Inacti."

The cutout comes to life becoming a live person who immediately throws up his arms and annouces "Hello Cincinnati."

"Oops, just a slight magical malfunction."

Vida and Blecker chuckle just as Udonna calls Xander on his Mystic Morpher, her voice on speaker, "Rangers theirs a very strong dark magic presence in your area."

"We can all split on Toby," Nick suggests "V and I will check it out. You guys help with...heavy metal boy."

As Nick and Vida run for the door Blecker follows them, "I'll join you, sounds like a perfect opportunity to test my fusion spell with Vida when's she's just in ranger form, answer that burning question."

Vida slaps his back as they run out, "Thanks Blecker!"

"Are you guys ready for some metal?" Jake exclaims, Maddie scrunching her noise in distaste. "Well I want...some prunes..."

Xander looks away in disgust.

In a parking structure the cab comes to a stop as Necrolai reaches into the back and removes the map, examining it, "Excellent Koragg and Morticon will be most grateful!" Pausing to look at the map she adds excitedly, "Indeed."

Nick, Blecker, and Vida run down a ramp, changing into their Mystic Clothes as they pass a concrete Pillar and running toward the cap and stopping, Blecker bent forward breathing heavily, "Good speed, poor stamina." she jokes between breaths as Vida looks around confused.

"Nothing here but a Taxi."

The Cab turning as large fangs appear in the grill and it transforms to it's monstrous form.

"Whoa!" Nick exclaims, backing up a bit, and motioning for the others to do as well, "Steady..."

Vida and Nick kick out at the monster, distracting it as Blecker drops to the floor still regaining his breath. They make a couple kicks to turn the monster around before spinning and drawing their Mystic Morphers, transforming.

"That's my cue!" Blecker exclaims, drawing his Training Morpher and dialing in his signature spell, becoming energy that joins with the Pink Ranger. She pauses a moment as she weighs her bust, and twists to inspect her rear, the Red Ranger launching himself at the monster. "I'm never going to get use to that."

"Focus Blecker!" Vida's voice snaps pulling the Pink Rangers hands way from her bust before launching herself into a flying kick at the monster.

The Red ranger comes in with a series of roundhouse kicks just as the monster's feet are frozen in a block of ice, the White Mystic Ranger running up to join them, and the three of them line up and prepare to attack.

"I-I feel strange," The Pink Ranger says alternating between her two voices as she hold up her hands and looks at them, shaking slightly. Red and White attack the monster driving it back several paces until a blast knocks the Pink Ranger back.

The Pink Ranger rolls along the floor, her form shifting, taking on a shape similar to the White Ranger as the other two run over to help her up.

"You alright V?"

"The White Ranger looks at the transformed Pink Ranger, "Fascinating."

Necrolai landing in front of her monster, The Red Ranger glowering at her from under his helmet, "Necrolai!"

"Who else?" She says cockily. "And I believe you've met my friend."

At the Rock Porium Jake is loudly playing air guitar, a couple costumers leaving quickly as Xander quickly jobs over, "Mate can you dial it down a tenth please? We don't want to bring in Toby."

Speak of the devil, Toby runs out of his office excited, "Jake Bonebreaker! In my record shop!" he exclaims, "I need a camera...camera...camera." turning around and hurrying back into his office.

The other Ranger's Mystic Morphers going off as Nick informs them they could use a hand, the trio rushing for the doors.

"Wait," Madison exclaims stopping, "What about Jake?"

"One more try," Xander says drawing his Mystic Morpher, "Vivessi Inacti." which turns Jake back into a cardboard cutout.

Toby emerges from his office with a camera in hand, "Such an honor," he fangasming as he approaches, "...your...cardboard." disheartened he looks around, "I must be loosing it." Before regaining his vigor and posing enthusiastically with the cutout and taking a picture."

As the other three Rangers arrive Necrolai whistles the monster turning back into a cab as she makes a hasty retreat, the Ranger try to pursue the cab only for Necrolai to black them from behind, "that nothing compared to what I'll soon have." And flees before the Rangers can get their second wind.

"More power?" Blecker exclaims as the rangers get to their feet ready to pursue until Green stops them.

"We have another problem."

Blue points to a security camera and jokes, "Smile."

Shortly back at Rootcore the Ranger slips the camera footage they recovered into their systems and powerdown. But before they can do anything all eyes turn to Blecker.

"You look different." Chip muses.

Blecker's skin looks lighter, his skin softer, his brows thinner, his lips fuller, even his hair is a bit longer. He still has the same build but there are other small changes. A pair of pronounced orbs sit atop his stomach and his hips are wider, for one and there's a distinct lack of a bulge in his throat and pants. And his waist is slightly slimmer, "Mirror! I want a mirror!" he demands, his voice even a bit higher.

Udonna quickly summons a full length one as Blecker cautiously feels his neck, hips and timidly rolls up his shirt, he doesnt get the full way before he sees the peek of white fabric, of a bra.

"Oh no! No! No! I never agreed to this! I am not a girl! The pink ranger form when I morph being female was bad enough but this?"

Udonna raises her hands in a calming gesture, "Now relax Blecker, try not to jump to conclusions it might only be temporary."

"I hope it's only a temporary Spontaneous Gender change," Looking a bit panics he looks over at Vida, "Because I can not handle this if it's permanent or even going to last something like a day. I'm sorry I just can't give you guys that much."

"Breath Nicole breath!" Chip says reflexively summoning a paper bag before Blecker Hyperventilates."

She snatches it breathing quickly as Vida and Chip move to another corner of the room, the others turning to the tape, knowing time is a issue.

"Don't call me that!" Blecker shrieks, "My name is Nikolai, Nik for short, Blecker otherwise. Not Nicole, I'm not a girl!"

Vida places a comforting hand on Blecker back, "It's alright. Even if it is permanent were all wizards here I'm sure we can find a way to change you back."

Blecker starts relaxing, leaning back in the chair, "T-Thanks V. I-I'm better now...Sorry for the freak out."

Vida hands Blecker a glass of water, "It's alright, I'd probably freak out too if I suddenly turned into a guy, at least at first."

"I dunno I think it could be kind of fun," Chip muses, "At least for a little while."

Blecker smiles weakly, "A-At least it could have given me a s-sexier body."

Vida laughs, "Don't worry we'll fix you up, make you beautiful, the guys will be falling over themselves to get your number."

Blecker grimaces, "Too f-far V."

She laughs weakly, "Yeah I figured that as soon as I started talking but couldn't get my lips to shut up."

Blecker laughs, meaningfully this time.

Nick runs over to the others, patting Chip's back, to get his attention, "We need to go," he says holding up a copy of the map extracted from the footage, "Necrolai is after something called the Fire Heart deep in the Cimmerian Forest. Udonna says it's powerful and dangerous." Looking over at Blecker worriedly he offers a weak smile, "Y-You can stay here until this wears off."

A resolve firms in Blecker's eyes as she pushes herself to her feet, "How dangerous is this Fire Heart," she says looking to Udonna.

"It could tip the scale of the war, I am not sure what it is but it was only spoken of in hushed whispers, the ancients consider it that important."

Blecker clenches her fists, "then you need every able bodies wand to retrieve it. I'm in. But if I don't change back in a couple hours this is it, I'm out, I quit. I-I just cant handle this level of weirdness."

The Rangers all nod in understanding, Blecker squeezing her breasts a moment in disbelief, "This is just-"

"This isn't...so bad." Nick quips as the seven of them walk though the woods, slowly as they approach a sign affixed to a tree, 'GO BACK! Cimmerian Forest Ahead.'

"I am not looking forward to this," Maddie says uneasily.

"Me neither," Nick adds.

"I am," Xander says confidently, "I'll take the lead on this. I know how to read maps pretty well."

Nick looks unsure, "Are you sure?"

"Like Toby said...I'm a born leader."

"Ok," Nick says with a sigh, handing over the map, "It's all yours."

"Ok, Team Xander, Onward."

The group press on the woods making all sorts of weird noises as they go, Maddie dropping back to Blecker to check on her, watching as she presses buttons manically on her Training Morpher, only to be rewarded with her hair growing out several inches, "Maybe you should stop playing with that."

Blecker shakes slightly, "I know that, b-but my brain can't stop m fingers."

"This really has you weird-ed out doesn't it?" Vida says cautiously.

"I spontaneously changed genders after trying to help a friend, wouldn't YOU be a little freaked out?"

As Phineas appears, hanging upside down from a branch in front of them the team take a startled gasp, Blecker let's out a girlie shriek, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Phineas!" Nick exclaims, "Oh it's only you."

"The troblin?" Xander muses, "The one you told us about?"

Nick nods.

"Oh it's only the Rangers," Phineas jokes.

"Sorry Phineas," Xander smoozes, "We're on a important mission, don;t have time for a visit."

Phineas flips and lands on his feet behind the group, "Tell you what, seeing as how you asked so nicely I'll lead you through the forest."

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead," Nick says looking to Xander, "sounds like he knows the place.

Vida agrees with Nicks sentiment.

"I like him, sounds like he knows what he's talking about," Phineas jokes, "I know this forest like the back of my han-," she say looking at his hand, "Oh lucky me...new wart!"

Xander shakes his head confidently, "Don't need any help, I know exact-"

"We are going with the troblin!" Blecker shrieks, making everyone jump with a start.

Looking at the girl a bit uneasily Xander capitulates, "O...Ok Blecker. W-We'll go with the Phineas." adding under his breath, "Even if I could get us there faster."

Falling in line with Phineas the group presses on.

elsewhere in the forest Necrolai leads a group of Hidiacs and Styxoids, as she consults her map, "Fools! The Master will reward me when I bring him the secret of the Fire Heart!"

Her monologue is interrupted as a couple of the Styxoids are caught in a web and pulled up into a a massive floating web, a huge spider descending toward them.

"Release them!" She demands, attempting to blast them with a energy attack only for nothing to happen, she gasps, "My powers...they're useless." Casually looking back toward her goal she presses on, "And so are you two...leave them!" and presses onward, "We must hurry!"

* * *

"After you," Phineas waves toward a visual break in the foliage, "You are now officially out of the Cimmerian Forest."

"I could have done that," Xander grouses as they stand at the edge of the tree line.

"Thank you Phineas," Udonna say giving a small peck on his cheek, "You have no idea how much good you have done."

"Yeah thanks Phineas!" Maddie says giving him another peck.

Vida hesitates then gives her own, Phineas flusters, hovering around Blecker, "Awe shucks ladies, it was my pleasure."

After he hovers there another few seconds Blecker shakes slightly and leans in giving him a quick peck as well, "Y-Yeah thanks Phineas."

"My pleasure," he says before turning around, "Now I'm off, thing to do." Vanishing back into the woods.

Xander slipping next to Blecker, looking smug, Blecker glares death at him, "You even think of making that comment and I'll pour hot sauce into your drinks for the next week."

"Naaa babe, I never do that in a million years," He says smarmy.

Blecker Fumes and they continue on.

"You know your cute when your angry Nicole."

"That's it!" Blecker says making a lunge for Xander the other girls holding her back until she looks over at Udonna, "Come on your the master witch can't you turn into a frog or something."

Udonna looks seriously at Xander, "Maybe not a frog."

The group come to a cliff overlooking a small basin and look across, "Long way down." Vida comments.

"Come on lets just get this over with." Blecker says looking around for a path of some sort."

Finding a path the group quickly make their way to the other side, Nick's eyes catching the light of some glowing, shimmering rock, "Over there!" he points and he picks up his pace and hurries toward it."

Chip steps up next to Udonna as he draws his Mystic Morpher, "What do you think, between the two of us?"

Udonna nods and with a blast of lightning and ice the rocks explode in a shower of dust and rubble exposing a metal object embedded in a stone.

"Yes!" Vida exclaims excitedly. Rushing over to the object she tries t pull it free to no avail. patting Nick's back as she back up next to him, "You're up."

Nick draws his Mystic Morpher and with a blast of fire melts the rock exposing the cylinder. Udonna walks over, drawing out the cylinder just as Blecker calls out, "Look out!"

The group turn quickly to see Necrolai, the Taxi Monster, and the foot soldiers have arrived, the other Rangers quickly morphing, The White Ranger quickly moving next to Blecker to hand off the Cylinder, "I think now is the time to try out that new morph Nicole!"

Blecker tenses at the name but nods, "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

She once more transforms into a familiar ranger form, but unlike Vida her colors are darker, a sort of crimson rose color.

"What is this?" Necrolai says in disbelief, "Two Pink Rangers? That's impossible."

"Believe it!" The new Ranger sings then looks over at the others, "Ready?"

Udonna nods before the other speak, "It's not perfect but this should do for now."

Blecker leads the group as they form a line up, "Rock you like a hurricane, Crimson Rose Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Furious as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Everchanging as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Power Ranger! Mystic Force!"

With a explosion of their signature colors behind them them the Ranger charge toward Necrolai and her forces, The Red Ranger summoning his Mystic Racer to mow down Hidiacs and Styxoids with his bikes lasers. The Others attacking with martial arts and their elements.

Necrolai growls, "Damn Mystic Force, I'll destroy you next time." She says as she retreats, giving the rangers very little time to react as the Taxi Monster grows to giant size. All the Rangers, save the new one growing to match.

"Nicole get the treasure back to Rootcore!" The White Ranger orders as she and the Titan Megazord engage the monster.

"R-Right!" she says unsure a number of foot soldiers still on the ground, "Out of my way!" as she transforms into her tornado forms and bowls right through them making a beeline for the woods before summoning a Mystic Speeder and racing off.

The Ranger come back into Rootcore laughing, "I can't believe you rode that giant cab Nick," Vida laughs, "That was priceless."

"Yeah well it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Th Group immediately tense up as they see Blecker sitting at a table, from the distance they can't tell if she has changed back or not.

"N-Nicole," Maddie says hesitantly.

"Not any more," he says with his voice (and body), back to normal, "Thank goodness."

Picking up the pace the Rangers gather around, "So what was in the canister?" Nick wonders aloud.

Blecker rolls out the parchment, "Another map." Opening up a seat next to him he invites Udonna over, "Udonna this looks familiar?"

"Mound Fuego! Great work Nicholas! This is a great victory for our side, the Fire Heart is practically ours!"

"This is great guys, we really stepped up our game this time," Xander says as he adjusting the position of the Jake Bonebreaker cutout just as the real McCoy comes though the door.

"Hey my van broke down, figured I'd spend some time in here while it's getting fixed," he loves over to his cutout and begins shadow boxing, "Hey! Hansom lad ain't it?"

"You have got to meet out boss, he's your biggest fan!" Vida says excitedly.

"Toby, guess who's here," Nick exclaims, "Jake Bonebreaker!"

Toby pokes his head out of his Office skeptically, looking directly at his employees and not off to the side, "I'm not falling for that again." Pointing at his phone he turns back to his office, "Bot work to do."

Morticon fumes almost cleaving Necrolai in half, "You failed. Not just filed but you let the rangers get away with the map! Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you here and now!" He swings his sword in a wide arc to indicate everyone, "Useless, all of you!"

Necrolai ducks, pleading her case, "Please Morticon, just one more try, I have a plan that can not fail, a plan that will not only cripple the rangers but make us stronger by comparison!"

Morticon steams, howling at the sky, "It had better Necrolai, or your done for!"


	8. Stranger Within Pt 1

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Trick 08 Stranger Within

(Based from summaries from .com)

Nick is at the door of the Rock Porium, it is late so he is flipping the signed to closed as he locks up, just as LeeLee pushes her way in, "Hey!"

"Sorry LeeLee we're closing."

"Perfect!" LeeLee coos, "That means you have no excuses for not taking me to see this great new DJ tonight." She purrs holding up a flier for DJ Fly.

"No can do," Nick brushes her off, "Already have plan." he says heading into Toby's office just as Xander emerges from the back.

"Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him," Xander smiles, "throw yourself at me."

LeeLee rolls her eyes, not really into it as she capitulates, "OK you can come with me."

"OK cool," Xander say turning away to pump his fist in excitement before Nick pokes his head out of the office, "He can't go either, he's the one I have plan with."

Coming around from the counter Vida grabs the flier, "DJ Fly? Never heard of him, any good?"

LeeLee scoffs, "He's just like the hottest new DJ around. Surprised you haven't heard of him."

"I think I better check this guys out."

LeeLee bubbles, "Great! You can go with me!"

"V has plans too," Nick says guiding LeeLee toward the door as he gives her a disapproving look.

Vida is shocked, "But there's new talent in town, our plan can wait until tomorrow."

"No they can't, you gave your word you would help V." Nick says ushering LeeLee out the door, looking to her as he open the door for her, "Thanks for the invite LeeLee...some other time."

With the door closed and locked and LeeLee waking off Nick paces about a bit as he explains, "We have the Fire Heart map, and Koragg and his cronies have no clue where to start, we need to get it now before something happens to distract us.

"The four of you can recover a treasure on your own, besides you also has Udonna as backup and Blecker. And I'm just a call away, it's not that urgent, Koragg doesn't even know where to start looking."

Nick pauses, looking thoughtful a moment then sighs, "I...I guess your right. Maybe I am a bit wound up about this. It just feels like we're due for a big fight. All we have had is quick battles and our enemy fleeing, it's starting to feel a little too easy. Especially now that we have 7 Rangers. I keep expecting the other shoe to drop."

"Thanks Nick," Vida nods, turning for the door, and rushing off to catch up to LeeLee.

At the club there is quite the crowd dancing, LeeLee and Vida included, "You like?"

"I like," Vida grooves, "It's no hypnotic."

"I know what you mean, I could like listen to it for all eternity." As Vida grooves LeeLee's phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello me. Mom...I'm at a friends house. We're listening to some musi-" She is cut off by the person on the other end getting annoyed, "No mom! I promise I'll do my homework in the morning. Mom?"

the call ends and she turns back to Vida upset, "That is so unfair. My mom just totally blew a fuse. I gotta go, I'm really sorry."

Vida continues grooving along, "I should probably split too."

LeeLee protests, holding Vida's arm lightly, "No. No. Don't. Now I feel guilty."

Vida smiles, "OK, but I'll just stay for one more song." turning back to the DJ practically entranced, "I love this DJ...the music..." not noticing as LeeLee walks of and DJ Fly transforms into a monster.

"You doing OK there Blecker," Udonna says offering a hand to Blecker as he stumbles, the group making their way through the forest toward a hillside.

"This? Oh this is easy enough, I'm ore concerned about what happens when Koragg or Necrolai show up."

Maddie drops back to join the conversation, "Why's that got you worried?"

"Well mainly cause I'm still not comfortable with spontaneous gender changes, even if it is only a morphed form. And this will be mys first time morphing starting off as a guy, whose to say I won't wind out turning into a girl anyway like when I fused with V, only this time it does go away after a couple hours." he sighs, "I'm just not sure if I'm cut out to be a Ranger. Not to mention if thing go big, and they always do I don't have a Titan form, and I can't fuse with anyone else. I just feel like I'm not a right fit for this team."

Nick drops back next, "You can retire if you like, you don't need to come out with us on every mission, we can call you if things get bad and we need extra support."

Blecker nods, "I know, I just feel like this is the right thing to do. Even if I am under qualified."

"Do not worry to much, your current ranger form is only a stop gap, I am still working on getting you your own Mystic Patron for your Titan form and to further make define your own role. Crafting a new wand from scratch is no easy process but it was done once before, and the Xenotome has been slowly revealing the process to me."

Blecker nods as Xander calls out, "Hey guys, look what I found."

Reaching the crest of the hill they stop by a cave with a marking, a shield engraved in stone, very similar to the one on the map, "Looks like a jackpot to me!" Blecker says picking up the pace, leading the group into a room with two doors, "Come on guys!" his foot falls triggering a trap.

"Look out," Xander shouts and the group scatter, Blecker to slow as a green goo drops from the ceiling and covers him, he rolls his eyes incredulously, "Cave slime. How wonderful."

"Look," Chip points to the doors, the group moving toward them with little pause, even Blecker.

"The Fire Heart is close at hand," Udonna reads the inscription on the wall between the two doors, "Those who find it shall rule the land. But take care for there is no clue. Is it door number one or door number two?"

"Thoughts?" Xander says looking to the group.

"I say we open both," Chip offers.

"The other is probably trapped," Udonna cautions.

"Yeah but the six of us can handle a trap," Chip offers, "I think so at least."

"Anyone oppose Chip's idea?" Udonna looks to the group.

There's a short pause as the rangers consider, then they all shake their heads. Xander reaches for door two while Madison goes for door one, opening them together they see a chest sitting on a alcove in door one, and some horned and furry demon waiting behind Door two who lunges at them.

"Ranger up?" Xander offers meekly.

"Ready?" the other say stepping back to avoid the monster as they transform, all except Blecker who stands transfixed in place as the other Rangers take shape, hands shaking as he looks down at his Mystic Morpher.

"Blecker!" the Blue Ranger exclaims, getting his attention, "Ranger up!"

"R-Right," Blecker fumbles his words as he flips open his Mystic Morpher, "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

After knocking the Rangers outside they regroup, blasting the monster with their combined powers, quickly destroying it.

"That was...anti-climatic," Blecker says in a more feminine voice, as the all power down and quickly retrieve the chest, setting it down just outside the cave, once more she has been transformed into a woman, thankfully the slime is gone.

Nick reaches for the scroll tied to the outside of the chest before Blecker slaps his hand away, "That was way to easy, and that cave was way to out in the open, I'll bet you twenty bucks theirs a bobby-trap on the chest, Let's get it back to Rootcore and worry about opening it in the morning, when we're ready for more surprises, instead of in the dead of night."

The others all nod in agreement after a moment, only to turn around and see a group of Hidiacs and Styxoids has flanked them, Udonna the only one in a good position since she has retreated to the cave for a moment while the Rangers talked.

"How did you guys find us?" Nick demands.

"I have had my Styxoids combing the forest, searching for you Rangers," Koragg says emerging into view, "It was only a matter of time before you brought the Fire Heart right to us."

"Fat chance!" Nick exclaims, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

Everyone morphs, The White Ranger's snow powers surprising the the foot soldiers as the other pound them hard with their own elements. Koragg however is not nearly as easy as he blocks the water blast of the Blue Ranger with his shield, countering with a Wolf Attack as he parries the Red Ranger's sword. Surrounding the Rangers Koragg continues to play the defensive as he parries and counters kicks, punches and magical blasts.

Another Wolf Attack scatters the Rangers as Koragg turns with a growl, "You grow stronger Rangers, show me your mettle." charging forward he knocks the Rangers back with his Wolf Attack one more time.

"Come on Rangers, let's do this together," The Red Ranger rally's the troops.

The Crimson Rose Ranger transforms to her tornado form, drawing Koragg up into the air, before sending him flying. As he get's to his feet he is hit by fire, ice, and lightning, just as vines erupt from the ground and hold him still.

"Stand down wolf warrior," The White Ranger pleads, "Choose the right side, the Master will not respect your honor, you know Necrolai does not."

Koragg pauses as Udonna powers down, "You may have a point White Witch." he muses as she reaches out a hand for him.

The vines recede as the other Rangers power down gather around Koragg, holding their breath. "Join us Koragg."

With a sudden slap he knocks Udonna hand away and kicks out sending her sprawling into the arms of the other Rangers, "Until such time as your believe come true I will not willingly dishonor myself by turning against the Master."

Turning away from the Rangers Koragg vanishes into a spell seal, "Another time Rangers."

Nick and Xander drop the chest on the main table as Clare enters the main room, "Clare keep a eye on this and don't touch anything, it could be booby trapped."

"Blecker are you feeling alright?" Chip says as he hovers around her, "Your sweating."

The other Rangers gather around Blecker, still in female form, and true to form she seemed to be glistening with sweat, Maddie summoning a handkerchief to dry her forehead, turning her face up as she pulls the handkerchief away a slimy substance clinging to the material, "Gross."

Blecker lurches forward a little, clutching her stomach as she holding back bile, the slime becoming more pronounced as she moves sticking to her clothes and coating the table. "W-What is happening to me."

"Clare quickly, I need a hand."

"Right Udonna."

Clare and Udonna hurry to a cauldron, where she draws out a small container, filled with a familiar green slime, "It is as I feared." she muses aloud, "This was no ordinary slime. Do not worry Nicole, Clare and I will find a solution. Don't you worry."

"What should I do now?" Blecker pleads as she gets to her feet, her skin getting a bit greenish.

"Let's find a place for you to lay down," Xander offers, offering his hand.

Blecker takes it, the slip spreading over his hand with a look of disgust on Xander's face, "T-thanks."

"Yo group, sorry I'm late." Vida says lazily entering Rootcore.

"Late? W-We haven't see you since yesterday, that's beyond late." Nick argues as he comes over to the main table from the Xenotome.

Maddie rushes over to her sister throwing her arms around, "Oh V, I'm so sorry I totally lost track of time!"

"Relax," Vida says pushing her sister away, "So I missed a night of saving the world. Good news, world's still here."

"Uh V," Xander injects, "It's not that you missed last night, you missed all day too. It's night time again."

"Look," Vida says solemnly, "I should have checked in, I just lost track of time." then she looks around Rootcore, noticing some slime on the floor around a makeshift bed, "Is someone sick?"

"Is that Vida?" a feminine voice calls from under the blanket, throwing it aside to reveal a strange creature. Her skin brown-green with molted spots, hair falling out, covered in slime and as she sits up in a crouch her pants slid down her hips.

"Blecker!" Maddie says rushing over, "You should rest."

Looking over to Clare and Udonna at the Cauldron she looks pleading, "What's happening to-" she us cut short and she hops off, dashing for a side exit, the other rangers, including Vida and Udonna rushing after.

They find Blecker vomit all over the floor, Udonna looking concerned, "It's getting worse. We need to get her to a lake quickly."

"What," Blecker's voice cracks a moment, "is happening to me."

"It's a morphological slime, you are turning into a Amphigu, a frog person."

Blecker groans as Udonna makes a door appear in the room, opening it and leading them up a set of stairs to the entrance of Rootcore, Blecker hopping along on all fours, "and Why am I still a girl."

"I don't know the answer to that, but I am working on a cure, but I don't know if we can finish it in time."

Blecker croaks in fear, "You mean I could be stuck like this forever?"

Udonna nods grimly.

Vida stops cold, "T-This is all my fault."

"V?" Maddie says concerned.

"If I hadn't stayed at the rave, if I had never asked Blecker to assist us..."

"That was decision," Blecker croaks, vomiting again, "You needn't feel guilty for anything."

"We must hurry," Udonna urges, only to be interrupted as a group of Styxoids surround them.

"This is the last thing we need," Nick groans, "Let's Ranger up."

"Why bother," Vida says with a smile, charging into the group, "You guys get moving, I'll catch up!"

"R-right!" Nick says, a little stunned as he watches Vida flip and kick though the Styxoids without even breaking a sweat.

"Apparently the entire 'getting caught up on your sleep' thing is working for you V." Xander quips as the group hurry off, Vida holding off the Styxoids solo.

Soon they come to a small lake and without provocation Blecker quickly discards the rest of her clothes and dives into the water, the rest of her hair washing away as she swims around a bit taking on a more frog-like appearance before coming up onto the edge of the lake and looking up at the others.

"How are you feeling now?" Maddie says kneeling by the side of the lake.

Blecker nods, "Much better," turning her gaze to Udonna, "But I don't want to be stuck like this. How long will this cure take?"

"Several more days of work," Udonna explains, "But I don't think you have that long."

Blecker swallows hard, "D-Days? And there isn't another way?"

Udonna pauses a moment, sighing, "The only other cure is the kiss of a princess."

Before anyone can continue the sun begins to rise just as Vida is running, the group caught off guard as she shouts out and then collapses to the ground.

"Vida!" Maddie says running over, "What's wrong Maddie."

"Just feeling kinda weak all of a sudden."

Chip looking at Vida curiously, Udonna as well, pulling him over, "Chip, I'm going to need you to collect some things I need."

Later in the day Vida enters Rootcore, her skin is pale, she is covered up head to toe, with thick black glasses, only Udonna, Chip, and Clare are there.

"Still working on the solution for Blecker?"

Udonna nods, "And are you feeling alright Vida?"

Vida smiles, "I feel great, just a little sensitive to sunlight." She strikes a pose making a V with her index and middle finger, "Came up with this cool new pose in my sleep. V for victory!"

"Well after all that you must be thirsty," Chip says pulling a goblet from his bag with a red liquid inside, offering it to Vida.

Vida's eyes go wide as she reaches greedily for it, taking a big gulp before spitting it out on the floor, "Tomato Juice!"

"Were you expecting blood?" Chip taunts, drawing a garlic clove from his bag. "Your a vampire Vida. That just confirms it!"

"How did it happen?" Udonna says from her cauldron.

"You both knew?"

They nod.

Vida shakes her head, "I don't know, I was just listening to DJ Fly and everything just sort of goes fuzzy."

"This is not good, we've lost both our Pink Rangers," Clare comments.

"I can still morph, I'm not going to hurt you guys, your my friends." Vida protests before lunging at Chip, only to be repelled by his garlic. "Sorry Chip, I can't control myself."

"It's OK V, but there's a fine line between hurting us and turning us into your immortal undead thralls."

"If you destroy the vampire who turned her it should break the spell, curing Vida is easy. Though there is a time factor here as well. Make no mistake Chip the life of two rangers hang in the balance."

"What can I do to help?" Vida offers, again lunging at Chip who holds her off with garlic.

"I think this is going to be a two clove night." Chip quips worriedly.

At the cub Vida is almost immediately entranced as Chip watches the DJ play with a smirk, "If you ask me V your much better then he is." Looking over at Vida to see her in a trans-like state, "V?" before looking quickly around the room and noticing the other clubbers in a similar state.

After moment he falls into the same state, DJ Fly reverting to his true form after a bit, Necrolai popping up behind the rangers, wrapping her fingers around Vida's head as she purrs. "Good girl you brought another Ranger for us to control." Looking to the monster she purrs again, "Do your thing Flytrap, but leave the Ranger to me, he's all mine!"

Tentacles shoot from the arms of the Flytrap monster hitting the many clubbers, their mouths opening as fangs form and they all hiss one by one for a few moments before he retracts his tendrils.

Necrolai strokes Chip's hair, "Welcome to the dark side Ranger."

Just then Chip bats her hand away with a cocky smile, "Nice try fang face. But you'll have to get up pretty early in the night to pull one over on me." as he removes green ear plugs out of his ears, "Ear plugs."

"Huh?" Necrolai scoffs, "No matter." And swings at Chip.

He dodges the swings and makes a break for it, hiding behind the entranced Vida, as Necrolai rushes over, swiping and swinging at him. "Hang on V." He says swinging her out of the way of Necrolai's unfocused attacks, until Necrolai tackles him.

Vida starting to emerge from the trance and Chip continues to try to avoid Necrolai, eventually shoving his garlic clove into her face. Necrolai howls and aborts her attack as Chip gets to his feet, then she starts laughing, knocking the clove away, "Just kidding, your little vampire tricks wont work on me Ranger."

Trying to run she grabs him by the collar and tosses him aside, "No you don't!"

"Alright," chip says getting back to his feet, "Let's try a big trick." drawing his Mystic Morpher and transforming, "Games over Necrolai!"

"Flytrap!" Forgetting the DJ The Yellow Ranger is tied up in the tentacles of the monster, as Necrolai gloats, "The game is just beginning...Flytrap destroy the girl."

Raising his free arm to blast Vida who is still partially entranced Chip shouts and he shatters the tentacles and dives to intercept the attack. The force enough to demorph him.

As Chip lie in pain on the ground Necrolai turns to her turned pawns, "Go my minions, go into the night and destroy the city," adding with a gloat, "And in a few hours when the sun rises you will all turn to ash." She and Flytrap vanishing into the Underworld via a Dark Seal as she laughs darkly.

Flytrap gone Vida finally breaks her trance and see Chip hurt, kneeling by him as she calls his name, "Oh no...Chip," Her voice cracking, "N-next time, d-don't save me. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the one to save everyone else. You could have stopped her...Chip...always the hero."

"No...not a hero," Chips comments as he regain his second wind, "just a friend. Remember when we were 7 and the kids picked on me for bringing that superhero costume to school on Halloween?"

"You wore that costume everyday," Vida smiles, "You ever wore it to prom."

"I looked good too," Chip smiles, "Anyway, you stuck up for me. You told them I was your friend. They would have to go through you to get to me."

Vida laughs.

"Like it or not I'm your friend for life." Chip begins, "So, even if you're a vampire, I wont ever give up on you. And I'll fight anyone who tries to hurt you to my final breath. You have my word." then getting serious he looks into Vida's eyes, "Will you fight with me?"

"Do we even have a chance?"

"Technically no," Chip muses, "But...we're fighting with our hearts...and...they don't really have hearts do they." laughing a little at the end. "And V...It's be a shame not to use your new pose."

Both make a V for Victory pose before they hurry off.

In the city the Pink and Yellow Ranger run onto the scene, Red, Blue, Green, and Rose arriving a moment later.

"Udonna explained everything," The Red Ranger says as he stands next to Pink, "Vida why didn't you tell us."

"I couldn't..."

"Look!" Rose says pointing to several civilians crowding around the monster, "We need to work fast, sunrise isn't long off and if it rises Vida isn't the only one in trouble."

"You up for a tag team?" Vida say looking to Rose.

"Always!" Rose says turning into energy to combine with the Pink Ranger, their uniform take on a look more like the White Rangers own.

The Rangers draw their weapons and hammer Flytrap with their signature weapons before getting tied up in Flytrap's tentacles.

"Let me try some magic," The Pink Ranger says shrinking down to a small faerie or bug to escape the tendrils, flying away and then returning to normal size, slashing tentacles to free the others.

The Green Ranger is up next, paying tentacle for tentacle as he binds Flytrap in vines as the Yellow Ranger fires a crossbow blast just as the Red Ranger charges forward slashing with his sword.

Flytrap rolls away, before countering by growing to giant size.

"Let's make this quick," Blecker comments from within the Pink Ranger, "You know I can't handle Titan for too long."

"Understood," Red Ranger comments as they form the Titan Megazord, this time it's the Rose Ranger who appears in the cockpit not Blecker, The Pink Ranger patting her back.

"How are you holding up?"

The Rose Ranger looks at her gloves a moment, "surprisingly good. Maybe now that I have a Ranger form?"

"Look out!" Red exclaims, as Flytrap slashes at them making the Titan Megazord stumble back.

Red counters by powering up the spell seal, the others following suit destroying Flytrap just as the sun rises. The Civilians starting to hiss until the monster explodes and they look around confused. The Rangers returning to the ground, and powering down.

Blecker, now in full frog-girl form stumbles, Vida catching him as she looks down at her hands cautiously, holding up Blecker, "Still to much?"

Blecker nods, "Feels like Dragon formation drain."

"I'll get her back to the lake," Vida explains, "You guys double check the others are back to normal."

"Right," Chip says.

"Here, home sweet home," Vida says helping Blecker into the water. Who leans on the edge, Vida kneeling by her, "You feeling better now."

"A little but still weak but better."

"Nicole," Vida sits down trailing her feet in the water, "Could there be another Vampire out there?"

Blecker's eyes go wide, "You mean..." looking over at the rising sun, "But the sun."

Vida's eyes glow red as she locks her gaze on Blecker's own eyes, "You will forget this conversation after, understood."

Blecker nods hypnotized, "Yes mistress."

She smiles, showing her fangs, "What other vampire could have turned me do you think?"

"Mistress I only know of one other vampire, Necrolai."

Vida's eyes go wide, "The one who calls herself Queen of the Vampires?"

"Yes mistress."

"So that means," Vida muses the gears turning in her head, "I'm a princess."

"Yes mistress."

Before Vida can react Blecker swims out to the middle of the lake before diving under the surface. Vida quickly throws off her shoes shocks and cloak and dives after. Blecker is making amazing speed swimming to a lake side cave, Vida following with supernatural speed and catching up as Blecker reaches a small nest of grass. Squatting over it Vida watches in surprise as Blecker starts leaking out small pink orbs into the grass nest.

"B-Blecker are those eggs?"

She is still entranced and nods, "I think so mistress."

Vida bites her bottom lip, "This must be the final stage of the change, making a nest and..." she swallows hard, "Finding a mate?"

Blecker nods.

Rushing over to Blecker Vida quickly presses her lips to Blecker's, finger crossed, "Please work."


	9. Stranger Within Pt 2

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force – Trick 09 Stranger Within pt 2

(Based from summaries from .com)

Coming down into the main room of Rootcore Blecker returns, who is back to normal, (and male), wearing his mystic wood outfit, Udonna is elated to see Blecker back to normal.

"How?" Clare fumbles for the words.

"I-I don't know, I just woke up next to the lake normal, naked, but normal."

the Crystal Orb comes to life showing the Pink Ranger and Necrolai in town, "Rangers!" Necrolai taunts. "I'm waiting for you." She says gently caressing the Pink Ranger's helmet, "It's time to fall before my new daughter."

"As you command mistress," the Pink Ranger says looking loyally up at Necrolai.

"I think we have our answer." Xander comments, "Necrolai must have turned Vida not Flytrap."

"And the only way to free her Rangers is to destroy the one who sired her." Udonna intones darkly. "And the only way to kill the Queen of the Vampires is with the Dawn Crystal."

Chip moving to a table where he pulls a yellow crystal from the table, his eyes lingering on it a while, "I'll save you V." before turning to Blecker, "Up for one more morph?"

"I pretty much own V that much, since she seems to have resisted Necrolai's control long enough to save me."

"Rangers ready?" Nick leads off, as the team, including Udonna morph.

Arriving on the scene the Rangers square off with Necrolai and the Pink Ranger, "You guys keep V busy," The Yellow rangers says running off, "Necrolai is mine."

Necrolai laughs, snapping her finger, The Pink Ranger breaking away from the others by turning into a tornado, taking position in front of Necrolai once more.

"What are you going to do now Rangers?" Necrolai gloats.

"With this!" Yellow Ranger says affixing the Dawn Crystal to his crossbow.

Necrolai gasps, "Is that?"

"A Dawn Crystal," The Yellow Ranger explains, "The only thing that can kill the Queen of Vampires, freshly made last night."

"Stop him!" Necrolai orders, a hint of worry in her voice.

"As you command mistress," The Pink ranger says, once more turning into a tornado to knock the other Rangers around.

They Yellow Ranger rolls, lining up his shot while Necrolai is watching her pawn work.

"She's just too fast!" the Blue Ranger exclaims.

"Guess I'll just have to step up my game," The Rose Ranger says turning into her own tornado, the two pink vortexes clashing against each other as the Yellow Ranger lines up his shot. The the second vortex, the one from the Rose ranger slowing until she is finally knocked back, her breath short and shallow as she rolls along the ground, "I...can't keep up."

"Protect you mistress, even at the cost of your own life." Necrolai orders the Pink Ranger putting herself between the Yellow Ranger and Necrolai, "I live only to serve my mistress."

"V I know your in there, fight it" the Yellow Ranger pleads, firming up his grip as he prepares to fire. "VIDA!"

Throwing off her helmet the Rose Ranger, continues to breath heavily, her breath out of reach, "V-V don't do this." she pants, "You're better then this."

The Pink Ranger looks between the Rose Ranger and Yellow, shaking her head a moment as memories flick through her mind, as voices play back though her psyche.

"No...not a hero," Chip lies on the floor of the club trying to regain his second wind, "just a friend..."

"To much Pink energy can be dangerous..." Udonna explains to the nascent Ranger as to why Blecker would not make a good choice as a 7th Ranger.

Suddenly spinning N. Blecker turns into a living tornado blowing away Several Hidiacs, Vida follows suite, "I believe!" becoming a second tornado, her first experience with the power of the Pink Ranger, a experience shared with Blecker.

Flashes of Blecker's first Pink Ranger transformation to aid Nick, and all the subsequent changes after, each time giving up his gender to help the others, and the growing panic and hesitation on his face each time he got ready to morph.

Slowly the Pink Ranger draws her index and middle finger up to make a V pose across her eyes, as she whispers, "I believe."

Necrolai gloats, "You're going to have to shoot though your precious Pink Ranger to stop me!"

"You can't" The Blue Ranger pleads with Yellow as he powers up his crossbow ready to fire. "That's Vida."

Necrolai continues to laugh as the Yellow rangers prepares, "You don't have the courage to fire, not if it means destroying your friend."

"Fire!"

"No!" Red, Rose, Blue, and Green all shout.

The Dawn Crystal flies toward the Pink Ranger, Necrolai gloating, just as it is about to pierce her heart the Pink Ranger dives to the side, the Dawn Crystal piercing Necrolai's heart to which she explodes. The Pink Ranger drops to her knees as everyone powers down, the color coming back to her face.

The other Rangers gathering around Chip expectantly, "She said she was with Necrolai but when I saw our pose I know she was back, I knew Vida had kicked Necrolai's control."

"I can feel my power coming back to me, filling me with life again," Vida looks down at her hands cautiously, 'But I don't feel completely normal either.'

The others coming around to pat her back, "This calls for a celebration!" Chip laughs happily looking over at Maddie, "Let's finish that campaign, kick Mort Kemnon's butt like we did Necrolai."

Maddie laughs, "Sure, sounds like a plan."

"I'll go get LeeLee," Vida offers.

"Just give me a couple hours to change back," Blecker laughs nervously, "Unless you want to explain who the new girl at the table is."

Everyone laughs, but secretly Blecker's eyes linger on her Mystic Morpher apprehensively.

"So after defeating the Goblins, and resurrecting **Caren** you continue you way onward to Mudhollow Inne near Westhaven, the town you were told Mort Kemnon overthrew."

"I know we just sat down but our characters should probably rest for the night after a fight like that," Xander offers.

"I agree," Chip adds, "But I say we sit down and eat and drink as well."

"Might also be a good time to get some questions answered from the local," Blecker offers, "Who has the highest charisma?"

All eyes turn to Vida.

"And let m guess her only skill for opening social negotiations is her song of seduction?"

Vida flusters, rolling her dice.

Maddie sighs.

"No way, those dice have to be loaded, no one gets that many natural twenties!" LeeLee suddenly blurts out.

"How bad is it?" Blecker groans.

**Vicamros** seductive song manages to woo not only the hostess but **Caren** and **Loraella** as well who vanish off to to a private room.

"Does that happen often?" **Norian** asks the group.

"More and more often it seems," **Xanril** answers, patting **Crunan's** back. "Remember that one **Vic** seduced that entire village of Amazons?"

"Do I!" **Crunan** laughs, "There's still a bounty on our heads in their territories aren't there?"

"I'm afraid to ask this but is there any chance of **Vicamros** getting me or **Loraella** pregnant?"

Maddie rolls some dice, "Not yet."

"Moving on," Nick injects, "**Norian** asks about a room for their party for the night."

The Innkeeper responds, "I am sorry there are no rooms free."

"Nonsense this Inn is empty, there are plenty of rooms left," **Crunan** answers, waving his hand slightly.

"Did you just try and Jedi Mind Trick the Inn Keeper," Blecker laughs.

Chip's looks around the table shiftily, "N-nooooo."

"Before you can ask further a cloaked figure speaks from a near table, you are sure you never saw him enter."

"What he means is you are not welcome here!" the figure, a bald man with a tattooed face says as he lowers his hood.

"Mort Agrippa!" The Innkeeper say running off up the stairs.

"You are most certainly not welcome here!"

"Introduction would seem in order," **Xanril** says ans the group leap to their feet.

"I am the governor of this town and you are trespassing on these lands!"

"These lands belong to the king!" **Crunan** protests.

"These lands belong to MY king!"

"Mort Kemnon!"

"Yes! And soon you will serve him as I do! Beyond the veil of death!" Mort Agrippa summons a quartet of undead ninjas to attack your group.

The four all leap to action parrying the attacks of the undead ninjas but Mort Agrippa still has one more card to play.

" **Xanril** your held, **Caren**, **Vicamros**, and **Loraella** you're in."

**Vicamros **charges the nearest ninja with her sword.

"His sword," Maddie corrects, "You're a guy remember."

"Sorry, forgot."

**Loraella** lunges for Mort Agrippa, going for the neck.

"It has been less then 12 hours since you last fed you don't need to do that."

"Oh sorry, alright can I see his eyes I want to try and hypnotize him."

"It's a plus 3 difficulty since he's moving about."

**Loraella **corners Mort Agrippa, his gaze locked on hers, paralyzing him, which breaks the focus of his hold on **Xanril**.

**Caren** growls and casts turn undead on one of the ninja, causing it to explode into ash.

**Crunan **decapitates another one.

"Alright Critical hit!" Chip exclaims.

**Norian** slices another one, causing it to fall over then disperse, lastly **Xanril** takes out the last one in a tag team with **Loraella**.

"We should interrogate him for information," **Crunan** says.

"I can not just stand idle by while others, even those in the service of evil are tortured," **Caren** protests.

"I convince him-"

"Her!"

"I convince her to come back to bed with me so the others can interrogate Mort Agrippa," Vida explains.

Maddie suppresses a chuckle, "The two if you vanish back upstairs."

Mort Agrippa refuses to talk, even as you smack and pummel him, after a while he starts laughing manically before he dissipates into a nothing.

"When **Vicamros** returns I ask him if he found out anything about Mort Kemnon from the hostess." Chip asks.

"You learn Mort Agrippa came from Westhaven, following her advice you set out to get closer to your goal, setting camp for the night a few mines outside Westhaven."

"Tell me minstrel what can you tell us of Mort Kemnon?" **Caren** wonders.

"He is a enemy of the light and servant of Death, and that is all I can tell you."

"And the Mask of Death?"

"Ah...the God of Oblivion wore the mask when the Creator forged the world. It is say that whoever wears the mask gains the power of the god he serves."

"The Mort Kemnon has all the powers of death?"

**Vicamros** nods.

"How could Therin allow this?"

"It may be beyond her control, remember how the Hierophant says Therin was missing?" **Loraella **muses.

"Missing?" **Vicamros** wonders.

"Trapped," **Caren** elaborates.

"How can you trap a goddess?" **Norian** wonders.

"Bardic Knowledge," Vida answers, "Rolling for it."

"Long ago, young Jack Lightfingers stole beauty from the mermaids. The Lord of the Sea was angry and sent his waves to drown Jack. But Jack was too clever, he lead the sea king inland, stretching out the waves which sucked out the sea kings power, which left not enough water to drown Jack. Then Jack trapped the god of the sea in a prison of ice. And ransomed his back to the merfolk."

"Interesting, but what does this have to do with Therin?" **Norian** asks.

"The only way to trap a deity is in a prison of that gods own element."

"We should go to bed soon," **Caren** purrs.

"Agreed, we will need our rest if we are to find Mort Kemnon." **Norian** agrees.

A strange pallor comes over **Loraella** as she speaks in a different voice, "And what if I should find you first!" Floating above the group she threatens further, "Abandon this road or die on it!"

"Save your threats, you have no power here," **Caren** growls.

Mort Kemnon counter argues by striking Caren with a Lightning bolt, she is badly wounded but still standing.

Blecker suddenly kisses his character sheet, "Thank you Agility to AC bonus! This armor might just be worth it after all!"

"You shall never obtain the Mask Of Death," Mort Kemnon continues.

"We do not fear you!" **Xanril** counter argues.

"Then you are greater fools then you appear!"

"You sound afraid," **Norian** states flatly.

"You don't believe me?" Mort Kemnon continues, "Then come, come and face Drazuul."

"And with that Mort Kemnon releases his hold on **Loraella**, after checking on her to confirm if she is alright, you bed down for the night." Maddie expositions, "Everyone make a listen check."

The band awaken to a strange rustling sound, a strange peasant is ruffing through your gear.

"I waste him with my crossbow," LeeLee exclaims.

"I see her raise her crossbow and raise my hand to stop her, jumping to my feet and running over to the man," Blecker injects.

As the group leap to their feet to confront the man he is clearly cowering in fear begging not to be killed. **Vicamros** starts to play a song of soothing which relaxes the man. **Norian** and **Caren** helping him to his feet.

"Forgive me masters I-I haven't anything to eat in days."

"That reminds me would the others let me drink his blood?" LeeLee asks.

"Probably not," Maddie smiles.

**Loraella **retreats from the group to drink from her wineskin of emergency blood supplies. The rest invite the man to breakfast sending **Vicamros** out to collect wood.

"You learn his name is William, he used to live in Westhaven until Mort Kemnon's priests killed everyone leaving him the last one, all that live there now is his fiend Drazuul. Drazuul lead the purges and that is all he will say on the subject, the only other useful information is that Drazuul is holed up in the center of town but he refuses to go back there.

"**Caren** offers him food and provisions to send him on his way."

"Ok enough of this goody two shoes stuff, I incinerate the useless tool with a fireball." LeeLee counters.

"**Caren** would not allow that, she would be morally completed to strike you down."

LeeLee smiles devilishly, rolling dice.

As **Caren** charges at **Loraella she **cast Paralysis and then Amnesia, wiping out his memories of the last two minutes. As the Paralysis wears off **Vicamros **is just returning with the fire wood and **Caren** finishes her pounce crushing his wind pipe, he dies.

"Caren's going to be beating herself up over that for days now."

LeeLee frowns, "Sorry."

"After you resurrect **Vicamros** the party decide it might be best to have the two morally opposed characters spend some time away so they send **Loraella** and **Xanril** to scout out the town, they arrive to find the place strewn with corpses and Drazuul standing in the center. Before you can do anything he compels you both to come to him."

"What are our chances of rolling a save?" Xander wonders.

"As a Death Demon his fear aura is too strong, maybe if you roll a natural 20."

"I roll for it!"

"I roll for it!"

There was a collective gasp from the group, "A one? No that's not fair!"

**Xanril** is completely enthralled and drops to his knees licking at the boots of Drazuul, "I am your to command master, tell me what I must do to satisfy you."

**Loraella's** body is compelled but she tries to resist as Drazuul mentions take her as his dark bride.

"Is he offering anything or just demanding I be his devoted bride?" LeeLee wonders.

"Wait are you seriously considering switching sides NOW?" Blecker exclaims.

"I just want to know if there's anything in it for me, I mean I'm compelled not like I can do much right?"

"I knew I should have killed her when we met," **Caren** grouses.

"Caren and the others are still back at the camp."

"Well how long before we get worried and go to investigate?" Blecker wonders.

"A few hours at least."

Can we skip to that?" Xander asks, "I mean we're compelled right, not much we can do."

"Is everyone in agreement?"

"Yes."

After several hours the party head to town to investigate, arriving they find **Xanril** and **Loraella** compelled they turn toward the group ready to attack.

"Uh if his fear aura is so powerful to enthrall those two from just being in his are aren't we kinda well..." Nick wonders.

Maddie curses under her breath, "You're right Nick. Who wants to roll to save?"

"Hey I'm a Paladin don't I get some special resistances?"

"Come to me," Drazuul beacons, and once more the group is compelled, all except **Vicamros** and **Caren**, as the two stand firm Drazuul looks around the area, "Rise my minions, rise and destroy my enemies."

Slowly the slain town folk rise up, undead pawns of Drazuul and with **Xanril**, **Loraella**, **Crunan**, and** Norian** leading them.

"**Caren** your suffering a -2 morality penalty to all actions as well, still beating yourself up for inadvertently killing **Vicamros** earlier."

"So just the two of us against a undead horde, a Death Demon, and our friends..." Vida muses.

"Yes."

"I play a lullaby to put everyone to sleep."

Maddie take a deep breath, "I'm going to have to make a saving throw for every zombie now you know," Then looks to the group, "Each of you roll to save, including you Blecker."

"This is not my day," Blecker grouses.

**Vicamros** begins to play all parties beginning to drop to the ground into a deep slumber, followed by **Xanril**, **Loraella**, **Crunan**, and** Norian**. Drazuul yawns slightly but seems otherwise unaffected, Caren also falls asleep.

"If I shake the others to wake them will they be back to normal?" Vida wonders.

"They will have another chance to save, but the odds are the same."

"Is Drazuul advancing on us now that his forces are disabled?"

"Good question! Spot check."

"The Demon is trapped inside the pentagram!" **Vicamros** says to himself before looking around then gently shaking Caren to wake her.

She snorts and looks confused, "I'm up! I'm up!"

**Vicamros** hands her a wineskin, "Can you bless this water?"

**Caren** does so without a second thought, **Vicamros** advancing on Drazuul holding up the wineskin. "Tell me where Mort Kemnon is or I'll give you a bath, a holy water bath."

**Caren **presses **Vic's** hand down, "I can not let you torture any soul."

"Oh come on! Seriously? He's a demon!" Vida protests, "You wouldn't think twice about using Smite Evil or Turn Undead on someone like him."

"Caren is Lawful Good-"

"More like Lawful Stupid," Chip jokes.

Blecker glares at him, "He can't permit torture to go on under his watch, a quick death with Smite Evil is a far different cry from torture."

Vida smiles evilly, "Oooooh I have a idea!"

"You can't be serious, he's a demon, a agent of the god of Death! You trying to protect him?"

"Torture by any means for any means is reprehensible, if I were to let you proceed we would be no better then them."

Drazuul laughs, "Thank you Paladin, now remove these stones and set me free, and I will promise you great rewards!"

"Do not tempt me Demon."

"Well if he isn't going to talk can you at least smite him so our friends and the townfolk will no longer be his thralls?"

Drazuul visibily tenses as Caren smiles wickedly, "Gladly."

Now it is **Vicamros** who stays **Caren's** hand, "Tell us where Mort Kemnon is!"

"The mines! You'll find the entrance in the mines!"

"And how do we defeat him?"

"The book, his power is in the book, but he is not the one to fear your real enemy is-"

"You can smite him now Caren," **Vicamros** interrupts.

Caren stands transfixed, unable to act, "But he just...I can't smite him after he just helped us."

"He's still a demon, Smite him already Paladin!"

Drazuul laughs, "What will you do now Minstrel? The Paladin will not let you commit torture nor will he end my days because I helped you of my own free will."

Vida pauses a moment then looks over to Chip, "Hey Chip we still have that Sword of Absorbing Essence?"

Chip looks through some notes, "Yup it's in **Xanril's** bags.

"Sword of what now?" Blecker wonders aloud.

"It was a cursed item we picked up, had the soul of a wood nymph bound into it," Xander explains, "We broken the binding spell and released her but that just left us with a sword that would absorb the soul of the next person it slayed, and we couldn't sell it because well think of what would happen if some random warrior used it."

**Vicamros** ruffles through **Xanril's **bangs drawing out a longsword before returning to Drazuul and running him through. The demon howls before vanishing, the blade turning black. **Caren **prepares to attack but **Vicamros** stays her hand a moment.

"He is still alive, just inside this blade now." **Vicamros** explains, "Everybody wins. Drazuul can't hurt any more people, the dead here can rest in peace, he can't compel our friends, and he is not dead after helping us."

Caren grudgingly nods at **Vicamros, **"Fair enough. But I will take the blade, so no others may be tempted by his evil. Once we return home the Hierophant should be able to banish him back to the Lower Planes without slaying him."

After rousing the others and catching them up with current events the group prepare to head off, **Loraella** stops them this time.

"What is it now!" **Crunan** says irritably.

She looks around the strew about corpses and frowns, "Shouldn't we bury the town's folk?"

**Caren's** jaw hits the floor, after a moments recovery she moves over to **Loraella** patting her back, "I knew there was a good person in there."

"Well at least chaotic neutral," LeeLee jokes.

"Hey wait," Chip muses, "Don't we earn Piety points for doing something like this."

Maddie checks her books, "One to three points per level of the victim(s)."

"This totally makes up for that Orphanage we burned down," Vida muses.

Nick, Blecker, and LeeLee's eyes fall on her disapprovingly.

"It was a accident!" Xander protests, "We botched a roll and well...the details aren't important."

"LeeLee as your character is the only evil member of the group you will actually loose Piety with your deity, but will earn favor with Therin, are you sure you want to go ahead with the idea?"

LeeLee nods.

The party stay a few hours to give last rights to townsfolk, as they finish their duties they feel a light fill their hearts, however it seems that Vecna is not pleased with **Loraella **actions and she doubles over in pain a number of sever lacerations appearing across her body. Caren tries in vein to heals the wounds with Lay on Hands but the damage is to severe and **Loraella** dies.

"I use the Staff of Resurrection on her." Blecker says.

"Your actually resurrecting the Chaotic Evil vampire?" Vida says incredulously.

"Hey she died because she did something really really good, Caren would feel guilty if she didn't try to do something when she had the power to fix it."

"Thanks Blecker!" LeeLee coos, "That was really nice of you!"

Blecker smiles.

"And I think this is a good point to call it for the night," Maddie says rounds of disappointment, "We'll pick up the story next time with you guys at the mine shaft, skipping the travel time, so be ready for the the big climax!"

LeeLee rummages through her bags pulling out a campaign book, "Oh! I just picked this up, can we play this one after."

Maddie takes the book leafing through it, "What's the premise?"

"A new evil has risen, his name already spoken of in hushed whispers, he has already kidnapped the process and the king is desperate to rescue her, offering a great reward for her successful rescue."

"And who is this vile fiend!" Chip exclaims.

"The Shadow."

"The Shadow?" Xander questions.

"The Shadow!" Chip exclaims dramatically. "I like it!"

Nick helps Blecker and LeeLee to the door, "Was fun LeeLee, maybe we can have the big climax at your house."

"You mean it Nick?" LeeLee purrs.

"You bet." he says as he locks up, "Hope to see you in the store tomorrow, we just got in some music I think you'll like!"

LeeLee purrs as she and Blecker walk, "I think he's warming up to me!"

Blecker smiles, "It's not that hard once you stop trying to force people to like you."

"Thanks Blecker," LeeLee smiles giving Blecker a peck on the cheek, watching his image be replaced by the Rose Ranger in her mind's eye as they part company, "Crimson Rose Ranger," she says under her breath.

LeeLee diverts into a alley before diverting again into a empty warehouse, waiting around for a few moments before a figure descends from the skyline with a drop kick. LeeLee spins away dropping her bags and taking a defensive stance before launching forward with a series of kicks that her attacker deflects easily. The attacker counters with her own kicks before knocking LeeLee back and into a roll. Walking over the Attacker is cast into some light from the skyline and broken windows. It's Necrolai, chuckling darkly as she offers a hand to LeeLee.

"Your growing soft daughter. Perhaps you have spent too much time on the surface."

"Much better then that dank old Pit with that psycho Morticon."

"How did your game go with the Rangers," Necrolai inquired.

"Really great! We're going to finish Maddie's campaign next time, it's a lot of fun, more then I though it would be!"

Necrolai glowers disapprovingly, "Did you give them the book?"

LeeLee sighs, "Yes, and they seem real excited to start it."

Necrolai cackled, "Excellent, the Rangers will soon be little more then a bad memory, and it will be by their own hands!"

LeeLee sighs waiting for her mother to stop gloating, her voice low, "Nick wants to run the climax out our house. Is that going to be OK?"

Necrolai chuckles darkly, "Of course, we must keep up appearances after all."

LeeLee looks out to the moon in the sky and sighs, "I don't suppose there would be a way to spare Nick and Blecker is there?"

Necrolai caresses LeeLee's hair, "Only if they decide to come over to the Dark Side."

LeeLee sighs, "Guess that isn't very likely is it mom?"


	10. Petrified Xander

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 10 Petrified Xander

(Based from summaries from .com)

"You...Morticon advances toward Necrolai swinging his sword wildly, ..failed...Necrolai in turn was jumping back to avoid being hut in half by the enraged demon lord, ..again."

"Morticon sto-"

"I warned you I would not tolerate more failure."

"Morticon pleas-"

"You promised me the Pink Ranger would join our side, she is still with them! Your plan was raises he sword now that Necrolai was backed into a corner, ready to strike her down.

"The Pink Ranger is still a vampire!Necrolai blurts out.

Morticon freezes in his place, then slams his sword into the ground as he narrows his gaze on Necrolai. 摘xplain!"

"Just as the Dawn Crystal could not destroy me by the same token it could not sever my bond to the Pink Ranger. She is still my spawn. She may have broken my mental control but it is in her blood now, she will turn to the Dark Side, she can not help it. It is only a matter of time."

"How much time,Morticon growls.

Necrolai swallows hard, 的n normal cases like this anywhere from months to years."

Morticon draws his sword nearly decapitating Necrolai, 添ears? I will not stay in this pit for years!"

"Morticon please!Necrolai pleads, 的'm sure with the help of Koragg's magic or some other sorcerer in our ranks we can speed up that time. We just need to increase the darkness in her heart until it overwhelms her. It won't take much, it's already in her blood."

Morticon steams, howling to the sky, 擢ind a sorcerer then!"

At the Rock Porium Vida, Chip, and Xander are on duty, Xander is stocking she while Vida is behind the counter counting receipts.

"Ha!Vida gloats, 的've outsold you by twelve dollars and fifty cents. I win the bet, you owe me lunch."

"Not so fast, Xander the Great still has four minutes to go!"

As one costumer leaves LeeLee enters.

"Hey LeeLee,Vida says friendly.

Xander moves from his post to the counter with winning smile, 鄭h LeeLee you look like a Led Zeppelin fan, can I interest you in something."

LeeLee chuckles looking down and away, 哲ice Zit... walking off.

"Zit?Xander says confused as his gaze focuses on the large pimple on the end of his nose, 展hoaQuickly moving to a small mirror on the counter for a better look.

"Xander the great big pimple,Vida jokes.

"Oh it totally ruins my perfect profile,looking concerned at his reflection Xander frets, 典his zit is like having a extra nose."

Glancing back at the Ranger LeeLee rolls her eyes before walking past the counter, pulling a small cream container from her bag, 滴ere. Works wonders for me."

Xander looks down at the container and smiles, 典hanks LeeLee, you're a life saver."

"Yes!Toby shouts from his office as he opens the blinds, 鉄uccess!"

"I finished, this entire crypto magic puzzle in just under forty minutes,he preens as he exits his office with a odd light puzzle in hand. 的 should work for the CIA,Vida nodding and chuckling a little, 徹r the FBI, or better still, the Power Rangers."

This causes the three to tense up immediately.

"What I say?"

"N-Nothing,Vida sweats.

"That's a g-great adds.

"You should give um a adds.

"A call, A call!Toby exclaims and he wanders back into his office.

" exclaims.

"This time is has to work,Clare says spraying some dieing flowers with potions from a spray bottle, 滴 nothing happening she gets up to check her notes.

"So everyone ready for what ever booby trap this thing has next?Blecker says cautiously.

All the other rangers were behind him, cautiously, Except Xander who was examining his zit in a hand mirror.

"We're right behind you,Chip comments.

"Me? Why me?Blecker protests.

"It was your idea,Maddie answers casually.

Blecker sighs.

As Clare comes back to her flowers they suddenly spring to life, 的t's working!she exclaims excitedly, 鏑ook I finally did something right!"

Xander pauses looking to Clare and her flowers curiously, 展hat did you do?"

"It's a potion I concocted to make sad, dull looking flowers perfectly gorgeous!Clare beams as she sits down by her flowers to inspect them.

"It's a perfection potion,Xander says in awe. Looking back to the group as he hears several grunts of effort.

"How do you open this thing!Blecker argues.

"Look,Maddie points to a scroll tied to the front and pulls it free, and unrolling it.

"Whoa,Blecker points, 的t's counting down.a ticker that was hidden by the scroll revealed and ticking down from 60 minutes.

"This ancient puzzle is your task at hand,Maddie begins reading, 都olve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fire Heart will be no more."

"Great more puzzles,Chip groans.

"Your the game master,Nick muses, 努hat's the solution Chip."

Chip walks around the Check a few times scratching his head, 鉄orry guys I've never seen anything like this, I don't even know where to begin.

Blecker also shrugs, 的've never been good at puzzles either."

"None of us do,Maddie muses, 殿nd the counter is just counting down.

"Blecker,Udonna says coming into the main room, 撤lease come with me."

With a shrug he headed off with Udonna, 鉄ure,pausing to look back at the others, 堵ood luck guys."

All eyes were drawn to the Crystal Orb where Necrolai was leading a group of Styxoids and Hidiacs though the Mystic Wood, attacking a village.

"This is the last thing we needed,Nick grouses, looking from the Orb to the chest, 鼎hip?"

"I got it!Chip suddenly exclaims.

"You figured it out?Vida exclaims happily.

"No but I think I know someone who could."

"Great!Nick said leading the Rangers to the broom stands, 天ida, Maddie, Xander you're with me."

The girls ran over quickly, Xander pausing just a moment, quickly spritzing himself with Clare's 'Perfection Potion.'

Just outside, and behind Rootcore Udonna leads Blecker on a short walk, 釘lecker,she starts, 哲icole."

Blecker groans, 笛ust Blecker please, or Nikolai of you don't want to cause confusion with Nick Russel."

"My apologies, that's just all I've heard you be called by the others."

"So what is so important you wanted to talk to me about."

Udonna handed over a new Mystic Morpher, 的 have finally finished your new Mystic Morpher, this one all yours, all new. It even has it's own ancient titan, for when you eventually unlock that spell."

"You mean if."

Udonna places a comforting hand on Blecker's shoulder, 哲o, when. There is no reason to believe you can't use your own Titan form."

Blecker looks down at the new Mystic Morpher, flipping it open and closed, the icon looking like a unicorn's head, 鉄o why this little private walk?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private to make sure your committed to what's to come. With your own Mystic Morpher you have a lot more power. The side effects, the changes, things will scale up from here. And I致e noticed your growing more hesitant with each change."

Becker sighs packing a bit, 展ell, I admit all the consent gender changing is a bit, unsettling but I'm pushing through. I can deal, as long as I change back in the end I'll be fine."

Udonna, 的f you ever feel like things are too much the other Rangers won't feel bad if you quit, it's quite a lot more you're giving up then any other Ranger."

Blecker sighs, 添-Yeah...I guess, but the Power Rangers have been putting their lives on the line for people for years now, a little weirdness is the least I can endure."

Udonna nods, 添ou have a good heart, the Ranger's are lucky to have you."

Blecker smiles, 的'm going to head back, help with the Fire Heart then."

"I need to collect some ingredients for a potion, good luck."

Chip kept his voice low as he helped Blecker carry the chest, with great effort, toward the back entrance of the Rock Porium, 鄭re you sure we should Ranger up for this, Toby's going to be all fan-boy and won't focus."

"The other Rangers are fighting in the woods, and I can bet you that Koragg has some way to either track the chest or detect whatever energy it releases when it's opened. We need to be ready, trying to come up with a distraction isn't going to be feasible."

Chip takes a moment then nods, setting the Chest down, 迭eady?"

"Ready."

Transforming the Rose and Yellow Ranger slip into the back entrance, at the sound of the back door opening Toby runs from his office, 澱out time you gu-Toby freezes in his place as he sees 2 rangers carrying a large chest, 撤-Power R-Rangers?"

"We heard you were good with puzzles,The Rose Ranger began, and we have a little problem with this one.

Toby stood there stunned a moment, completely silent.

"I told you this was a bad idea, and we're running out of time,Yellow says reluctantly. 鏑ook at hi-"

Rose cut him off, 鼎an you solve the puzzle of the treasure box Toby?"

Regaining his composure he nods quickly as the Ranger carry it into his office.

"So what's in the chest?Toby wonders as he starts to look it over.

"We don't really know, but you can bet it won't be good for anyone if Koragg and his gang get their hands on it,Rose explains as her Mystic Morpher goes off.

Answering it she hears the voice of Clare, 典here's dark energy moving in on your position."

Tapping Yellow's shoulder Rose heads for the door, 鼎ome on, told you some monster would be attacking any minute now, and we got one in the city right now."

"R-Right!Yellow says running off after Rose, pausing only a moment to look at Toby, 敵ood luck."

"Bah! Power Rangers! Always showing up where your not wanted,Necrolai huffs as she blasts them with energy.

"What are you up to Necrolai?The Red Ranger demands, dodging the energy blast as he counters with his own phoenix fire charge, cutting down several Hidiacs with ease.

Necrolai glowers at the Pink Ranger, 鄭nd you! Traitor! How dare you turn against your queen!"

"I don't know how you survived the dawn crystal but,Green steps in front of Pink, then charges with his ax, 鉄he's no longer one of your vampire pawns anymore Necrolai."

Another blast sends the rangers flying back, 鄭re you so sure of that, Rangers?she cackles as she flies off, leaving the Rangers to polish off the Hidiacs and Styxoids.

Blue blasts several back as the other Rangers get to their feet, pausing to look questioningly at Pink, 添our back to normal right V?"

"I uh-Pink begins before knocking Blue out of the way of a Sytxoid's attack, 展atch out!"

Before Red can move to attack his Mystic Morpher rings, 展hat is it? Kinda busy."

"Chip and Blecker are fighting a monster in the city and could use 's voice said on the other end.

"We need to wrap this up guys, the others need us in the city!"

"Right!the other Rangers said together before charging into the fray.

Green smashed his ax into the ground the shock wave scattering the Styxoids just before vines erupted to hold them in place.

"Tornado Power!the Pink Ranger exclaimed, tossing the Styxoids around as she blew through them as a mystical disaster.

Summoning his Mystic Racer the Red Ranger blaster them with laser fire before tearing through the last remnants of the Styxoids.

"I think that's all of them,Pink said as she powered down, the others following suite as several of the locals came over to them.

"Hail the Mystic Force, protectors of the forest!"

"Always wondered what it was like to be worshiped,Xander crossed his arms cockily, 的 like it.

Maddie, Nick, and Vida chuckle, 哲ice look Xander."

"What are-He cut himself short as he looked down to see his arms covered in moss and brush. 典his is funny to you guys?he said in disgust walking away, the other Rangers hurrying to catch up.

"Aw come on Xander,Vida protests, still laughing, 添ou always laugh when Clare turns herself into funny stuff."

"I-I'm sure it's just a side effect of your organic powers,熱addie says calmly, Xander nodding along reassured, 的t'll go away...knock on wood."

Xander glared at her for the bad pun, 鼎ome on guys we have other Rangers to help, remember."

"Guys, Guys enough,Nick says getting serious, 鏑eaf Xander breaking down into laughter again.

"Guys can we focus on something more important, like Chip and Blecker fighting a monster alone,Xander says annoyed.

Arriving on the scene the Red ranger catches the Rose Ranger as she is sent rolling, while Pink helps Yellow to stand, they look pretty beat up.

"Don't worry Blecker, we got your back no-Red begins before noticing the new helmet she is wearing, 哲ew uniform?"

"Finished uniform,she explains, dodging out of the way of a Styxoid's attack, the monster making a break for it.

Pink looks around and smiles, charging the Styxoids, 添ou guys go after bone head, I'll catch tearing a path of destruction, combining kicks and tornado power to decimate the Styxoids.

Rose whistles, 迭emind me never to get on her bad side."

As the Rangers pursue the monster Yellow pauses looking back at Pink cautiously, _'She can't still be...can she?' _As he runs to catch up to the others he finds they have all stopped and are looking around. They all power down.

"We lost him,Nick growls.

"He's bound to show up again, why don't you guys head back to the Rock Porium and keep a eye out for trouble,Blecker advises.

"Hey what happened with the chest?Maddie wonders.

"It's with Toby,Chip explains, 典he Rose and Yellow Ranger gave it to him to solve,and then quickly adds, 的t's was Blecker's idea to go to him as Rangers. I suggested just going in as ourselves and then making a distraction after he solves it."

"Hey you guys were fighting in the woods and I had a feeling someone was gonna attack the city, we didn't need the distraction of trying to cause a diversion and fight a monster."

"Well we can't change things now,Nick diffuses the situation, looking at Xander who is only getting worse, 展hy don't you go fill in V and help her out if she needs it."

Xander sighs, 哲ot like I can go back to the Rock Porium looking like this."

"Like what?Blecker turns to face Xander, and jumps, then starts to laugh, 展ell at least for once I'm not the one changing into stuff against my quickly regaining his composure Blecker takes Xander's hand, 的'll give you a hand."

As Blecker and Vida emerge from a tree into the Mystic Wood Xander seems stuck, the other two taking a firm grip of his arm to pull him free, the force enough to make them all fall and roll, As Xander gets up he gasps, 的t's getting worse."

As the girls walk over he pulls his shirt down some, moss growing on his chest.

Vida laughs teasingly, 鉄ome girls like a mossy chest

Blecker slaps her arm, 哲ot funny V, last time I changed it took a miracle to change me back, what if it doesn't go away."

Vida continues laughing, 的t will...in the rolls his eyes, Blecker hits her again, 鉄top that!"

"Be serious V."

Getting serious she says reassuringly, 鏑ook you didn't do anything to cause this so I'm sure it will fix itself."

"I did do something,Xander looks worried, 的 sprayed myself with Clare's perfection potion hoping to fix my nose.

"X-Xander!Blecker says alarmed, fumbling with her Mystic Morpher to create a mirror, holding it up as a lane of bark races up the side of his face, covering but not concealing one eye.

Xander gasps, 哲ow look at me!before rushing off.

Blecker quickly turns to Vida, 敵et back to Rootcore, find Clare. I'll track him down."

Vida pales some then nods running off.

"Clare!Vida says hurrying into Rootcore, 鼎lare!"

She finds Clare at a table looking at a vase of dead roses.

"I failed again Vida,she says dejected, 殿ll those pretty flowers I sprayed died."

"Oh no,Vida's heart skips as terror grips her heart, 店ander."

Xander sits on a log in Phineas' camp, 滴ey thanks for letting me crash with you Phineas, I couldn稚 go back to town, and the Rangers...By now his entire body is covered in bark and his hair is gone, some small branches sprouting.

"No problem, my home is your home."

"Well thanks anyway."

"So,Phineas muses, 擢irst a Power Ranger, and now a tree...despite himself he starts to laugh, 土our really branching out."

Xander glowers at him, 鄭 troblin with a sense of humor, just great."

"S-Sorry,Phineas begins, 展ell you know, you can just sit around here, pining about your past life...You get it pining, because your a starts to laugh again.

Xander is not amused.

Seeing Xander is only sinking deeper into depression Phineas dials things back and adjusts his tone to be more serious, 的-I'll get us some slipping off.

Blecker soon arrives at the camp, breathing heavily, and jogs over to Xander, 擢-For a tree your pretty fast. I've been looking all over the forest for looks around, taking a seat next to Xander, 鏑ook everything will work out, somehow, I'm sure."

Xander sighs, 滴ere I am, where I fit in."

"Hey look, I get it, but moping about isn't going to solve anything."

Xander sighs, 的t's to late, look at me. I was so worried about looking perfect...Now...I'll never be able to show my face to anyone...ever again...Xander the Great is gone for good."

"No he isn't,Vida says running up, 滴e's sitting right next to me, feeling sorry for himself,she says taking a seat next to him.猫ook...I didn't mean to ride you so hard...it's just that your always so confident. It's kinda nice to see you human-Xander glares at her, 鉄o to speak."

"How can I be confident now?"

"Confidence comes from the inside, and your insides are still explains, 店ander...you are great, you don't have to be Xander the Great."

"I guess your both looks over to Blecker now, 的'm more then just a pretty face, and I have a great team of friends I can count on even when things look their worst."

"Come on, let's get back to Clare, she should have a cure ready by the time we get says as she and Vida offer Xander their hands to help him up.

He takes them but doesn't budge, 鼎an't move!"

"You're taking root!Vida exclaims.

Both girls pull hard on him, to no avail, 的t's no use, my arms are stiffening, it's going to take a miracle."

"I'm not loosing you on my watch,Blecker exclaims pulling Vida away, 鼎ome on V. twin tornadoes should pull him free."

"Right!"

"Hurry,Xander exclaims, 溺y mouth is-as bark seals his mouth shut just as twin pink Tornado buffet him tearing him right out of the ground. The trio fall to the ground, Xander landing atop Blecker only for his feet and hands to dig back into the ground and other breaches begins to sprout out from his body, Blecker's eyes dart about quickly as she her breath gets swallow, pinned under the rooting Xander.

"Nicole get out from under there!"

Her voice is short and lacks any words, just as Clare come running up, 敵uys! You guys!tripping along the way.

"Vida runs over to her, 滴urry Clare,as she begins to spritz Xander, before snatching the bottle herself, 的 have a faster way."

Transforming herself to a pink cloud she float up and rains down the potion on Xander and Blecker. After a moment Xander changes back to normal, 的t worked,Vida says excitedly as Xander rolls off Blecker who sits up holding her chest and still breathing hard.

"Are you OK Nicole,Xander says helping her stand.

"I...I hate enclosed spaces. I-I just shut down...can't and Clare also help support Blecker.

"Let's get you all back to Rootcore to relax,Clare offers.

Th all nod and start walking, 滴ey Clare, is that cure going to do anything to Nicole?Xander says looking worried.

Blecker drops to her knees and faints.

"Nice going there Xander,Should have waited until after she recovered from her panic attack BEFORE giving her another potential she looks to Clare worried, 展-Will Blecker be alright?"

"I've got worms!As they walk off Phineas returns, a large leaf in his hands, 添ou who,he calls out, 展here'd you go?"

spying a younger tree he gasps and runs over, wrapping his arms around it's trunk, 泥on't you worry friend, I'll never leave ya."

"You better now Nicole?Xander says wrapping his cape around her as Clare hands her a cup of water.

"Yeah, I'm better now, flusters a bit, 的 know I kinda stole Xander's moment back there."

"It's alright, I don't know how I would have gotten though all of this without both of you."

"Ne neither."

Xander's Mystic Morpher beeps, 哲ew Spell code,he smiles as Nick's voice come over the line.

"Bonehead is back, we could use some support here!"

"We're on our way."

Green, Pink and Rose arrive just as Red, Blue, and Yellow are knocked back, Green charging forward to launch him self with a punch and then hammer the monster with his ax, 鏑et's see what this new Spell Code can do."

Typing in the code red, gold and white boxing gloves appear on his hand, dropping into a boxing stance he bobs and weaves, avoiding the bone spike attacks of the monster as he closes to melee range, 擢loat like a butterfly, strong as a tree!

With a series of rapid blows he wears the monster down until he leaps finishing the fight wit ha shock-wave punch to the ground that sends the monster flying, as it lands it explodes, defeated. The other Rangers running over.

Green kisses his gloves, 敵ot a new spell code."

"Check it out,Yellow comments as the gloves vanished and all their Mystic Morphers, even Rose's glow, 敵uess we can all use them too."

"We better go check in on Toby!Rose muses, 鼎ome on everyone."

"I've got it!Toby shouts running around the store as the Ranger's run in, hushed whispers coming from the patrons.

"Power Rangers."

"Rangers."

They are swarmed as patrons ask for Autographs the Pink Ranger shrinking to sprite form as she flies into Toby's office, he follows after locking the door as she returns to normal size, 添ou figured it out?"

Toby nods, 添es! Yes! It's a mathematical conundrum. You see each of these buttons corresponds to a number that when divided by pi gives a series of integers that all point to this button."

The timer almost over Pink quickly presses the button, a series of clicks sound before the latch unlocks, Pink pats Toby's back as she hefts the chest heading for the door, 典hanks Toby."

"W-Wait, what's inside...I gotta know."

Pink pauses a moment and shrugs, 泥on't know, when we get it back to base we'll find out, Rose is expecting there to be another trap inside and we don't want civilians getting hurt.

Toby nods letting the Pink ranger slip out, 迭-right, of course."

"Alright everyone be ready for anything,Blecker said as she reached for the lid of the chest, the other rangers standing cautiously behind her.

The ring of Chip's Mystic Morpher caused the group to stop, all eyes on him, 展e're gonna be late for the campaign at LeeLee's place."

The group look around a moment then relax, 的t has been a long day,Blecker muses, 展hy not deal with whatever the next booby-trap is when were better rested,she mused, 釘esides I really want to finish the campaign."

The other Rangers laugh, Nick patting Blecker's back, 的 think LeeLee might notice your still on your girl cool down."

Udonna waves her wand, and Blecker changes back to normal, 敵o, have fun, a simple illusion spell should provide the buffer you need."

Blecker laughs, 添ou have got to teach me that spell! When I知 on cool down I feel like a rat in a cage being cooped up here and unable to show my face where people know me as a guy not a girl!"

Udonna nods, 擢air enough Nicole, we can do it while the others are studying or practicing."


	11. The Gamers

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Special Trick 10.5 The Gamers

"Mom,LeeLee approached Necrolai, both of them in the Underworld at the moment, 滴ave you arranged for our new home."

"If you don't like this place you should go live with your father,Necrolai says testily, 徹h that's right I had him turned into a worm."

LeeLee huffed, 展ell if you want me to keep playing nice with the Rangers we can't exactly bring them down here now can we...I mean without blowing my cover and all."

Necrolai sighed, 迭ight. Yes I'll be right there, I was just getting us a new car."

A monster looking similar to the Taxi monster but with different paneling emerged from a side chamber, before transforming into a black sedan. Necrolai taking a moment before she morphed herself into a attractive older woman with black hair, opening the passenger door for LeeLee, 鼎ome on on says as she get's in the driver's side, 哲ow where did you say you were meeting the Rangers."

**Crunan**, **Vicamros**, **Xanril**, **Caren**, **Norian**, and **Loraella** make their way through halls and tunnels passing several skeletons chained to the wall, until they come to a door, the words 鏑ong Live Gygaxwritten on the plaque on the door. **Loraella** reaches for the door only for **Caren **to stay her hand. Pausing a moment **Caren** examines the plaque before casting a spell that removes the text for the plaque, then cautiously opens the door. And through another series of halls until you finally come to the main chamber where a lone figure in a dark robe sits waiting on a throne wrapped in thorns.

"Mort Kemnon I presume,**Crunan **asks.

The figure lowers his hood revealing a tattooed and bald head, 添ou are not welcome here."

"Your rein of terror ends here!**Xanril** exclaims.

"By Therin's light your reign ends here,Caren states confidently.

"What good is the light of your Goddess,Mort Kemnon gloats, casting a spell, 鉄he can not help you soft glow of Caren's armor dimming to nothing.

"Wait, wait, did you just cut **Caren** off from Therin?Blecker interrupts, 典hat's not possible!"

"Not in the core rules at least,Chip adds.

"It's part of the DM notes for the campaign,Maddie explains.

"Fine,Blecker grumbles, 釘ut there better be a pretty bad-ass reward for this kind of stunt at the end."

"You hear the footsteps of many feet, the back exit of the room is suddenly flooded as a dozen or so undead soldiers swarm into the room. Also **Caren** roll will to avoid a Wild Temperament."

Blecker swears.

Drawing their weapons the party slice they way through the horde as Caren growls and lunges at Mort Kemnon, he keeps her at arms length with magical defection of her attacks but he is also unable to hit her, the few lucky hits he does get through are defected by her AC, sensing his defeat as his undead forces grow think he retreats to his throne, pulls up his hood and teleports, Caren tears his throne to shreds and roars in rage.

"He can't have gotten far, look for a secret door!**Crunan** advises.

"Spot check everyone."

"Has my Wild Temperament abated?"

Maddie rolls a dice, 添es it has."

Looking around **Caren's** shark elven senses draw her to a tapestry, 典here's a door here."

Following the passage the group soon find themselves outside in a walled off yard, Mort Kemnon gathered around a book on a dais. A dragon's skull is sitting next to it.

"Welcome to the temple of a true god,Mort Kemnon keeps his back to them as he reaches for something on the dais, 的 promise you, this will be our final slips the mask on and he turns around, a dark aura enveloping him.

The group attack but Mort Kemnon easily deflects and evades all their attacks, not a single attack landing on him, 鉄urely you can do better then that."

"This is bad,Nick muses, 滴ow do we beat a guy with the power of a god?"

Blecker looks over at Xander a moment, 添ou have any enchanted or specialty arrows?"

Xander pauses a moment to look at at his notes, 鄭 few why?"

"Maddie how long would it take to bless one of his arrows?"

"You're powers are still shut down,she comments.

"Oh, forgot,Blecker looks thoughtful a moment, 展hat is **Xanril's** odds or take out the book on the alter with a specialty arrow?

Maddie consults her resources, looks surprised, 鼎an I see your character sheet Xander."

Nodding he hands it over as she cross checks, 添ou would need a 18 or better."

"Here use my lucky dice,Vida says handing over some black dice to Xander.

"Thanks, V,then blows lightly on them as he shakes them ready to throw, 展ish me luck."

"Surely you can do better then that."

"Challenge accepted,**Xanril** smiles cockily, drawing his bow and letting loose a flame arrow.

Mort Kemnon laughs as it flies past him, 添our aim is worse then a blind badgers!"

"Who said I was aiming at you?"

Turning Mort Kemnon howls as he sees the arrow pierce the book, it's pages going up in flames, the fire then appears on Mort Kemnon's robs and the mask explodes sending his flying back lying prone on ground, but still alive.

"You think you have beaten me?Mort Kemnon gloats, 添ou have only made Him, more powerful."

"I pounce on him,Blecker adds.

"Roll for it."

All the players, and Maddie look away as the dice come up, wincing.

"Well he's very dead,Maddie explains, 鼎aren pounces, tearing Mort Kemnon to pieces with her bear claws, the area looking like a pot of veil has exploded. Collecting the mask you head back to town and set camp for the night to finish your journey home the next day."

"Can we just skip to the next day,Caren wonders, 溺aybe by then I'll be over killing **Vicamros** and can start to recover my moral.

"I wonder,**Loraella** muses, 展hat did he mean by 'only made him stronger?"

"Death, obviously, his god, the source of his power,**Norian** comments.

"Why would Death get stronger after we killed his greatest servent?**Loraella** muses, 展e're missing a connection."

Suddenly the fire crackles to life, the image of the Hierophant appearing in it, 展e congratulate you on you victory,he begins, 鍍he Mask of Death, you have obtained it?"

"Yes your grace,**Caren** says with a bow.

"**Caren**, what are you wearing?"

Flustered she hides behind **Norian**, 的t was a gift from the others. It's actually quite good armor..."

The Hierophant interrupts, 典hat is unimportant, the mask, hand it over."

"We can't your grace."

Growing irritable the Hierophant asks, 鄭nd why is that."

"We have promised to return it to the King."

"And he will have it, we come with his blessing."

"Also your kinda just a projection in a fire, I'd feel more conformable giving it to someone in person,**Caren** muses.

The Hierophant sighs, 典his is not the time for personal glory Caren, you will hand over the mask."

"Your grace has our answer."

"This is treason,the Hierophant glowers at **Caren**, 添ou have been corrupted by your impure companions! How you shame Therin by allying with Darkness, the light of Therin is withdrawn from you."

Energy lances from the Hirophant's hands, and Caren drops to one knee, weakened, before anyone can react the Hierophant strikes the party with magic bolts knocking them all back and down. Taking the Mask the Hierophant vanishes as you are recovering.

"It is apparent in the aftermath of the battle the Hierophant is your enemy, and the road home will take you days of journeying."

"Well we don't have much choice do we?**Crunan **comments, then pat's Caren's back 典he Hierophant is the one who is a disgrace to Therin we will get you back your powers."

Caren looks down at her attire, 溺-Maybe the Hierophant was right, I don't look like any real paladin, and the things I have done."

"Nonsense,**Loraella **comments, 添our better then most, you gave someone like me a second chance, and that is the true spirit of Therin, not the pompous church fathers and their dogma."

**Caren** smiles.

"You venture home as quickly as you can, as you go you notice signs of decay that were not there when your journey began. As you reach home to find the cathedral guarded by paladins."

"You're up,**Xanril** says patting **Vicamros** back.

"I play a lullaby, advising my party to plug their ears first."

Maddie chuckles, and rolls some dice for the Paladins save, 典he Paladins fall fast asleep and your party slip into the cathedral where the Hirophant's waits in the main chamber.

"Grand Hierophant we beg a audience,**Crunan** announces firmly as they enter.

"Ah uninvited guests."

"Give us the mask,**Caren** demands.

"And why would we do this?"

"It must be destroyed,**Vicamros **answers.

"Dear boy why would I wish the mask destroyed?"

"It is evil,**Crunan** explains, 的t must be destroyed for the glory of your goddess."

"Ah! It is for the glory of our goddess that we shall wear the Hierophant explains manically, 滴ow can you not understand. Before the threat of Mort Kemnon the people turned their back on Therin, they became complacent, unholy. By depriving them of their goddess I have rekindled their faith! Their fear of death drives them into the saving light of Therin!"

"When the king finds out what you have done,**Crunan** threatens, raising his sword.

"The king? The king would not understand. Now I rule, as king, as Hierophant, and as Avatar of OUR GODDESS!the Hierophant slips on the mask.

"With his new found power the Hierophant forces you to your knees as as his clerics advances on your team to stab them. Roll save to get to your feet, **Caren** roll to save vs Wild Temperament."

Getting to her feet Caren growls, lunging for the Cleric, tearing him to pieces as **Crunan** forces himself to advance on the Hierophant, 添ou disgrace your own goddess."

**Vicamros **finds his eyes draw to the glow staff, the Heart of Therin in the Hirophant's hands, a old story of a boy and the god of the sea rushing back, 典he Heart, Therin is trapped in the heart! Destroy it.

"**Crunan** you're dead, **Loraella** you can act now."

"Fireball to the Heart of Therin."

"Can I act?Xander asks, 的f I can I aim for the same with a arrow."

"I'll pounce the Hierophant to distract explains.

**Caren** lunges at the Hierophant, his attention occupied he snuffs out her life with ease but as he looks back the Heart of Therin explodes. **Loraella **finds herself in a white room, and standing before her is Therin herself.

"Your grace,**Loraella** kneels.

"Rise **Loraella**, you have freed me from my prison and have my eternal thanks,Therin smiles warmly, 展hile you may have started as a servant of my enemy you have proved that even those far along the path of darkness can be redeemed. As a reward I grant you any one wish that you desire as my thanks to you for not just saving me but showing me...the true light."

"Wait?Nick says confused.

"Limited or unlimited,Xander wonders.

"She's a goddess, unlimited,Chip smiles, 鉄he can wish for anything."

"Anything,LeeLee whispers.

"Go for levels,Vida suggests, 添ou could be max level everything."

"No, no, no. Gear, Gear,Xander's voice dropping to a whisper, 添ou could wish for EVERYTHING in these books.

"No, no, no, no, no,Chip injects, 泥on't think small. Wish yourself immortal, have her make yourself a goddess as well."

The others are stunned silent, LeeLee pondering her options as she looks off into the distance to where her mother is resting in her hidden coffin, 'Immortality isn't all they think it is.'

**Loraella** sighs, 的 wish I could be forgiven for all the things I've done, the friends I've betrayed."

The group is stunned silent, Chip the first to speak, 鄭tonement? Your asking for atonement?"

"What a waste of a unlimited wish,Vida grouses.

"Before things get to out of hand,Nick injects, 的 resurrect, with the staff, our fallen party members."

Maddie smiles, leans back and beams with pride at LeeLee, 哲ice wish."

**Loraella** once more appears among her party, Therin appearing a moment later, everyone kneels.

"**Loraella**, Maddie begins, 典herin welcomes you into her fold by replacing your levels of Vampire Mark with equal levels of cleric."

"So I'm...good now?"

Maddie nods, and looks to Vida, "**Vicamros** is granted a level of the Canter prestige class for his help in freeing Therin."

"Cool!"

"**Crunan** for your sacrifice in fighting the Hierophant, after you are resurrected while not immortal you are granted the long life and racial bonus of a full elf."

"Stacking with my halfling bonuses?"

Maddie smiles, 添es."

"Very cool!"

"**Caren** Therin looks at you a moment, and noticing your squeamishness she smiles, not only does she reinstate your powers bur also gives you 3 levels of the base class Rogue, with a exception to the Paladin level lock for multi classing."

"So I can gain levels as a Paladin or a Rogue?"

"Yes, exactly."

"That's going to really make the armor shine!"

Looking to Nick Maddie continues, "**Norian** Therin upgrades your dragon so he can fly and even carry the party."

"Niiiice!"

"Lastly **Xanril** because you helped shatter the prison with **Loraella** Therin presents you with a Bow of Force, A line of shimmering force replacing the string of the bow. Its arrows glowing softly silver."

"Cool, cool, I like this he elbows Vida, 添ou should try to seduce her."

Chip laughs, as does Blecker, 的'd love to see that happen!"

Vida flusters, 鉄eriously?"

"Go for it!"

Maddie pales as Vida takes out her dice to roll, 添ou realize the only possible way to win is with a natural Twenty and considering this is Therin, a goddess your going to need several rolls, all of them to succeed."

"A extended action, Ouch."

In appreciation for Therin's kindness **Vicamros** begins to play, Therin listens for a moment as growing smile on her face after a few moments Therin vanishes **Vicamros** with her.

"Roll con,Maddie chuckles.

"I feel strangely dirty,**Caren** muses.

"Great game everyone,Maddie says standing up, 摘veryone take fifteen then we'll set up the into for LeeLee's campaign idea.

"The one with the Shadow?Blecker wonders.

"The mentions.

"The Shadow?Xander questions.

"The Shadow!Chip exclaims.

After a few days rest your party is brought before King Erasmus the Randomly Biased, 敵reat warriors, I know you want rest but a new threat has risen, taking my daughter from me. I hate to ask it but will you recover her for me?"

"What fiend has taken the princess?**Caren **wonders.

"His name is only heard of in hushed whispers, he is called, The Shadow."

"The Shadow."

"The Shadow?"

"The Shadow!"

"Fear not King, we will set out at once!**Norian** announcing looking to the others, 迭ight everyone."

"Right!"

"We should ask around town, see if anyone knows where to start,**Loraella** comments.

"To the inn!**Crunan** exclaims.

The party make their way to the inn, finding a seat.

"**Crunan** orders their strongest ale."

"The barmaid warns you,Maddie starts, 泥warfish Ale is not for the weak of stomach."

"With my con bonus I only have a 10% chance fail."

"Roll for it."

The group gasp.

"Well **Crunan** is out."

"Is there anyone at the bar?Blecker wonders.

"There is one patron."

**Caren **sneaks up to the man.

"I'm going to pick pocket him."

"Isn't that a morally against your Paladin Code?"

"I don't want to keep anything, just testing my new skills."

"Roll for it."

**Caren **finches the patron's money pouch.

"He have anything else?"

"A knife."

"I try to take that too."

"Roll for it."

**Caren **finches the patron's knife and turns back to her team silently cheering, 的 take his pants!Blecker laughs.

"Why do you want his pants?"

"I don't want them, I just want to see if I can steal them."

"Roll for it."

**Caren **finches the patron's pants, 鄭lright I知 done playing, I try to pickpocket him again to return his items!Blecker laughs.

"Have we picked up any clues,Nick wonders.

"The Barmaid mentions that rumor is The Shadow has set up came in Mort Kemnon's old lair."

"Once Chip wakes up and Blecker is done stealing we should head out then."

The group nod.

"We will pick up the story next time with everyone on the says packing up, 典hanks for the nice place to play LeeLee.

"My pleasure, should I get mom up to give you all rides home."

"I think we're good LeeLee."

Blecker opened the door to the apartment, the illusion long since expiring, as she entered her brother was waiting, 鏑ong day of saving the world?C. Blecker mused.

N. Blecker sighed looking down at her body, 都omething like that."

"Hungry? I just finish some burgers."

"Thanks,N. Blecker said with a sigh, 敵otta hit the rest room first though."

Her brother nodded as N. Blecker slipped into the bathroom, closing the door. Throwing off her shirt she started at her reflection in the mirror forlornly, 'It's been half a day, when am I going to change back?' she wondered as she plopped down on the toilet seat and sighed, 'I can't keep this up if I have to give up my gender permanently...If I知 not back to normal by morning...'

"Vida,Chip called, 天 where are you."

As Chip moved through the Mystic Woods calling out for Vida he rounded a bend, and stood still, shocked, Vida was hunced over, fangs extended anf burried into the body of a squirrel.

"V-V,Chip stammered, 添-your still a vampire?"

Vida stood up immediately, quickly discarding the corpse as she looked to Chip, 的t's not what you think...I'm not evil now...I can control myself."

"But your still a vampire."

Vida looked down and away, 添es."

"How? We destroyed Necrolai with the Dawn Crystal."

"I-I don't know. Clearly she survived. But when you defeated her I did feel some of my power return to me. But thanks to you and Blecker she can't control me any more."

"Still,Chip said cautiously, 添ou're still a vampire."

"Please you can't tell anyone, they will just worry or freak out."

"Vida I-"

"Promise me Chip,Vida said with unusual fierceness, 撤romise me!"

Chip sighed, looking away, 的 promise V...I adding, '...and I promise to find a cure...somehow.'


	12. The Gatekeeper Pt 1

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 11 The Gatekeeper Part 1

(Based from summaries from .com)

"Alright, enough procrastinating,Blecker said reaching for the lid of the Fire Heart chest, the other Rangers behind him as he opened it, a wave of energy rippling through all rangers present, sending a chill down the backs of Xander, Vida, Chip, and Maddie.

"It's a egg?Vida said confused.

"Not just any egg,Udonna began, 的t's a dragon's egg, the last one."

"I must escape this horrible pit,Morticon said slamming his sword down, as he advanced on Necrolai, 添ou! You said you had a plan to destroy the Rangers, to turn the Pink One to the Dark Side. What is the hold up!"

"I scoured the wood, and despite the Rangers interference I could find no sorcerers,Necrolai said as she started pacing, 展ho else could help us,then turning back to Morticon she exclaimed suddenly, 典he Oracle, yes, he could answer all our questions."

"Bring him to me,Morticon chuckled darkly.

"Here you go Princess, a nice big yellow one,in the city a older man hands a balloon to a young girl walking with her mother, collecting his fare for his wares just as Necrolai swoops in and snatches the man up, flying right past Toby as he passes the man to load a box into his van.

Watching Necrolai fly off Toby forces a laugh, 徹K I did NOT just see a giant bat."

Back in the Underworld Necrolai drops off the man and turns to Morticon, 的 have brought him, as promised."

"Good,Morticon gloats, turning to the man.

"W-Whats going on,the man says timidly, looking around with terror, 展-what is this place.

"Do not test my patience,Morticon says storming over to the man, 的 know who you are."

"I-I've never seen you before. Please let me out of here."

"I'll just pay a visit to the children with the balloons,Morticon threatens, 展ould you like that?"

"Alright... man steps back, transforming into a younger version, with long blond locks and a beard.

"Talk about a extreme make over,LeeLee comments, standing behind her mother.

"Now why have you taken me to this forsaken hole,The Oracle asks annoyed.

"You will use your special skills to help me find a way out of this threatens, 添ou know what damage I can do."

"And you will help me find a way to bring out the darkness in my new daughter, the Pink Ranger, the one they call Vida."

LeeLee averts her gaze but says nothing.

"Let us just see if there is a way,The Oracles says closing his eyes as he outstretches one hand, a third eye opening in the palm that he turns inward and gazes into a moment later.

"For the former the answer is simple: use the Gatekeeper to open the gate for you."

"If the gate was opened,Necrolai schemes, 土our entire army could attack the surface world at once."

"Fool!Morticon howls, 典he Gatekeeper is no more, her life force was used sealing the gate."

"Ah but what you don't know is there is another."

Necrolai gasps, 鄭nother Gatekeeper? Who is it?"

"That I can not see, only that it is someone close to the Power Rangers."

Necrolai turns to her daughter, 添our close with the Power Rangers, is there someone you know who could be the Gatekeeper."

LeeLee pauses a moment, 哲-no. All their friends are Rangers too, well except Toby."

"Toby?"

"He's their boss at the Rock Porium."

"I see,Necrolai muses, 鄭nd what of a Sorcerer who can turn the Pink Ranger?"

The Oracle consults his hand again, 的 see a being who could do the job, he is sealed away however. I can not see anything else about him."

Necrolai looks thoughtful, 典hough I might."

Clare hurries to the cauldron, throwing in odd ingredients here and there as Udonna enters from a side room, Chip is rummaging through several books, as she get's closer to Clare she holds her nose a moment, 釘y the smell of it that potion is strong enough to ward off Morticon himself."

"This isn't a potion,Clare laughs, 典his is our dinner."

Chip looks up, going a bit pale, 的'll order take is also wide eyed a moment.

"Oh,suddenly Clare stops and turns toward Udonna, 的've been practicing my invisibility spell...watch."

Waving her arms and magic cascades over her Chip suppresses a chuckle as only Clare's legs vanish. Udonna smiles friendly.

"Oh why even try,Clare admonishes herself, 鄭t this rate I'll never become a sorceress."

Udonna is about to speak when Chip cuts in, 典here is more to magic then potions and spells, you just gotta keep believing. I always believed I'd become a knight or wizard and now look at me I'm a Power Ranger."

Udonna nods.

"You really think I have potential,Clare muses.

"My dear apprentice,Udonna says motherly, 的 am certain of it."

Clare smiles, 典hen I'll keep working.

"Good."

Clare heading up a series of steps to another area of Rootcore, 展ith or without legs."

Turning her attention to Chip Udonna makes her way toward him, 鄭nd what are you so fervently researching Chip?"

Chip closes the moon a moment, a serious look at his face as he measures his words, 的 was thinking about Necrolai, I mean, she can't be all evil right? V was a vampire, she got better, there has to be a spell, something that can cure her, maybe without the influence of being a vampire she will become adding, 'Besides if I can cut off Necrolai from being a vampire maybe it will also cure V.'

Udonna looks thoughtful, 鄭 noble goal, but remember Necrolai has bee na vampire a long time, there may be nothing left of the real her to save."

Chip sighs, 的 know."

"A giant bat doesn't just swoop down out of the sky and carry people away,Toby says returning from his truck just as Necrolai swoops in and does just that.

She drops him off some distance away and advances toward him, 添ou will open the gates of the Underworld Gatekeeper."

"Gatekeeper? No, no you have got to have the wrong guy, I-I can't even find my car keys most of the time,Toby says timidly.

"Do not anger me,Necrolai says growling.

"Ok,Toby says as he run away Necrolai in hot pursuit.

Quickly catching up with him she grabs him, and spirits him away to the Underworld, 溺aybe you'll be more cooperative with Morticon."

"W-Who?"

Once again Toby

"You will raise the gates of the Underworld, Gatekeeper,Morticon says slamming his sword at Toby's feet, who scrambles to get away only to be blocked by Necrolai. LeeLee hides in the shadows.

"That is not the Gatekeeper,The Oracle says flatly, moving over to Toby and grabbing his arm, 哲ow that is all the information I have so if you don't mind we will be on our way."

And in a ran og golden energy the two vanish, Morticon pointing his sword threateningly at LeeLee, 添ou said he was the Gatekeeper."

LeeLee huffs, 的 said no such thing. All I said was Toby was the only non-ranger that was close to again, 的 can only get in so close with them. It's not like their going to tell all their secrets to a non-ranger."

Morticon slams his sword into the the dark energy knocking both women back, Necrolai quickly leaps to her feet to appease Morticon, 溺orticon please,then pauses a moment glancing at her daughter, then to the pit of the Master, 的 just had a great idea..."

Morticon huffs, 展hat is it!"

"LeeLee is right, we can't get the secrets of the Rangers without one on the inside,she moves to the Master and kneels, 徹h great Master if you could lend some of your power to my daughter, enough so she could look like a Ranger we could get her into their inner ranks, learn their secrets, find the Gatekeeper."

"M-Mom,LeeLee says cautiously, Necrolai pulling her toward the pit.

The red light of the master answers them, tendrils of black energy lancing out to strike both girls, LeeLee howling out in pain.

Koragg watches from the shadows before turning to walk away, 典o insure this mission's success I will attack from another front."

"Everyone come quick!A woman says running into the Rock Porium, 典here's a new Power Ranger fighting Necrolai!"

Nick, Vida, Maddie, Xander, Toby, and the costumers all flood out of the store, where Necrolai, sporting some wicked new bone weapons trades blows with a girl in burnt orange ranger gear. A blast of Necrolai's upgraded energy attacks sends the new ranger rolling, 的 wont let you get the Gatekeeper! S-Stay back,a mix of confidence and fear in the new Ranger's voice, she holds her right arm protectively.

"Let's give her a hand,Nick whispers, leading the other Rangers out of sight.

"Back off,The Red Ranger shouts as he lands in front of the new Ranger, the other 3 Rangers joining him shortly. The girls helping up the Orange Ranger as the boy charge Necrolai.

"Are you alright?Blue asks cautiously.

"M-My arm,Orange says before dropping to one leg.

"Looks like your leg's in bad shape too, come adds, helping Orange to limp off, the Boys continue to hold off Necrolai.

"You will not keep me from finding the Gatekeeper any more then that girl did!Necrolai gloats and she blasts the Rangers with a energy wave.

Once out of sight of the general populace in a ally the Orange Ranger's power crashes revealing...

"LeeLee?Pink says surprised, 滴ow did you become a Ranger?"

Blue waves her MagiStaff over LeeLee's wounds but can't heal them, 的 think we need to take her to Udonna. These wounds are to hard to heal."

Pink is hesitant before agreeing, 滴old on LeeLee."

LeeLee nods but quickly the world goes black, the last thing she hears in Blue panicking, 哲o, don't go to sleep!"

LeeLee wakes up in Rootcore, and the first thing she notices is Udonna looming over her casting a healing spell, her body feeling much better, 添ou should be fine now child."

When LeeLee reaches for her own MagiStaff she finds it floating over the crystal orb inside a magical energy field, 溺-My...MagiStaff."

"That would be unwise child,Udonna says as LeeLee bolts upright.

"Give it back, I need it!LeeLee pleads, the other Rangers, still powered up, gathered around her, 展hat's going on, where am I?"

"You are in Rootcore, the base of the Power Rangers. As for your MagiStaff, where did you find it. It is seemed in Dark Magic and it would be unwise to let you use it again until I can cleanse it."

"W-Who are wonders timidly.

"I am Udonna, the White Mystic Ranger."

Finally Red cuts in, 展here did you get that MagiStaff."

LeeLee pauses a moment, 的 was down by the sea side, when I saw N-Necrolai, she was prying something out of a rock, throwing all kinds of magic at it. When it finally broke free I saw what it was. The w-wand. I saw how all the Rangers used similar things and knew it would be no good thing If she got a hold of it so I attacked her, in the fight she lost her grip and I somehow just knew how to Ranger up. S-she attacked me, I fled, then you guys showed up."

"Udonna was there ever another MagiStaff beside ours?Yellow asks.

Udonna looks thoughtful a moment, 泥uring the great war a number of Mystic Force artifacts were lost, I do not know a exhaustive list."

"I say we give her the benefit of the doubt,Yellow says, powering down, the others following suit a moment later.

LeeLee gasps, 添OU'RE the Power Rangers?"

"Remember Clare,she says confidently her legs still invisible, 添ou have her magic the rest of her vanishes, excited she hurries back into Rootcore, 的 did it! I did it! I have to show Udonna."

As she enters she sees the Rangers gathered around LeeLee offering her tea, before Nick comments, 典his Gatekeeper, do you have any clue who Necrolai was talking about?"

Udonna pauses looking haunted a moment as she turns back to face the Rangers, "The Gatekeeper was a powerful Sorceress named Niella, she was my gathers herself before continuing, 哲iella cast a spell that sealed the gate and banished Morticon and his armies to the Underworld. The spell was so strong that it depleted all of her life force. When the gate was lowered to the depths Niella was gone,pausing again Udonna regained her composure, smiling sadly, 澱ut her spirit lives on in my heart and through the legacy of her heir."

"She had a child,Maddie inquires, LeeLee smiling.

"Yes, and I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking."

"So we have to find the child first, and protect them,Vida adds.

"You wont have to look far,Udonna answers, 哲iella's daughter and the heir to the Gatekeeper's power is Clare!"

Just then Clare's invisibility spell wears off, she stands shocked as everyone looks to her, and runs off.

Now walking through the woods a despondent Clare stops to sit on a log, Udonna magically appearing beside her, 典hank goodness I found you."

Clare sighs

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Nothing."

"I don't blame you for being upset at m-

"It's just not fair Udonna,Clare interrupts, 釘eing the Gatekeeper is my legacy, you can't keep that power from me forever."

"Clare,Udonna starts softly, 鍍here are things you just don't understand."

"I understand,Clare says about to cry, 添ou don't think I can handle it because...I'm incompetent, and bumbling, and clumsy an-"

"Exactly like your mother was,Udonna say smiling.

Clare looks over confused

"You are so much like her."

"But I though she was such a great Sorceress,Clare chokes on her words.

"Oh she was,Udonna say reassuringly, 澱ut not at first,holding back a laugh as she continues, 的n fact she blew up our cottage quite a few times getting her spells right."

Clare smiles, 典hen w-wh-"

"I promised her I would always keep you from harm. I've tried my best to keep that promise.

"And you have,Clare starts to smile, 的 couldn't have asked for a better protector, or a better Aunt."

"Someday you'll be ready to take on your Mother's legacy,Udonna encourages, 澱ut not today."

Suddenly a Spell seal appears, Koragg and Necrolai appearing.

"Hand over the Gatekeeper,Necrolai demands.

"Clare get out of her,Udonna says as she quickly morphs.

"Right,Clare says running.

Necrolai gives chase, easily catching up to Clare, she tries to blast Necrolai back with a magic spell but only manages to push her back a few feet, Necrolai grabs Clare as Koragg and the White Ranger battle. Pinning Clare Necrolai takes a firm grip of Clare's head, 釘y the power of the Gatekeeper, let the Gate rise demands pumping dark magic into Clare who screams in pain and collapses at Necrolai's feet.

"Bah, she is not strong hisses charging the White Ranger and knocking her to the ground from behind before grabbing and pinning her arms, 適oragg now!"

Slowly the three of them begin to sink into a spell seal, 添ou will find a way to get strong enough to raise the gate or you will never see your precious White Ranger again."

"Rangers help, Udonna's been captured,Clare shouts urgently as she runs back into Rootcore, only to find it empty, Checking the orb she sees they have headed back to the Rock Porium and quickly contacts them. The Rangers, sans LeeLee and Blecker, arriving shortly. Clare relating her story.

"And Koragg said he wouldn't release her unless I find a way to raise the gate."

"Nick,Xander muses, 適oragg seems able to contact you whenever he wants, can you contact him?"

Nick pauses, 的'll try."

"What's the plan?Chip wonders.

"We challenge Koragg to a fight, winner gets Udonna."

"I'll try,Nick says, closing his eyes and focusing, 'Koragg, listen, we have a proposition. For the White Ranger, us against you, winner take all?'

Nick howls in pain as Koragg responds, 'And when I win the Gatekeeper will belong to me.'

"Next time you contact him...Nick glares at Xander, 滴e wants Clare if he wins."

"Then we just have to make sure he doesn't counters.

The Ranger hurrying off as Clare looks to a crown floating in the air, 敵-Good luck Rangers."

At the beach-side the Ranger gather ready Koragg appearing through a dark seal.

"For the White Witch and the Gatekeeper, prepare yourselves."

The Ranger take a ready stance, Red leading the charge, clashing blades with Koragg, 添ou will return Udonna to us."

"That remains to be seen,Koragg muses before launching a wolf attack, sending Red flying back, 典he Master has given me more power since our last battle!"

"Vine power!The Green Ranger announces as several vines spring up and wrap around Koragg. After a moments struggle he breaks free, Hammering the Green Ranger with another wolf attack.

The Pink Ranger tornado, in, Koragg raising his sword to block as he is pushed back several feet before kicking the tornado and sending Pink flying.

Yellow and Blue blast Koragg with their elemental attacks, forcing him back further, 的mpressive Rangers, but still not good enough."

Koragg charges forward cutting through the ranks of the Rangers before turning around and hammering them with several Wolf Attacks in succession.

LeeLee looks on from a corner as Udonna, now reduced to a small size and imprisoned inside a magical barrier, her snow staff mounted in a alcove on the wall, Udonna noticing despite LeeLee's best efforts, 典hey captured you too child?"

Thinking fast LeeLee inches out of the darkness, 添eah, I was no match for them without my MagiStaff.

Udonna sighs, 溺y apologies child, but it would have been unhealthy for you to use it before I cleansed it. I am just sorry that you were captured because of that. But I will get us both out of here don't you worry."

"T-That wouldn't be a good idea,LeeLee stammers, 典hey did something to me. Told me I'd only be safe here in the Underworld."

"Morticon and his men are not to be trusted,Udonna answers.

LeeLee approaches cautiously, reaching out a hand to Udonna's orb, 徹.. for fur and claws to race over her hand, she quickly pulls it back, several moments passing before it reverts.

"Oh dear,Udonna muses, 的 do not wish to put you in danger Child but I can't help unless I know what was done to you, please reach out toward me again so I can analyze the curse put on you."

LeeLee shivers, stepping closer, as the Light from Udonna's bubble is cast on her LeeLee body begins to shift and change, growing fur, claws, her face pushing out to a muzzle. She quickly steps back, collapsing to the floor into a ball breathing heavily until the changes subside.

"Oh dear."

"I have won, bring the Gatekeeper forth or I will destroy the White gloats, the Rangers prone on the ground.

"I'm right here!Clare says running in, the crown in one hand as she blasts Koragg with a mystical burst.

Koragg gloats, 鉄how me your power Gatekeeper."

Clare slips the crown on her head, flowing robes appearing on her, 撤ower of the Shining Moon, behold the out her hand she summons a ornate silver staff.

Koragg scoffs, 的s that all the Gatekeeper can do, change clothes? You waste my time."

Clare thrusts the staff upward, silver-blue bolts of energy rain down around Koragg.

He laughs, 的mpressive Gatekeeper, now turn yourself over."

"Not without a fight!"

"So be it!Koragg goats, Clare charging as he counters with a Wolf Attack.

Clare attacks fiercely, forcing Koragg on the defensive parrying her staff with his shield as they fly back toward the cliff face, scaling it with Care pressing her advantage. A backhand slap from Koragg sends Clare down, and he pursues keeping his sword sheathed in his shield as he parries Clare's attack with his free arm.

Koragg leaps back as Clare leaps into the air, striking him with her staff by extending it before hammering him with a energy field that hold him in it's vice grip a few moments, unable to attack. The attack sends Koragg sliding back several feet.

"She is strong."

Before Koragg can recover Clare launches a crescent wave of energy at him, tearing up the ground in it's path, but he absorbs the attack with the Eye of the Master in his shield and laughs.

"Quite impressive I must admit,Koragg complements before counter attacking with his Wolf Attack.

Clare raises a barrier to block the attack, Koragg pouring more power into his attack until Clare is blasted back.

"That's true power."

Growing frustrated Clare gets back to her feet, 的'm done she invokes another transformation, into her giant form, the Shining Moon Warrior. Koragg counters with the Centaurus Wolf Megazord.

The Shining Moon Warrior opens with a energy blast before tying up Koragg with a laser rope, going for the finisher by creating a energy disc and launching it at Koragg. Necrolai watches from below wondering if The Gatekeeper could actually defeat Koragg.

"It won't be that easy,Koragg growls, the eye of the Master breaking the energy rope as he raises his spear to stop the disc attack, 哲o more holding back, witness the streetlight of the master warns as he prepares his own finishing attack, hammering Clare with his dark magic strike.

Clare collapses back to the ground, back to normal size, and out of the Shining Moon Warrior form but still in her Gatekeeper garb. Necrolai is quick to grab Clare as the Rangers recover the energies and move to attack.

"By the power of the Gatekeeper, let the gate rise up,Necrolai says once more forcing dark power into Clare, this time as she screams in pain a bolt of energy shoots for the crown and the Gates of the Underworld rise. Before the Rangers can react Necrolai and Koragg vanish into the underworld.

Koragg gloats as they vanish, 典he Gargoyle of the Gate will take care of you Rangers."

As if on cue one of the stone gargoyles on the gate, the one above the actual doors themselves comes to life, in full giant form and nearly crushes the rangers underfoot.


	13. The Gatekeeper Pt 2

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 12 The Gatekeeper Part 2

(Based from summaries from .com)

"Titan Formation!Red exclaims.

Quickly the Rangers go titan combining into the Titan Megazord, powering their sword they swing at the gargoyle, in a flash of smoke he is behind them, they swing around only for it to vanish to the side, flanking them with it's spear and sending them careening into the gate.

"Hello Rangers,Morticon gloats, reaching out through a crack in the gate at the Megazord, 土our Megazord cracked the gate, enough for me to slip though!"

The Rangers are frozen in fear a moment and Morticon continues, the Gargoyle advanced on them from behind, 哲ow the who world will know my crushing power! Yes! The time has come, the destruction of the surface world is at hand!"

"Yes, I've done it,pinned between the two the Megazord can do little more then watch as Morticon pulls himself free, blasting them with a dark magical blast from his sword, 的'm free!"

"Oh no!"

"He's out!"

"What now?"

"We've got to fight him?"

"Looks like we have no choice,The Red Ranger says, 鼎ome one guys."

The titan Megazord swings but Morticon easily deflects the blade with his own, hammering the Titan Megazord with his own blade.

Taking to the sky the Ranger try to summon their Titan Spirits for a aerial attack, Morticon blocks that, the Titan Megazord on their back he hammers them with a dark magic strike, demorphing the Rangers.

Clare gasps as she sees Udonna, LeeLee is crouched in a corner, 填donna, LeeLee...where am I?as she tries to move she is shocked by the magical barrier around her.

"Your magic was strong enough to raise the gate,Koragg says as Clare comes around. 哲ow we'll see if you have enough power to open it."

"Don't do it Clare,Udonna warns, 哲o matter what happens."

"I will never help you Koragg,Clare says firmly.

"I don't intend to ask for your magic,Koragg threatens, 的 intend to take it."

Summoning the Eye of the Master a spell seal forms under Clare, causing her to howl in pain as a stone wheel device appears above her.

"Perfect,Koragg gloats, 展hen the spell wheel is complete the gates will open and our armies will be released."

"He's even stronger then last time,Chip groans in pain.

"He's got more dark magic energy then before,Maddie notes.

"How are we suppose to fight him if we don't have that kind of power,Xander wonders.

Dark clouds gather and the sky turns black, overhead Morticon and the Gargoyle decimate the city.

"Well that's not a good omen at all.a familiar voice says, the Rangers turning to see Blecker offering them a hand.

"No,As they stand Nick looks around, his voice defiant, 典his is not the end, Udonna said we were the protectors of the city, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

Blecker moves to Vida patting her back, 迭eady to ride together sister?"

Maddie gives Blecker a funny look, Vida just nods, suddenly Blecker's Morpher beeps revealing a anew spell code.

"Is that,Chip comments, 典hat's the same spell code as our Titan forms!"

"Alright,Xander says patting Blecker's back, 展e got someone watching over us."

"Ready?Nick says as the Rangers line up around him.

"Ready!"

Vida, Maddie, Chip, and Xander transform to dragon formation, quickly dodging the fireballs of the Gargoyle cutting it with their razor sharp wings before coming back around and destroying it with a fire-blast.

Nick Rangers up, summoning his Mystic Racer as he speeds toward the gate, 泥on't worry Udonna, Clare, I'm coming!blasting through any Hidiacs and Styxoids that get in his way.

The moment is short lived however as electricity arcs though the Dragon Megazord, armor turning to scales, it's form turning organic as the dragon roars and flies off. Morticon stops his rampage to gloat, laughing.

"The Rangers have lost their minds, now NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

"That's up for debate!It was the familiar voice of female Blecker, as something kicks Morticon making him stumble, as he turns around he sees.

"Catastros?he says confused, as the horse hammers him with her front hooves. He stumbles again, now taking in the more pinkish color, 哲o your not Catastros."

The Rose Titan unicorn rears up again, Morticon knocking her over with a slash of his sword.

Another section of the spell wheel complete, Clare howling in pain.

"I beg you Koragg,Udonna pleads, 都top this madness."

"Your please are useless,Koragg argues, 典he Master's wishes must be completed to the very end."

Udonna looks to LeeLee then Clare with worry.

"It will soon be over,Koragg muses

"Give me the strength to fight this mother,Clare says breathing heavily.

Udonna looks on worried.

"Silence!Koragg demands, 的t is almost done."

The Spell wheel only one track away from completion, causing another pulse of energy to be drawn out of Clare to wedge open the gate.

"The gate is almost open,Koragg says with pride.

"But the Gatekeeper's energy is almost pleads, 鼎lare will not survive."

"It was the only way,Koragg says with a hint of regret.

"I promised you mother to always protect you,Udonna says sadly, 哲ow I've broken my promise."

Clare looks up to Udonna with all the strength she can muster, 典his isn't your fault."

"Koragg!The Red Ranger says leaping in from out of nothing, his Kick forcing Koragg back some distance, 鏑et them go!"

"Nick!Udonna smiles as the spell wheel vanishes and Clare collapses to the ground. 鏑eeLee is being held here too."

"I'll get you all out,The Red Ranger says drawing his sword, 適oragg!he demands, 的 challenge you to fight, right now!"

"I never say no to a Eye of the Master in his shield glowing as the Red Ranger, Koragg, and Clare are transported away.

"W-what's happening,The Red Ranger says confused, looking around to see Clare atop a cliff, still behind a magic barrier.

She calls out his name before Koragg draws his attention, 添our challenge, my battlefield."

"Fine with me,the Red Ranger calls as he summons his Mystic Force Fighter boxing gloves, 鼎ome on!"

"Koragg draws his sword pointing it at the Red Ranger, 的 am ready."

The two charge each other, Koragg swings but the Red Ranger rolls under it, the power of the Mystic Force Fighters increasing his footwork as he evade more swings from Koragg. Countering with several punches that Koragg deflects with his sword. Hammering Koragg's shield with a one-two punch with enough force to push Koragg back a few feet. Koragg swings again, the Red Ranger leaping over the attack to attack from behind but Koragg is quick to turn and block each blow knocking the Red Ranger to the ground.

Koragg moves in for the kill, but the Red Ranger flips out of the way and comes back on the offensive with punches and kicks, forcing Koragg on the defensive for the moment. The Red Ranger powers up his gloves going in for a corkscrew fire punch only for Koragg to deflect it and send him sprawling.

The Red Ranger quickly getting to his feet and summoning his sword as he charges back in. Koragg continues to deflect and Counter the Red Rangers moves, getting him once more on the ground but the Red Ranger rolls back to his feet, and the two continue on, neither giving an inch and each quick to press their advantage. Finally The Red Ranger invokes his phoenix fire attack, launching and flipping into the air before coming down like a meteor at Koragg, the attacks devastates Koragg but he remains standing.

"No!the Red Ranger says in disbelief.

"Your magic is strong,Koragg complements, 釘ut can not compare to that of the gathers dark energy preparing for his final strike, 釘ehold his dark power."

The Red Ranger looses his sword and his sent crashing through the stones and earth of the cliff side.

Koragg is quick to close the distance and pin the Red Ranger under his sword, 哲ow you know the power of dark magic. That kind of power will always triumph."

"Your wrong!the Red Ranger argues, 典here's more power in courage, the kind it takes to keep going even when it looks like there's no hope. Gripping Koragg's sword he forces it out of his face, 典hat's why dark magic will never beat us."

"You fool,Koragg counters, 笛ust back his sword ready to finish the deed.

"No!The Red Ranger howls, suddenly engulfed in fire.

Now free he launches into the air and traps Koragg inside a Mystic Spell Seal the Wolf Warrior howling in defiance as the Red Ranger comes down with his blade.

Koragg tires to block it only for his sword to break in half. 溺y sword!he shouts as he stumbles back several paces, his body wracked by explosions before he collapses to the ground.

"Clare!The barrier around Clare breaks and she collapses to the ground, the Red Ranger rushing to her side, 鄭re you OK?he asked helping her to her feet.

"I think so,she answers a bit weakly, 釘eing a sorceress is tougher then I thought."

Before they can celebrate Koragg rises, a dark seal around him as he stands, 添ou may have destroyed my weapon but you have not destroyed me."

"No way!the Red Ranger says in shock, 適oragg!"

He laughs darkly before turning and vanishing.

"This isn't over,The Red Ranger shouts, 敵et back here."

Clare stumbles over to the Red Ranger, he catches her as she starts to fall, 典he other Rangers,she begins, 溺orticon will destroy them."

The Red Ranger stops, pausing a moment, 的 hope Blecker is like Catastros, when we combined the power was incredible."

"Believe Nick,Clare offers.

"Right,The Red Ranger says as he runs off.

"And hurry!"

"I raised the gate,Clare says exhausted as she looks skyward, 的'll just have to lower it in pain as she focuses her power, sending out a bolt of power before collapsing to the ground and vanishing.

the Rose Unicorn and Morticon pause from trading blows as a energy ray hit the gate and it starts to descend, 哲o, this is howls.

"Nick did it!Rose exclaims, before quickly spinning around to buck Morticon with her rear hooves.

Necrolai watches in shock as the gate descends, and the sky clears.

"My Dark Magic,Morticon howls, 展ho dares interfere."

The Phoenix Titan runs up beside Blecker, patting her back, 添ou got one more fusion left in you?"

"I'll give it my best shot!"

Like with Catastros the Unicorn zord opens becoming armor for the Phoenix zord. Pressing the battle with their spear Morticon steps back several paces, the Unizord hammering him next with its fire tail before swinging out with their spear again, Morticon blocks the attack.

"My Snow Staff,Now alone in the chamber with just LeeLee and her self Udonna inches closer to her Snow Staff, 哲oru Estrava Lox Ra Tu,She begins to chant.

"What are you doing,LeeLee whimpers, backing away from the light.

"Quiet child I need to concentrate."

At Morticon and the Megazord it begins to snow the Unizord stopping, 展here is this energy coming from?the Rose Ranger's voice says.

"Let's see what it can do,the Red Ranger answers, 擢inal Strike!"

"Time to end this,Morticon gloats, his blade encased in dark energy as the Megazord charges at him.

As the two blades collide the dark energy wrapped around Morticon blade freezes, the weight of it to much forcing him to stumble backward.

"It's got to be Udonna,Rose and Red say together ans they charge forward, for another final spear attack.

"Now we can't loose,The Red Ranger says as they strike dead on, Morticon stumbling backward, before collapsing. 鼎heckmate!"

Back in the Pit Udonna continues chanting, her bubble frosting over until it finally shatters and she returns to normal size, she goes for her Snow Staff only to be pounced on by a full on werewolf LeeLee foaming at the mouth. As the roll along the ground they finally vanish together.

"Wake up child,Udonna says calmly as Clare rouses from the ground of the mystic wood, it is snowing and a snarling were LeeLee is bound by magical chains. 的t's over."

"Udonna,Clare says happily getting to her feet, 添our alive!the she pauses looking at the werewolf, 鄭-and you brought a pet?"

"Quick child,Udonna says calmly, 展e must hurry back to Rootcore, I will need you assistance to break the spell placed on our newest Ranger."

Clare nods, then glances down at the crown in her hands, 典here's a little power left, not much, not enough to become the Gatekeeper again."

"The power of the Gatekeeper will come to you in time, for now save the crown, things are going to get a whole lot worse from hear on out, despite Morticon's destruction."

Clare tilts her head curiously as they walk, 滴-How so?"

Udonna sighs, 展hile I was able to escape with LeeLee I was not able to recover my Snow Staff."

"Where could the others have gone,Nick wonders as he and Blecker, in female form, wander through the Mystic Woods.

Blecker looks distracted a moment as she looks over at Nick, images dancing in her mind of the two kissing, on a date. She quickly pushes those aside and jumps as Nick paces a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright Blecker?"

She nods shakily, 的-I'll be fine...I saw the dragon fly off this way. And the only thing big enough to hid a dragon out here is-"

"The Cave!Nick says breaking into a run, Blecker trying to keep up as they dash toward a large cave, a oppressive heat coming from the mouth as they move cautiously inside.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Nick?"

"This has something to do with the Fire Heart?"

Blecker nods, 的t was a dragon egg, they became a more organic version of Dragon Formation. Some kind of final defense?"

Moving deeper into the cave Nick and Blecker Morph, Nick using his MagiStaff as a makeshift torch until they reach the main area of the cave and both Rangers gasp, seeing the massive form of the others as one huge dragon. A dragon grunting in pain as she lays another egg adding it to a already small clutch of them.

Blecker looks down and holds her stomach a moment wistfully, then quickly pushes the thoughts away, 溺aybe if we both focus our magic we can counter the curse. After all Dragon Formation is also Titan Mode if we can induce the Titan Megazord."

"Right,the Red ranger says and the two go Titan, then start to glow fiercely, the Dragon swinging it's head around and breathing fire at them, the Mystic Phoenix using it's body to protect the unicorn, dropping him to one knee.

"It's working, keep focusing,the Unicorn advises, noticing armor starting to form on the dragon's limbs.

The dragon swipes at them, the unicorn blocking with her body before slumping to the ground just as the Dragon collapses, splits apart, and reforms as the titan Megazord, the Rose Ranger turning to energy and joining them in the cockpit a moment later.

"W-What happened,The Green Ranger says as they quickly split and return to normal ranger form, 的t's all kind of fuzzy."

the Pink ranger looks sick as she looks to the clutch of dragon eggs, 電id we..."

The Blue Ranger puts a confronting hand on her shoulder, 的 think so."

"We can't just leave them here,Yellow comments, 展hat if Necrolai finds them."

"We also need to get back to Rootcore,Rose says dropping to the floor with a deep breath, 哲o telling if our spell was permanent or if your change again the next time you go Dragon Formation."

Blecker, still in girl form, rests on a cot as LeeLee sits in a chair nursing some tea, she glances over at Blecker just before Clare rushes in excitedly.

"Udonna, I did it!"

"What is it Clare?"

"I finally perfected my vanishing spell,Clare says as she begins the motions, 展atch."

This time her top half vanishes, Blecker claps, 天ery impressive!"

"Ok,Clare laughs nervously, 溺aybe not perfected.

"I think it's pretty good,LeeLee comments.

"Yeah just cast it again and get your legs,Blecker adds, 鄭 2 part vanishing spell is still more then I can pull off."

The Rangers all chuckle as well as Clare, 典hanks laughs before stumbling off.

LeeLee returns her attention to Blecker, 鉄o you've been a Ranger all this time and only now got a Titan mode."

Blecker nods, 的t's all very long and says before laying down.

"And combining with the other Rangers really wears you out?"

Blecker nods again.

"And everytime you transform it takes a few hours before you can return to being a boy."

Blecker nods.

"And you live in San Angels and use the root network to get here when the Rangers call.

Blecker nods once more.

LeeLee whistled, her voice low, 鄭nd I thought my home life was rough."

"Nicole's been my best friend since this stated,Vida says sitting next to Blecker, glancing apologetically over at Chip, 哲ot many guys are willing to give up their manhood for a stranger on a weekly basis and risk their neck saving the world. And when we combine we're unstoppable."

"No offense V,Blecker says yawning, 澱ut I just fought Morticon, and helped defeat him, fused into a new Megazord with Nick, then fused again with you guys to break Dragon formation, I'm crashing here, can we save the conversations for after have a few good hours sleep and preferably a good meal."

Vida nods, wrapping Blecker in her cloak, 鉄leep tight."

Morticon's blade lies abandoned in the sand as Koragg stalks toward it, taking a firm grip of the handle, 溺orticon is no more, but his weapon will be of great use to me.

Deep in the pit Necrolai moves about hectically, 適oragg can not be trusted, Who will lead us now that Morticon is gone?"

"I figured we壇 take it easy this game, just get you guys to the Shadow, but save the fight for next time. On account of LeeLee and Nicole's explains.

"Works for me,Chip comments, the others following suite.

"You travel west for most of the day and rest at a clearing for the night."

"Who want's first watch?Nick wonders.

"Am I away now?Chip asks.

"You're a little hung over but awake."

"I'll take first watch then,Chip offers, 泥o I see anything strange that night?"

"As a matter of fact you do."

Blue smoke rises from the fire causing a mist to gather about it, the Mist coalescing into the image of a young woman.

**Crunan** readies his sword, **Xanril** his bow.

"You're still asleep."

"Oh yeah,Xander says embarrassed, Blecker chuckles.

"Who are you! Speak!**Crunan** demands. 徹r I shall smite thee with my mighty blade."

"Smite thee with your mighty blade?LeeLee chuckles.

Chip glowers are her.

"Help me,the vision speaks, 鉄ave me. I am imprisoned in the south."

"She wishes us to free her,**Norian** comments.

"Your still asleep Nick."

"Me too?Xander asks.

"Yeah."

"Free you!**Crunan** wonders. 展here are you mysterious lady? Who holds you prisoner?"

"The Shadow,the image whispers terrified.

"The Shadow."

"The Shadow!"

"The Shadow?"

"fear not noble lady,**Loraella** announces.

"We shall free you.**Norian** adds.

"By morning you shall again sup the sweet air of freedom,**Xanril** inserts.

"Sup the sweet air of freedom?Blecker jokes.

"Shut up."

"You guys are all asleep,Maddie chuckles.

The party dropping back to the ground.

"Not you **Crunan**."

"Oh,Chip chuckles, 鉄orry."

"To the south, come to the south,the image begs, 撤ast the river, through the ruins of the ancient she starts fading away, 擢ree me. Please."

"You journey southward for several day,Maddie picks up, 添ou brave dark forest and cross vast plains, you climb steep cliffs and wind you mountain trials, day after day the six of you press forward. After a week's journey you come to a river that blocks your path. The river is shallow enough for you to wade through, **Caren** made a save roll."

"What?Blecker asks annoyed, 展hy?"

"One of the draw back of the cat costume is a fear of large bodies of water."

Blecker swears once then again after her roll.

"I not going anywhere near that river!**Caren** shakes.

"Well we're going to have to knock her out,**Loraella** muses.

"What?**Caren** says in disbelief.

"I agree,**Crunan** says cracking his knuckles.

"Well this should be interesting,**Norian** comments.

"G-Guys!**Caren** says backing away.

**Vicamros** pushes to the front, 敵uys I got this, I'll just play a lullaby."

"I-I like that idea, let's go with that one!**Caren** trembles.

"Roll for it."

"Everyone else plug your ears,**Vicamros** advises.

"In short order **Caren**, you load her up on the back of **Norian's** dragon and press onward, everything goes smoothly as you follow a forest trail south until you are surrounded by bandits.

"An ambush?Chip injects, 展e have 3 elves in our party, and hey Xander don't you have the Detect ambush skill?"

He nods.

"I rolled for you, you all failed."

"There is no way all 3 of us failed,Blecker adds.

"Hey look I'll roll again,Maddie concedes removing her DM screen and rolling some dice.

Everyone gasps, 典hose dice are broken,Nick commenting, 添ou can't get that many fails, it's just not possible!"

"Can I move on now?Maddie wonders.

The group all shrug.

"Make way for the Bandit King."

"All hail the Bandit King."

"Hail! Hail!"

A figure in a brown tunic approaches the group resting his hand on his sword confidently, 敵ood day gentlemen. I am the Bandit King, this road belongs to me and you see there is a toll. You see the Bandit King is in the employ of...The Shadow."

"The Shadow."

"The Shadow!"

"The Shadow?"

"Should you choose to pass peacefully, the toll is merely all your worldly possessions. Should you choose to fight the toll is, your lives. It's your choice but I warn you not to underestimate us."

"Can we fight now?LeeLee asked bored.

"Well the bandits have a +4 moral bonus, they also have a +2 terrain bonus due to the forest...and the ambush. So I set you to hit rolls at + takes a deep breath, 哲ow begins the killing...followed by light salad."

**Loraella** casts a fireball at one of the bandits.

"Your a Cleric now,Maddie corrects.

"Oh...right,LeeLee muses. 的'll attack with my staff."

**Vicamros** charges forward, attacking with his sword, his slashes have some trouble hitting their mark due to the bandits ambush, only taking a couple nicks while making serious wounds to **Vicamros**. **Crunan** charges forward, using his sword to parry and defend his team, beside **Norian** and **Xanril** the bandits getting the drop on them and whittling down their numbers.

"Can I wake up now?Blecker wonders.

"Let me check,Maddie says checking her notes, 添es."

Awaking with a start **Caren** growls before leaping from the back of **Norian's** dragon tearing through the bandits. Giving the others a opening to turn the tide until only the Bandit King remains, he makes a run for it.

"Oh how far away is he,Xander wonders?

"About a hundred yards."

"Oh that's extreme range even for a elf,Blecker comments.

"Yeah,Chip adds disjointedly.

"Um...how much cover does he have?"

"The forest is a little thick around here, it's about nine/tenths."

"Ouch,Blecker sighs.

"Don't forget your -2 wound penalty,Nick adds.

"What's your to hit?Maddie asks.

Xander looks at his note a moment and looks up with a shrug, 的 can only hit on a 20. The group grumble a bit before Xander shrugs, 展ell, I'll take the shot."

Xander rolls his dice the group following it excitedly it bounces all over the table before settling on...a round of cheers from the group.

**Xanril** lines up his shot, measuring the wind and preparing to let loose a single arrow, it speeds through the air, cuts through the brush seeking a barely seen target, until a lone scream is heard deep in the woods and suddenly goes silent. After celebration and looting the dead for all their worth the party head on. Following brigand痴 road for a few hours until the forest swallows the path and they are again in the wilderness. They hike for 3 more days and eventually follow a path through Kan Adore, as they exit the hills the land slopes down before them. There on the point below they come to the ruins of a once great castle, sitting sullenly in the shadows.

"The princess must be in that castle,**Norian** comments.

"Onward,**Crunan** states, 徹ur journey is nearing it's end."

"Broken stones and petrified wood litter the grounds outside the castle, you follow the remains of what was ones a great road to the ruins only to find a set of massive iron bars blocking the entrance."

"OK I rip them out of the way,Chip comments, 的 have a 95% chance to succeed."

"Roll it."

**Crunan** bends down taking a firm grip of the rod and pulls...out his back. He limps away.

"Let me try it,Xander offers.

"What's you strength?"

"Six."

"Roll it."

**Xanril** bends his knees taking a firm grip and wrenches the gates from the wall tossing them aside victoriously. He cheers before looking over at **Crunan** gloating, 鏑ift with the legs **Crunan **not the back."

"And now you need only venture into the castle,Maddie says, 展e'll save the climax for next time."


	14. Scaredy Cat

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 13 Scaredy Cat

(Based from summaries from .com)

At a beach cave LeeLee, Necrolai and a handful of Styxoids look into the mouth of the cave, LeeLee growing bored, 的s this it?she grumbles, 鼎an we go home now? I'm suppose to meet the Rangers for magic training."

"No,Necrolai says flatly, 鄭nd were is their base of operations, you still have yet to reveal that to tensed for only a moment, as her mother looked over to the Styxoids, 典his is no ordinary sea cave. Go in and bring me what's within."

"You beat me into a coma last time mom!LeeLee protested, 釘y the time I came too I was already at Rootcore. And since then the woods have been throwing my sense of direction all out of whack. It makes me so dizzy."

The Styxoids advance but as they near the entrance a dark seal flashes instantly destroying the Styxoids, Necrolai massages her chin, 滴ummmmmm, just as I thought."

"Your so cold."

"Thank you,Necrolai purr, 典here is a energy field protecting the cave. I must have what's inside. before blasting the barrier with some of her new powers, it flash for a moment as Necrolai turns to her daughter, 典here, I took care of it. LeeLee be a dear and fetch me what's in there."

"Your joking right?LeeLee counters and her mother caresses her hair. 迭ight?"

"No,Necrolai says flatly before throwing her daughter at the field, the barrier wavers, LeeLee dropping to her knees as she howls in pain. Necrolai walks over and pushes LeeLee into it again. 添ou're almost through, just tough it out LeeLee."

"Moooooom, please,tears beginning to run down LeeLee's face before Necrolai pulls her away. LeeLee dropping to the sand onto her back.

"Come now LeeLee that didn't hurt, now did it?Necrolai says offering a hand to her daughter, she refuses it giving her mother a murderous glare.

"N-No, no really, but it tingled, and it felt like you were pushing me against a solid wall."

Necrolai stroked her chin, 的 was able to lessen the protective field, but it seems resistant to even the slightest evil."

"Too bad your not the Power Rangers,LeeLee says getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Hummm,Necrolai schemes.

"Guys! Rangers! Help!Clare calls out as Maddie, Xander, Chip, Vida, and Nick, 鼎ome quickly, you have got to see this!"

rushing over to where the clutch of dragon eggs is nested Nick shrugs, 填h I don't se-"

"Shhh! Shh!Clare motions as one of the eggs trembles a moment.

Shouting she grabs Xander excitedly, 泥id you see? Did you see?"

"I saw! I saw!Xander says excited, 的t moved, it moved!"

"This is so great! This is so great! I'm so excited!Chip exclaims, 展hat does it mean?"

The other rangers look at him oddly, 的t means it's gonna hatch,Vida explains.

"So does anyone know _how_ to hatch a dragon egg?Maddie wonders.

After a moment Chip pips in, 填donna will know?"

"Udonna not here!Clare says shaking Chip in a panic.

"I know where we can find info,Maddie say moving to a book counter with a large white book, 001 things you want to know about dragons."

Clare lets out a relived sigh as Maddie begins reading.

"Ah, here we are, hatching dragons,Maddie reads, 典o hatch a dragon egg, set it upright and proceed to bludgeon it with a sledgehammer?"

"Excellent!Vida shouts running off, 的'll get the hammer!until Clare stops her.

"Oh no you don't!"

A odd knocking suddenly distracts everyone, 泥o we have a door?Nick asks confused as he and the other Rangers follow the sound to the entrance of Rootcore where Phineas waits stepping back as the large dragon head opens.

"Knock, knock!"

"Ah it's only Phineas,Nick muses.

Phineas groans holding his mouth, a white rage wrapped around his head.

"Are you alright?Nick says putting his hand on Phineas shoulder.

"Do I look like I'm alright? Do I ever come and knock on your dragon nose thing,Phineas says wandering about, 泥o I ever wear a rather unflattering bandage around my head? Do I ever have a throbbing, excruciating pain echoing throughout my mouth? Do I ever ask four questions in a row, well five if you count this on-"

"You have a toothache,Vida wonders aloud?

"Ah ha! Bingo!Phineas says turning to the Rangers. 鼎an somebody please help me before my head explodes."

"Wai-wai-wait,Nick injects moving closer, 鏑emme see that. Say ahhhhh."

Phineas complies opening his mouth wide, Nick fanning the troblin's breath away as he gets a better look.

"Aren't there dentists in the woods?Nick asks.

"Yes! No!Phineas says quickly, 填h...what's a dentist?"

Vida takes a closer look at Phineas mouth next, 鉄omeone you go to when your tooth hurts."

"Well uh, there's the Bolder Roller,Phineas begins, 滴e us this little gnome and he us ties one end of a vine to your bad tooth and the other to a five hundred pound bolder, hence the title Bolder Roller. He then rolls the bolder over a clip Whala! Bad tooth removed...or you know...you go over the cliff with the laughs pointing to his mouth, 摘ither way, the pain is howling in pain, 徹w, I did it again."

"We gotta get him to a dentist,Vida starts just as LeeLee runs up.

"R-Rangers! I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it LeeLee?Xander says as he, Chip, and Maddie emerge from Rootcore.

"The sea ca-She starts before spying Phineas, loosing her focus as she moves over to him, 展hose the stud muffin?"

"That's Phineas,Nick says off offhandedly, 滴e has a toothache, we were going to take him to the dentist."

"I can do that,LeeLee purrs taking Phineas' hand, 鼎ome on big boy, let me make you all better."

Chip coughs, 鏑eeLee you were saying something about the sea cave?"

Half paying attention she waves her hand dismissively as she begins to walk off with Phineas, 徹h right, that! I saw some monsters, Styxoids I think, around there. I think there's something more then my MagiStaff there. You should check it out."

"Right!Nick nods, 鼎ome on everyone begins to rush off he pauses looking back, 添ou sure your going to be all right with Phineas?"

LeeLee nods, 展e'll stop by the Rock Porium as well, make sure you guys are covered."

"Thanks LeeLee,Nick says as he runs off.

"Yeah thanks,Chip, then Xander, Vida, and finally Maddie say as they run off.

"It's all so tall, and shinny,Phineas comments, dressed in a rather nice looking suit and glasses with LeeLee on his arm, as they walk through the city, people screaming in terror as they run. 展onder what's got everyone so panicked?He says before nearly walking into traffic, LeeLee pulling his back at the last moment.

"Be careful Phineas, you can't just go stepping off of curbs in front of cars."

"Thank you,Phineas says suddenly hugging her, 的 didn't know, new in town and all."

LeeLee purrs, 的t's alright."

another car goes by getting a please look from Phineas, 徹h wow, love these car things...OH! Can you eat them?"

LeeLee laughs, just as he phone goes off, 塗old that thought a says walking a few paces off, 的'm just in town. No mom I-Moooom. But-huffing she turns back to Phineas, 的'm sorry Phineas my mom called, and insisted I come home right away."

"That's OK,Phineas laughs, 鉄ounds like your mom really care, wish my mom would call, even to just yell."

LeeLee pouts, kissing Phineas' cheek, 鄭we. Thank you Phineas, that's so sweet."

"Hi LeeLee,Toby says walking up, 展hat are you guys up to?"

"Toby!LeeLee turns and smiles, 的 have a huuuuuge favor to ask you."

"There it is,the Red Ranger says as the group run up to the cave, guarded by a group of Hidiacs.

"Just some Hidiacs,Green comments.

"Hardly what I'd call a global alert,Yellow jokes as the Hidiacs charge them, the five rangers quickly dispatching them.

"Good Rangers, fall into Neckie's trap,Necrolai whispers to herself hidden behind the cave walls as she files her nails.

"Good job,Red Congratulates, 鏑et's check out that cave."

"Yeah!Pink says as the five charge through the barrier with ease, not even noticing it as they pass through.

Except when it comes to Pink she is thrown back, the other Rangers quickly stopping, Blue offering her hand, 土ou OK V?"

Pink reaches for the hand only for the barrier to repel her again, the other Rangers exiting the cave confused.

"There's some kind of barrier,Red notes.

"Yeah but why is it only keeping out V?Blue muses.

Pink reaches for the barrier, noting as it repels her the others doing the same but their hands not being stopped, after a long pause she powers down and takes a deep breath. 添ou guys go on ahead, I'll keep watch."

Yellow powers down and looks to Vida, 的'll stay with V."

She pushes him toward the others, 典hey might need some light in there, that's your element, you should go. Besides what if there's more trouble inside."

"Why don't we call Blecker,Blue comments, 典hat way we are still 5 strong, right sis?"

Vida nods.

"so let me get this straight,Toby says aloud, 添ou're a friend of LeeLee's from the Europe, and you hurt yourself skiing and now have a toothache and were going to the dentist when LeeLee's mother called her away?"

"Yup,Phineas nods as they walk passing a parked car he gets excited walking around it, 展hat can you tell me about starts to press against the hood bouncing a bit, 的 mean can you eat them...cause they look pretty licks the care a moment before musing, 溺ight have to cook it a few dropping to his kneels and tugging on a tire, 徹h! Found a soft spot!"

"P-Phineas,Toby injects.

"Hey!Red shouts out, 摘verybody stop, I can't see where I'm going."

"Will this help, MagiStaffYellow announces as his MagiStaff glows, filling the cave with light.

"Chip you are a,Blue begins as he gaze is draw to a frog on her hands and she flips out, 擢rog! Get it off! Get it off me!she says dancing around in a panic knocking Red and Green deeper into the cave.

"You can't be afraid of a little frog,Yellow jokes.

"I'm not afraid,Blue trembles, 的'm prettified, ugly, slimy frogs-"

"Speaking of ugly,Rose muses pointing to a mummified figure crouched in the dirt."

"It looks like a mummy,Green says scrambling over.

"Hey! Hey! Over here! There's something else,Red shouts the group scrambling over as he finds a small gold and blue object.

"What is it?Blue wonders.

"It's a lamp with the Mystic Force crest on it, a lost treasure,he says picking it up. 鄭nd now it's ours."

A sudden glow and the shaking of the ground follows.

"Everybody hang on!"

"Whoa!"

"Not another earthquake!"

The barrier shatters as the shaking stops.

"The shaking stopped."

"That was really weird."

"And what was that large bang."

"I know the answer to your question,Necrolai says coming up behind the Rangers, 典hat was you breaking the force field that kept me out of say throwing Vida to the ground.

"Sorry guys she got the drop on me."

Rose offers her hand to Vida, 的t's alright, you ready to double team this witch?"

"Just give me what I came for,Necrolai says as Vida transforms.

Red protects the lamp, 哲o you won't get this lamp."

"I'm not?Necrolai says blazing through the Rangers, and up into Red's face, 添ou can keep you're him aside as she rushes to the Mummy, 的 want this."

As Pink and Rose combine Necrolai blasts them with a wave of energy and is gone before they recover.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone."

"And she took the mummy,Pink says as she and Rose uncombined.

"I got a bad feeling we'll see that thing again,Blue muses.

"Yeah, maybe,Red adds, cradling the lamp, 釘ut at least she didn't get the lamp."

Yellow moves to Rose's side, a hand on her shoulder, 添ou ok Nicole,his voice low.

She stands looking down at her feet, and her hands a moment, 添-Yeah, just lost in thought."

"This must be your lucky day,Toby says helping Phineas off with his coat as he takes a seat in the dentist's chair.乃he receptionist said we'd have to wait for hours. But I've never seen a waiting room clear out so fast.

"Wonder what it could have been?Phineas laughs as he plucks a flea from his vest and eats it, 滴a Ha quickly remembers his company, 展hich is uh...a great source of protein in the old country. You sometimes we'd celebrate Thanksgiving with fleas. You know stuff um, tie their little legs together, eat says nervously.

Picking up a pair of false teeth Toby starts clapping them like a puppet, 鉄o you wanna read a magazine or something?"

"Yes! Definitely...What's a magazine?"

Toby looks askew at Phineas and laughs, 鄭 joke."

Phineas laughs nervously along.

"So uh, that's some beard you got there,Toby adds, 溺ust have taken you a while to grow."

"Don't know,Phineas replies flatly, 滴ad it ever since I was a baby."

Toby looks askew at Phineas again.

"Yup, definitely has a Mystic Force symbol on it,Maddie says, the group now back at Rootcore.

"Maybe there's more writing,Nick comments as he begins to dust it with a rag.

The lab begins to shake, the top popping off as a figure rises on a trail of smokes settling into the figure of a humanoid feline figure.

"It's a genie!Blecker exclaims!

"Correct! I am the great Genie Jenji,he says with a bow, 敵ive the lady a prize, I grant you one wish."

"Genie?Xander says surprised, moving over for a closer look.

Jenji puts up his fists, 敵ot a problem with that?he says defensively.

"Well says readying his own dukes.

"Good,Jenji says sheepishly, 的-I hate a very short pause he continues, walking about the room, 哲ow here's the rules. Your the master, I'm the genie; you get one wish, can't hurt any body with it, blah blah blah blah blah.

"A real live genie,Chip says in awe, 鄭lways wanted one of those."

Maddie laughs.

"Don't you mean masters,Blecker injects.

"What? Come again?"

"Masters,Blecker says putting down her tea, 展e were all here when you were released, we all defended your lamp from Necrolai so don't we each get one wish?"

Jenji paces about nervously, 展ell yes, I guess, technically."

"Nice one Nicole,Xander says patting her back.

"One wish,Jenji reminds them, 泥on't take all day. Got a lot of things,his voice starting to raise, 鏑ike sit in a cave for another **nineteen years**!"

"Are you blaming us?Maddie says annoyed.

"Oh so now it's blame the big cat."

"So one wish right?Xander confirms.

"Airplanes; balloons; cash; DVDs, not pirated, elephants; ferns; gold; houses; igloos; jade; kites; limes; moats; necklaces; opals; polo ponies; quilts; who put the steps? Roast-beef; six silver saddles; Texas; under earth; bases; v; whales; xyris; yaks; and to take a deep breath before finishing. 鄭 to Z, anything your heart desires."

Xander walks over with a confident stride, holding out his hands, 的 wish for a hundred diamonds."

"Granted!

Jenji says dramatically as Xander's hands are filled with the perfect gemstones just as Clare walk past them carrying one of the eggs, 徹h! Is that a dragon's egg, cause I'm hungry."

"Yes,Clare says turning around to face Jenji.

"Can someone say Omelet?"

"Does, you-know-who know you brought home a stray cat?"

"Don't worry,Nick muses, 塗e isn't to keen on staying. We just need to get some work out of the way first."

"Ohhhh it's about to hatch,Jenji comments, someone better sit on it, it's uncomfortable but it's the only way.

Clare sighs as she looks down at the egg, 徹h boy."

"It's working,Necrolai purrs, as The Master's swirls up and around the mummy giving life to a strange new figure. Necrolai gasps.

"This new body, it feels right, I fee so strong, so beautiful."

"Welcome back to your true world,Necrolai says walking over and kneeling, 溺aster Imperious. I am here to do your bidding."

"Get of your knees mom,LeeLee says annoyed, 殿nd whats with all this 'I will do your bidding' to some guy dressed like a traffic light."

Imperious turns around and booms, 徹n your knees!"

"I'm so sending you the cleaning bill for these pants."

"I love being powerful,Imperious whispers before returning his voice to normal, 哲ow arise my servants."

"On you knees, arise, will you make up your mind,LeeLee grumbles.

"Annoying Insect,Imperious starts before raising his pitch as he begins to chant, thrusting out his fan, 的stra ma-saur."

A bolt of violet energy shoots from the fan hitting LeeLee transforming her to a roach with her true head.

She looks up to Necrolai, 溺om, are you just going to let him do this to me."

"Yes, for now."

LeeLee gasps as Necrolai walks over to Imperious' side, 鉄ire, Koragg has not returned since Morticon was destroyed, perhaps Koragg was destroyed too, the thought pleases me, for now you will be the one to conquer the surface world. You will defeat the Power says following Imperious out. 徹h and when you do get a moment change my daughter back to normal, she does serve her purposes."

After spraying Toby with the water hose Phineas laughs, 展ould you like a towel?"

Toby nods taking it, 添eah.

The dentist enters, walking over to the mirror on the armature device, 哲ice to meet you,he chuckles, talking to the mirror, 的'm doctor Tristan...new patient? You look for his tools on a near table he ignores Toby and Phineas for the moment, 徹pen he begins to scratch at the reflection with the pick tool, 徹h you've been a bad boy, you need to brush more often-"

"H-Hey excuse me,Toby injects, 泥octor."

"Who are you guys!Dr. Tristan says alarmed, 的-I've got a patient here and your interrupting his privacy."

"Uh,Toby says moving the mirror aside and he points to Phineas, 滴e's the patient."

Dr. Tristan moves over as Phineas waves, 的 knew out his pic toward Toby who leans back sliding away until Phineas is in the doctor's sights, 徹pen wide. Wider."

Phineas snaps a couple times at the tool as the doctor opens his eyes in awe, 典his is amazing, I-I've never seen so many teeth. The average adult human has thirty...two teeth and you must have-"

"Eighty-three,Phineas answers, 釘ut their not all mine, I borrowed some a few month's back.

"Want something for the pain?"

"Do I want something for the pain?Phineas says looking over to Toby, he nods. 添-eah."

I have a new delivery system,Dr. Tristan says turning away to grab a odd device, 的 devised it myself, I call it my numbing back to face Toby as he raises the devise to his chin, the device charging audibly.

"Oh no I知 not the-but is cut off as the device fire numbing his lower jaw, Phineas laughs.

"Good! Good! Good!Jenji says walking around Clare and Blecker, 哲ow the important thing is you can't get off the egg until it hatches."

"And how long is that?Blecker injects.

Jenji walks about thinking, 鄭 few minutes, a couple days, sometimes a month, anywhere up to thirty or forty years."

Blecker lists to the side and falls out of her seat atop the egg, the rangers laugh while Clare gasps, 的 can't sit here for forty years, I have to get back home. And then there's my Ranger duties."

"I know what to do,Maddie says as she and Vida help Blecker stand, 的 wish we had enough blankets and supplies to keep the eggs warm and healthy so they can hatch without Blecker, and Clare needing to sit on them forever."

Jenji raises his arms dramatically, 敵 blankets, with heating pads and what look like hearts appear atop the eggs, knocking Clare off, Chip helps her stand as Nick moves to and inspects one hf the hearts.

"What are these things?"

"For the best heath of a dragon they need to feel the pulse of a heartbeat, these artificial hearts are all lined to one of you to insure a true being is there to nurture each egg."

"You going to be OK to watch the clutch, Clare?Xander says heading out of the small room and toward the main one, 展e should check in on the crystal ball, in case Necrolai is up to something with that mummy."

Clare nods as Jenji and the Rangers head for the main room, they pickup the pace as they see the crystal ball started to react to something, 徹hh more eggs,Jenji whispers.

"Evil doesn't sleep,nick muses as he sees the dark cloud forming over the city, 展e have to go."

"OK have fun, play safe,Jenji begins, 的'll be gone by the time you get back. Bye."

"Nuh uh,Nick protests, storming over to Jenji as the others wait by the lift out, 哲o way."

"Uh."

"You still ow us,He pauses to count as he grabs the lamp, 吐our wishes; myself, Vida, Chip, and Nicole. Back in the lamp, your coming with us."

"Fine,Jenji protests and he turns to smoke and returns to the lamp, 展hen it comes to fighting, I'm just a kitten."

As Nick is walking out his arm is suddenly wrench as the Lamp pulls away, 鄭ctually I think I forgot my wrenched in another direction, 鉄omeone should keep a eye on...Do you want me to sit on the eggs?and then wrenched away again.

Quickly the Rangers arrive on the scene the massive could shooting bolts of lighting about as a figure starts to emerge.

"Over there!Red shouts, fighting with the lamp.

"Wow, look at that!Pink adds, 的've never seen anything like it!"

"OK, well this was fun,Jenji says poking his head of the lamp, 展hat say we run home, grab a pillow, get under the covers and hide."

"At last,Imperious says as he appears, 典he Power Rangers. Let me introduce myself. I am the Destroyer of your World, I am Imperious, Dark Wizard of the Underworld."

"Don't call yourself a wizard,Red protests, 展izards use their power to help people!"

"Your Witch Udonna has mislead you Red Wizard. Magic is for fulfilling your own desires! Come to my world and learn what real power is!"

"Thanks for the invite! But not a chance!"

Raising his fan Imperious quickly blasts the Rangers, knocking them back a bit, Imperious laughing all the while.

"I just remembered,Red said sitting up, 展e have a genie in here who owes us some wishes. I'll just rub it and get Jenji to help us."

Frantically rubbing the lap Jenji pops his head out, 鉄orry I just granted my own wish, to leave!the Lamp leaping from Red's hand and bouncing away to hide behind some trees.

"Some genie you are,Red grouses as he gets to his feet drawing his sword, 擢ine! I'll do it myself."

Charging Imperious the Dark Wizard vanishes before Red can hit him, laughing all the while, 展here'd he go?"

"A better question is,Imperious says popping up behind red 展here are you going!with just a simple tough of his finger he sends Red flying back.

"Now your going to have to deal with Xander,Green announces as vies erupt from the shrubbery around to wrap around Imperious, 天ine power!"

"You got me! Help me! Help!Imperious mocks.

"Got ya."

"Majilera,Imperious chants the vines shattering like glass as he floats back to the ground.

"No!"

"You should be doing your magic at children's taunts as he wraps Green in vines of his own, 的 blasting Green back with another fan blast. 哲ext,he taunts turning to Pink.

"We're going to rock you like a hurricane!Rose says running up beside Pink. 鏑et's show them some girl power V!Rose invoking the fusion spell as the upgraded Pink ranger transforms into a tornado, 展e're gonna blow you away!"

"I don't think so,Imperious counters by turning into a dark tornado of his own, the two tunnels clashing against each other, 溺unfassa."

The two grind against each other for several moments neither gaining any ground until both stop Imperious staring the Pink Ranger down, 添our more they you appear, tasted the forbidden fruit of Dark Magic have we and liked it?"

Imperious offers his hand, 鼎ome with me Pink Wizard and together you can rule at my side as my queen."


	15. Surely Heroines Pt 1

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 14 Surely Heroines Part 1

(Based from the unadapted Magiranger episode number 8 of the same name)

"Not on your life,Pink and Rose say slapping his hand away.

"So be it!Imperious taunts, knocking her back with his fan, the two defusing in the process.

"You better cool it!Blue says blasting Imperious with her powers.

"Entrowa!Imperious counters, creating a funnel of water that surges back and Blue blasting her away.

"Try and stop this,Yellow says thrusting his own MagiStaff skyward, calling down a lighting storm on Imperious.

He easily collects it in his fan.

"But how?"

"I have stronger magic,Imperious taunts returning the lighting with some of his own added to it, 典hat's how. Volleffo!"

"Chip!,Red shouts as the other Rangers collect themselves together, 典hat's it! Power of the Phoenix!Red shouts as he launches into the air for his fiery strike.

Imperious stops it with his fan and blasts the Red Ranger away, Jenji watching from the sidelines, 的 really would like to help, it's just his massive fear thing that's stopping me."

"I was mislead into thinking you would be a more powerful adversary,Imperious taunts crossing his arms as he turns sideways to the Rangers. 填donna has not chosen wis-"

The suddenly appearance of several bounders slamming into him throws Imperious off his game, the Burnt Orange Ranger, LeeeLee appearing beside the others Ranger knocks Imperious back.

"I was not aware there was a 7th Ranger, your trick was sneaky but not enough to stop me!Rising his fan he blasts all 7 Rangers back as a dark seal begins to form under him, 的 want to show you real power, Anosoo!as he grows to giant size.

"Well that's just unfair,Jenji comments.

"Oh yeah well we have a few tricks too!Red shouts, the group caught off guard as their Mystic Morphers beep, or in in the case of the Orange Ranger's her MagiStaff head glows.

"Is that,Yellow says looking at the code combination surprised.

"It is!Rose exclaims, 典hat's my fusion spell!"

Blue and Pink push Rose and Red to the front, 添ou two go Unizord well all lend a hand,pausing a moment Blue looks to Orange, 添ou up for Megazord action LeeLee?"

"You bet!"

Red an Rose Titan up quickly forming the Phoenix Unizord while on the ground Green, Yellow, Blue, Pink, and Orange invoke 敵alwit Mysto into energy to combine with the Unizord, who only comes up to Imperious foot.

"Pathetic!Imperious laughs kicking the Megazord some distance away.

"It doesn't seem to want to come out!Dr. Tristan says tugging on a clamp fix firmly around Phineas' bad tooth."

"Pull harder,Phineas asks, 的 can't feel anything!"

Toby tries in vain to drink some water but his nub jaw just makes a mess of his shirt, 填nbelievable.A noise draws his attention to the window where he runs to see, 撤ower Rangers!more Specifically the Unizord crash landing a few streets away.

"New plan,Phoenix calls, 典itan formation, LeeLee, Nicole fuse and join us in the cockpit."

"Right!"

After a sort moment the zord configuration changes, Orange looking around in shock and awe at the chessboard layout, 典his is so cool!"

"Focus LeeLee,Pink advises, 鏑et's take this to the air!"

"Right!"

As the Titan Megazord flies toward Imperious he mocks them, 徹h look, a flea!Batting them away with a offhand smack into several buildings.

Rose looks off to the side and vanishes from the cockpit.

"Where did she go?Orange wonders, her answer is quickly received as she see's the Rose ranger running out of a damage building with several civilians carried inside a bubble of air.

Red refocuses as he powers the Megazord for its finisher, 展e need to end this now before people are hurt. Put all you have into the sword!"

"Right!"

The Titan Megazord forcing itself to it's feet at Imperious blasts them with lighting, 的 am growing bored with this annoyance."

"Oh no,Jenji cowers, 的 can't Titan Megazord once more taking to the sky.

"It is time to end this!Imperious taunts as he raises his fan, just as the Rose Ranger returns to the cockpit.

"I wish I wasn't such a little scary cat,Jenji moans. Suddenly he shoots from his lamp, growing larger and larger, 展ho's a big cat now!until he is a match for Imperious.

"Jenji!Red says relived.

"What's this!Imperious says in disbelief!

"OK whose your daddy now mummy!Jenji taunts showing off one hand and then the other, 鏑ook at this, look at this. What's in my hand!Before clapping them together.

Imperious scoffs at Jenji, 擢oolish cat!"

"Wrong!Jenji says throwing open his hands, the Titan Megazord charging at Imperious, 撤ower Rangers!Imperious stumbles back a few steps as the Titan Megazord slashes him with a full power strike, as Jenji laughs, 釘eing big is goooood!"

Imperious stumbling dangerous close to the dentist office with Toby, Phineas, and Dr. Tristan, the shaking enough to knock the doctor down and pull free the bad tooth, 敵ot it!"

Phineas smiles, flexing his jaw in relief.

"You were lucky,Imperious says dangerous as he prepares to counter attack, 典ake this!only for feedback to shock through him and make his scream out in pain.

"Take what?Jenji says confused.

Imperious keeps his voice low, 溺y magic is still weak from my time in the cave,mentally adding, 'Like pulling a muscle.' before turning his attention back to Jenji and the Rangers, 溺y apologies for not destroying you as promised, but I will,before vanishing into a spell seal.

"Oh yeah well your a bigger looser,Jenji taunts, 撤eace out mummy."

The Rose Ranger suddenly exits the cockpit, crashing toward the ground as she de morphs, the other rangers quick to return to normal Ranger form using a combination of effects to slow her fall, Blecker almost passing out as soon as she is on the ground.

LeeLee quickly running over, 哲icole! Nicole! You going to be ok?"

"So tired,She says passing out in LeeLee's arms, 典oo...many...fusions."

LeeLee looks up to the other rangers as they demorph, tears forming at the rims of her eyes, 的s she going to be OK?"

Vida moves over kneeling by Blecker and checking her temperature and pulse, 的 think so. I think she just pushed herself to hard."

Xander offers LeeLee a handkerchief and smiles, 添eah remember fusions take a lot out of her."

Chip pauses looking down at his hands, 釘ut not us apparently. That's so weird."

"Let's get her back to Rootcore to rest,Nick advises, before looking over at LeeLee, 展hat happened to Phineas!"

LeeLee huffs, 溺om totally blew her top so I left him with Toby, I'll bet they're at the Rock Porium I値l go get him and meet you guys at a moment she looks around the area suspiciously, 徹r you know I'll find some way to contact you, those Woods really mess me up."

"Right!"

As they move off a frog watches them closely.

Udonna laughs as Vida and Chip lead her out of Rootcore, 鼎an't you just tell me the surprise."

" laughs, 哲ow keep your eyes closed until we say you can open them."

"Alright,Maddie chuckles as she, Nick, and Xander stealthy sneak Jenji up behind her, 釘ecause we have a new cat! Open your eyes!"

Udonna removes her hands from her eyes and smiles wide as she sees Jenji.

"It's me,Jenji laughs, 的'm the cat!"

"Jenji!Udonna says as she runs over embracing him.

"Udonna you haven't aged a day!"

"I think we can keep him,Xander jokes.

Vida nods enthusiastically.

"I've missed you so much. Where have you been!"

"Well let me tell yo-"

"Daggeron? Bowen? Do you know where Bowen is?"

"No, you see-"

Somebody help me!Clare calls out, everyone rushing inside.

"O-Ok, Nice catching up!Jenji says rushing to join the others as they hurry into the clutch of dragon eggs.

"They're hatching!"

"What's going on,Jenji says running in last, 展hat's happening?"

The group watch in awe as several of the eggs spring upright and crack, a handful of baby dragons emerging.

"Waste of a perfectly good omelet,Jenji says disappointed.

The dragon hatchlings look around before focusing their gaze on Clare and murmur 溺omma,to her surprise and confusion, everyone laughs.

At the Rock Porium Toby is slapping his mouth, trying to get feeling to return, LeeLee rushing in, 典oby! I'm so glad you were here. Been looking all over for my Phineas!"

"Oh no, he's fine, we had a great day today,Toby smiles pointing to Phineas rocking out next to the Jake Bonebreaker cutout, 屠ust look at chuckles a moment, 的t's like he never listened to rock and roll before."

LeeLee laughs.

As Blecker came around she found herself once more resting on the cot she had become quite familiar with, as she sat up she held the blanket close to her as Chip came over with a cup of tea, 吐eeling better?"

"Yes, a little,she said taking the tea and sipping it, a small blush coming to her cheeks as she gave Chip a small peck on the cheek. Instantly turning away and flushing with color as she did so.

"T-Think nothing of it,The other rangers made their way over, including LeeLee as Chip slinked back. Blecker started at her still feminine hands a while before speaking again, 敵-guy?her throat suddenly dry. 的...I can't do this any more...this...Ranger thing."

The Rangers gasped Vida Vida pushing to the front, 展-Why? We need you, especially with that jerk Imperious about, we need as many Rangers as we can get."

"I-I know this isn't the best time,Blecker stumbled upon her words, 的 just can't keep up, it's too much, I-"

Nick measured his words carefully as he motioned over Jenji, 的 know you don't have the same...stamina...for morphed and unmorphed fights, is that it? We can work on that, with some more training we-"

Blecker took a sip and looked away, her eyes dropping to her chest a moment as she sighed, 典-That's part of it,she sighed again, 添ou all get stronger and it just seems like every time you guys have to take it up to another level I spend more and more time passed out, I just can't keep up, b-besides it's been-"

Nick looked to the others a moment, Chip and Vida sharing a look, 笛enji you can fix her right, make it so she can keep up power wise and all?Vida asked the feline, 的f you can that's my wish, do it."

"Granted!Jenji said dramatically.

Blecker's eyes went wide as she felt her body tingle with power and her energy rapidly returning.

"And I wish she had a body that could keep up physically with all the magical action we do, something lithe, powerful, beautiful, the whole nine yards!Chip added.

Blecker's eyes went wider, 鼎hip wai-she tried to protest as Jenji snapped his fingers, 敵ranted."

He body quickly began to slim, her bust filling out as the pounds just melted away, LeeLee gasped, 徹h wow your gorgeous! Oh me next, I want to be even said as she grabbed the lamp. Though a quick look at the disapproving looks of the other rangers had her smile sheepishly and quickly add 杜e AND the other girls of course!"

"Granted!Jenji said dramatically as all the girls started to go through drastic changes.

Blecker leaned back in her cot and sighed, 哲-Nick, all of you you just don't get it!she said jumping to her feet and throwing her Mystic Morpher on the table. 摘ver since this has started I've felt like some kind of backup Ranger, My powers were the same as Vida's my Ranger for was the same, my powers. It's like I existed solely to be her 'use in case of emergency' button."

"It's not like that,Nick said grabbing the Morpher, 添ou have your own identity, your own role in all this."

Blecker threw up her arms, 泥id any of you know I've been a girl since yesterday, since we destroyed Morticon? Do any of you even _care_? Every time I morph the time just seems to stretch out longer and longer, a-and,tears began to flow now, 的-I just can't give up that part of me. The longer I stay a girl the less like me I feel like. It's like the power, the power you just increased is trying to force me into some kind of role of what the Rose Ranger should sighed, looking to Chip, 迭emember that kiss Chip we just had?"

The other Rangers look to him, he flashes sheepishly.

"It felt natural, it felt right. And it's not the only time I've found I had feelings for one of you boys, feeling that only show up when I知 in this form, and go away making me feel weird and confused when I change back to normal. All kinds of strange thoughts flit through my mind when I知 like this. Such as, 'Maddie has such nice hair, what's her secret.' or 'when this fight is over we girls should hit the mall, I could really use some new blouses.'"

"That's not so bad,Maddie comments.

Blecker growls, 泥id you hear me I said 'we girls' I don't think of myself as a guy. I think of myself as one of the girls. And the longer I stay like this the more afraid I'm going to forget who I am, not just my real gender but aspects of what makes me...me. I already see it now, when I look at Chip and want him to ask me out on a date. Or stare at my reflection and think how I can look better for the boys. I'm loosing myself to whatever the Rose Ranger is supposed to be!Blecker sighed, 的 wish..."

Everyone tensed, but Blecker caught herself, 的 need some time alone, OK everyone...I just need some time to change back, I need time to be me. I-I just can't be a Ranger. Not right now, not like this. OK?"

The other Ranger's nodded as Blecker walked out of Rootcore, without her Morpher, Nick looked to the others, 添ou guys think we've been ignoring the obvious? Could Nicole be right?"

"Maybe,Maddie offered, 的 mean we just call her up when we need help, I know I never really thought to much about what it must be like to change sex when I Ranger a moment before she adds concern crossing her face, 的n fact I can't remember the last time I thought of Nicole as anything other then one of the girls."

The other Rangers nod, Chip adding, 鉄ame here, if anything I kept thinking of her...er him...as a girl who sometimes changes into a boy not the other way around."

Xander drops into a open seat, 的 can't believe how much we've taken advantage of he-him!"

Still fuming Blecker storms through Brairwood, not paying to much attention to her surroundings and direction, she only stops when she passes a dress shop, her feet rooting firm to the ground as she catches her reflection, and a smile starts to creep onto her face, 'I do look good.' sh purrs at her reflection, the ghost image of the dress on the mannequin catching on her as well, images flitting through her mind of her in many a dress and outfit. She twirls around, inspecting her self in the mirror and laughs at how good she looks as she tries on one outfit after another, the fantasy not fading until she exits the store in a new blouse and skirt, her arms laden down with bags.

She stops, looking around and at herself, the bag were real, the new dress she was wearing was real. Realization dawns that her mental shopping montage was not a fantasy. She turns to storm back in, intent to return her purchases but finds her feet carrying her away in the other direction. Planting her feet firmly on the ground she stops.

"Can I give you a hand miss?a man asks her politely.

"No I'm fine,she says automatically as she looks into the slate gray eyes of a hansom stranger, 展hat's your name?"

"Alex."

Blecker finds herself flushing, setting her bags down as she pulls out a small blank card scribbling her number on it, 的 have to get going but call me, let's have lunch some time."

Blecker was several blocks away before her might caught up with her and she slipped into a alley way dropping to her knees, her heart thundering in her chest, 'I just asked a boy out on a date...and I liked it.' Looking down at herself chill ran up her spine, 的 need to sleep this off, wait till I change back to whispered.

There is a scream, a woman's voice, on instinct Blecker jumps to her feet and runs to investigate, as she arrives on the scene she sees a young woman collapsing to the ground, she is not breathing, a Manticore monster looming over her. Blecker instinctually reaches for her Mystic Morpher only to slap her forehead, she has left it at Rootcore in her huff. Swearing under he breath she sets her bags down and charges the monster, surprised at the speed of her new body and the power behind her blow.

There are several other people around her, a film crew to be exact, 敵et the girl to the hospital NOW!"

A couple scramble to collect the actress and Blecker trades blows with the monster, until the other Rangers arrive, 敵et to safety miss!Yellow says as he stealthily slips Blecker her Mystic Morpher, she nods.

Blecker starts to run off until the director stops her, 典his way miss."

Blecker stops, her bags in hand, as she slips into the car with the director as they speed away to safety.

Nicole dances into Rootcore onto of the world.

"Well someone is in a better mood,Xander says happily, then looks sheepish, 鉄orry about earlier Nic-Blecker."

she beams, 添ou can call me Nicole, no reason to change a working habit,she says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Nick walks over feeling her forehead, 添ou feeling OK Nicole?"

"I'm better then OK, I知 going to be a actress!"

Everyone gasps.

"That film crew I saved from the monster thought I had the right stuff, I have a audition in a couple hours, it's a small part but I-"

Chip shakes Nicole gently, 敵et a hold of yourself _man_!"

Blecker stops, seemingly shaken out of her glamor and sinking into a chair in a funk, her voice soft and low, 的 was hoping I could just pretend."

"Pretend what?Maddie wonders.

Blecker sighs, 的 walked into a clothing store, had a shopping montage in my head, only it turned out to be real. The line between 'Nicole' and 'Blecker' is getting blurrier and blurrier. I hoped maybe if I indulged my female fantasies I could get it out of my system...get back to normal."

The Rangers look concerned among themselves, before LeeLee speaks, 的 say go for it, we can back you up right Vida, Maddie?"

The other two girls nod.

"O..Ok,Nicole says unsure, 的f you girls are by my side."

"Come on,Vida says leading the girls to the exit, 鏑et's get ready."

As the girls head out Nick watches them, 鏑ooks like the girls are going to have a lot of fun, I wish I could join them,lances around at the boys with a smile, 殿ll of us could join them, for moral support, for times like this."

Jenji pops up behind Nick, 敵ranted!"

Nick spins around eying the cat suspiciously, 展hat did you do?"

"Gave you three a new spell, go and try it out!"

"Ow,Nicole grunts as the cheerleader baton she was swirling hits her in the head, again. The director sighs, 哲ex-"

"Just one more t-try!Nicole begs, 撤-please!"

From off stage Maddie winks, turning invisible, Nicole smiles.

Twirling the staff the invisible Maddie helps her keep control, until as the two are dancing around the stage, their feet tangle in the curtains and it comes crashing around the girls, Maddie once again visible as they extract themselves. Quickly Maddie's bows, apologizes and runs for the exit.

"Wait!The director calls, collecting Maddie in a finger box, 添our perfect for the Heroine of the piece, won't you please audition?"

"T-the heroine?Maddie stammers as the director scrambles for a extra script handing it to Maddie, 都tudy the part, and be back in a hour."

Maddie nods automatically, and walks off, Nicole glowers at her as she walks off, 滴-How was I Mr. Director?"

"Not bad, in that last round, why don't you take a break, I have a few more actresses to see."

Nicole nods and slips off.

"Next!the director calls out, 鼎harlotte Thorn!"

A pretty red-haired girl emerging onto the stage.

Nicole wanders the area around the studio in a funk, 'I can't believe the director takes one look at Maddie and wants to make her the star.'

She stops as she sees Maddie seeming lost in a dream, Maddie is starting at the script, seeing herself as a popular cheerleader, the crowd cheers and paparazzi take pictures of her, stars twinkling in her eyes. Nicole come up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You really like being the star don't you,her nails digging just slightly into the skin, a hit of jealousy in her voice.

Maddie snaps out of it and turns around, looking sheepish, 鉄-sorry N-Nicole...I'm always behind the camera so when I got offered to be in front-"

Nicole sighs, 的t's alright,looking away a moment, 典ruth be told it took all the courage I could muster to stand before the director, fighting monsters is easier then standing up on stage being judged by your smiles warmly, 的'm glad for you, really. I don't think-she stops, correcting herself, 的 know I would just choke in the spotlight."

Their Mystic Morphers go off, it's Clare, the Manticore is back, causing trouble in the park. Blue and Rose hurry off to confront it.

As Rose and Blue arrive they stop cold, Pink and Orange arriving a moment later as they watch Yellow blast the Manticore who is using his powers to make several people dance like puppets on invisible strings. The blast breaks the spell and Blue quickly recovers helping evacuate the civilians, as Rose runs up to the Female Yellow Ranger, in face both Red and Green are also girls.

"W-What happened to you guys?"

"Jenji gave us a new spell,Green answers, the Rangers quickly dispersing as the monster blasts them.

"We can turn into girls as well, as long as you have to deal with this change you won't deal with it comments, 鏑et's get him girls!"

Rose fights back tears, 典-Thank you charging forward.

Some distance away the Blue Ranger ushers the civilians onto a bus, 添ou'll be safe, this bus will get you out of the danger zone."

"Thank you Blue Ranger."

"Your the best!"

"Blue is my favorite color!"

Blue stands transfixed as the bus pulls out, imagining herself before the spotlight, the fan again bowing them kisses as she signs autographs, this time as the Blue Ranger not Madison Roca. After a moment she recovers running back to the scene, raising her MagiStaff to blast the Manticore.

He leaps out of the way her attack hitting Red instead, 哲-Nick,she says confused and ashamed as she runs over to Red to help her up, 的-I'm sorry."

Yellow blasts the Manticore as he retreats to a tree, knocking him off, she laughs and pumps her fist in the air, 敵irl power! Yeah!Manticore quickly escaping.

Blue shakes her head confused, 鄭m I still dreaming?"

Orange moves over to her side with a bit of a laugh, 展e'll explain back at Rootcore."

Nick, still a girl, sneezes, Maddie wrap him in a blanket as Xander, also a girl, gives him some tea, 的'm so sorry Nick."

"It was a accident."

Maddie slumps into a chair, 釘ut if I wasn't so...distracted."

Xander takes her hand, 的t's OK Maddie, no one got hurt, it's just a little cold."

Nicole sits down next to her, looking at her watch, 泥on't you have a audition to get to?"

Maddie shakes her head, 溺aybe I shouldn't go."

"Go! Go!Chip, also female, encourages, 展e all tried out. Come on. Even if you only get a small part when Nicole is on the camera she's going to have all of us behind her!"

Maddie looks over to Nicole who smiles, 敵o for it."

"If your going to go go in style!Vida smirks, 的 have a new transformation spell i've just been dieing to try out."

Shortly Vida and Maddie are in town, Vida slipping out of view a moment, 滴ere goes nothing!as she transforms herself into...a pink beetle car. 鄭we I was hoping for a sedan or limo!Vida-Car opens her door, Maddie chuckling, 滴op in."

Maddie does so as they drive to the audition, the Mystic Morphers going off just as Vida changes back, she pushes Maddie toward the door, 添ou go, we'll handle this."

"You sure?"

Vida nods, 笛ust be honest with yourself."

A short distance away Pink arrives on the scene to see the Manticore blast Red, Green, Yellow, Orange, and Rose. As they get back to their feet they prepare for another attack, Pink quickly transforms into a changing room vanity wall defecting the attack. The others gather up behind the barrier only for the monster to take control of their bodies, Necrolai watches as the 5 girls all attack the vanity wall and it reverts back to the Pink Ranger.

"Come on girls!Pink says trying to snap the others out of their controlled stats, the 5 other rangers dancing around her as they attack.

"They can hear you but can't do anything until I stop the funk that's making their toes twinkle Pink Ranger, now why don't you join the dance party!"

Rose growls as they all power down, still caught in the dancing spell, 鼎ome on, body, come on!She dances closer as Manticore laughs.

"Pirouette for me my lovely,he cooes as he strokes her chin.

A aura, bright pink but fiery like Nick's, sparks about Nicole's body as she starts to ballet. The others coming in to complete the act. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath, the world dropping away until she can only hear the beat of her own heart.


	16. Surely Heroines Pt 2

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 15 Surely Heroines Part 2

(Based from the unadapted Magiranger episode number 8 of the same name)

Rose transforms, under the Manticore's control, and slashes the others with her MagiStaff. As she turns back toward Manticore she opens her eyes, pink fire enveloping her as she drops into a split, spins and knocks the Manticore off his feet, 迭ock you like a Hurricane, Crimson Rose Ranger!she announces before turning into a tornado and pin-balling the monster around the park.

The others collapse, recovering quickly and transforming as they form a line around the Rose Ranger, just as Blue joins the fray.

"Furious a Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Dangerous as a Avalanche! Orange Mystic Ranger!"

"Power Rangers! Mystic Force!"

The girls all stop a moment, their Mystic Morpher's going off, 滴ey look a new spell notes.

"Ok girls,Red says moving to the front, 鏑et's do this together."

Activating the new spell a pair of pom poms appear in each girls hands, Rose steps forward pointing one hand at the monster, 添ou like dancing so much,she glances back at the others with a laugh, 鏑et's show this monster how we rock Power Ranger Style!thrusting out one hip to her side, as a rock/rap beat suddenly starts, the girls moving with the music.

"Here come the Power Rangers,Red starts to sing.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,Green joins in on the second verse.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,Yellow adds for the third verse.

鄭lright let's go it' s time to turn it on,Rose and Pink sing together.  
鏑et's set the record straight,Blue dances in smacking the monster with her pom poms.  
展e will come through to right your wrong,Pink coming in with a high kick to the monster face, he fall backwards trying to run but the girl dance toward him.  
擢ight evil Rangers power standing strong,Orange singe as she leap over the monster turn and back hands him with her pom pom.  
展e've got it goin'on,Yellow sing wit ha hip thrust, lighting shooting from her pom pom.

"Stop it!the monster begs.

溺ystic Force (yeah),All the Ranger sing together striking the monster together with one pom om each.

鉄top! there's Rangers here."  
典here's no need to fret."  
展e're the ones that will make a way"  
滴ere to make a change"

展hen there's trouble we don't quit."  
鼎ome together to save the day."

鏑et's go! let's go! let's go!Pink, Rose, and Orange sing together.

滴ere come the Power Rangers,Red starts.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,Green joining again on the second verse.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,Yellow adds for the last verse.

溺ystic Force go!All the ranger once more striking the monster together.

滴ere come the Power Rangers  
Here come the Power Rangers  
Here come the Power time it's Blue, Pink, and Orange who build the chorus.

敵o go go go go!Each Ranger flying in to hammer the monster with their pom poms in a drive by attack.

滴ere come the Power Rangers,Red opens.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,followed by Blue.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,and ending with Rose.

溺ystic force let's go! (yeah).The girls come in for one more coordinated strike sending the monster flying, he explodes.

The girls cheer leaping into the air as the giggle and laugh, sharing a group high five 敵irl Ranger Power forever!"

In the Underworld Imperious huffs, creating a spell seal to make the Manticore return as a giant. Quickly the Rangers form up into the Titan Megazord, they swing with their sword, the Manticore dodges, blasting them from a distance.

"Come on girls,Red growls, 敵et it together! Let's finish this thing, I still got dancing feet!"

Blue and Pink chuckle.

"Titan Megazord,Rose announces charging her piece, 擢ull power!"

The Titan Megazord spin around, and finally finishes the monster off in one strike. The girls once more celebrate with a high five before returning to the ground and powering down.

"I know a great club!LeeLee laughs.

"Well then everyone pile in!Vida says transforming into her pink beetle form again.

"Girl Power! Let's go!Chip laughs first to pile in.

"I use sense evil,LeeLee chimes in.

Pausing a moment to focus **Loraella** the recently minted Cleric doubles over in pain collapsing to the ground.

"I'm going to take that as a bad sign,**Norian** muses as he helps **Loraella** to her feet.

A small narrow passage snakes off into the distance, there's a small sputtering torch every 20 yards or so but not enough light to pierce the darkness as the party enter the ruins.

"**Caren** takes point,Nicole injects, 鉄he's going to be on the look out for traps."

The air gets warmer and harder to breath as the party move through the ruins, deeper and deeper they go, coming to a large door after a few turns, it's locked. **Caren** kneels taking out her lock picks as she begins to work the door, it swings open after a few moments. The hinges are a bit rusted so **Crunan** muscles it open.

"Do I see anything odd in the next hall?Nicole asks.

"Nope."

Caren moves cautiously through the hall, every wary of traps. A fire trap springs making the catgirl stumble a moment but she remains standing.

"**Caren** takes 35 points of damage,Maddie explains as she rolls some dice.

"Ouch,Nicole winces, 的 only have about 50 left."

"I can heal you if it gets too bad,LeeLee comments.

"We should probably heal up any and all wounds if the Shadow is just up ahead,Chip injects, like the others she is still in girl form.

After taking a moment to prepare and heal themselves the party follow the hall into a fast new room, the middle of which sits a stone throne, upon that throne sits a figure who strikes terror into their hears. He's dressed in midnight blacks and blues and his cloak billows around his form fitting armor. He's masked but his body moves with deadly grace and precision, his name rises from your nightmares he is know as...

"The Shadow."

"The Shadow?"

"The Shadow!"

"I've been waiting, waiting for you to come to me. And now I have you. You who have caused me so much trouble in the past; **Vicamros**, **Crunan**, **Caren**, **Norian**, **Xanril**, and **Loraella**. You致e beaten my bandits, you致e bested my traps but to rescue the princess you must defeat me. Now come, come and let us finish this game.

Th six attack but the Shadow lives up to his name, dodging and evading attacks while delivering crippling blows of his own, **Caren**, **Loraella**, using all the magic at their disposal to keep the team in top form.

"Can I wish we still had a mage in our party,Chip comments LeeLee starting to look worried.

"Don't worry LeeLee,Nick says patting her back, 的t's almost over."

"That's what I'm afraid of,she says under her breath.

"What?"

"I said,she pauses in thought, 展hat about **Norian's **fire cage?"

"Can't use it this far from my dragon familiar."

"I got it!Vida injects, 的 haven't used any of my Cantor spells yet, can I cast a hold spell?"

"Try it."

Pulling away from the others **Vicamros**, focuses gathering his magic as The Shadow fells **Loraella**, in a burst of magic he finds himself unable to move. **Norian **is quick to resurrect her with the staff. As the party close in on the trapped Shadow, Caren delivering the final blow.

"You've done it, you've defeated The Shadow!"

The Rangers cheer, dancing a little in their seats, 典his calls for a musical number!Chip shouts out as shes summons her pom poms, 迭angers Together! Magi Forever!"

Nick groans, 典hat is so she summons her own pom poms and shrugs, 展ell when in Rome."

Nick and Chip leap up on the table giving a little dance for a few minutes before Xander breaks them out of the little celebration, 展ait, is the princess in the room?"

Maddie looks at her notes, shaking her head as Nick and Chip get down and take their seats, 的 look for a secret says.

"You can just wrap this up right Maddie,LeeLee says a little nervously, 的 mean it's not like we need to role-play though saving the princess right?"

"Naaaa, let's finish this right!Vida exclaims.

"You OK LeeLee,Nicole says looking over at LeeLee.

"You find a secret door, it leads into another passage, as you move though it you can hear voices coming from a room ahead, it seems you haven't been detected."

**Caren** moves toward the door putting her ear to it listening, 典here are at least 3 of them, maybe more."

"Only 3? We can take that many,Xander comments.

"Yeah kinda disappointed actually,Vida adds.

"Give us a challenge!Nicole grouses.

"Correction,Caren adds, 的 think there's 6, maybe 7."

"That's better,Nick adds, 適ick in the door, **Crunan**!"

"One of the figures behind the door shouts something you hear **Crunan** mentioned by name."

"They know who we are, they could know our weakness, hit um hard!Chips shouts.

LeeLee dives across the table scattering the DM screen, dice and character sheets, 泥on't go through the door!"

There's a loud sound, the back door of the Rock Porium is kicked in as six figures rush in knocking over racks of CDs.

"That's **Caren**!Nicole exclaims as the six warriors charge the Rangers.

"Vine Power!Xander exclaims summon up vines to wrap the adventurers, 鏑et's take this outside."

"Turn!Caren announces, Vida hissing, eyes turning red and fangs flashing as she moves off.

"V your still a vampire?A surprised Nick exclaims.

"Wind power,Nicole shouts as she blasts the adventurers into the alley behind the Rock Porium.

The Rangers powering up as they follow the Adventurers into the alleyway, Vida recovering enough to join them.

"We don't need to fight, we're on the same side!Yellow protests.

"Yeah like any righteous party of heroes would share arms with one of the undead!**Caren **blurts out charging Red.

Blue blasts her back with a water blast, 添eah it's not like you were camping with a Vampire Mark,she says sarcastically.

"I'm a Cleric now!**Loraella** protests.

"And I'm in control of my powers,Pink says defensively, her voice dropping only momentarily to a whisper, 溺ost of the time."

"Clearly we got off to the wrong foot,Green says stepping forward and offer her hand, 哲ame's Xander, perhaps we can sit down and talk this out civilized adults."

"Plan Xander never works!Nicole protests.

The adventurers pause a moment, **Vicamros** stepping up to offer his hand, 的 think we can give you fine ladies the benefit of the doubt.A cocky grin passed back to his party.

"Aw fuck,Vida growls.

**Vicamros**, begins to play a soothing melody, the Ranger's almost swearing they could hear the sound of dice rolling.

**Crunan** smirks, 的 love Plan Vicamros."

**Vicamros **emerges from Toby's office with a wide grin, his party fixing the things they knocked over, the Rangers not in sight, 典hey're on the level."

"Tell me about it,**Caren **says holding up several character sheets, 的t's all here."

"What do you think,**Loraella **wonders, 撤laneswalker spell cast on the 'Campaign manual.'"

Nick pokes her head out of Toby's office, lightly clinging to a blanket to cover her bare form, 添ou were amazing Vic, can I trouble for a second round?"

**Vicamros **smiles, 鄭 bard's work is never he slips back into the office, 鼎oming ladies."

The combined party now gather at Rootcore, **Loraella** taking with Clare and Udonna, as **Caren** leafs through a few of the tomes, the rest all gathered around the main table.

"When were you planning to tell us you were still a vampire,Nick grouses.

"I didn't want to worry you guys."

"And what about you LeeLee,Nicole glares at her, 添ou knew this would happen, how did you know this would happen."

She smiles sheepishly, 的 didn't have a choice, do you have any idea what it's like to have Necrolai as a mot-"

"Necrolai is your mother!The Ranger exclaim in surprise.

LeeLee sighs, 添 into her chair.

Maddie is the first to comfort her, 典hat can't have been easy, after all she did to V I can't imagine she was much nicer to you."

LeeLee shook her head, 的mperious turned me into a roach because I spoke up, the only reason I changed back,tears starting to flow as she cried into Maddie's blouse, 的s because mom convinced him I was more use as a mole. I didn't want to betray you guys...well I did at first, when I didn't know you guys but."

Nicole sat next to her gently caressing her hair, 的t's OK, just tell us everything, we can forgive you but we need to know how much they know about us."

LeeLee nods, 哲ot much, I told them the wood magic really confuses me so I'm not really sure where Rootcore was. And well they already knew who you were before."

Nick paces a little, 添ou can get into the Underworld, could you retrieve Udonna's Snow Staff?"

"Maybe,LeeLee sniffles.

"No way, that's to dangerous, we just have to keep here safe, here. It won't be long before they find out there little pan failed and their going to want to hurt injects.

"She can stay with me in San Angeles, Imperious is going to be to busy with the Rangers,she pauses looking to the adventurers, 鄭nd our new allies. To chase down a runaway girl."

LeeLee wraps her arms around Nicole crying tears of joy, 典hank you Nicole, thank you!"

"Hey once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

Xander looks over at the adventurers, 鉄peaking of which what do we do with the new guys?"

"I think I can find them lodging with the elves in the Mystic Wood,Udonna starts, 填ntil we can find a way to get them back home."

"Sounds like a plan to me,**Vicamros **winks, 鄭nd in the mean time I can keep you ladies in good spirits."

The Rangers all swoon, Udonna and Clare hear the faint sound of dice rolling and look confused.

Imperious paced about the pit annoyed, 展ell? Have you little adventurers been summoned, have they slain the Rangers yet Necrolai? Where is LeeLee, why hasn't she reported in?"

Necrolai put away her cell phone, with a hiss, 鉄he refuses to answer my call."

"Clearly the Ranger innate good has corrupted her, and the plan has failed. Come Necrolai we will end this tonight."

"M-Me sir?she stammers in surprise, 展-Why?"

"I have not fully recovered from my time in cave, I just need you as backup to case a distraction should my powers fail me again."

"Then perhaps you should rest Master Imperious."

"No!he growls firmly, 展e must strike now, while there is still a chance, by the end of this night either the Rangers will be no more or two of their number will stand on our side!"

Rootcore was eerily silent, with just the adventurers looking around, **Vicamros** was 'entertaining' the ladies, as **Norian** was checking in on the dragon eggs, **Xanril** was out back at the archery range practicing, **Loraella** was brewing potions while **Crunan **and **Caren** were watching the monitors and crystal ball for trouble. A dark cloud appearing suddenly on the ball.

Quickly **Caren **calls out, "**Crunan**, we go evil afoot, I can feel it though this scrying orb, fetch the ladies, we fight for the glory of Therin."

**Crunan** nodded, rising from his seat as he moved to the chambers **Vicamros** and all the ladies were currently residing. With a knock on the door he announced, 典rouble in the city. Dark magic, rise and shine ladies it is time for the battle of the ages!"

A symphony of 迭ight,and 迭 him.

Hidiacs and Styxoids were terrorizing the populace as the Rangers and the Adventurers arrived on the scene, Imperious and Necrolai were there to boot.

Chip quick to tap **Loraella's** shoulder as he looked at their foes, a wide grin on her face, 典here all zombies, vampires, and a mummy, all undead. You thinking what I知 thinking Ms. Cleric?"

**Loraella** took a moment in thought, then looked to **Caren** her eyes were already glazing over as she started to grow taking a feral posture, 適eep it together **Caren** we need to work together to Turn this many."

The faint sound of dice rolling could be heard by some as Caren's posture straightened and she nodded, 迭ight."

Nick step forward, 迭eady girls?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Rock you like a Hurricane, Crimson Rose Ranger!"

"Dangerous as a Avalanche! Orange Mystic Ranger!"

"Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever-changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Furious a Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"**Vicamros** the bard!"

"**Crunan** the knight!"

"**Caren** the paladin!"

"**Norian** the dragon knight!"

"**Xanril** the Ranger!"

"**Loraella** the Cleric!"

"Power Rangers! Mystic Force!"

"Defenders of Yggdrasil!"

A explosion of colored smoke and fire erupted behind the 13 warriors, causing the Defenders to jump, 展hat was that?**Caren** hissed.

The Ranger looked confused, 展hat was what?Red spoke.

A sudden energy wave by Necrolai cut the conversation short as the group was scattered. They quickly recovered, the sounds of dice rolling now a more present sound to thew few who could hear it.

"Turn!**Loraella** and **Caren** shouted getting to their feet.

The Hidiacs and Styxoids exploding en mass as Imperious and Necrolai hissed and flinched, giving the rangers the opening they needed to hammer then with their magic. **Xanril **shot his bow, beside the Yellow Ranger's MagiBow, as the other adventurers charge in.

"We are out matched Master Imperious,Necrolai warns casting a venomous glare to the Orange Ranger, 鄭nd you would betray your own mother?"

"I was not expecting to face holy warriors,Imperious mused as he knocked each adventurer aside with his fan, 釘ut they are still not as his body was wracked by energy and he dropped his fan, 的 must act began to chant,Malum in vestri pectus pectoris intorqueo , verto , orior oriri ortus quod niteo."

"Oh no you don't!**Loraella** counter chanted, 敵enitus malum phasmatis."

Pink and Orange froze in their tracks, competing energies wracking their bodies as they howled in pain.

**Caren** growled, leaping upon Necrolai, her eyes full of fire, her voice low and dangerous, 填ndead monster of the pit, I command tee, TURN!"

Necrolai howled as her new powers and weapons dissipated as Imperious took the brunt of the combined attacks of Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Rose, **Vicamros**, **Crunan**, **Norian**, and **Xanril**.

As the heroes gather back up around **Loraella** a bolt of black energy tore through **Pink** and **Orange**. Imperious and **Loraella **dropping to one knee, Imperious' voice wavering, 泥efend you're Master."

Pink and Orange turned around suddenly, striking the Rangers before running to Imperious and Necrolai standing firm as bodyguards.

"V, LeeLee what are you two doing?Red wondered.

"the mummy cast a spell of evil rising, drawing out any evil in their hearts and strengthening it to turn them to his holds her heart a moment as she struggles to her feet, her voice apologetic, and low, 的-I was not strong enough to counter it."

"Till next time Rangers,Necrolai cackled, as the four of them vanished through a dark seal.

"No!Red stumbles forward trying to reach out to his friends but was to late, 哲ot Vida, and LeeLee."

The others gathered around her as she pounded the ground with a fist.

"We will get them back,Nicole said looking over to **Loraella **hopefully, 迭ight?"

She looked away, 的-I don't know."

Necrolai rose from the are of the pit where Koragg normal got power infusions from the Master, the Pink Ranger just off to her side as she handed her back her Mystic Morpher, now smoldering with dark bands of energy. As she handed it over the Pink Ranger convulsed dropping to one knee as her suit darkened to near pitch back only the slightest hints of pink still giving it color.

As the Pink Ranger powered down her eyes were glowing red, and the color spot in her hair was jet black, 的 have never felt this powerful before Mistress."

Necrolai smiled, 典he Master has seen fit to add to your power, increasing your evil, you will never again be tempted by those childish emotions of good and right."

Before either could respond LeeLee's hows drew Necrolai running into the main room, where Necrolai saw her daughter suspended above the pit, tendrils of black smoke wafting about her form. Necrolai rn to Imperious side pulling on his cloak, 鉄top it! Your killing her!"

Imperious knocked her aside, Vida rushing to defend her mistress, 泥on't be a growled as the smoke dissipated and not one but two figured drop to the ground, they were clad in dark clothes similar to their mother, and looked identical save for some choices in make-up and hair style.

"From one child who walked the line between good and evil I give you Nei and Mai, twin sisters of the underworld. Spawned from LeeLee, each one half of her whole, both pure evil."

The girls smiled darkly before looking to their mother and bowing their heads in shame, 展e are sorry for betraying you mother. Please forgive us."

Necrolai stood in shock, conflicting emotions running though her black heart, before forcing a awkward smile, 的-It's OK, m-mummy still loves y-you."

They ran over to her, embracing her in a loving hug, Necrolai awkwardly stroked their hair lovingly.


	17. Long Ago

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 16 Long Ago

(Based from summaries from .com)

"Now that I'm back from that AWEFUL cave,Imperious says packing about the pit, 的 will contact my old friend Jester. He knows how to make a dark seal the blue imp demon emerges into the pit, 鼎ome forth Jester!"

"I'm free! I'm alive."

"Now that I have freed you, you will do as I command."

"Yes sire,Jester says kneeling.

"I have chosen you for a mission. You will use Dark Magic to wreak havoc in the fan glows as a strange pen appears in Jester's hand, 典ake this."

"Yes,Jester laughs looking at the pen, 的 think I know just what you have in vanishing through a dark seal.

"What about the Rangers Imperious?Necrolai wonders, 典hey must be destroyed!"

"I know that Morticon was a powerful warrior,Imperious begins kneeling by the Master's pit, 釘ut I am powerful as well. My plan will not only destroy the city but will undermine the Power Rangers voice dipping to a dangerous whisper, 典hat I pledge to you all powerful one."

Necrolai watches Imperious closely her eyes drifting to Nei and Mai, and then finally to the Dark Pink Ranger. Slowly she makes her way to the pit and kneels as well, 鉄till the Rangers are a powerful force, perhaps it was not wise to remove the Orange Ranger from our side."

The pit howls, Necrolai gasps then looks over to the twins, 典hey can do what?"

"Trust is the key to any team. In order to truly trust one another you must put your safety in the hands of the explains as the other rangers adjust Maddie's footing a bit, a blindfold tied over her eyes. 鄭re you ready Madison?"

"I think so."

"There you go,Nick whispers, he, Xander, and Chip are back to their normal males selves, glancing over at Nicole, he muses, 滴ave you headed home yet Nicole?"

"I spoke to my brother earlier over the Morpher, he understands. I'll stay here until things settle down."

"Udonna's going to have start charging rent for that cot of yours,Chip jokes. Everyone chuckles.

"Slowly fall forward Madison, your team will catch you."

She does so, Xander and Nick catching her and helping set her upright.

"There's a good boy Fire Heart,Clare purrs as she carries one of the dragon hatchlings out in a blanket fussing over it.

Nick, Chip, and Xander rush over to see the dragon baby just as Madison falls back into Nicole's arms, 鏑ittle h-help here!she squeaks as the two of them crash to the ground.

As Udonna helps the girls up Maddie lifts her blind fold and looks disapprovingly at the boys, 徹h that's trust for you."

As Udonna moves over to scold the boys Maddie looks to Nicole and smiles, 典hanks Nicole."

Nicole looks distracted, glancing to the baby dragon and then holding her stomach a moment, Maddie leads her away to sit, 添ou OK Nicole?"

"Y-Yeah, more or less. Still on cool down to return to normal. Been over a week now. And it's just...I'm getting strange urges."

Maddie holds her hand concerned, 鏑ike?"

"I-I think,Nicole's voice cracking and fading in and out, 溺y biological clock has started ticking."

Maddie gasps, 添-You mean."

Nicole nods, their heart to heart cut short as Udonna and the others rush to the crystal ball and she calls outs, 泥ark Magical Energy is emitting from the forest."

"We'll check it out,Nick call, glancing back at the girl, 鼎ome on girls!"

"Right!they yell rushing off to join the others.

Fire Heart burps covering Clare's face in ash.

In the forest a frog sits perched atop a tree, watching, but unnoticed by the Rangers as the source and look about for trouble.

"It's quiet,Nick muses.

"Almost too quiet,Chip and Nicole say in unison.

Nick looks at them disapprovingly as Nicole blushes sheepishly, 鉄orry, I always wanted to say adds.

"Me too,Nicole squeaks out, stopping a moment and looking around, 的 get the feeling-"

"Halt! Who goes there!A armored figure emerges from behind a tree, his is clad in blue and gold armor, his eyes glow red, and his mouth is rows of sharp teeth.

"Like we are being watched!Nicole says the first to turn and face their new enemy,

"What brings you children into these dangerous woods,the figure says pointing at them.

"Give us a sec and we'll show you,Nick says striding forward, as everyone drops into a fighting stance."

The figure easily fends off the Rangers attacks, particularly easy with Nicole who fights like a amateur with wide kicks and slow punches until all the Rangers are pushed back into a group and gathered together.

"What's up Nicole, you can fight better then this,Nick whispers.

"As a Ranger yeah, I never studied martial arts."

"Then let's Ranger up,Nick says reaching for his Morpher.

"Wait,Udonna voice draw their attention, they turn to warn her.

"Watch out,Nick warns, 滴e's evil."

"No he's not,Udonna says walking calmly forward, 滴e's a old friend."

The figure relaxes a moment powering down to reveal a human man, his arms outstretched, 填donna.

" smiles her own arms wide as they hug, 添ou haven't aged a day,she say curiously.

"I'll explain later."

"These are the Mystic Rangers."

Calindor bows, 典he forest will forever be in your debt."

"Who is this guy?Maddie wonders cautiously.

"A great says casually.

"And a old friend,Calindor says as they hug.

Unnoticed a frog leaps onto Maddie's shoulder as the Rangers introduce themselves, Phineas watching from some brush, 徹h boy,he says worriedly, 徹h running off.

"Run!Jester taunts as he blasts and rampages about town, 鏑ooks like a nice place for some tom foolery."

Running around causing trouble he eventually corners a young man and woman, quickly drawing red mustaches on them, they shriek, howl, looking their senses as they stumble about tumble back and wind up hanging over the side of a walkway high above the parking area below.

Turrning around he looms over the two taunting them, 哲ow now, I know it's hard to be rational with some red ink under your nose but try to hang on! It won't be any fun if you fall too soon!Then leaps over then to the ground below.

"The seal has been broken,Udonna explains, 泥ark Magic is again amongst us."

"I know,Calindor says slightly annoyed.

"T-There's a creepy creature attacking people at the plaza,Clare notes as she watches Jester on the crystal ball.

"Fight with cheers as the rangers run past him, preparing to morph, Nicole pausing a moment to look back to Calindor cautiously.

"Ready?Nick starts the Rangers out.

"Ready!they all say as they morph.

Quickly grabbing their brooms they head off to the garage area behind the broom storage space and transform them into their Mystic Speeders, flying quickly off. As the Ranger rush off to action Udonna continues her tour.

"This is Rootcore,she explains, 鄭 safe haven I built after the great battle. Clare...she calls out to her assistant, 典his is Calindor. He fought beside us many years ago."

"Oh, hello,she says coming over, stumbling a bit, 的-I'm Clare."

"Ah yes the bumbling servant."

"Servant? No I'm a sorceress in training,Clare says annoyed, 鄭nd who's bumbling."

"Excuse me milady,Calindor says insincerity as he bows, then rises to move to the crystal ball, 鄭nd this must be your crystal ball."

"Yes,Clare says cautiously, 鍍his is the one that let us know there was dark magic in the forest when they found gasps seeing a dark cloud form on the ball again, 滴ey, it's showing there痴 dark magic right here in Rootcore! Udonna!

She turns around quickly to get Udonna's attention, Calindor waving his hand to make the cloud disperse, 的 don't see anything."

The two are momentarily distracted by a noise as Udonna comes over, 鄭re there more Rangers,Calindor asks of the noise.

"No, that was probably the dragon hatchery,Udonna explains as she looks to Clare, 展hat is wrong?"

"I-It was here, there was smoke and dark energy-"

"Could we speak, in private,Calindor wonders, walking away.

"Of course,Udonna say running her hand through Clare's hair, 登h child, you must have been working too hard."

"Hey who's out there,Jenji says shaking his lamp.

"Jenji,Calindor whispers coming over

"Not him,Jenji gasps poking his head out to see Calindor, quickly dipping his head back in.

"I know what I saw,Clare grouses as Udonna heads over to join Calindor just as he puts a book on top of the lamp.

"Hey he just put a book on 's muffled voice squeaks out.

"She's young Calindor,Udonna smiles, 笛ust as we were when we met."

"Calindor,Jenji whispers disparagingly.

"So,she take his arm, 展here have you been?"

"I was cursed, stuck in a cave for years not aging,Calindor says angrily.

"Cursed?"

"This is going to be hard to hear but,Calindor starts, 的 was attacked and cursed by...Daggeron."

"Daggeron?"

"He's lying I was in the cave,Jenji's muffled voice protests.

"He betrayed us Udonna, I fear he has succumb to the Dark paces a little, 的t was only a matter of time, given what we know of-"

Udonna cuts him off, 典hat's enough. We all agreed never to open those old wounds."

"I'm sorry,Calindor says simply, 的 had forgotten. 19 years in a cave, with no other company but your own memories..."

"There he is,Red shouts as they fly by and quickly dismount, the rose Ranger landing a bit unsteadily. As they hurry pas the crowd, Jester destroying a car just for fun as the Rangers arrive.

"The bad guys are always so obvious,Rose muses leaping into the air to blast Jester who just sinks into the ground and vanishes.

"Hey!Blue shouts, 展here'd he go?"

"He was right here,Red says kneeling to inspect the solid ground.

"You who,Jester says leaping from the ground, 典he joke's on you!"

The Rangers, especially Blue seeing the hanging civilians.

"Now what are you going to do?Jester taunts, 鏑et's play!He says charging the Ranger, turning his left hand into a hammer.

Blue leaps past him as the other rangers engage, into the air dodging magical blasts behind her as she catches the two civilians as they loose their grip, rebounds off the structure痴 wall and safely lands, 敵et to safety!"

The two scream and panic, pushing the Blue Ranger down as the trip over each other and flee.

"You spoiled my fun!Jester grouses as he runs off.

The other Rangers gathering around her, 哲ow that's how you catch someone,she lectures the other Rangers, patting Rose's back, 展ell except you. You know how to catch people."

"Thanks Maddie,Red complements her.

Rose flusters, 典hanks Maddie."

"Let痴 find that freak,Yellow announces as the others run off in the direction Jester ran.

"The plan is working perfectly,Jester says laying down on the ground to paint with his pen, 哲ow for a little art he leaps up and dances, 典hat aught to do it! Boy I'm good!"

"Stop!Red shouts as the Rangers arrive.

"Not you again,Jester groans.

Red summons the Mystic Force Fighters, and charges, swinging with his new boxing gloves, Jester just vanishes into the ground so he hits boxes, which explode sending the Red Ranger flying.

"Nick!Yellow calls out, 添ou alright?"

Red is back on his feet in a moment, 添 as Jester leaps onto his back.

Red manages to throw him off only for Jester to recover quick and launch into a double flying kick, sending Red flailing, laughing all the while.

"That was a good one,Jester laughs, before diving into the ground again, 釘ye bye!"

"Whoa!"

Jester partially emerges from the ground, surging toward them like a shark and knocking the Rangers off their feet. As they get back to their feet Jester is back on them running through them with his hammer, 鼎an't stop me! I'm Jester the pester!As the Rangers recover on their feet Jester looks to a tower in the distance, stretching out his arm as he leaps away, 的'd love to stay and have fun but there's work to do!"

The Rangers protest but Jester is already gone.

"Look he drew something on the ground,Blue says noting the strange symbol as they run over and examine it, 鏑et's check it out."

"Strange."

"What?"

"Bumbling servant,Clare grouses as she walks through the forest, 徹h! He makes my blood boil and I like everyone so that is really saying somethin-"

She is cut short as she bumps into Phineas, the two shout and panic until they finish turning and see each other.

"Phineas it's just you!Clare says calming down.

"He's back!Phineas shouts panicky, 塗e's quickly cuts himself off, covering his mouth.

"W-Who?"

"No one,Phineas clams up as the two begin walking together. 展hat's wrong? Eat one too many stickleberries?"

"No,Clare says sadly, 的 don't trust one of Udonna's old friends, and I trust everyone."

"That's funny. I don't trust one of Udonna's old friend."

"His name is Calindor."

"I don't trust pauses and turns to Phineas, he does the same, 展hat?"

"I-uh...you know him?"

"Yeah,Phineas pauses to look around suspiciously his voice getting lower, 斗ong ago, he betrayed the Mystics."

Clare gasps, 滴ow do you know that?"

"Well,Phineas begins, 的 was kind of there. Y-Yeah he zapped Daggeron with dark magic then-Clare quickly runs off, 展hat I say?taking a moment to smell his breath, then recoils from it, 添eah."

"I can't believe Daggeron betrayed us,Udonna paces in Rootcore as she listens to Calindor. 的 trusted him, I trusted him with...everything."

"Well imagine my surprise,Calindor explains, 徹ne minute we're brethren, vying against the encroaching Hidiacs, the next...he's attacking me. It was unexpected to say the least."

"And you're sure he was all alone?Udonna wonders, 努hen he turned on you?"

"Yes,Calindor says turning around to think, 殿s I recall."

"Why didn't the Xenotome tell me,Udonna wonders as she walks over to the book.

"The Xenotome?Calindor says confused as he follows her over.

"This is our most powerful ally,Udonna explains brushing her hands over some pages, 鍍he Ranger's powers are bestowed from this book. It is all knowing."

"There is much I need to know if I am going to help you."

"You are right,Udonna says walking away, 的'll make some tea."

"Please! Allow says heading off as Udonna returns to the Xenotome to examine it.

"Guys, we gotta take care of the circus clown running amok in the says as he, Maddie, Chip and Xander gather around a rack of records in the Rock Porium. 鄭ny idea what he was up to."

"That symbol on the ground,Maddie notes, 的 know I have seen it before.A frog leaping onto her shoulder the other rangers noticing but not here, 杜ust have something to do with a dark seal...Xander moves around Maddie playing a small ukelele as he whispers into her ear, 展hat?"

"It seems your prince had arrived."

Maddie sees the frog and freaks out quickly knocking it off her shoulder.

Toby emerging from his office at the commotion, 滴as anyone seen Vida?"

The Ranger panic a moment before Chip steps up, bowing his head, 鍍he bad guys took her. Along with LeeLee, hopefully the Ranger's will get them back soon."

"That's terrible,Toby says heading over to Maddie,you know if you need some time of-"

The frog leaps toward Maddie and she looses it shrieking and running around the sudden movement putting Toby and the other Rangers in a panic as well. As Maddie tries to avoid the frog Toby and the others try to catch it.

Just inside Rootcore but not inside the main room Clare runs in in a panic, only to be pulls aside by Nicole and Chris Blecker, 鉄 whispers.

"Calindor betrayed the Mystics,Clare says quickly, 填donna's in danger."

"We know,Chris explains, 哲ikki called me, said he had a bad feeling about him, so I rushed over and have been keeping a eye on them."

They three see Calindor approach Udonna with two goblets, 的t's probably poisoned!Clare panics rushing into the room, 填donna stop!and leaps onto Calindor's back.

He struggles to get her off as they moves about haphazardly.

"Clare what had got into you!Udonna says confused.

"He's a liar!Clare shouts, 滴e's the one who betrayed the Mystics!"

"Udonna's she's out of her head!"

In the struggle the goblet is knocked from Udonna's hand it spills on a book and bubbles up as a nasty brew. Everyone stops and gasps, giving Calindor a moment to throw Clare off.

"Guess the game's over,Backing away he assumes his true form, Imperious. 鉄urprised?"

"You're mine!Imperious laughs as he launches a magical blast at Udonna, she counters their two energies vying for dominance, 添ou can't over power me without your Snow Staff Udonna."

"Now!Clare shouts.

The Blecker's charge in adding their magic to Udonna's own, 敵ood think she isn't alone!"

"Who in the name of the pit is the boy!"

"Chris Blecker, Ranger in Training!"

"Bah!Imperious growls as he quickly vanishes through a dark seal.

The Ranger close in on the frog just as they hear panicked cries outside, and hurriedly rush to confront Jester, 典his is it, when the circle is complete all the humans in the city will be laughs.

"Hold it jokester,The Blue Ranger says as the four Rangers rush in, washing away his nearly complete mark with her powers. Rose Ranger and Chris Blecker joining a moment later. 典hat's it! I know what your trying to do!"

"You do?Jester wonders.

"Your writing down symbols on the ground to create a dark seal, it's the same one we've seen Koragg use. But it's not gonna happen!

"When the seal is complete all the humans will be gone,Jester taunts,乃ry and stop a electric attack at the Rangers.

"Chris look out!Blue shouts leaping to take the brunt of the attack, while the other rangers are knocked down the double attack on blue demorphs her and sends her flying.

As the others Rangers get to their feed and Chris gets to safety Jester launches another attack at Blue. Only for the frog to leap in the way, onto Jester's head. Panicking he quickly aborts his attack to throw the frog aside.

"Hey freak,Red says lunging at Jester as Maddie gets to her knees, slowly picking up the frog, 典hank you."

As the Rangers engage Jester Maddie looks at the frog, 添-you saved me. You...ugly little thing...I could kiss over Maddie does just that.

Suddenly the frog begins to glow brightly, levitating out of her hand as it takes the form of a older man in strange garb, slowly spinning as he comes to a stop the ticket in his hand blasts Jester with a beam o golden light.

"No way!"

"Milady,the man walks to Maddie offering his hand to help her stand, 典hanks, you broke the curse."

"I did?"

Everyone, including Chris, gather around Maddie and the stranger, Chris suddenly pulling out his Training Morpher which turns into a Mystic Morpher. The Stranger grabbing Chris' hand to look at it, 溺ost interesting, watch and learn."

"Hidiacs!Jester calls out summoning some reinforcements, the gang gathering up to face him, the stranger stepping to the front, 鏑eave them to me."

He draws out a odd ticket punch device and taps a button, 鉄olar Cell punches the ticket in his other hand tossing it forward, 溺agical Source, Mystic Force!Transforming into the golden warrior Solaris Knight. 撤ower of the Sun!The rangers watching in awe, 的'm back in action...Where's Jenji."

"Solaris? Solaris is back? I've got to get out of here,In Rootcore Jenji and his lamp vanish. The lamp falls out of the air into Solaris' hand a moment later, Jenji poking his head out of the lamp. 鉄orry I was reading. Where have you been, you look great!"

"Sorry Jenji."

"Hidiacs attack!"

"Sure,Jenji says ducking back into the lamp as Solaris bends the handle down exposing a barrel at the end, 努e'll catch up later."

"Laser lamp!Solaris announces, 撤ower up!Running his hand across the dial on the side of the lamp to charge it he fires, golden beams twist and arc to seek out their target knocking Jester back.

"No fair!Jester protests, 典hat's a new weapon!"

"Right you are!Solaris says as he leaps at the Hidiacs, knocking several back with a couple kicks and punching others, clearly the fight well within his abilities.

"Let's get them says charging the lamp again as he fires several more shots, 滴ave some more!

The Ranger's watch in awe as Solaris takes down more Hidiacs leaping into the air firing more homing shots to attack more Hidiacs before landing in a group of them and charging the lamp again, 鏑et's finish this."

Charging the lamp one last time he points it skyward, 鏑et's do this the easy way,raining down golden destruction all around him until the Hidiacs are no more.

Then he turns his attention to Jester and charges the lamp again, 鄭nd your next."

"I'm out of here,Jester tries to flee into the ground but the shot still penetrates and knocks Jester back to solid ground.

"Hopefully you have learned your lesson about playing tricks on people,Solaris says charging the lamp one final time.

"Time to get serious,Jenji says poking his head out of the lamp a moment.

"Jenji's shinning attack!Solaris announces as he fires, a golden Jenji fires from the lamp and hammers Jester with several cross slashes.

"Go Jenji, go Jenji!the genie says as he returns to his lamps in celebration.

"The jokes over,Solaris turns as Jester falls and explodes.

The Ranger heading over to Solaris as he powers down.

"Who are you?"

"I will explain everything back at Rootcore."

"I was running through the woods when Calindor attacked,Daggeron explains to Udonna and the others, 典he dark magic had overtaken him. He was strong, evil. I hardly recognized him. When it was over we were both cursed and trapped in a magical cave."

"Daggeron,Udonna turned, pleading, 展hat happened to Bowen, my baby?"

"I don't know,Daggeron paused, looking apologetic, 的 lost sight of him during battle."

Udonna was crestfallen, looking away.

"But didn't Lienbow find him?

"Lienbow was...destroyed."

"I am sorry Udonna,Daggeron looked away, 的 failed looked haunted as Daggeron turned away, his voice choking, 的 failed us all."


	18. Inner Strength

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 17 Inner Strength

(Based from summaries from .com)

In Rootcore Clare and Jenji watch as Solaris and the Ranger begin a practice session inside a box sitting on the main table, the Rangers shrunken down to miniature size.

"This training exercise is harder then it looks,Solaris explains, several brooms flying about in the air, one each for Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Rose, and Chris Blecker. 迭eady to begin?"

"Ready!"

"Excellent,Solaris says snapping his fingers as the Rangers use their Magi Staffs (or Mystic Morpher in Chris Blecker's case) to tame the brooms. Red, Blue, and Yellow do it in one shot while Green and the Blecker's struggle to hit the broom. Solaris announces 泥 the Red, Blue and Yellow brooms return to their respective Ranger's hands.

"Guys uh, just a minute,Green says running forward to try and tame his broom, the Bleckers following suite.

Solaris walks to Red first, 添ou passed,who proceeded to cheer.

Then moves to Yellow, 摘xcellent work!"

"I try!"

And finally onto Blue, 溺uch improvement."

"Thanks,Blue preens, 的've been practicing."

"Get down here!"

"Come on!"

"Stop!"

The three remaining Rangers shout out as they try to hit and tame their own brooms. The other Ranger watch the three disappointed as Solaris walks over to them, Green first.

"It's not working! What is wrong?"

灯Hey!Solaris says holding out his hand for Green's Magi Staff, 敵ive it to me."

"Fine,Green says annoyed.

"It's like this,Solaris demonstrates, hitting the broom with a green blast from the Magi Staff, the Bleckers taking note as Solaris returns his glare to Green as the broom descends, 泥idn't you practice for this assignment?"

"He had a date last night,Red taunts as the other rangers come to join them.

"The others had time to practice, you have to work harder,Solaris lectures.

"Oh Xander's in trouble,Clare winces as she and Jenji watch.

"Better him then me,Jenji comments as Solaris moves to Nicole, 敵ive it another try Nicole."

"I think I got it now,The Rose Ranger nods, taming her broom in a couple shots.

"Good work but you could have done better. You have the raw power you just need more-"

"Experience,Rose cuts him off, 的 know...I've only been a full term Ranger s short while now."

Solaris nods, 的 was going to say practice, but you are doing well irregardless."

"Mind if I stay a little longer in here to practice?"

Solaris nods and walks to Chris, 哲ow your turn Christopher."

Chris struggled much harder then his sister, taking a total of 5 tries to finally gain control of the broom, 添ou need a lot more work if you want to be a Ranger,Solaris comments, 適eep to the gathered Rangers Solaris continued, 典raining over for today."

"I'll hang around a little longer with my brother Daggeron,C. Blecker comments.

Solaris nods as he, Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow fly out of the training box in a ball of light, appearing into the main room of Rootcore after a moment, all five powered down.

"Welcome home,Jenji comments as Daggeron walks past the Rangers, Xander in particular.

"I expected better of you."

The other Rangers feeling the sting of the remark as Xander glares are Daggeron annoyed.

"Today you will be running a obstacle course of sorts,Daggeron explains to the Rangers, gathered in a section of the great forest. 添our objective will be to gather 6 flags scattered through out the obstacle course. The course has been designed to challenge each of your magical he walks away he passes Xander, 鏑et's hope you do better then you did in the broom training."

"Let's hope you do better then you did in the broom training,Xander looks annoyed at Daggeron and sarcastically repeats Daggeron's statement. 典his guy is really getting on my nerves."

"What your problem with him anyway?Nick wonders.

"Why does he think he can come in here and tell us what to do anyway? He just showed up out of nowhere."

"So,Maddie counters, 填donna wants him to train us."

"It's not just me,Xander grouses looking to Chip, 鼎hip doesn't like him either."

"What are you talking about,Chip says smiling, 的 think he's great."

"Your just mad because he embarrassed you,Chris comments.

"Get over yourself,Nicole adds.

The Rangers come to the sea side where a blue flag floats over the waves, 典hat flag has my name on it!Blue comments as she draws out her Magi Staff, 溺agi Staff!and leaps forward, bouncing atop the waves until she gets closers then summons a geyser to blast the flag into her hands.

"Good job!Rose and Green say in unison giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah!Yellow, Red, and Chris share a high five.

The next challenge is is in the forest, floating high in the sky is a pink flag with Nicole痴 crest on it.

"Time to blow myself away,Rose jokes, 溺agi Staff; Tornado Power!"

She launches herself skyward but misses the flag. As she lands she hangs her head, her brother putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, 敵ive it another shot."

Nicole nods, managing to get the flag on her second try.

"Ok,Yellow comments as they come to the next challenge, a cave with a massive pile of boulders blocking them, 鄭nyone see a flag?After a moment he notices it buried under the rubble, 滴ey there's mine! Magi Staff Lightning power!"

The Yellow Ranger shatters the rocks, Blue and Rose shielding Chris as the debris rains down around them, 的 sure hope Daggeron can get your Ranger Powers up and running comments.

"Me comments as Yellow retrieves his flag.

"Just add light and wallah,Yellow says holding up his flag triumphantly.

In a snowy area the red flag hangs suspended in a block of ice.

"Come to papa,Red says raising his Magi Staff, 溺agi Staff; fire power!the block of ice melting as the flag drifts down to him, 哲ice,he says turning to Chris, 添ou're up next, and we're running low on time."

"I'll give it my best."

The Rangers soon arrive in a dark cave, Chris raising his Mystic Morpher, 典ime to shed a little light on things."

As the room fills with enough light to see the Ranger's gasp, there are a dozen or more flags floating overhead.

"Well let's see about shedding a little light on the situation."

Chris raises his Mystic Morpher again, several flags flicker but non-vanish. It takes a couple more tries before the real flag reveals itself and he can retrieve it.

"Good try!Blue comments.

"Let's get a move on,Red says hurrying off, 展e are almost out of time."

Daggeron is waiting as the Rangers reach the final leg, a forest, the green flag hovering overhead. 泥oesn't look to hard,Green comments, 溺agi Staff; vine a thin vine into his hand.

"Hold on,Daggeron comments taking the vine in hand, 鄭re you sure this vine is strong enough to hold any member of your team?"

"Uh sure,Green says non-noncommittally preparing to swing, 的 mean I guess so."

Daggeron takes the vine from Greens hand and swings off, as he reaches the apex of the arc the vine snaps and he plummets into a pool of water.

"Oh no,Green says powering down.

"Uh oh,Chip says as they all rush to help Daggeron out of the pool.

"Nice one Xander,Nicole admonishes as Daggeron stands spitting water and pulling kelp from his neck, 迭eal nice."

"Oops."

"Your lack of practice could put your teammates in real danger,Daggeron admonishes.

"We're just training,Xander shrugs.

"Well next time it could be the real thing,Daggeron continues, 展ithout practice your magic will grow puts a acorn in Xander's hand, 添ou are to stay here and grow this acorn into a tree."

"No problem,Xander says reaching for his Mystic Morpher.

"Without your wand,Daggeron adds taking it away, 添ou have all the strength you need inside of you,he says pointing to Xander's heart.

"That could take all night,Xander protests, 鄭nd I have a hot date."

"Not any more,Daggeron says walking off, the other Rangers following, 鼎ome along Christopher, Nicole, we will do some one-on-one training as well."

"I'll be right there,Nicole says as the others walk off, 的 want to talk to Xander first."

"Well don't be too long,Daggeron admonishes, 滴e may need all night for his task."

Nicole nods as Xander tosses the acorn into the ground waving his hand over it, 填this Bethu Arborous,he chants annoyed before glancing over at Nicole, 添ou going to berate me too?"

Nicole shakes her head and finds a seat, 的 just don't get you,she wonders.

"Uthis Bethu Arborous,Xander sighs, 鼎ome on little tree!before turning his attention to Nicole, 展hat are you talking about?"

"You have your own powers, unique to you. You have all the experience, your a Ranger, and you just...squander it. I'm a second rate Vida at best. And honestly if I had to pick a element I壇 choose yours. It so much more versatile and cool then 'blow stuff away with the wind.'"

Xander pauses a moment, then gets back to his chanting, 添our a great Ranger, what are you talking about, Daggeron's just jealous of me."

Nicole sighs, 塗ow many weeks has it been now since we lost V? I still haven't changed back. Part of that is because I keep having to morph, extending my girl time. If I had your powers I could still be a guy. Instead I'm finding it harder and harder to even remember what I use to look like. My appetite has changed drastically, and I arranged for a date with a cute boy later."

Xander growls, 展hat are you getting at?"

"What I知 getting at Xander,Nicole sighs, 妬s even though I have this hot date with a really cute guy coming up if I got called to action or even asked to stay a little later to train I would. What I'm getting at is that my Ranger duties, no matter how they mess with my person life, including giving up everything that makes me me, including my gender identity I still do it. You don't have it nearly that bad, so just how cute is this girl your dating that she's more important then keeping Brairwood safe from Imperious and his goons, or more importantly finding a way to bring back Vida and LeeLee."

Xander paused a moment in thought as Nicole stood up, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off, 的 hope she's worth it."

"She's right,as Nicole walked off Xander stood staring off into space, 展hat is wrong with me."

"Boo!Udonna coos as she plays peek a boo with the dragon hatchlings.

"Udonna,Xander's voice carries as he enters Rootcore carrying a small potted plant, 滴ave you seen Daggeron?Setting the plant down on the main table. 滴e had me spend all night growing this tree and I really need to talk to him."

"I haven't seen him,she says walking off, 的'll see if I can find him by Xander and looking to the acorn tree sapling, 典hat is a very nice tree though."

Xander sighs but just as he is walking off a couple hatchlings sneeze sending gout of fire and ice to reduce the sapling to ash, 典hose things are dangerous!"

"I summon the Behemoth!Imperious chants as he creates another Dark Seal, bringing forth a new monster to the pit.

"Me ready for battle!The monster grunts.

"Go to the surface world,Imperious commands, 填se your seismic stakes to draw out the Solaris Knight."

The Behemoth grunts in response.

"Draw him out and destroy him!walking over to the monster before turning to point the way to the exit, 哲ow go!"

"Yes Imperious!the Behemoth storms off.

Imperious moving now to Nei, Mai, and Vida, 典he three of you will deal with the other Rangers when they arrive."

"Yes master Imperious!they say in unison, walking off together.

Necrolai watched them go, and began to follow, 的-I...T-This should be fun to watch."

Nicole's Mystic Morpher vibrated in her pocket as she sat in the theater with her date, a dark haired young man, shuffling in her seat she leaned over kissing him on the cheek as she pulled out her Mystic Morpher, her voice low, 鉄orry, I have to go."

"W-What? Why?he said in disbelieve.

"It's my emergency line."

Before the man could respond Nicole slipped out of the theater, Daggeron waiting just outside the theater doors, 展e're going on a little field trip."

"Training?Nicole said looking longing back at theater.

Daggeron nodded, punching a ticket and leading Nicole through the door to the ladies room, which opened to a train station, by the time the portal had reset to normal space her date had slipped out of the theater looking for her, nearly jumping as he heard the whistle of a train.

Xander snored loudly as he slept in a sofa chair in the middle of the Rock Porium, the other 3 Rangers gathering around him.

"Xander's learned a new spell code,Chip joked, 鉄onic disruption."

The other Rangers chuckled, Maddie walking over to him and gently shaking him, 迭ise and shine."

Xander snorted and slowly roused himself, 添ou OK?Chip wondered.

"Yeah, I've just been up all night,Xander wiped the sleep from his eyes, 釘ut Nicole really gave me a wake up call. I promise to take my training more seriously."

"So you going to be at tonight lesson?Nick wondered.

Xander looked sheepish, 摘r well, sure, after my date with Abby."

Daggeron entered the Rock Porium from behind catching the tail end of Xander's admission.

"Oh boy,Jenji said with disbelieve, Daggeron silently pushing him back into the lamp, and slipping the lamp into his coat as he walks up to the Rangers.

"When are you going to stop putting your date life first,Nick wonder.

"No really I'm going to turn this around,Xander protested, 努ell maybe after my next date, but soon."

The Rangers shook their heads, their expression souring as Daggeron turned closer. Xander looked curious at them, 展hat? is Toby-"

Xander turned to see Daggeron standing there patiently, 添ou're coming with me on a very special assignment he headed for the door drawing out a ticket and punching it, the exit being replace with the entry to a train station where a blue and gold train was pulling into station. 鼎ome with me, we're going on a field trip."

Chip gasped, 典hat is so cool."

As Xander got aboard the train the whistle blew and the station vanished leaving the other Rangers in the Rock Porium, Toby poking his head out of his office, 泥id anyone else hear the cho cho?"

The Rangers shrugged.

Xander found Nicole and Chris sitting opposite each other inside one of the room of the train entering in the middle of the conversation.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be seeing boys, your letting this new self take you over."

Nicole nodded as Xander sat next to her, 添eah, I know,bowing her head, 釘ut I知 not interested in girls and I just feel so cooped up in Rootcore all day. I need some way to unwind and Mike was really cute anyway."

"You had a date too?Xander wonders then looks out of the window as they passed through a portal, 努here are we going anyway?"

In the Conductor's cabin Solaris and Jenji were checking the gauges, Jenji shoveling coal into the burner, 展hew my whiskers are wilting here,Jenji comments, 鼎an't we get the rangers to do this?"

"Steam pressure rising,Solaris says looking over his shoulder to the gauges.

"Check."

"Gauges reading almost full?"

"Yes, yes it is!

"Perfect, Let's go!"

"Oh boy,Jenji laughs nervously, 的 hope wherever we're going it has a scratching post."

"We're destined for Shalifar."

"What?Jenji objects, 的s your helmet on to tight, Shalifar is like dangerous!"

The train passes through the portal, golden tracks forming ahead of it as comes to a stop in a almost prehistoric looking jungle, complete with smoking volcano in the distance.

"I hope cats are welcome here,Jenji comments and he and Daggeron meet up with Xander and the Bleckers, who are all dressed in new attire, 的t's prickly on the paws too."

"Cool costumes,Chris comments.

"I'll never get tired of dimensional travel,Nicole smiles, looking her self up and over, 的 love how this blouse accentuates my figure."

"What is this all about?Xander grouses.

"This is the magical dimension of Shalifar,Daggeron explains, 添ou'll need appropriate clothing because you're going to stay here a while."

"your going to leave us here like this?Xander grumbles.

"How long your here is up to you,Daggeron holds up a ticket, 典his is your way out,Tossing it far into the jungle.

"Wow good throw,Jenji comments.

"You must find the ticket, it will summon the train and bring you back home."

"I-Jenji starts before Xander cuts in.

"This is grouses.

"Whoa Daggeron you sure about this,Jenji asks as he follows Daggeron back to the train.

"If you don't like it,Daggeron says turning to Xander, pointing off in the direction of the ticket, 鄭ll you have to do is find the ticket."

"You can't leave them here,Jenji protests, 展hat will they eat? More to the point what will eat them?"

"Good luck Rangers,Daggeron says walking over to the three.

"There's more?Jenji says surprised.

"I'll take your Morphers."

The trio hand them over with some protest, chiefly Xander, 擢igures."

"Wait..what...Jenji says following after Daggeron, 努ell I知 not staying."

"Well we better get a move on,Chris comments.

As the trio walk they come by some dried fruits, Chris picks up one and shakes it a moment, it rattles, 鏑ook nature's up another he begins a impromptu dance.

"Come on Nikki, Xander join in."

Nicole finds a long and takes a seat, 添ou go ahead, I've been short of breath since I got here.

Stopping dancing Chris sits next to his sister feeling her forehead, 哲o temperature, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, the air's just thin or something."

"Seems fine to me,Xander comments, 鼎ome on let's find that ticket."

The roar of some creature immediately spooks the trio and they run off.

"Seismic Spike,The Behemoth comments as he hammers his spike into the cement, 典his will draw out Solaris Knight!"

A golden light vaporizes the spike before the Behemoth can hammer it again, confusing him, 展here spike go?"

Necrolai grossed her arms as she looked about, 的 sense powerful gasped as Daggeron floated down on a flying carpet before leaping off it to land before the two.

"I stopped your spike,he announces, 的 will not let you wreak havoc on the city."

Necrolai laughed as the Behemoth growled, Daggeron took out his Solar Cell Morpher, punched a ticket and transformed.

"I will trample you!The Behemoth charged and Solaris held out his cap like a matador, spinning around as the Behemoth ran past leaping into the air and onto the Behemoth痴 head.

"Up here!Solaris said before leaping from the Behemoth's head only to be suddenly blindsided by a new attack.

Koragg had returned, he swing wide with Morticon's blade, Solaris narrowly avoiding it as he got Koragg's arm in a lock, 的 am Koragg the Knight Wolf, who are you?"

"I am the Solaris Knight."

"Do you think you have what it takes to fight me?"

"I have been trained well in the art of responds as he pushes off and breaks their stalemate, putting some distance between them.

"Koragg where has he been?Necrolai wonders as the two knights duel, Koragg using his shield to block Solaris' laser lamp blasts. Necrolai laughing as she turns to the Behemoth, 鏑et them fight as we finish our task."

"Yes!The Behemoth says as the start to walk off.

"Not so fast,The Red Ranger says running in with Blue and Yellow behind him.

Necrolai snapped her fingers, Vida and the twins rising from a spell seal, 敵irl, take care of this interrupting Rangers."

ll 3 nodded, Necrolai's eyes never leaving the twins as they each drew a Mystic Morpher, standing back to back as a spell seal descended over them two becoming one, the Orange Ranger as Vida once more becoming the Dark Pink Ranger.

Necrolai's voice was a soft whisper as she started at the Orange Ranger, 鏑-LeeLee?"

The Pink Ranger charged the other rangers blowing them away with a tornado spin, The Orange ranger hesitated a moment before both a single voice responded, 添our time is over Rangers,launching a avalanche at them.

Necrolai and The Behemoth walked off, Solaris turned to pursue, pausing just a moment to look to Koragg, 鏑ooks like our battle will have to wait."

"I will be ready,Koragg comments as she relaxes his stance.

"Oh great,Chris says coming to s stop to find himself alone, 的've lost the others.

The glint of something in the distance caught his eye and he quickly hurried over. As he got closer the weather got hotter and the plant-life all around him grew more withered until he found himself in a wasteland. Wiping sweat from his brow he found a rock to sit on. Looking left and right he felt a pull, some force, drawing him onward.

"Why is it so hot?He wondered.

"It's the sun stone,a shriveled voice answered, startling Chris as he turned to see a old elf wasting away under a withered tree, 泥o you have any water?"

Chris paused for a moment, _'Perfect time to not have my wand.'_ and took a deep breath closing his eyes, Daggeron's words drifting into his mind, _'You have all the power you need inside.'_

Focusing he drew on the power within, something taking shape in his hands, until to began to take form, resembling a liver, then become more defined, taking the texture of dear hide, and then volume. Chris Blecker handed the wine skin of water to the parched elf.

"T-Thank you,the stunned elf gasped as Chris Blecker pressed on toward the Sun Stone.

Christopher felt both more alive magically and weaker physically as he pressed into the wasteland, his body giving out before his body did as finally he collapsed to his knees.

A slim hand helped his stand, Chris eyes were watered and blurred as he looked up to the visage of the elf revitalized, 鼎ome on now. Maybe we can do together what neither of us could do alone."

Chris nodded the two pressed deeper into the wasteland, the glow of the Sun Stone almost as large and bright as the sun itself. Soon it was within reach, the Elf raising a staff with a glowing topaz gem on top.

"Concentrate!The elf urged.

Chris nodded reaching out his hand, together they could feel the power of the stone flowing into them, the oppressive heat abating and life slowly returning. The stone dimmed, it lost its luster and as the two passed into unconsciousness, the stone went dark.

Nicole slows, coming to a stop by a lake and waterfall, looking around to see she is alone, 徹h great, I lost the she takes a whiff of her arms and scowls, 砥gh I smell like a boys locker room."

Glancing around she confirms she is once again alone, looks to the lake, and slowly disrobes, slipping into the cool water. There in the water she finds a rock and takes a seat looking down at her reflection, 展ell at least I got a cute bod out of this."

Reflecting she takes a long look at her small feminine arms, _'Never felt so strong before, it's nice. But it's getting harder and harder to remember what I use to be like as a boy.'_

She sighs, taking in the quiet atmosphere, but once again finding she just can't catch her breath. _'Why is the air so thin?'_

"It is because the air crystal is cracked,A woman's voice says out of nowhere.

Nicole shrieks and instinctively tires to cover herself up, as a woman emerges from the very water, taking shape right out of the very lake, a water nymph.

Nicole slowly relaxes, 泥-Don't sneak up on a girl like that!"

"My apologies sister, I did not think-"

"S-Sister?Nicole says confused.

"You are a air sprite are you not?"

_'No Vida's the air sprite,'_ Nicole grouses, _'I'm suppose to be a unicorn, I'm supposed to be different.'_ Then sighs sinking deeper into the water with a sigh, 的 am related to the Sprite Titan yes."

The water nymph's face lights up, 典hen you can fix the crystal, Come sister please!taking a firm grip on Nicole's arm and pulling her under the water.

"Wai-Nicole protested as they dove, moving faster and faster, deeper then the pool could ever hope to reach. Her screams of pain drowned out by the water as it felt like her very skin was peeling away. Until finally they emerged into a dark cave. Nicole dropping to her knees as she took deep breaths of air, her wings lying limp at her sides.

_'Wait wings?'_ Nicole looked over to the pink butterfly wing that shot out to either side and forced herself to her feet, which were little more then tinny needles. As she glanced down she saw much of her boyd had changed. She was wearing clothes at least but it was some one piece swimsuit with frills along the edges around her legs. Her tinny feet pressed into petal like stockings, and a cursory examination of her face revealed another set of butterfly wings around her eyes, also she count seem to find a mouth. She turned to the water nymph with alarm, 展hat have you done to me!she shouted despite the lack of a mouth.

"Only a Ancient Mystics or true sprites would be able to survive here where the air is all but gone. I merely stripped away your human form. In time you can learn to resume it if you so desire."

Nicole sighed, beating her wings experimentally, 典his isn't fair. I was only starting to get use to being a girl now I have to get use to being a magical creature and learn to turn into a girl?"

"I am sorry sister, it was the only way."

_'Great now I__知 __even more like V,' _Nicole sighed, and hovered angrily onward, 鏑et's get this over with."

The water nymph lead Nicole through the cave, as they drew closer and closer to a open chasm, deep below beyond anything visible something whistled in the chasm, 泥own there."

Nicole sighed and began to hover down toward the bottom of the chasm, noting a tail of faerie dust being left behind in the wake of her wings. After traveling a long while she finally reached the end. A pink jewel with a large crack in it sat buried among the rock, as close as she was she could feel it trying to suck the air out of her breath. Closing her eyes she concentrated, reaching out to the jewel with her mind. The crack slowly closing, but her body was tearing. Flickering back and fourth between her Ancient Mystic mode and human form, and even a few times to a ranger form more like Udonna's.

Sweat beaded her brow as she continued to focus, to seal the crack, as the last of the crack seal Nicole passed out, still in Ancient Mystic mode, the cavern fading away around her to the forest floor.

Xander stopped running finally and looked around, he was alone, 敵uys?"

He paused as he though he heard a voice that sounded like Nicole, but different. 滴elp Xander!"

Then Chris, 滴e's going to eat us!"

Xander looked around in a panic, trying to focus in on the voices, they almost seemed to come from the trees themselves. 的'm coming."

He started to jog, following the voices until finally he came to a cave. He slipped in quietly to see a air sprite, Chris, and a elf tied up while a giant sharpened a roasting stick. He broke open a pomegranate only for it to release pink fumes and he promptly discarded it. Xander inches over to the fruit Nicole catching a glimpse of him as he slipped out with a seed.

"Where are you going,she whispered.

Xander hurried outside digging a hole and planting the seed, 典his has to work!he pleaded as he began to chant, focusing all his power at the task, 填this Bethu Arborous."

The giant pulled the trio closer to his fire pit, ignoring their screams as Xander ran in with a fresh, giant sized, pomegranate.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!Xander shouted, 展hoa, hold your horses. Hi, names Xander, you don't want to eat them, think of all the cholesterol."

The Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Not when I have a nice big, fat, juicy, healthy, piece of offered up the fruit, the giant taking it in one hand and breaking it in half, taking a bite.

"Where did you get this?The giant responded enthusiastically, 展e haven't had fruit this good in years."

"Hey big guy,Xander said getting the giant attention, 鍍here's so much more where that came from, follow me!"

Xander ran out the giant following with the trio still tied up in tow. Outside Xander held up a giant sized coffee cup fill of seeds, 鉄 promptly tossed them out into the fields, 填this Bethu Arborous."

Suddenly several pomegranate trees sprung up, all sprouting fresh fruit, 滴ow's that for service."

"I'm sorry about all this,the giant smiled, 的've been starving for months. I'm actually a then released the rope, 添our friends may go."

Xander quickly untied the others, 的 don't suppose you've seen Nicole?"

"Your looking at her,Nicole responded, quickly flapping her wings once free to hover a bit, and quickly cutting off Xander, 鏑ong story, I'll explain it all later. Let's just find the ticket and get out of here."

"Is this what you seek?the giant said holding up the ticket.

The Rangers laughed.

"This time no one stop me,the Behemoth said as he crawled about looking for a spot for his next seismic stake, 展ith hammer and stake I crust you and smash ugly city."

"Fire,Solaris blasted the Behemoth back as he heard a train whistle, 哲ot on my watch."

Looking off to the side he saw his train return, 添es!

"Oh they're back,Jenji laughs as he pops his head out of the lamp, 的 knew they壇 make it."

"I never doubted their safe 3 Rangers soon disembarking to join him, 展elcome back. Congratulations on finding the a snap of his fingers their Mystic Morphers returned to their hands.

Xander stepped forward with a smile, 添ou weren't being a bad teacher I was being a bad student. I know that now."

"And I knew the three of you had the inner strength to overcome the obstacles in he glanced over to Nicole, 鄭ncient Mystic Mode. Quite a finally to Chris, 鄭nd now I believe your powers should be properly energized for you to make your own morph. Come on, let's finish this monster together."

"Right!"

Xander paused as his Mystic Morpher beeped, 鄭 new spell code!"

"You've earned it,Solaris comments at the Behemoth gets back to his feet, 迭anger up!"

"Ready!Xander lead them off, the trio drawing their Mystic Morphers they transformed, including Chris Blecker for the first time. Nicole' uniform bore a striking resemblance to the one assumed when she fused with Vida in Ranger form but with her colors and unicorn emblem. Chris Blecker was in a golden uniform similar to Xander's with a sphere with several points around it for his helmets emblem.

"Wow,the Rose Ranger says looking at her hands, 哲ever felt this powerful without fusing with Vida first."

Chris was more silent, 鉄o this is what being a Ranger feels like."

"I'll try my new spell code,Green announces as he dials in the code.

With several grunts his body morphs under the suit, becoming a mass of hardened muscles the envy of any body builder. 鉄tronger then a tree,Green poses for a bit, 鼎heck out the new physique."

"Oh my,The Rose Ranger swoons, fainting.

"Get your head in the game,Solaris says hurrying over to help her stand.

"R-Right."

"OK Rangers,Green injects, 鏑et's show him what real strength is about, 轍uickly hefting the Gold Ranger, the Rose Ranger, and Solaris Knight up on his shoulders, 迭eady?"

"Go for it!Solaris exclaims.

Green launches the three at the monster, who strike him in a quick fly by attack.

"Come on guys!Gold says hefting up the monster on above their heads, 敵o for it Xander,And toss it at Green.

"Yeah!Green says with a flex and sends the Behemoth flying back with one punch.

The rangers gather around Green as he returns th normal the Behemoth still on the ground, 典hat was amazing!Rose purrs.

Gold looks worriedly at the Rose Ranger as a dark seal forms and the behemoth grows to giant size. He is not alone however as shortly there after he is joined by the (dark) Sprite, who after a moment shrinks to a ball of light, joining a second orange ball and fusing with the Behemoth. The other Rangers running up to the four.

Red pauses looking at Rose and Gold, 哲-Nicole? C-Chris?"

They nod.

"I'll handle this one Rangers,Solaris says leaping into the cabin of his train as it transforms into the Solar Streak Megazord, 添ou focus your magic, see if you can break the spell on Vida and LeeLee."

The solar Streak opens with a blast of steam from it' head as Red raises his MagiStaff, 鄭nyone remember **Loraella's** counter spell?"

"I do!Yellow says running up beside Red to raise his own MagiStaff, a haunted dip in his voice, 的'll never forget those words...Genitus malum phasmatis."

"Right!Red says as the other Rangers all line up around him, 摘veryone focus."

As the Rangers chant the Behemoth strikes the Solar Streak causing it to stumble, it counter attack by firing a pair of remote train cars from it's legs that fly on golden tracks of energy, the tracks circle around the Behemoth until solidifying into bindings to hold him still.

The Behemoth flinches as a orange and pink light leave him falling to the ground as the two Rangers, forcing themselves to their feet they glare at the Rangers, 典his isn't over Power Rangers,Pink warns.

"Not by a long adds as they vanish into dark Seals, above then the Behemoth is sucked into the furnace of the Solar streak, ending his threat.

The Rangers all drop to their knees, powering down as the breath heavily, Nicole is even back to human, female, form.

"We were so close!Chip says pounding his fist on the ground, 的 could feel it."

"It just means we need more practice,Xander says putting a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, 哲o more goofing off."


	19. Soul Specter

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 18 Soul Specter

(Based from summaries from .com)

"It is almost complete,Koragg muses as he hammers on Morticon's blade inside a dark forge, 的 will make the ultimate weapon with the last of Morticon's dark back the spell seal under him was draw into the blade, transforming into a newer, stronger version of his old weapon, 哲ow I will be unstoppable!"

"I thought I wound find you emerged from the shadows behind Koragg, her voice lowering to a softer tone, 適-Koragg I need to talk with you, can I trust you not to reveal what I say here to either Imperious or The Master...it is a matter of...honor."

Koragg paused, sheathing his sword in the shield, 鉄peak."

"Do I have your word, on your honor not to divulge anything I say here to anyone, even The Master?"

Koragg paused then nodded after a moment, 釘y my honor, now speak."

Necrolai began to pace, 鄭t first I thought reviving Imperious would give us the edge we needed to defeat the Rangers, and in fact he did deliver partially on that by filling the Pink Ranger and,her voice cracked as choked, 鏑-LeeLee."

"That would explain things, but where is LeeLee, and what is here ties to the two children who now wield her wand as one?"

"That's the issue Koragg,again Necrolai's voice was cracking a few tears escaping down her face. 的mperious and the Master they...tour her soul in half. You were not there Koragg, you could not see the terror in her face, or hear the screams that made even my blood run cold. The Master tore her soul in half and reforged the pieces into those...puppets Nei and Mai...I know I should be grateful. I loose one disobedient daughter and gain 2 full to the brim with evil and loyal to their cores but...I can't get the screams out of my head Koragg. I can't keep going like this...p-Please Koragg you have to find a way to return LeeLee to me, only you possess the power and knowledge to reforge 2 two souls into one. W-Will you help me Koragg?"

Koragg was impassive, before letting out a short chuckle, 典his loyalty to your daughter is the first spark of honor I have seen in you. But you give me far to much credit, if the Master is the one who tore her soul in two then I lack the power to reforge paused, pacing a little, 撤erhaps if the Rangers were to join forces our combined magic,Then he stopped looking back to Necrolai, 徹f course you realize if we succeed and reforge her soul she will most likely not stay, she will feel betrayed and her alliance with the Rangers will be all but assured. You will be fighting on opposite sides and Imperious will no doubt try to reclaim her...Are you willing to face your daughter in battle until we claim dominion over the entire world?"

Necrolai nodded, 的 would do anything to save my LeeLee."

In the park several locals are enjoying the day until a dark seal appears, Gnatu appearing with a contingent of Hidiacs, 展hat a fine day it is to harvest your life force."

Closing in on one civilian Spydex drops down on a web line behind him as she cackles, 添ou'll do just the man by the shoulder she extracts his essence, a blue ghost like image of the man, compacting it into a ball and tossing it to Spydex who absorbed it into his spiny back.

"Laser Lamp,Solaris leaps into the fray blasting several Hidiacs with his laser lamp, the other rangers not far behind, 敵et those people to safety!"

The Rangers; Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Rose, and Gold; are quick to respond, defeating Hidiacs along the way as Solaris focus on the main group of Hidiacs leaving the Rangers to lead the civilians away from the battlefield.

"Oh how sweet,Gnatu says cornering a man and his daughter, as several Hidiacs keep Yellow at bay.

"Let them go!he demands.

She extracts their essences and feeds them to Spydex, as Yellow shouts in protest eventually breaking free of the Hidiacs holding him and charges Gnatu who parries his attacks, 添ou're too late."

"What did you do to them?"

"I just relived them of their life force,Gnatu gloats, 的 have a better use for it...But don't you worry they don't feel a thing."

"Fiend!"

Before Yellow can do much more she breaks his hold, spins around and kicks him away. Getting back to his feet he charges again, she leaps and kicks him to the ground again laughing as she walks away, 添ou call yourselves protectors of the city, what a into a spell seal, along with Spydex.

Red, Blue, Green, and Solaris run to Yellows side, helping him up, 鼎hip are you alright?"

A short distance away Gold is asking the same of Rose who is holding her heart.

"Yeah,Yellow answers, 釘ut these people aren't...I...couldn't save them."

Rose drops to the ground regaining control of her breathing, 添-Yeah...n-now."

"You did your best,Solaris offers Yellow.

"Yeah,Blue confirms.

"But it wasn't good enough,Yellow says slamming his fist on the ground."

Red looks over to Rose and Gold leading the others over by her next, helping her up, Yellow's voice is haunted, 泥-Did that monster get you too?"

" says with growing strength.

Gold putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, 溺y brother has a crippling fear of spiders."

Rose nods, 泥-Don't worry I'll push through it."

"I'm impressed,Imperious says to Gnatu now that she is back in the pit.

"Why thank you!"

"Keep it up and I may just make you my second in command."

Gnatu saunters over to Necrolai who stands impassively, 滴ow would you like that Necrolai."

"I wouldn't."

"Oh I'm says placing a hand on Necrolai shoulder, 泥on't you think I would make a good general?"

"That will never happen,Necrolai says angrily, turning around as she slap the hand away.

"We'll see,Gnatu say cackling as she vanishes into a spell seal.

"Looks like you have some competition Necrolai,Imperious laughs as well, 敵natu wants to replace you."

Necrolai turns to face Imperious holding out her hand, 典hat that fool attack citizens I'm after something bigger!a black vase appearing in her open hand.

As Hidiacs and Styxoids on levels all around them cheer Koragg drops into the center of the pit, 的'm back!"

"Koragg!Necrolai says with surprise, 展hat a...surprise."

Koragg growls, and walks past her to Imperious. Imperious chuckles, 典he dark wizard, your sword may come in handy as long as you remember who is in charge here. Namely myself."

"I answer only to the Master."

"Of course, Of course,Imperious say walking away, 釘ut her has a new master,Then quickly turns to face Koragg, 鉄olaris Knight."

"I have met says turning to leave, 哲ow I will see if he is worthy of battling me."

"What a puppet,Imperious scoffs.

"See anything Xander,Chip says rushing over to Xander at a monitoring station.

"No,he responds sadly, 哲o signs of dark magic anywhere in the city."

"Madison?Chip says hurrying over to her at a side table leafing through a book.

She shakes her head, 哲o spells that can restore those people's life force."

"Keep looking,he says urgently.

Disheartened he walks back toward the main table, Daggeron meeting him along the way, 鼎hip, we are doing everything we can to help those people. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is,he chastens himself, 的 was supposed to protect them and blew it!storming away.

"Oh,Jenji laughs tossing a Brussels sprout into the mouth of one of the dragon hatchlings, 鄭h ha ha, want another one?he says as he continues to toss food, 展hat a chow hound. I like him."

"He sure is hungry,Nicole comments.

"Maybe you are feed him too much,Nick comments.

"Well I have always found it best to give a dragon all he wants to eat,Udonna says joining them, 釘efore what he wants to eat is you."

"Yikes!Jenji says, 填-Uh open wide!Before hurling the contents of his basket into the collection of dragons. The others laughing as the dragons scramble to pick up the food.

_'The time has come for me to battle Solaris Knight,'_ Koragg's voice echoes in Nick head causing him to stumble back in pain. Daggeron moving to help him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Koragg,Nick says regaining his breath, 塗e wants to fight you."

"Fight Koragg,Jenji protests.

"Very well,Daggeron says walking off, 典ell him to meet me in the twilight dimension."

"Be careful,Udonna urges him, 適oragg is a fierce warrior."

"I'll say,Jenji adds.

"I can handle him,Daggeron comments drawing his Solar Cell Morpher, 迭emember I was trained by the best."

Jenji groans as Daggeron punches a ticket and heads through the door to his train.

"Guys,Xander calls, 展e got action too."

The Rangers quickly morph and are on the scene looking around, 典he dark magic signal was right here,Green muses.

Spydex drops down right in the middle of them, starting the Rangers who quickly back off, Gold taking a grip of his sisters arm and quickly pulling her away as Yellow balls a fist, 的'll get you this time!"

"Are you sure you can handle this Nikki?Gold wonders.

"I-I'll make do."

Spydex fires darts at the Rangers forcing them to dodge, Yellow charging forward at him, and leaping pulling Spydex from his web and engaging him in hand to hand combat.

"Hey, I'll get the life force!Red says as Yellow kicks Spydex a way, 溺agi Staff!a ball of light flying from Spydex's back and into the air.

"It's mine!Yellow says leaping into the air and catching it. 敵ood one Nick."

"I'll be taking that,Gnatu says as she flies in grabbing the ball and retreats to a high vantage point in the construction yard. 添ou snooze you loose. Spydex!she calls out tossing the ball back to the monster who reabsorbs it and leaps off.

"No!shouts Yellow as the Rangers pursue.

The twilight dimension looked like a normal city city, caught in perpetual twilight and devoid of any life. As Solaris arrives Koragg turned to face him, 添ou came."

"Why do you want to battle me?"

"To see if you are worthy to be called a knight,Koragg said opening immediately with a wolf attack.

Solaris spun and avoided the attack for the most part but the dark energy wolves destroyed the ground under them and the two fell into a sub complex. Before Solaris could regain his footing Koragg attacked with another wolf attack then charged, Solaris on the defensive.

In the pit Imperious watched the battle through his fan, 鄭 battle of two knights, how chuckled darkly, turning his fan over, 哲ow what are those pesky Rangers up to,he then watched the Ranger's battle as Spydex leap in sanding between buildings on a quickly made web. The Rangers landing on one side of a building the web was attached to.

"You read for this Xander?Red wonders.

"Yeah!"

"Come on guys,Red cheers, 努e can do this."

The Rose Ranger backed away dropping onto her ass, breathing heavily, 的-I can't do this."

The Gold ranger ran to her side holding her hand as she started breathing heavily, 的 got this, stay said pulling her helmet off.

Rose lurched forward eyes wide, complexion pale as she breathed heavily.

Red lead the others back toward her, 哲icole? What is it?"

"Nikki has a really bad fear of explained as Nicole tried to calm her nerves.

"You have to be kidding me,Green scoffed, 添ou've been part of the titan and ridden on the Mystic Speeders, heck we got her via speeder."

"T-There's a threshold,Nicole said weakly, 鄭-After a point everything looks like a t-toy train set. Then it isn't scary any more. B-but I get dizzy just looking down one flight of hung her head in shame, 的-I've been able to keep it in check f-for the most part but there's a giant spider on the o-other side..I...I...I."

"Breath Nikki, we'll take care of said standing.

Nicole nodded as the other rangers moved toward the web, Yellow pausing to look between the web and Nicole, 的'll protect the next to Nicole and wrapping a arm around her.

Red nodded, 摘asy now,As he lead the first steps onto the web.

Nicole looked away, her voice soft, 滴ow pathetic am I? A Ranger petrified of a monster."

As Red, Blue, Green, and Gold cautiously walked the tight rope toward Spydex he attacked with a blast of spikes. The Rangers dodged as best they could without loosing their balance but Green lost his grip, managing to just catch himself and hang on with one hand. Spydex continued to fire as the ranged dodged one of his spikes severing a couple tethers Gold and Blue falling toward the ground who screamed out.

"Chris!Nicole said as her head shot up at the sound of her brothers fall as she suddenly ran for the edge Yellow stunned still a moment as she leaped over the edge.

At the same time Green leg go, grabbing a severed web and swinging toward Blue and Gold summoning his Mystic Muscles just as Rose shifted into her Ancient Mystic mode, grabbed all three and flew them up to Spydex. They leap from her arms attacking Spydex who just knocked Red off the web and toward the ground Nicole swinging around to grab him as Yellow charged toward Spydex, summoning the Mystic Force Fighters.

"Thanks Nicole!Red said warmly as he was flown up, him, Yellow and Rose combining attack to knock Spydex from his web and to the ground, Rangers soon meeting him on the ground.

As the Rangers gathered up Rose reverted to her normal ranger form and dropped to her knees, breathing heavily, Blue kneeling by her, 泥on't worry we can finish this."

The Rose Ranger nodded half awake as the other Ranger charged Spydex, catching him in the cross fire of several quick flyby attacks. He was blocked backward and rolled for a bit before getting back to his feet.

"Think it's over?Gnatu gloated from a nearby building, 鍍hink again.

A sudden spell seal appeared and Spydex grew to giant size.

From her vantage point Gnatu gloated, 電estroy them all."

In the Twilight dimension Solaris fired on Koragg who took the Laser Lamp's blasts head on, only bracing himself with his shield. As the smoke cleared Koragg stood firm, 添our magic is strong but as a teacher you're a failure."

"What?"

"You teach your pupils to use their magic for good,Koragg lectures, 典hat's a waste of their talents."

"Your the waste Koragg,Solaris countered, firing again, Koragg raising his shield to block.

Koragg charged, pressing his advantage at close range and forcing Solaris once more onto the defensive until he scored a critical hit, Solaris dropping to the ground.

"And you call yourself a knight,Koragg mocks, 添ou make me to leave as he did just that.

The Rangers gathered up as they looked up at the monster, the Rose Ranger had fainted.

"So what's the plan,Green say looking over at Rose, 努ithout Nicole or Vida we don't have any Megazord formations."

"G-Guys?The Gold Ranger said feeling the demorphed Nicole's pulse, 的 think my brother had a stroke, he doesn't have a pulse."

The Rangers all gasped, Spydex stomped shaking the ground, Yellow rushing over to Nicole, 摘veryone titan up, do your best. I'll take care of Nicole."

"But,Gold protested.

Yellow placed his MagiStaff on Nicole's chest, 鼎lear!sending a bolt of electricity through her, before looking back to the others, 敵O!"

Gold finally nodded as the other Rangers titaned up, Nicole flinched as Yellow gave her another shock, 鼎ome on voice wavering.

On the third bolt, Nicole's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Yellow summoned a yellow blanket and yellow water bottle As Spydex fell, the life force falling out of him and rolling past Yellow. He watched it roll right into Gnatu's hands who held it tauntingly, 展hat is it going to be Ranger?"

Yellow growled as he helped Rose drink the water. Gnatu cackled as she took flight, she and the giant Spydex vanishing into a dark seal as the other rangers caught up to Yellow.

Yellow pounded his fist on the ground, 典hey got away again."

Nicole looked away as the Rangers powered down, 的-I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault,Maddie said kneeling next to Nicole, 哲o one is perfect."

Chip paused a moment, noticing a strange black bottle nearby and ran to it, kneeling to pick it up, 展hat's this?"

"Wait Chip,Maddie protested, 的 don't think you should-"

But it was too late, he had pulled the core a black mist escaping and swarming about him before heading right for his stomach. Chip collapsed writing on the ground as the Ranger ran over to him. When he didn't react Nick pulled back his shirt to see what had attached him.

A Black vortex greeted them, the howling winds blew out of him as he writhed, Necrolai casually walking up behind them. 的t's a Soul Specter,She gloated, 的f you want to save your friend,She tossed a large crystal to them, 擢ill this gem with your magical quickly flew off.

The Rangers helped Chip and Nicole make their way back to Rootcore just as Udonna hurried out the mouth Maddie meeting her along the way, 填donna what's happening to Chip?"

She ran over to Chip as he began to roll up his short revealing the Soul Specter, 鏑et me see!"

"A Soul Specter,Udonna gasped, 典he Specter is devouring his soul from the inside."

"Necrolai said if we filled this jewel with our powers we could save him,Nicole said holding up the gem.

"The Staff of Topez is the only thing that can draw out the Soul Specter,Daggeron said as he joined the others.

"Necrolai lied to us,Chris growled.

"Big surprise there,Nicole added.

"Where is it?Xander asked.

"Let's go get it,Nick said stepping forward.

"No,Daggeron countered, 釘rairwood is under attack you need to stay here. I'll take Chip to the staff.

"Daggeron,Udonna said pressing a hand to his chest cautiously, 鍍he staff is at the top of Mount Isis, you know what a treacherous journey that is."

Chip looked around worriedly, Nicole placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, 的'll go with you."

"You are needed to defend the city,Daggeron protested.

Nicole looked away, 的...I would just get in the way. S-Spydex just causes me to completly shut down. I-I can't face a spider."

"This plan is ingenious,Imperious praised 的t won't be long said rising from his throne, Necrolai giving him her full attention as Nei, Mai, and Vida all remained kneeling. 敵natu will shoot the life force into the sky causing destruction through the city."

"Interesting plan,Koragg said entering suspiciously, 展hat's going on Imperious."

"I'm disappointed in you Koragg."

"What are you talking about,Koragg said crossing his arms.

"Don't play dumb,Imperious accused, 添ou could have destroyed Solaris Knight but you didn't."

"Back off,Koragg said brushing Imperious' fan out of his face as he turned his back to him, 的 told you, I only answer to the Master,and walked off.

Daggeron's train came to a stop, he Chip, and Nicole looking up to the tall peek of Mount Isis.

"You think I can make it,Chip wondered.

"We'll take it one step at a time,Nicole replied wrapping her arm around Chip, 鏑ead on Daggeron."

Daggeron began walking, 添ou know you really should have faced your fears, running away from them only gives them power."

Nicole rolled her eyes, 的'll face them on a small scale. Fighting a g-giant spider is just to much of a leap."

More people collapsed as Gnatu and Spydex extracted their life force, Gnatu cornering one woman and holding her firmly, gloating, 敵oing somewhere,starting to extract the woman life force, 的 don't think feeding to ti Spydex. As the woman collapsed she continued to taunt, 典hank you miss, that should be enough. Spydex turn their life force into something useful."

Spydex grunted as a large spiked ball emerged from his back, that he caught, just as the Rangers arrived.

"Pesky Rangers,Gnatu groused.

"No so fast!Red countered leading the charge.

Gnatu countered by breathing a gout of green flame to knock the Rangers back.

Daggeron, Chip and Nicole continued their journey over hills, Chip struggling just to pull himself over the crest of one as the Soul Specter continued to eat away at him from the inside. Chip slipping but recovering and pressing on, Nicole offering a hand to help him continue.

"Come on Chip,Daggeron said offering his hand to help pull him up.

Soon they reached a sheer cliff face, Nicole stood frozen at the base as they looked up, 的-Isn't there another way?"

"I'm afraid responded.

Chip put a comforting hand on Nicole shoulder, 添ou can do this, You've gone higher."

Nicole slowed, breaking into a light sweat, 泥oesn't make it any less terrifying."

Before Chip could respond he dropped to his knees and grunted in pain, Nicole looked to him hesitant a moment then steeled her never closing her eyes, 鄭ncient Mystic Mode!"

Taking the Sprite form she beat her wings and took Daggeron and Chip by a hand and quickly flew up, landed them on the grassing foliage of the next leg of their journey before quickly returning to normal, holding her heart, her voice low, 笛ust don't look back. Just don't look back. Just don't look back."

Chip offered his hand pulling Nicole to her feet, 鏑ead on through the pain as he marched them away from the cliff edge. 展e're almost there looked to Daggeron for confirmation.

"We will be there soon."

Daggeron stopped after a few paces and found a seat, now that the cliff edge was out of sight, 添ou two have the heart of a Knight. When I was training to be one there were many a time I wanted to quit. But my teacher never let me. You two will bring honor to the title once our training truly begins."

Chips eyes sparkled, 添ou mean? Your going to train us to be a knight?he pat Nicole's back, 哲icole did you hear that? We're going to be knights! Real knights!"

"Once we make it up this mountain,Daggeron smiled, looking over to see Nicole perplexed, 溺s. Blecker?"

"I know I should feel ecstatic about that idea but...she sighed, 的'd much rather be a princess, and bride of a brave knight and real Prince sighed doing a short spin, 徹h can you see me in a beautiful flowing wedding dress. A real Princess! I've dream about that since I was a little girl."

Chip looked a bit worried, 填h you mean little boy right?"

Daggeron looked confused to Chip.

He glanced back, 的'll explain later."

The Gold Ranger quickly roundhouse kicked Gnatu, the other Rangers getting in their own licks. But as Spydex knocked the other back another spell seal glowed, The Pink and Orange Ranger had joined the fray, giving backup to Gnatu and Spydex.

"It's time like this I really wish **Vicamros** and the others hand cell phones,Red muses.

Chip collapsed as the three of them reached the summit, the Staff of Topez only feet away, 的 can't do it."

"Chip!Daggeron said offering his hand, 鏑 turned to the staff, 典he Staff of Topez, only a few more feet."

Nicole offered a hand to get Chip to his feet, supporting him with one arm wrapped around her neck and one of her own around his chest, 鼎ome on my shining knight we are almost there."

Chip grunted but managed a nod.

Daggeron was sent flying by a surprise Wolf Attack. Koragg had come to meet them, 哲ot so fast, knight,he taunted as he took the staff in one hand, laughing darkly.

"The boy doesn't have much time,Daggeron pleaded looking back to Chip and Nicole, 敵ive me the staff!"

"I will offer you a trade for it,Koragg chuckled, raising his sword, 的 want your power, infuse it into my sword. Do this and this trinket is yours."

"You can't give him our powers,Nicole protested, 鍍here is no telling what he will do with it."

Chip collapsed falling from Nicole's arms, 泥-Don't do it Daggeron."

Daggeron paused and looked to his charges, 徹n one condition voice heavy.

"Speak."

"On your honor this power can not be used against the helpless citizens of Brairwood or the forest, we can defend ourselves but there is no honor in using such power against innocent civilians."

Koragg chuckled darkly, 鄭s you wish."

Daggeron ran back to Nicole and Chip helping raise Chip's arm and his Mystic Morpher. Koragg held his sword high.

"Put all of your heart into it."

Nicole looked to Daggeron a moment who nodded, 鄭ncient Mystic Mode."

With a nod she did the same, and together with Chip energy pours out of their magical foci into Koragg's sword.

"Yes, keep it up, Show me your power...all of it."

Blue, Red, Green, and Gold bounced off some outdoor furniture as the Pink Ranger and Orange Ranger double teamed with with a rock tornado.

"Weaklings,Gnatu gloated as she prepared to fire the energy ball Spydex had created.

"It's not over,Red said as he struggled to his feet.

"Ready for some fireworks Spydex,Gnatu gloated as she dropped the ball into the cannon to shoot the life force into the sky to rain down destruction.

"Come on Rangers, hang in said getting to his feet the others joining him a moment later, 典his one's for he lead the charge toward the Rogue Rangers.

Chip collapses the Soul Specter now visible, a howling vortex emanating from his stomach as he lies in pain on his back. Daggeron looked to Koragg, 展e are out of time, the Staff."

Koragg scoffed tossing the Staff of Topez to Daggeron as he turned and vanished through a spell seal, 敵ood luck."

Quickly Daggeron caught the staff and ran to Chip, 哲icole behind me!"

" nodded after a moments hesitation, putting Chips head lightly down and of her lap.

Holding out the staff it emitted a soft yellow light that fought with the Soul Specter, neither gaining ground for several moments.

"Hang in there Chip, you can do cheered.

Finally the vortex abated, a black smoke rising from Chip's mouth and draw into the staff's top, Nicole quickly rising to Chip's side, Daggeron right behind her as they helped him sit up.

Chip looked weakly over to Daggeron, 的f training to be a knight is going to be like this, it's going to be he smiled, 展hen do we start?"

The Pink and Orange Rangers tore through the other Rangers as Gnatu gloated, let's get this party started,a flame igniting on the tip of her finger before tossing it at the fuse of the life force cannon, the wire quickly burning away to ignition.

"No!Red shouted as he slashed at the Pink Ranger, 鼎ome on V, wake up. Gnatu's going to destroy all the people of the city. Help us stop her!"

The Pink Ranger scoffed, 哲ow why would I want to do that?"

As the fuse reached the end a suddenly blast cut the wire severing the count down as a blast of lightning sent Gnatu flying.

"Turn!"

The Pink Ranger suddenly recoiled as **Caren** and **Loraella** arrived along with the rest of the adventurers, the Yellow Ranger, the Rose Ranger, and Solaris Knight, the combined forces gathering up around the cannon.

"Chip your OK!Red exclaimed happily.

"Never been better!Then turned toward Gnatu and her forces, 哲o are you girls up for a crazy plan?"

"Chip?Green said confused.

Yellow transformed into her female form and summoned her pom poms glancing over at **Loraella**, "**Loraella** if we can keep them ensourcled with our dance number will that give you the time you need to break the spell on Vida and LeeLee?"

"If you know some way to keep them from attacking me as a chant the counter curse It should be easy enough to save them."

"Right,Red nodded transforming to her female form and nodding to the others, 迭eady girls?"

Green changed next leaving only Gold and Solaris as males, but that quickly changed as their Morphers beeped with a couple new spell code. Soon Solaris and the Gold Ranger were also women and the combined forces summoned their pom poms and began to sing and dance-fight through Ganti, Spydex, The Pink and Orange Rangers, while **Loraella** chanted 'Genitus malum phasmatis.' continuously.

"Here come the Power Rangers,Red starts to sing.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,Gold joins in on the second verse.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,Solaris Knight adds for the third verse.

鄭lright let's go, it' s time to turn it on,Rose and Yellow sing together, resting their heads against each other for a moment and looking into each others eyes.  
鏑et's set the record straight,Blue dances in smacking the The Pink Ranger with her pom poms.  
展e will come through to right your wrong,Gold coming in with a high kick to Gnatu's face, Gnatu falling backwards trying to run as Green dances toward him.  
擢ight evil, Rangers power standing strong,Solaris sings as she leaps over Spydex turning to back hands him with her pom pom.  
展e've got it goin'on,Yellow sing with a hip thrust, lighting shooting from her pom pom.

"This is ridiculous!the Gnatu grouses, 展e can't be beaten by...by a dance number!"

溺ystic Force (yeah),All the Ranger sing together striking the monster together with one pom pom each.

鉄top! There's Rangers here."  
典here's no need to fret."  
展e're the ones that will make a way"  
滴ere to make a change"

展hen there's trouble we don't quit."  
鼎ome together to save the day."

鏑et's go! let's go! let's go!Pink, Rose, and Gold sing together, Pink momentarily caught in the moment and back handing Spydex with a sudden pom pom.

滴ere come the Power Rangers,Red starts.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,Green joining for the second verse.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,Orange finally adds in for the last verse.

溺ystic Force go!All the Ranger, including Pink and Orange, striking the Gnatu and Spydex together.

滴ere come the Power Rangers  
Here come the Power Rangers  
Here come the Power time it's Gold, Rose, and Blue who build the chorus.

敵o go go go go!Each Ranger flying in to hammer Gnatu and Spydex with their pom poms in a drive by attack.

滴ere come the Power Rangers,Red opens.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,followed by Solaris.  
滴ere come the Power Rangers,and ending with Yellow.

溺ystic force let's go! (yeah).The girls come in for one more coordinated strike sending Spydex flying, he explodes.

The girls cheer leaping into the air as they giggle and laugh, sharing a group high five, 敵irl Ranger Power forever!"

Gnatu uses the moment to get away then tackles Pink and Orange knocking them out of the group of Rangers and into the waiting arms of Koragg who vanishes with them into the Underworld.

**Loraella **drops to her knees exhausted, 鉄o close, just a few more seconds and I would have had it!"

Before the Rangers could do much more Gnatu turned to a giant and stepped on the group, only for the Titan Megazord to rise up and knock her off balance. In it's cockpit was the Gold, Rose, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Red Rangers, still all female.

"Well guess I still got Sprite power,Rose chuckles as Yellow settles into the lead position.

"Let's finish this!Red orders.

"Right!everyone says together.

"Now to take care of this thing,On the ground Solaris ran to the cannon and remove the ball.

As Gnatu and the Titan Megazord took to the air Solaris turned the ball back to energy and launched it into the air, which split into smaller fragment and rained down on the city, 哲ow the souls of the people will return to where they belong."

And indeed all across the city Gnatu's victims were recovering just as Gnatu was destroyed by the Titan Megazord.

Chip readied his bow, and fired, hitting the bulls-eye some distance away, Nicole also had a bow but was looking down at her feet, 哲icole? Penny for your thoughts?"

"I-I'm scared Chip."

"About?"

"Loosing myself, everyday it's getting harder and harder to remember what life was like when I was a little boy, it's like some strange dream. Being a girl just feels so natural that I start asking myself questions like, 'Why did so and so never ask me to the prom? Was I really that ugly?' or 'I wonder if so and would make a good boyfriend or even husband.'she paused again and touched her stomach, 徹r even more 'What would being a mother really be like? Am I ready? Who would be the right man?' And earlier I fought a giant Spider, I know I could never do that even earlier today."

Daggeron waled over to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder, 典hat music spell is quite powerful, I did thing I never thought I would."

"Besides,Chip adds, 溺aybe that's just your inner knight or Ranger, you overcome your fear of heights when it's Megazord time."

Nicole nodded and sighed, pulling bow the bow an letting it fly. It' completely misses the bulls-eye, 的 was never very good at darts either,she half smiles and chuckles.

Chip smiles patting her back, 鄭rchery is sort of a hobby of mine, took years. Don't worry."

Daggeron looks curiously at Chip and takes his bow and a arrow, 鉄o I see,preparing his own shot, 鏑et a old warrior give it a try."

Chip smiled cockily as Daggeron let fly his arrow, splitting Chip's down the center.

"Oh...wow,Nicole whispered.

"Beginner's luck,Daggeron counter smiled.

Chip chuckled, 的 still can't believe Nicole and I are training to be knights."

Nicole huffs, 的壇 still rather be a princess,resting her head lovingly on Chips shoulder as she purred, 釘ut you can be _my _knight."

Chip laughed as he turned to Daggeron, running his fingers through Nicole's hair trying to rouse her inner knight from the depths of the girl, 鼎an you teach us to slay ogres! And save damsels!"

For a moment Nicole's eyes lite up, 展ill be get our owl cool armor? And a sword! I want one that sings like King Arthur!"

Daggeron smiled, 的'll teach you everything my mentor taught me, and I learned from the greatest knight of all...Udonna's husband."

"Udonna's married?Chip says confused.

"She was,Daggeron says getting a little reflective, 滴is name was Lienbow, he was the bravest man I ever knew."

Nicole eyes lite up, 典he one who was lost when the lowered the gates in the Great War."

Daggeron nodded looking away sadly, 的 couldn't save him..."

"Why?Chip wondered.

"I wasn't there..."

Chip looked confused, Nicole lightly hitting him in the arm as she whispered into his ear, 鼎alindor and the dawning on Chip's face.

Daggeron handed the bow back to Chip, 展e have much training to do if you are to become knights."

Chip smiled and fired, his arrow splitting the other two, Nicole giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, 哲ice shot!"

Necrolai found Koragg in the forge, 鄭ny luck on your end?"

He held up his sword which glowed with gold, rose, and yellow energy, of the Rangers powers are with me."

"Only Red, Blue, Gold, and Green left, right? Then you can save my daughter."

Koragg nodded, 的 will also need the Pink, Orange and White Rangers, but their powers are in our turned leading Necrolai away, 填ntil then however I have something for you."

On a mannequin in a side room stood a suit of armor, bat themed but similar to Koragg's own but fit for a woman, 添our armor is ready."

Necrolai smiled.


	20. Ranger Down

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 19 Ranger Down

(Based from watching the episode)

"There I stood face to face with the dreaded pirate half nose,Jenji relates his tale to a bored group of Xander, Nick, and Maddie, Chip is rapt with attention however, 電espite having my paws tied and being forced to walk the plank."

"You freed yourself and beat him with your sword,Chip injects jumping to his feet.

"I had no sword, I was armed only with my cunning, my bravery, and a little trick I picked up in cat-mandu. I like to call it my Super Cat Attack,Jenji says clawing dramatically at the air.

"Super Cat Attack?Nick says skeptically.

"They roared,Clare said popping out of the hatchery, 典hey hatchlings just roared for the first time."

The Rangers quickly jumped to their feet and hurried off to the hatchery leaving Jenji alone in the main area of Rootcore, 釘ut I wasn't finished..."

Jenji sat down with a huff, 哲o one appreciates me."

Just then Nicole entered from the main entrance, dressed in a blazer, light pink dress shirt and business skirt, she looked around a moment before walking over to Jenji, 展here's everyone else?"

Jenji huffed waving his hand dismissively to the hatchery, 鍍he dragons roared,he groused.

Jenji stopped and turned to Nicole, he paused then whistled a moment, 鏑ooking good Nicole."

She flusters, 典hanks, figured I should stop beating around the bush and try and get a job in town. So tried to look my most professional."

"Well you know they say clothes make the...woman,Jenji jokes.

"I wish, that would make life so much easier."

Jenji laughed, 敵ranted!"

Nicole's posture straightened as she brushed down her clothes, 笛enji, if I may ask, what did you do?

"Granted the last wish you guys had,Jenji sighed, 鄭ren't you happy? Whatever you wear will help you better fill that roll."

Nicole tensed eyes going wide as she quickly threw off her clothes, until she stood before him in just her undergarments, 笛-Jenji, take it back, take back the wish."

"W-why?he stumbled, 的-I can't!"

Nicole sighed, 的t's bad enough being a Ranger is rewriting my personality but now I have to be careful what clothes I wear too!"

Jenji sighed, 的-I'm sorry but once granted only another wish or...he cut himself sort.

"Or? Or what?Nicole panicked.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing. It not something anyone has every successfully accomplished."

Nicole sighed slumping into a chair, 典his just gets better and better."

"If you ask me,Imperious said packing around Koragg, 添ou rely to heavily on your skills as a wizard. Your credibility as a warrior has suffered."

Koragg glances Imperious' way, 的 will show you suffering."

"You claim to be a powerful warrior but always rely on magic to get you by."

"What!Koragg said in disbelieve, 殿re you saying I can no longer fight?"

"Give me your magic,Imperious taunts, 殿nd prove that your fighting skills are enough. If you dare."

"I'll show you the heart of a true warrior,Koragg said reaching into his chest as Necrolai watched from the side in her new armor chuckling, Vida and the twins flanking her. 添ou may have my magic. Take it. When I defeat the Power Rangers and prove my worth to the Master I'll expect it back...with interest."

Imperious chuckled as he caught the ball of dark magic.

"Our else you will be the next to fall,Koragg threatened before walking off.

"Ha,Imperious laughed turning to the ladies, 鉄eeing as you have choosen the path of the warrior as well Necrolai I think with a little boost from the Master and myself we can give the Ranger's a real challenge."

Turning back to the pit black lightening shot for it and into the orb making it pulse as Imperious infused it with some of his own power as well. Then turned back to the girls the orb splitting as it shot off and into Nei, Mai, and Vida. They all grunted in pain dropping to their knees.

Necrolai quickly kneeling by her daughters to help them up, 鏑eeLee!then drew her own sword and pointed it at Imperious, 展hat did you do to her?"

The three girls stood after a moment and spoke together, 鄭ncient Mystic transforming into a black sprite similar to Nicole's own mode while the twins turned into a Rock Golem, bot only half of one, with the other half looking like a Hidiacs or some other kind of undead. Nei was a left half Golem and Mai the right half.

Imperious pushed the edge of Necrolai's blade down, 典hey are fine, just more powerful."

"Fine,Necrolai huffed and stormed off, 田ome on girls, let's cause some trouble for the surface world.a haunted look in her eyes as she glanced at Nei and Mai who seemed even more distant."

"Yes mother,Nei and Mai said in unison.

"Screamer,Imperious shouted as a blue monster leaps down, 敵o with Necrolai and have some fun."

"Of course Master Imperious."

"You'll be safe and happy here,Jenji says backing away from the hatchlings, 努ith the other magical creatures. Anyway Rootcore isn't big enough for the both of says scampering off, pausing only a moment to look back at the hatchlings a moment.

"I uh..."

Necrolai, Screamer, and the three Ancient Mystics rose from a spell seal into the center of town, Necrolai purring under her armor as she put a hand on the Pink Sprite's shoulder, 天 dear keep those people still so Screamer can do her thing."

She nodded raising her Mystic Morpher and casting a hold spell over a group of civilians. Toby just out of sight as the all appeared, his breathing getting quick, 展ake up Toby, wake up!"

With a blast from the beat atop her head Screamer turned the frozen people into piles of feathers, Toby broke into a run. He did not stop until he got to the Rock Porium, slipping inside he quickly changed the sign to closed as he ran up to the Rangers, 添ou have to hide me! Remember that big black bat thing? Well she's back! But this time she brought 4 friends and has armor now! I don't know about you guys...but I'm hiding!As he quickly retreated to his office.

The Rangers on the other hand, Nick, Maddie, Xander, and Chip, headed off to investigate. Arriving to see piles of feather strew about the city.

"Ah what beautiful feathers,Screamer crowed as she bent over to look over a pile.

"Well hello Rangers,Necrolai cackled, 鏑ike my new look?"

"That bird has one foul mouth,Chip smiles, Xander and Maddie glaring at him, 鉄orry...couldn稚 resist."

Vida blasted the Rangers back, but they quickly got back to their feet, Necrolai cackling, 鏑ike little V's new look?"

"V-Vida?Maddie choked before growing angry, 展hat did you do to her!"

"Gave her a little power up, courtesy of Koragg and Imperious!"

"Let's Ranger Up!Nick lead off the team quickly following suit as they morphed. 展e got a hands full Rangers, Split up and pick a target and make it good!"

"Right!"

Red went for Necrolai, Blue for Screamer, Yellow for Vida, and Green for the twins.

Necrolai's new armor easily took the blows of the Red Ranger, Necrolai cackling all the while as she slashed at the Red Ranger with her sword sending him flying. Vida blew away Yellow with her supercharged magic, attacking faster then he could react.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!Vida gloated as she stopped spinning around as she transformed into a new ranger form, one with white and gold armor and wielding a lion staff, 撤ower of the Air Legend Air Warrior!"

Then in a blur of speed by attack Pink decimated Yellow, he dropped to his knees and the power crashed Pink holding her lion staff to his neck like a sword, 鉄ubmit and join mistress Necrolai or die where you stand."

Chip eyes began to water, his voice cracking, around him the other 3 Rangers soon fell before their respective opponents, 天-Vida, this isn't you...wake up...VIDA!"

Necrolai kicked Nick over to Chip, Xander and Maddie soon followed as the dark forces stood over them, Necrolai cackling, 溺y hold over her to too strong, your little words can't reach her any more,she started stroking Vida's helmet, 的sn't that right my little princess?"

The Pink Ranger cooed, 添es mistress,rolling her head against Necrolai's neck.

A series of gunfire exploded by the four villains making them jump back, the Ranger's looked back expected to see Gold and Rose, there were Rangers there but not Mystic Force instead their were five Rangers, Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green, a stylized 1-5 over the right side of their suits, in that order.

"Z flank up! We need to get the Mystic Force out of here!the Red ranger shouted as the Yellow Ranger nodded, then there were suddenly four of her.

The Four Yellow Rangers charged Necrolai's forces while Pink, Green, and Blue provided backup, Red quickly took point in front of the ranger and made a circle motion with his arm, a blue energy field forming in front of him as he looked back to Nick , 敵et your Rangers out of here! Now!"

"W-Who are you?Nick said stunned.

"Not now!"

"R-Right,Nick nodded after a moment helping Maddie and Chip up, 典-Thanks!"

Necrolai hissed, 溺ore Rangers!her forces gathering up on her as a spell seal appeared, 典his isn't over Rangers, not by a long shot!"

"So your Rangers from the future,Nick said amazed to the still morphed SPD Rangers.

Red nodded, 迭ight, we detected a distortion in history and took a chance using a artificial worm hole to get here."

"Well why don't you power down, we're all Ranger's said with a smile.

"We better not,Yellow answered, 擢or a number of reasons."

As the Rangers entered the main room Udonna and Daggeron caught their attention at the main table, 滴ave either of you seen Nicole or the hatchlings?Udonna wondered.

" said.

"Not added

"Not for a finished.

"We can just call up Nicole and at least find out where she is,Xander offered.

"They致e gone missing,Udonna elaborates, 鼎lare is beside herself combing the forest looking for the hatchlings."

"If any one of them fall into the wrong hands before they reach adulthood they could-behind them Jenji tries to sneak past them but a giant tiptoeing white cat is rather obvious.

"Jenji,Daggeron interrupts turning with Udonna to face Jenji.

"Uh..."

"What have you done?Daggeron questions.

"Well um..."

"We'll leave this to you,SPD Red says, 展e'll go find Nicole Blecker."

"Since dragons grow to adults in a instant,Jenji insisted as he lead the Rangers through the forest, 的 thought he'd be happier in the forest."

"I'm not buying it Jenji,Maddie comments.

"Fine, don't believe me,Jenji argues, 努hy would I care where those dumb, attention getting, dragons live?Jenji's demeanor cracks slightly and he goes into a small panic running ahead and looking around worriedly, 典his is where I left him! I swear!"

"Hey that's my blanket,Nick says running over to pick up a red blanket."

"Your blanket,Maddie says confused, 的sn't that a baby blanket."

Nick is about to respond when Maddie interrupts cooing and chuckling, 鄭wwwwwe you kept it since you were a baby?"

Nick smiles sheepishly.

"Oh that's cute, your cute."

"This blanket is all I have left of my birth explains.

"Y-Your adopted, I-I didn't know,Maddie says clamming up as Xander and Chip remain quiet.

"No, no big thing,Nick says shuffling his feet a bit, 溺y adoptive parents are great...I-I turned out fine...I just keep it...I'm not really sure why I keep it,he said with a forced laugh.

"Guys I need your help,Jenji calls out the Rangers rushing to his side.

"What is it?"

"Where are they, I left them right here,Jenji panics looking at a spot of ground. 典he hatchlings are gone! Oh!"

"Coo-chi Coo-chi coo,Phineas sung as he tickled the dragons' faces, 土our skin's so soft is feels like a swamp mole's nose."

As the dragon watch him he muses onward, 展ell I only touched one once...and he bit me...yeah."

"Now what should I call you?"

Phineas went through a barrage of names one after another before settling on a handful, all derivations of his own name. 徹r PJ 1 through 6 for short!"

"Now I'll sing my babies a song while I do my baby dance!"

Phineas backed away and started a march style dance as he sang, 的n the forest I was a walking, just a talking to my self. They my heart began to dance, to the bottom of my pants was the cutest clutch of babies!he spun around and pointed to the hatchlings. 展e'll be happier then a rock, won't be bothering with some docs,The hatchlings begins to swing their tails to the beat, 殿nd topics from A to D,laughing a moment as he smiled at the hatchlings, 杜aybe even Z. I'll never let you go and it feels like thunder ice and snow, your my boys who are here to staaaaaaaay!

backing up a gain he straightened his posture, 釘ig dance finish!and then broken into a river-dance style until he tripped and fell on his behind.

"Daddy,the dragons said in unison.

Phineas scrambled to his feet and over to them 泥addy! Daddy!he said excitedly.

As he got closer however Fireheart, the first dragon sneezed covering his face in mucus, Phineas laughed, 的 love you guys!"

"No sign of the hatchlings,Maddie muses as the Rangers gather around the main table in Rootcore.

"And Nicole isn't answering her phone,Chip adds, 典he other Rangers are still looking."

"I've got more bad news,Daggeron says running in, 笛enji is gone too."

"Well maybe he's gone looking for the hatchlings,Chip offers.

"I don't think so,Daggeron counters, 滴e left a note: I'm not looking for the hatchlings, I'm running away, no body cares about me, your ex friend Jenji."

"This is all our fault,Maddie admonishes herself, 努e spent so much time on the hatchlings we forgot about Jenji."

"Something he is all to familiar with,Daggeron says taking a deep breath, 土ou see...Jenji was banished from his homeland. Cast away by the ones he loved the most."

"Who would banish Jenji,Chip wonders, 滴e's great!"

"Jenji was the strongest and most popular cat in the land, Rexagen, the very jealous king cat, had a witch cast a spell over the entire village convincing everyone that Jenji was evil. Everyone turned their backs on him and banished him from the village. When I met Jenji he was a wandering nomad all alone."

"I'm rich!Jenji exclaims as he looks over a horde of treasures lied out before him, 鏑ook at all this loot! After I sell this treasure I can have anything I wish for! Oh wow!Picking up a jeweled box Jenji finds a seat, 鉄omething great has got to be in here. I wonder what it is. Pretty heavy so it has to be good!"

"Stop!Solaris said running into the chamber, 泥on't touch that."

"W...What?"

"That's a evil trap, if you open it you'll be lost forever."

"Yeah I'm not going to fall for that comments as he opens the box, black tendrils of energy ensnaring him as they drag him into the depths of the box and his world goes dark.

"What have you done!"

"H-Help me it's sucking me in!"

Jenji awoke in a dark chamber some time later, 展hoa...what happened. Where am I"

Above him a hole opened the giant helmet of Solaris visible through most of it, 添ou opened the box."

"But...but!"

"I told you it was evil. The only way I could save you was to put you in this lamp."

"Hey thanks,Jenji says, 釘ut i'll be going now."

"No!Solaris shouted, 添ou can't leave of you will turn to dust!"

"I-I can never leave?"

"It's not all bad,Solaris comforts, 添our a powerful genie now, you can grant wishes. I'll protect you and keep you safe."

"I want to get out of here!Jenji protests his head struggling to poke out of the lamp."

"In time you will learn how to come out...but only for short periods...I'm...sorry."

"What have I done!"

"If Jenji does not return to the lamp within two hours he'll be lost says sadly.

As the weight of the situation settles on the rangers the crystal ball comes to life, 哲ecrolai is back,Udonna says looking into it's depths, 敵o Rangers."

"You guys go,Maddie says worriedly, 的'm gonna go look for Jenji...he doesn't have much time."

The Pink SPD Ranger slowed as she saw Nicole up ahead sitting on a log, wearing only her undergarments, jogging over she soon came into view of Nicole, 滴ey! Hey! I'm so glad I found you."

Nicole sighed and leaned back as the Pink Ranger sat down beside her, 鉄o new Ranger's in town? She paused a moment to look the Pink SPD Ranger over, 哲ot very 'Mystic Force' for the uniform, is this a team up?"

"Huh?SPD Pink said confused.

"You know a team up, between two Ranger teams to face a common foe, like when the Lightspeed and and Galaxy Rangers teamed up to fight the green bug thing. Or the Wind Ringers and Dino Thunder against Lothor."

"Well kinda, and the Rangers could really use you."

Nicole sighs, 的 know it's just...something happened...and I'm afraid if I Morph, if I do anything I'm not going to return to normal."

There was a flash of pink as Pink Ranger powered down to show a young woman in a pink trimmed uniform, she was blond and gorgeous, 展hat is it Nicole?"

Nicole looked at hr hands, shaking slightly, 的 made a wish, 'clothes make the man' in a very literal sense whatever I wear I知 going to embody,She took a long breath, 鉄o what's going to happen when what I embody is 'Rose Ranger.'"

Syd was quiet while in thought, then smiled, 釘ut you have always been the Rose Ranger,She smiled brushing some of Nicole's hair, 添ou never became a Ranger it was always part of you."

Syd's SPD Morpher beeped and she quickly flipped it open, 鉄yd get to town now, it's gone from bad to worse!"

"On it Sky!"

Syd quickly leaps to her feet, 的 gotta go!"

Nicole nodded looking around the mystic woods, 典-thanks."

As Syd ran off she looked back, 塗ope to see you in the fight soon."

Nicole took a deep breath and looked around, listening to the birds and the taking in the fresh air before slowly rising, clenching her fists a few times, 典here is one other things that's a part of me...Maybe it's time to stop running away from my fate."

"On my own again, just like I like it, ha,Jenji said to no one in particular as he laid back on a pike of trash holing a discarded fish, 哲o one to depend on, no one asking me for...wishes."

"Drop the appetizer calico,A strange pineapple headed man said leaping out of the trash.

Jenji turned startled to the figure who continued his rant.

"This is my buffet."

"Who are you?"

"Piggy's the name,he said casually, 迭ummaging is the game. It's dirty, filthy, full of germs and...disgustingly vile. Now I know I know I paint a pretty picture but it does have a downside...he pauses looking thoughtful a moment, 的 just cant think of it right bends over to pick up something.

"Sounds like fun,Jenji says apprehensively.

"Oh yeah it's great!Piggy says standing up, 哲o friends, no family, no one at all!"

"No one?"

"Why you don't need anyone! Just look at me, I'm new in town. Just got in from another star system,he shrugs nonchalantly, 的'm all alone!"

"Oh."

"Sure in another 20 years this place will be crawling with aliens. But for now it's just me and the garbage."

"But?What are you gonna do?"

"Well, my dream is to win the lottery, buy a restaurant, quaint little place with wheels...I'll call it 'Piggy's'!"

"Jenji,Maddie's voice calls out.

"Yikes a human!Piggy exclaims, 展ell talk later. You never saw into the trash.

"Jenji!Maddie says entering the trash yard

"How'd you find me?Jenji sulks, 徹r a better question, Why'd you find me?"

Phineas awoke in his came with a yawn and looked around, 滴ey? Where'd they go? PJs!"

Not that far away Nicole strolled into one of the elf camps, the murmur of 的t's the Mystic around her as she cornered one of the male elves.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh! It's you! The Mystic Force!He said kneeling, averting his gaze, 鏑-Let me get you some clothes!

Nicole tensed and shouted, 哲o!"

The Elf tensed further, 的-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Nicole took a deep breath, 典hat's alright, I'm actually here looking for someone...she forced a awkward smile, 撤lease lead me to **Caren**."

"O-Of course!the elf said getting to his feet and leading Nicole onward.

"Jenji,Maddie pleaded, 添ou have got to get back to that lamp...if you don't you'll-"

"A lot you guys care,Jenji groused.

"Jenji how can you say that,Maddie smiles.

"You guys make it quite clear you like those smoke belching, scaly face,d skinny winged, can't even purr if you paid them dragons more then me. And Nicole practically bit my head off for granting her wish."

"I know it may feel that way but it's not true."

"It's is."

"It's not."

"Is."

"Is not."

"Hump yeah right!"

"We love you Jenji,Maddie explains, 展e were paying a lot of attention to the hatchlings and...and we forgot about you...for got about your feelings..."

"Yes you did."

Maddie hangs her head sighing, 的 guess we all just feel a little attached to them...Xander, Vida, Chip, and I gave birth to most of them...It's why we are so hesitant to take Dragon Formation any more...the last time we did we wound up with a clutch of dragon eggs and it took forcing a Titan Formation to return us to normal.

Jenji looks over to Maddie shocked, 的-I didn't know."

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

Jenji sighs, 敵uess I could understand why you'd love them more then me then."

Maddie laughs, 笛enji how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for you to forgive us?"

Jenji paused a moment, 鉄-six would be nice."

Maddie laughs, 鄭 starts counting off on her fingers, 鉄orry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry."

"Uh yeah."

"But the next time you get your fur in a knot you can't just dump your problems in the forest. You gotta talk about it...it's no better then what Rexagen did to you."

"You're right,Jenji sighs, 的 let you all down. I deserve what's about to happen to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, if you just-Maddie is cut off by her Mystic Morpher.

"Maddie we need help!Red shouts over the line.

"Guys are you ok? Where are you! Guys!As she turns back to explain to, 笛enji!he is gone. Conflicted she looks around a few moments.

"Nicole! My creator!**Caren** says with a laugh patting a chair as laps at a bowl of milk, 滴ave a seat."

"Thanks **Caren** but I can't stay, I stopped by to ask you a favor."

"Anything!"

Nicole looked the catgirl Paladin over, 的 need your armor."

**Caren** choked a moment, 溺-My armor?"

Nicole nodded, 的t's really impor-"

Before she could finish **Caren** tosses the catgirl outfit at Nicole's feet, 的 could guess it was important, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"T-Thanks,Nicole said slipping the outfit on, **Caren** walking over to help with some aspects. It only took a couple minutes and one she was fully dressed a tingle ran up Nicole's toes, as it passed the boots her skin was overtaken by a spreading layer of fur, even as he bust ballooned six sizes and her hair grew out. In moments the transformation was complete. Nicole throwing back her furry head with a roar as she clenched her fists and turned for the door. 典his will do off.

"Good luck Nicole!**Caren** called as Nicole bounded out the door at superhuman speeds on all fours.

"Screamer!Necrolai called as Red was knocked to the ground next to SPD Pink, 迭angers Down!"

The bird squawked and blasted the two with her power, reducing the two to a pair of Red and Pink feather piles.

"Everyone behind me!SPD Red ordered as he put up a force-field, 徹n my mark!"

As he dropped the force-field and shouted now Screamer hit him with her attack, SPD Green, Blue, Yellow, and Mystic Yellow and Green charged the monster only to be tackled by the Legendary Orange and Pink Rangers. Who matched them blow for blow without breaking a sweat.

Screamer taking to the air as she strafed the Rangers taking out Pink Green and Yellow with her attack. Landing next to Necrolai with a cackle, 展hoops collateral damage!"

"Watch it!Necrolai said smashing her hard.

"PJ!Phineas called out as he scored the forest, 展here a-are y-you!"

"Fireheart! Icelance! WindBreaker!Clare called out, 鼎an you hear me!"

Seeing something Phineas stops and picks up his pace toward what he hops is the hatchlings, Clare by the same token does the same, after a short run the two run into each other. Startled they scream until they regain their senses and composure.

"Phineas,Clare says relived, 的t's just you."

"Sorry,Phineas says with a deep breath, 的 though you were my baby dragons."

"I though you were my baby responds.

A loud roar once more startles them and the two turn to see Fireheart, and his kin...fully grown up.

"They grow up so fast,Phineas says amazed, putting one arm around Clare's back proudly, 泥on't they?"

"This is perfect!Necrolai purred ass she looked over the Ranger down, down 5 to go!"

"Yes,Screamer crowed as the Orange Ranger fought SPD Green, Yellow, and Blue to a stand still.

"Hiyaaaa!Jenji leaps into the fray dragging Screamer away from the others."

"I hate cats!Necrolai grouses.

"Meyow baby!Jenji says facing down Screamer, 添our in trouble now cause...JENJI'S HERE!before charging Screamer.

"Then this really isn't your day!A new figure, clad in a familiar cat costume but covered head to toe in fur narrowed slit eyes at Necrolai, 鼎ause it's a two for one special today."

Jenji stops cold starting at Nicole, 徹h Screamer a opening to slash his back. Jenji quickly turns around wit ha wink, 展ow good thing I have armor!then proceeds to rapidly scratch attack Screamer.

Nicole drops to her paws and charges making a quick series of flash attacks before Necrolai can blink, as Necrolai get's back to her feet she grows and draws her sword, 展ho are you!"

"I'm sorry let me put on my uniform,Nicole says taking out her Mystic Morpher which chimes a moment drawing her attention, 徹hhhh new spell code."

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

A explosion of magic announces the arrival of the Legendary Mystic of the Hurricane, the Rose Legend Warrior.

Raising her Lion staff high she purrs, 鼎ode 1!dialing the first number of the staff face and blasting Necrolai back with a massive wind blast.

"Take this!Screamer shouts, after recovering from Jenji's attack blasting him with a attack before making a diving lunge at him, swiping him several times before sending him flying.

"You're time is over Rangers,Orange taunts as she launches a Code 1 rock blast at the 3 SPD Rangers, (Green, Yellow, and Blue).

But they quickly recover, Blue the first to speak, 鄭ctually It wont be our time for another 20 years."

"Not helping Bridge,Green comments. 泥elta Strikers!"

The three SPD rangers draw their fire arms and launch a coordinated strike on the Orange Ranger sending her flying back.

"It's over Kitty,Screamer taunts as she closes in on Jenji.

"Not yet!The Blue Mystic Ranger says launching herself at Screamer and tackling her to the ground, but both are quick to recover.

Blue pauses a moment to look at the down Jenji, 笛enji are you ok?"

"Ow! Ow wow wow wow wow!"

Refocusing Blue Mystic charges Screamer. The two trading blows back and forth until Screamer gets a good hit in and sends the Blue Mystic flying. She along with Nicole and the SPD Rangers demorph revealing 2 women (Green SOPHIE, Yellow -Z) and the aforementioned Bridge as Blue. The evil forces gathering up together for one final attack as Jenji begins to fade.

"No,Jenji says alarmed as he looks to his fading hand, 哲o I wish I had more time!he pleads throwing his hands up into the air as he pulls out all the courage in his heart, 'I can't let The Rangers, I can't let Maddie down, not here, not now!' Taking a defiant stance to his fate his body ripples, his form solidfies as magic pinches around him violently, 滴ey, iiiiit works!he says flexing his elbow joint.

"No more taking it easy on you,Jenji says starting down Screamer, Necrolai and the Orange Ranger, 鉄uper Cat Attack!

Dropping to all fours he speeds toward the three as Nicole gets to her feet, 滴ey he stole my bit!"

Launching himself into the air he knocks the three back with a series of bicycle kicks and claw slashes until they hit a tree and he back-flips off them letting the three drop to the ground.

"Where is he,Udonna says worriedly from atop a lookout point in Rootcore's great tree, Daggeron by her side remorsefully stroking the lamp.

"Udonna!Clare says running up excited, 的 found the hatchlings and they have really grown."

"That's wonderful,Udonna begins, 釘ut Clare Jenji has not returned to his lamp. His time is about to run out."

"It would take a miracle to save him,Daggeron comments forlornly a moment before Icelance swoops in, grasping him in his talons and flying off.

Clare and Udonna smile as Daggeron is swiftly carried off, Clare shouting 添eah! Go Icelance!"

Maddie and the Rangers runs to Jenji's side as he starts to disappear again, 笛enji why didn't you go back to Rootcore and save yourself."

"You guys are my family...my only family...tell the hatchlings I'm sorr-"

And he was gone, 笛-Jenji,Nicole says wiping some tears, 的-I'm sorry I yelled at you for granting my wish."

"Tell him yourself,Solaris says dropping out of the sky via dragon express and holds up the lamp the dust flying into it.

A moment later Jenji's head pokes out of the lamp, none the worse for wear, 鄭h home sweet home."

The Ranger share a moments laugh before Necrolai and her forces gather up to attack.

"Ah touching,Screamer crows, 釘ut it's not over yet."

"Time to Ranger Up,Solaris says looking at the five.

"Right!Maddie leads off, 迭eady?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Let's get um Jenji!Mystic Blue says pointing at Screamer.

"Oh yeah!Jenji says leaping the lamp from Solaris' hands to her to his surprise.

"What?"

"Solaris Laser Lamp!Mystic Blue says super charging the lamp.

"Code 2!Legend Rose said Dialing her Lion Staff.

"Delta Striker!the three SPD Rangers said in unison.

"Ok do it!Solaris said taking a step back.

"Jenji's Shining Attack!Mystic Blue said infusing the lamp with her own water element, 擢ire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Take this, ha, ha, ha,A glowing blue Jenji shot from the lamp slashing Screamer as a massive Cyclone blasted the Orange Ranger thanks to the Legend Rose Ranger, and the tri-attack of the SPD Ranger's knocked Necrolai back.

As The Ranger's turned to pose in victory and Jenji returned to the lamp Screamer fell, exploding, and with her all her victims returned to normal, Including the Rangers, even the Pink Mystic Ranger.

"No!Necrolai howled as the Pink Ranger returned to her side and the SPD and Mystic Rangers gather up together on another side.

"Give it ups Necrolai,Mystic Red announced, 的t's eleven to three!"

"This isn't over!The Pink Ranger shouted, looking to Orange, they shared a nod.

"Good bye Rangers!Necrolai cackled as she and the Orange And Pink ranger retreated into a spell seal.

"Grow Screamer!they spoke together as their combined magic from Koragg brought Screamer back in the big leagues.

"I've got this,Solaris said looking to the Rangers.

"I think your in need a little more then just one Megazord for this,SPD Red comments, taking out his Morpher and flipping it open, 適at send the zords!"

"Already on the way!A woman痴 voice shot back as a giant police siren decal-ed Zord appeared next to the Solar Streak.

Mystic Red ran up Rose, placing his hand on her shoulder, 添ou think you still got that old sprite magic?"

"You thinking Titan Formation?"

Red nods.

Rose took a deep breath and took out her Mystic Morpher, several keys shining, 的 think so!"

A moment Later the Titan Megazord joined the other two opposite Screamer.

"Whoa,Jenji says, arms crossed, in the cabin of the Solar Streak, Nice to be back."

"It's nice to have you back Jenji!"

"Thanks,he says tossing the shovel to Solaris.

Screamer charged, but the Solar Streak counter charged locking her in a vice grip and leaping into the air, kicking her repeatedly before launching her airborne, 擢urnace Blast!Solaris announced as they barbequed Screamer. As she flailed wildly the Titan Megazord flew up and calls down the strike of the ancient titans, and as she landed the SPD Megazord ended it with a rapid fire gun barrage.

Screamer dropped to the ground one final time.

"Checkmate!The Mystic Rangers announced with a snap.

"Checkmate!Solaris and Jenji added.

"Criminal Contained!The SPD Rangers said as the Screamer containment card flew into SPD Red's grip.

"Thank you Jenji,Daggeron said leading Jenji and Udonna back to Rootcore's doors, 的'm glad to have you back with us."

"I was pretty good wasn't I?Jenji says proudly.

"Look out below!Phineas shouts as Windbreaker drops him from the sky. As the dust clears and he picks himself up he points up to the circling dragon, 典hanks for the lift PJ! Tomorrow we'll work on the landings."

Udonna waves to Windbreaker as he files off.

"He's a good boy, they all are,Phineas says cordially, 典hanks for letting me dragon sit."

"Any time Phineas,Udonna smiles.

"I never got to see the other baby I left in the human world twenty years and Daggeron stop and turn to look confused at Phineas.葱inda makes me feel sad."

"What baby?Udonna says confused, and a tad hopeful.

"Oops, ah uh...did I say baby? Ha no it must have just sounded like baby! What I actually said was flabie."

the two advance on Phineas who continues to panic, 努hat about...oh...her will is too strong...must tell the truth."

Udonna and Daggeron stand impassive and waiting.

"Oh fine!Phineas capitulates, 展hen Daggeron and Calindor were having their little...dispute...twenty years ago I found a baby...yeah...but with the great battle going on I knew that I couldn't care for him myself so I took him to the human world. I left him somewhere safe!"

"Bowen?Udonna stands shocked, speechless, her voice soft, 釘owen's alive?Quickly she turns to Daggeron desperately, 泥aggeron I have to find him!"

"Udonna wait,Daggeron said holding her from running, 的f he is in the human world he's safe."

Udonna glances to Phineas a moment then back to Daggeron with a gasp.

"We should focus on destroying evil before we put Bowen in harm's way."

Udonna looks down letting out a held breath.

"IF they find out he's alive..."

Udonna gathers her nerves and focus, 添ou're glances to Phineas, Daggeron looking over next. Then she turns to face Phineas, 展e must keep this a secret. From everyone. Or Bowen will be in grave danger."

Phineas mimes locking his lips with a key and then tossing it away.

Udonna gives a relived breath.

"What are you going to do with her,Nick says looking down at the Containment card of Screamer who pounds on the panel, the SPD rangers opposite them in Rootcore's main table.

"Try rehabilitation,SPD Yellow comments casually, glancing over at Nicole, still a catgirl, who is at the moment grooming herself, 的'm more worried about her. Nicole Blecker has a different future in store. Are you sure your leading her on the right path?"

Nick glanced over and sighed, leading the SPD Rangers away along with Xander, Maddie, and Chip, 典o be honest we are all worried but we don't know how we can win without her."

"We just hope we can get Vida and LeeLee back before we completely loose whispers.

"Maybe you should cut her loose,SPD Pink comments, 的t might hurt her feeling but it will be best for her in the end."

Xander nodded, 展e have thought about that but...I don't think we could survive without her."

"We can't even form any Megazord, not even Dragon or Unizord without her or muses, a sour look on her face, 釘ut I don't like what is happening to her."

The other Mystic Rangers all shook their heads in agreement.


	21. Dark Wish Pt 1

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 20 Dark Wish Part 1

(Based from watching the episode)

Maddie strides confidently across the floor of the Rock Porium to the register, 滴ere you go,she laughs as she slips several records into a plastic bag for a waiting costumer, 徹h and don't forget tomorrow is our big one year anniversary party, so come early if you want punch and a flier to the customer as she finishes packing his order.

Toby stumbles out of his office a moment later covered in streamers and balloons, Noticing Maddie laughs a moment before making her way over, she pauses a moment looking to the DJ booth still empty of a live DJ, still empty of Vida, her mood crashing a moment. 鄭-Are you OK Toby?"

"These balloons won't inflate and I can't get these streamers to stream, a-and my poppers keep popping,Toby stresses, 典his party is going to be a disaster."

"Don't worry about a thing, just tell us what you want and leave it to us."

"Well it has to be perfect, big but not too big. And I want a cake."

"A cake you say?Maddie purrs slipping away and out of Toby's direct line of sight.

"Something that says...Rock!"

With a wave of her Mystic Morpher Maddie summons a chocolate cake with green trimming, 3 layers high and crowned with a single candle the top layer giving the impression of a record complete with spindle arm.

"Chocolate,Toby continues as Maddie walks over carrying the large cake.

"Ta da!"

"P-Perfect!Toby exclaims, just as his popper explodes.

"Venturious ah metea!Imperious chants at he summons a bolt of dark lighting to summon four figures, four monsters.

"What has he done!Koragg says in disgust as he spies the four figures, 滴e's summoned the Barbarian Beasts! These beasts have no honor, they're beasts from the Oblivion that have no place fighting for the Master.

"Nice to see you again Koragg,one of them shrieks in a high shrill voice.

"Wish I could say the same."

Another bumps into him as he passes Koragg and stops, neither turning to face the other, 鄭pologize for bumping me."

"Not a cha-Koragg is cut off as Vida comes up beside him giving a short bow to Warmax the Samurai Beast and cuts Koragg off.

"Master Koragg meant no disrespect, it was only a accident."

"Then he should see about being more careful, girl!Warmax growls as he drew his sword about to strike down Vida, Koragg turned quickly blocking with his shield as Vida fell backwards onto her behind.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen,Warmax taunts as he turns around and sheaths his blade walking off with a swing of his jug, 典he _great _Koragg defending a weak girl."

Vida clenched her fists, balling dirt into it as she clenched her fangs er eyes flashing crimson as Warmax walked off.

"Why did you apologize for me?Koragg asks as he offers Vida a hand to help her up, 典he Barbarian Beasts know nothing of and care nothing for Honor."

"Vida dusts herself off after being lifted up, 滴onor begins with one party, if neither party respects the other Honor can never begin."

Koragg nods his head and takes a deep breath, 添ou words have wisdom Pink Koragg walks off solemnly.

* * *

"This is the life,Xander muses as he and the boys relax on some steps in Rootcore, using his magic to movie a piece on a near chessboard, 的sn't magic grand."

"Yeah,Nick laughs, 摘xcept for all the fighting."

Xander scowls, 添eah."

"There has to be a easier way to defeat Evil,Nick muses, pausing as Nicole enters the main room, no longer a catgirl but she is dressed in a nice looking dress, the mood of the three boys crashing.

Chip is the first to speak up, 滴-Hi N-Nicole, you look n-nice..."

She laughs and spins in place a moment, 典hanks Chip! I wanted to look my best for my date with Alex, we're going to see 'When True Love Blooms!'"

A pit turns in the boys' stomachs, Nick the first to comment, 的 thought you hated 'chick flicks?'"

"What are you talking about,Nicole says confused as she summons a compact and touches up her make up, 的 love a good romantic she saunters toward the exit she pauses looking back to the boys, 鄭nd remember if anything comes up, anything at all I'm only a phone call away."

Xander tries to shrink out of existence as Nick and Chip nod, watching Nicole saunter off.

"I'm never going to live that down?Xander says solemnly.

"What?Chip wonders.

"The fact I put dating about Ranger duties, even with the new Nicole she still has her head on straight for priorities."

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it,Nick adds looks off into the distance.

"That's what makes it even worse, Nicole has turned into a completely different person since we first met, and even with a total personality rewrite she STILL knows being a Ranger comes first,Xander says hanging his head.

Chip and Nick also hang their heads, Nick speaking first, 鼎hris is really worried, says he doesn't even recognize his brother any more..."

"Where is Chris any way?Chip wonders.

"He's on a quest to see if he can get a audience with Mystic Mother and find a way to fix his brother."

"Who's Mystic Mother?Xander asks.

"She is the source of all Good Magic,Clare says emerging from the dragon chamber, a broom in hand, 釘etween the Mystic Mother and The Light hang all good magic."

"The L-Light?Nick says confused.

"Why don't you use your magic to clean up Clare, it's way faster,Chip comments.

"Yeah, I guess so,Clare says walking over to dust the main table, 釘ut I get a real feeling of accomplishment doing it the old fashion way."

"The Light,Udonna says coming down to join the others, her voice cracking slightly, 的s a source of unlimited good magic, like a fountain...with The Light anything is possible."

The boys eyes light up, 鼎an the light defeat Imperious and his forces?Chip wonders.

"Or fix Nicole?"

"Or save LeeLee and Vida?"

Udonna bowed her head and sighed, 溺ore then likely."

"Where is The Light?Chip said jumping to his feet.

Udonna sighs, 展hen he was but a baby Phineas spirited him to the human world for safe keeping...I I don't know where he is now but at least he's safe..."

Nick is the first to pick up on Udonna's shift in moon, 展as The Light someone important to you?"

Udonna turns away with a long sigh, 典he Light was Lienbow and mine own son. Daggeron was tasked with protecting him but Calindor attacked,She pauses wiping away tears, 擢or years I thought I had lost him but recently I discovered Phineas spirited him away. W-When the time is right I will find him and bring him home."

"If the Light is so powerful why don't we find him now?Nick wonders.

Udonna face is filled with horror as she turns back to the Rangers, 哲O!"

"Whoa,Xander says surprised at Udonna's fierceness.

"I'm sorry Rangers,Udonna says regaining her composure, 展ithout his magic unlocked the Light would be indistinguishable from a normal boy, he is safe from Imperious. If he were to be discovered the forces of Evil would stop at nothing to destroy or worse yet recruit him into their fold. For now he is safe."

As Udonna talked Chip summoned a pizza for the boys to enjoy, as she finished talking Daggeron hurried into the main door, 鏑ooks like we got work to do,he glanced over at Clare, 滴ave the girls meet us."

"More fighting,Nick grumbles but still leads the trio out, the others taking a couple more quick bites before hurrying off.

"There he is!Green shouts pointing to Warmax waiting in the forest.

He turns toward the Ranger as they approach, The Rose Ranger in her Legendary Mystic Mode.

"You dare stand before me,Warmax taunts, 添ou will fall by my sword."

"Let's get this over with!Red shouts annoyed, drawing his sword.

"Wait!Rose says raising her arm to stay the Red Ranger, 滴e isn't causing any trouble,she looks over to Xander, 鏑et's give Plan Xander a try."

Blue and Yellow sigh, 添ou have to be kidding me."

"What's Plan Xander?Solaris wonders.

Rose pats Greens back, pushing his forward, 敵o on Xander."

after a moment pause Green steps forward, extending his hand as he unmorphs his helmet to give a wide smile, 滴i, name's Xander. We have no quarrel with you. It's just a misunderstanding. You seems like a reasonable bloke can't we work out our differences?"

Warmax sheathes his blade an moves toward the Green Ranger, the others taking a step back but Solaris places a cautious hand on Green's shoulder, his voice low, 的 know this beast...he can not be trusted."

"Perhaps there is something we can do for one another,Warmax says extending his own hand.

"I don't believe it,Solaris whispers.

"Now we're talking,Green smiles, 鉄ee, we don't need to be enemies. Now what is it you want?"

"You head!Warmax says suddenly slapping away Green's hand as he swiftly draws his blade slashing Green with enough force for Xander's head to fly off, rolling along the ground several feet away.

"You monster!Red shouts and he, Blue, and Yellow charge Warmax.

Solaris is about to join in when he hears Nicole's voice and turns to see her head resting on the shoulders of the Green Ranger's body, 泥aggeron wait!"

"By the Mystic Force! Nicole what did you do?He says running over to the Green Ranger as he lies on the ground.

"Reacted on instinct, used my fusion spell, But I already feel Xander's life force leaving, Your a great wizard maybe you can reattach his head and heal the would while I keep his spirit in the here and now."

Solaris nods running over to collect Xander's head, 迭ight, don't let Xander's spirit go."

"Not gonna happen,Nicole grunts flinching a moment, 鼎ome on Xander stay with head flickering into a transparently pink ghostly energy veined with green energy as Solaris brings Xander's head to the shoulders the magical head enveloping the real one as Solaris pours his own magic into the Green Ranger's body.

"Hold on Xander,Solaris pleads, 笛ust hold on!"

The legs of the Green Ranger's suit turn white and his tunic grows down, taking on the appearance of the female uniform even though his body remained male.

"I'm loosing my grip,Nicole grunts, Xander's hair starting to grow out, 的 feel my energy spreading though his body to fill the void, Daggeron h-hurry!A hint of terror in Nicole's voice.

Behind them the Rangers; Red, Blue, and Yellow, fought a loosing battle with Warmax, just before he grew to giant size.

Xander's head rounded, becoming more feminine as small buds began to tent his uniform.

"Xander hold on!Solaris and Nicole pleaded.

"I only need a few more moments!Daggeron urged, 塗old on."

The Green Ranger's body was enveloped in pink energy as he completed his transformation to his female form. The energy coiled about before being tossed from her body coalescing into the unmorphed from of Nicole Blecker, in cat girl form. Quickly getting to her feet she scrambled over to Nicole holding her hand comfortingly, 添ou save me Nicole."

He breathing was shallow, she smiled, 的 don't think I can do that again."

The ground shook as the Titan Rangers fell to the ground, Warmax ready to finish them off, and Xander looked up to Warmax, 的 feel down at her hands she ranged up, directly into her own Legendary Mystic Mode.

"Time for a little Green Ranger Power!She said as she summoned a spell seal to go Titan.

"I'll be right behind you,Solaris said rushing over to Nicole and holding her hand, 迭est now."

As the Solar Streak formed the Mystic Minotaur's eyes flashed red, The others Titans gasping.

"Xander!"

"You're alive!"

"Full Power!The Mystic Minotaur growled as he brought his ax down on Warmax, destroying him in one blow, 典hat was for Nicole!"

The Rangers return to Rootcore, Xander supporting Nicole with her shoulder, Maddie supporting Chip in a similar way, Udonna's eyes wide as she sees Nicole and Chip limping in.

"Chip! Nicole! Are you alright?"

"Yeah just a little banged up,Chip smiles.

"I-I'll be fine,Nicole squeaks out as Xander helps her lay down in her cot.

"What happened?"

"Nicole drained her magic saving my life,Xander says with a haunted voice. 展ithout her I'd be without a head."

"I'd do it again in a heart beat,Nicole says as she drifts off to sleep.

Nick turns to Daggeron shoving him, 展e should just use Jenji, wish this war over! You saved him, you should have a free wish now!"

"It's not that easy,Daggeron cautions, his face growing dark with regret, 展ishes on such a grand scale have unforeseen consequences.

Before Nick can get into it the Crystal Orb alerts them to another dark presence.

"Rest up Nicole, Chip, we'll need you, the rest of you we have work to do!"

Nick, Maddie, and Xander sigh but follow after, 的'll make this quick, for you Nicole,Xander says angrily.

Udonna takes a deep breath, watching the Rangers leave with a worried look.

In a bamboo forest the second Barbarian Beast walked calmly, she shriek with a high pitched wail every so often and again as the rangers confronted the beast of bone.

"It's Shrieker! I knew it!Solaris announced.

Shrieker cackled and shrieked Imperious watching through his fan, 鏑et's make this interesting."

Before the Rangers could even react Shrieker grew to giant size.

"This one's mine!Green growled, 擢or Chip and Nicole."

"We're right behind you,Red says placing a hand on Green shoulder.

In moment the Mermaid, Minotaur, and Phoenix Titan stood beside the Solar Streak Megazord.

"Guys lend me your power!the Mystic Minotaur says.

"You got it,The Mystic Phoenix nods, 擢usion Spell!"

"Fusion Spell!the Mystic Mermaid adds, the two turning into balls of light to infuse the Mystic Minotaur.

"Full power!The Mystic Minotaur said slashing Shrieker with all her strength.

Shrieker stood firm in her ground, 的s that all you got?retaliating with lighting from her eyes.

Back in Rootcore Udonna watched from the globe, 典hese beasts will test you both physically and mentally Chip,she cautions looking around to only see Nicole sleeping, 滴e's gone."

Back on the ground Shrieker blasted the Rangers with her sonic shouts sending them all flying.

As Blue, and the others, Lie prone on the ground she looked to Solaris, 溺aybe now would be a good time foe Jenji."

"No! We'll do it ourselves!"

"But wh-Red starts to protest as the Yellow Ranger flies in blasting Shrieker on his Mystic Speeder before landing in front of the others.

"Did I miss much?"

The other Rangers getting to their feet, just as Shrieker ensnares him in some kind of white fabric banners and lifts him into the air and blasts him with her own lighting before tossing him harshly to the ground. As the other Rangers get to their feet they are blasted by a new arrival.

Necrolai and the Pink and Orange Rangers.

"Rangers!Solaris says as they gather around Yellow, 鏑et's put out magic together, Fire as one!"

"Right!The group gather and focus, launching a spiral or magic blasts that twist and come together and destroy Shrieker.

"Another Barbarian Beast has fallen,Necrolai growls, 敵irls get them!"

"Right!Pink and Orange say as they assume Legendary Mystic Form.

From atop a clip Koragg watches, 的mperious is up to something, this I am sure of."

"Give it up Rangers you're out gunned!Necrolai taunts as she looks the Legendary Green Female Ranger up and down, 摘ven with a new Legendary Mystic."

"Make that two Legendary Mystics,The Rose Ranger limped in."

"Nicole,Solaris said placing a hand on her shoulder, 添ou shouldn't be out of bed, let alone using magic."

"Let's just make this quick,she growls.

"Let's show Necrolai what we can do when we all combine our magic,Red says quickly, 摘veryone again, fire as one!"

"Right!"

The Rangers quickly take formation and like before fire a hot the magic twisting and blending into one large blast, powerful enough to knock Necrolai, The Orange Ranger and The Pink Ranger back, who quickly retreat.

"Yeah that's right run and don't come ba-The Rose Ranger's words cut short as she collapsed to the ground demorphing, piratically comatose.

Yellow demorphed next, holding his side.

"Nicole!"

"Chip!"

"We won right?"

"Yeah,Red comments glancing disapprovingly back at Solaris, 釘ut it would have been easier using Jenji."

Blue and Green nod in agreement.

"Daggeron...must...good...reason,Nicole forced out, fighting unconsciousness.

Solaris sighs.

Back at Rootcore Daggeron exits to find Udonna waiting outside, stare up into the tree tops, looking worried, 的t's been confirmed, the Barbarian Beasts are back from the Oblivion."

"Yes I know,Udonna says simply, pausing a moment, 展e'll tell the Rangers when they return."

"We handled Warmax and Shrieker but not without cost."

"Why would they battle one at a time,Udonna ponders, 典hey must have a much larger plan."

"Agreed."

"The Rangers are battle weary, and Nicole has all but been lost to the power,Udonna muses, 的've noticed lately they have been looking for the easy way out. It's a dangerous time in their development,She pauses then slowly turns to Daggeron, 撤erhaps we should use Jenj-"

"No,Daggeron says defiantly, 典hat is never the answer!"

"I know in the past his power has had great consequence but perhaps-"

Daggeron holds his ground, 典he price of those kinds of wishes to to high and to far reaching. No matter what happens we must never fall to that temptation."

Udonna slowly nods.

Nick, Maddie, Chip, and Xander enter the Rock Porium after hours to see parties supplies lined up on a table, Nick giving off a exhausted sigh as he grabs the note from the table, 鼎heck this out."

The other Rangers gathering about the table as Nick starts reading."

"Thanks for making our one year anniversary so special, I expect nothing less then perfection."

The other Rangers groan tiredly.

"Toby,Nick groans as he tosses the letter onto the pile.

Maddie sigh picking up a roll of streamers, 展ell I guess we should get this over with so we can get to sleep."

"Why don't we just magic it up, speed up the process, I could really use my beauty sleep comments.

"That's not very personal,Maddie comments.

"All agreed?Nick asks, the other two boys raising their hands.

"OK your right let's do it,Maddie capitulates quickly as they each collapse into a chair, Xander's illusion spell collapsing as she reverts to female form.

"Sure hope this isn't going to last much longer."

"I dunno I think your cuter as a girl,Chip jokes and everyone flips open the Mystic Morpher, Xander tossing a nearby pillow at him.

"The sacrifices your allies have made are appreciated,Imperious says as he meets with the other two Barbarian beasts, 典he Rangers are tired, and will soon make their big mistake."

"And then we will get what you want and the Master will be very pleased."

"Yeaiah!Imperious chokes, 泥o not speak to anyone about this, but The Master is no longer in my plan."

"What about Koragg? He'll never betray him!"

"Oh he won't be a problem,Imperious schemes, 展ill he?"

"I know they are conspiring against me, I should tell The Master,Koragg muses as he walks through the forest.

"Koragg,Fifty-Below, the yeti Barbarian Beast says and he and Fighto crush brush underfoot coming up behind the Knight Wolf.

"What do you want?Koragg says turning, readying to pull his sword from the Shield of the Master.

"You!Fifty-Below shout as he summons up a torrent of snow to blast Koragg with.

Koragg blocks it with his shield but the force of the attack is still more then enough to send him flying, the Barbarian Beasts quick to charge and press their advantage, 鏑et's do it!Koragg says defiantly as he draws his sword and charges at his attackers.

The combined might of the Barbarian Beasts once more Knock Koragg back and they charge again, the Knight Wolf parrying their assault with great skill, even getting a few good hit in himself while being overpowered and tossed around. But the Barbarian Beasts are too much and quickly disarm Koragg forcing him into hand to hand combat where they continue to hammer him.

"It's not over,Koragg says defiantly as Fighto blasts him with his staff.

Imperious watching and laughing darkly, 鄭we poor Koragg!"

"You are vile,Koragg says clenching dirt as he tries to get to his feet, Fighto and Fifty-Below looming over him.

"See what honor gets you Koragg,Fifty-Below taunts. 滴a ha ha. The Master will be next."

Fighto and Fifty-Below turn and walk off, leaving Koragg to his fate.

"Stoooop!Koragg pleads defiantly.

From the near brush Phineas watches, 填h...hummm."

The party is in full swing, Toby is dancing and everyone is having fun in the Rock Porium, even the Ranger's have forgotten their troubles, and Xander has even returned to his normal male form finally, even Nicole is there, dressed in casual clothes so her personality is not to badly altered due to the wish's effects.

"I think we did a great job,Nick muses.

"Yeah!Nicole laughs.

"Look how happy Toby is,Nick comments.

"I've never seen him so chatty,Maddie smiles.

"We could have never done it without a little...magic!Xander coos.

"Everything is perfect,Chip smiles, 的 wish everyday could be like this."

"You and me both,Nicole says playfully hitting Chip's arm.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!the crowd call out and Toby responds finding a good spot for his voice to carry, up at the DJ booth.

"Thanks for coming out to the ROCK PORIUM!Toby cheers into the mike, also hitting himself with it accidentally.

Phineas inches toward Koragg cautiously, leaning over, 典ough loss,his voice full of sincerity, 典hought you had them there for a second,pausing only a moment, 展ell a split second. Yup...well uh...suppose I should say a few QUICK words...Koragg was an evil, CUNNING, warrior, with uh, with us nice boots a-and uh he fought with honor...uh...and a nice helmet as voice pitching up a bit, 哲ot even those VILE HOOLIGENS can uh...take that away!"

Turning about his eyes spy Koragg's sword and he tiptoes toward it, 徹h Oh Oh and this sword...reaching out to pull it from the ground.

Before he can Koragg grabs the troblin's arm, to his surprise and shock, 滴ands off!"

As he releases Phineas and the troblin backs off Koragg sumps to one side with a heavy sigh.

"This is uh...really embarrassing,Phineas says quickly, 的-I'll come back later!"

As Phineas starts to slink off Koragg drops to his knees exhausted, the troblin glancing back, 滴elp me."

Phineas turns, trying to ignore Koragg and go on his way but sighs turning back.

"Help."

Phineas hold his ground a moment more, watching the Knight Wolf with a long sigh, 徹h boy."

"It has been a truly magical first year,Toby continues his speech.

The Rangers smiling knowingly just before their Mystic Morpher's go off.

"And uh...none of it would be possible without the help of my devoted employees,Toby says heart felt and he stretches out his hand to toward where the Ranger were mere moments ago.

"Where they go?Toby says disappointed as all the guests turn to see the empty space Toby was gesturing toward.

The Rangers arrive on docks to find Fighto waiting, laughing, 敵lad you could make it Rangers!"

His opening attack scattering the Rangers just as Necrolai and the Orange and Pink Rangers arrive, who turn bad to worse by charging the Rangers and hammering them with a drive by attack.

Solaris is the first to his feet and counters with a attack from his Laser Lamp only for Fifty-Below to appear and effortlessly absorb the attack.

"Fifty-Below,Fighto says gladly, 添ou got here just in time."

"Let's finish them,Necrolai says as the dark forces all gather together.

"Get up Rangers,Solaris says running to the Rangers.

"I think this calls for a little more power, don't you agree Xander?The Rose ranger states, 鏑egendary Source, Mystic Force!"

Green nods and assumes his own Legendary Mystic Mode, once more turning female.

"Now that I am here,Fifty-Below taunts, 土ou will be defeated."

"Who are these guys?Red wonders.乃heir so much stronger."

"You got that right Ranger,Fifty-Below gloats, 展e are from the Oblivion."

The Ranger secure their footing and charge as one, Red summoning the power of the Phoenix for his fire aura attack, Rose transforming into a Tornado, Yellow launching his best crossbow lighting strikes, Green and Blue striking with their strongest vine and water attack only for the four villains to easily deflect and counter every attack blasting the Rangers back on the ground Soaris once more taking Point in front of them.

"Come on Rangers!"

"Daggeron do something!Green pleads as he tries to stand.

"Use Jenji already,Red protests as he tries just to sit up, 展e're exhausted."

"Please!Blue adds.

"I don't think I'm fully recovered from last time,Rose protests, 溺y body just won't respond,she says lying prone, breathing shallow.

Solaris sighs, 鄭lright!turning to face the four as he charges the lamp.

"Your all worthless and weak,Fifty-Below taunts.

"I've got a bad feeling about this,Solaris muses.

"Yeah,Jenji says poking his head out of the lamp, 添ou're not the only one."

"Jenji's Shining Attack!"

As Jenji is launched at Fifty-Below his chest glows a moment and with one swipe of his hockey stick he knocks Jenji back to physical form and sends him flying.

"He's mine!Fighto taunts as he waves his staff, drawing Jenji into it, 敵ot him!laughing manically!

"What?Solaris says shocked, 笛enji!"

"They caught Jenji!"

"No!"

"Can't be!"

"Let him go!"

"Jenji!"

"Get the Pink one!Necrolai orders as Fighto and Fifty-Below vanish back to the underworld. Pink charging forward swiftly to grab the prone Ranger as Necrolai and the Orange Ranger blasts the others to keep them down. A moment later the 3 are gone with Nicole.

"Stop!Red demands reaching out defiantly from the ground, 田ome back! Jenji! Nicole!"

"They captured them?Udonna say in disbelieve back at Rootcore as the Rangers return.

"There was really nothing else we could do,Nick protests.

"So you relied in Jenji to fight your battle for you, put him in danger to save your own hides and because of it lost Nicole as well."

"We had to, we had no other protests.

"And now they've captured 's heart aching, 典hey can wish for anything...turn Nicole evil."

Chip shivered, 的 wonder what they are going to wish for?"

"We must be prepared for the worst,Daggeron cautions, 典his is exactly why I reserve Jenji for finishing fights, now do you see why I can't just use him when the enemy is still strong?"

The Rangers all bow their heads.

"With our recent victory over the Power Rangers I have fulfilled my plan,Imperious gloats leading Fighto and the others to the main room, 展e have acquired their most potent weapon.

Fifty-Below pushing Nicole on, a rope tied around her arms, legs and body, 適eep moving cat girl."

Nicole hisses, 鄭s soon as I get free, I'll claw out your eyes!"

"Yes,Necrolai purrs, looking over to Nei and Mai, 'With the Jenji I can finally have my daughter back...I just need to find a way to get it away from Imperious.'

"My new general Fighto and Fifty-Below have succeeded!Imperious say raising his arm triumphantly into the air, where a stone lamp is held.

"Today marks the end,Fifty-Below gloats and Imperious rubs the lap freeing Jenji.

"This is so exciting!Necrolai purrs.

"I am the great genie Jenji,Jenji begins his routine, 的 grant you one wish,sighing as he bows his head, 徹h I知 going to regret this."

"I wish there were never Mystic Force Power Rangers!Imperious gloats.

"No! No! NOOOOO!Jenji protests holding his head.

Nick, and Maddie emerged from a tree into Brairwood, Xander flying out a bit more roughly, Xander is once more in female form. Then finally Chip emerges, but remains with one foot still in the tree, 塗old up guys I知 not completely out yet."

"Come on,Maddie says softly, 鏑et's give him a hand."

As the three pull him free they all collapse to the ground, laughing as they tumble, 鼎ome on Chip,Nick says helping him, and the others, back to their feet.

A chill wind blows suddenly, but passes quickly, 擢eel that?Maddie muses.

"Right to the bone,Xander comments, shivering a moment.

Chip looks to the sky as it darkens, 展hat's that?"

"Ah man,Nick shivers, 典hat's not good."

The Rangers all fidgeting, looking at their bodies as a odd chill runs through them. The darkness spreads, turning the crystal ball in Rootcore jet black as Udonna, Clare, and Daggeron look into it.

"Udonna what's happening,Daggeron says confused.

"It's like the world has turned pure evil,Udonna intones gravely, 的 have never seen anything like darkness even wafting off the orb in visible billows, filling Rootcore and enveloping Daggeron as he vanishes.

Clare shrieks and Udonna looks over in horror, 泥aggeron!"

The darkness spilling out all around them.


	22. Dark Wish Pt 2

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 21 Dark Wish Part 2

(Based from watching the episode)

As the Darkness spreads and the odd sensation passes through the Rangers all color seems to drain from around them, and Xander's form shifts back to his true male form. The Rangers head closer to the city only to find it in shambles, looking more like a junk yard or refugee camp then a city.

"Oh no,Maddie gasps in horror, 展hat happened here?"

"Maddie!Vida's voice calls out, Pulling her sister behind the wreck of a van, 鄭re you insane? Get out of the open!"

Tears streamed from Maddie's eyes as she wrapped her sister in a loving embrace, 天-Vida? How did you get away from Necrolai, how did you break Imperious spells! I thought I'd never see you again."

As they duck out of sight Vida pulls out of the vice grip of her sister, tossing a odd glance at Nick, 展ho is the new guy?"

"Toby,Xander says squinting his eyes as a familiar figure, pausing a shopping cart full of junk moves past, the others following his head as he moves toward their boss.

"Hey guys,Toby says in a low voice as he slips over to the others, 的 was worried about you.I thought that-he cuts himself off looking at Nick confused, 展ho's he?"

Xander, Maddie, and Chip turn and look at Nick confused, 展hat?Maddie voices the groups confusion.

"At least he's still got his sense of humor,Nick laughs.

"No seriously who is he?Toby asks again.

"Yeah you never answered me either,Vida adds.

"What happened to the Rock Porium,Xander injects.

"And the color,Chip adds.

"You guys trying to mess with me,Toby says confused.

Vida putting her hand on Xander's forehead, 添ou feeling alright Xander? Chip?"

"You don't remember how the darkness took over,Toby wonders, the Rangers, save Vida, looking even more confused, 擢our months ago."

"Guys,Nick muses, 鉄omething's happened...the world as we know it has changed. Four months ago is when I first came to Brairwood and we became-he cuts himself short as he looks to Toby, 添ou know who."

"Hey guys,Toby injects again, 添ou hear? I got says winding up a small radio box. 的 still like to listen to it,his voice getting lower, 摘ven though it's been banned."

Chip's jaw is agape in disbelieve, 釘anned music? Toby who banned it?"

Just then a Spell Seal opens and a band of Hidiacs arrive on the scene, who immediately grab Toby. One grabbing Toby's radio and crushing it in his hand before tossing it to the ground.

"Hey they can't do that,Nick protests advancing toward them defiantly, 鏑et's Ranger Up."

Nick, Xander, Chip and Maddie reach for the Mystic Morphers only to find them missing.

"Yeah! Alright! Power Rangers Forever!Vida cheers launch herself at the Hidiacs 擢or the Resistance!"

"Our morphers,Xander gasps.

"We gotta get to Rootcore,Nick says heading back toward the woods.

"Come on V,Maddie says and she and Chip grab her and drag her away from the Hidiacs, the group breaking into a dead run.

"Heck no, the new guy said it, Power Rangers, I'm not just gonna run away!Pulling free of the two, 鼎ome on Maddie, someone has to stand up and fight."

"We will,Xander says helping drag Vida off, 釘ut first we need answers."

Nick runs into a near tree, the magic net letting him through but luckily Maddie and Vida catch him.

"That was a brilliant move there newbie,Vida jokes.

"My plan worked perfectly,Imperious struts into the main room, 展e now have a world where those pesky Power Rangers never existed,he stops seeing LeeLee there not Nei and Mai, Necrolai out of her armor, and Koragg Standing by the side of...熱orticon? What are you doing here?"

Morticon rises from his throne, 的 should ask you that questions, as well as who you are and why you enter MY throne room like you run the place!"

Imperious pauses for a moment in thought, 徹f course without the Mystic Force there was no one to destroy Morticon. And be cause of that Necrolai never made her bargain with Koragg, and the Master never created the Dark Rangers."

"What are you babbling about!Morticon steams, slamming his sword into the ground.

Imperious kneels, rubbing his lamp to release Jenji, 鄭h but of course, Jenji Explain everything."

Jenji appears and looks around wit ha start, hanging his head, his voice full of lost hope, 鄭s you wish Master Imperious."

"A genie!Necrolai gasps, 添ou made some sort of dark wish didn't you?"

Imperious nods, Jenji takes a deep breath, 溺aster Imperious wished there were no Mystic Force Power Rangers, and so...when four months ago Nick Russel and the the Bleckers arrived in town sparking the Ranger's quest in the normal time line now that has never happened, and as such reality was rewritten from that point forward."

"And their memories are intact?Imperious coos, 的 want them to always know what they have lost, I want them to sink into the deepest despair."

"Enough!Morticon suddenly snatches the lamp, 的f this is all true, if you really are a genie feline then prove it, grant MY wish now."

Jenji sighs, 添es master, what is it you wish?"

Morticon bellows a deep and disturbing laugh, 的 wish I had the power of the Mystic Force, genie make me a Power Ranger!"

"Oh boy,Jenji sighs.

The Rangers come to a stop as they reach the entrance of Rootcore, the old tree is gone and the dragon head is old and dark, worn and breaking, a look of terror and fear grips Nick, Xander, Maddie, and Chip, Vida looks confused, 展hat was that thing?"

"No, no!Chip says in disbelief as the Ranger move closer.

Xander kneels, picking up a piece of a shattered Xenotome, 展hat happened here?"

"What happened everywhere?Nick wonders despondent.

"Get away from here, my home, get away!Udonna, dressed in rags inches toward the group threatening them with a broom, 溺y home, go! Go!"

"Udonna don't you remember us,Maddie says smiling as she moves closer, 添ou taught us everything we know...we're the Power Rangers...we're the M-Mystic Force..."

"Lairs! The legendary ones never came! I waited for them...they never came. Only the darkness, only the darkness.

"There you are,Care says wandering over, taking Udonna's hand, 的've been looking ev-cutting short as she sees the Rangers.

The Rangers laugh nervously.

"Who are you? You better not try and harm us!"

"Clare we would never harm you,Xander protests.

"You know my name,She gasps, 添ou must be one of them!"

"No I知 not one of them, none of us are, believe me,Chip protests.

"Believe, that's it!Nick says suddenly, 填donna I know how we can prove who we are, where are the Mystic Morphers, we can prove we're the Power Rangers just...A little late...He stops turning to the others, 鼎ome on everyone you remember, 'I believe in magic.'"

Xander starts off, 的 believe in Magic,followed then by Chip, Maddie, and finally, reluctantly Vida.

Clare and Udonna watch on as a sickly tinny sapling pushes out of the ground, as a small breeze wafts off of Vida, as sparks and embers lick the fingers of Nick and Chip and dew condenses on Maddie's finger tips.

"Oh wow! Look at that!Vida gasps.

Clare is silent, Udonna just the same, 添-You are the Mystic Force,a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Do you believe us now?Nick wonders.

"Why was that so...anti climatic,Chip asks.

"What happened,Xander asks, 典o Brairwood? to Rootcore? To you and Udonna?"

"There's no more good magic in the world,Clare says shaking her head in disbelief, 摘ven Udonna's powers have been weakened to the point of nothing, even if you are the Mystic Force there isn't enough good magic left for you to do any good...you arrived too late."

Udonna scrambled away from Clare, into the mouth of Rootcore where she scrambled around for something hidden, pulling out a small box, as she scrambled back she opened it, a light gleaming in her eyes, 的 believe."

Inside the box was the Mystic Morphers in their original wand forms.

As each of the Rangers took the wand one by one color returned, but just to them, their clothes changing to their Mystic Attire, Nick turned to Vida, 的 know this doesn't make any sense but you said it before Power Rangers Forever,then he turned to Clare and Udonna, his voice cracking, 的-I know we're a little late, I know this isn't going to be easy, the deck is stacked against us, and I SWEAR on everything good left in the world, everything good in my heart, in all our hearts we will fix this. But for now it's time to stand up and fight...Nick paused offering his hand to Udonna, 展e could really use the White Ranger, will you stand with us?"

Udonna nods, stepping toward the group, 釘ut with good magic as weak as it is we won't be able to stay morphed for long."

Chip smiled, 典hen we just have to work that much harder!"

"Everyone come on,Maddie says wit ha sudden flash of insight, 的f we are starting over there is one more person we need to find..."

"You don't mean?Xander smiles.

Maddie nods, 的t's time to find Daggeron!"

Udonna's eyes go wide, 泥aggeron is alive? Where? What of Bowen? My son?Color returning to her as well with the rise of hope.

"I don't know about Bowen,Nick explains as they run off, 撤hineas spirited him away to safety in the human world, but we didn't,he pauses correcting himself, 添ou didn't want to put him in danger looking for him at the time."

"Yeah and one other thing,Chip adds, 的f we run into Calindor he's pure evil, don't let him fool you."

"There it is!Nick shouts as they approach a familiar sea cave, 鼎ome one everyone!"

"No so fast,A blast of fire knocks the Rangers back, as they get back to their feet Koragg land before them, overhead circles a army of dragons, lead by Fireheart.

"F-Fire Heart!Nick exclaims in surprise, 展hat's going on here."

Udonna keeps her voice low, 適oragg found the Fire Heart, I-I was unable to stop him and used one of the Hidiacs as a pawn to trip the last trap creating a undead monstrosity of a dragon mother, their dragon fleet destroyed all resistance humanity could muster."

Nick balls his fists pushing to his feet, 適eep they busy Rangers,turning quickly to Maddie, 的t's up to you."

Maddie nodded her head quickly as the team quickly Rangered up, Maddie making a break for the cave, past the barrier as the other Rangers fought Koragg while dodging Ariel dragon bombardment.

In the dark cave Maddie stumbled around blindly, 鼎ome on, where are you!"

And as before as she tumbled and fell a frog leaps onto her shoulder and she shrieks knocking it off.

"Oh no!she cries around feeling about blindly, 鼎ome on Daggeron where are you!"

A frog croaks, leaping into her hand, Maddie swallows hard and closes her eyes, puckering her lips.

"Solaris Laser Lamp!a familiar voice cries out, blasting Koragg from behind and the Red, White, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers crash out of their morph, Solaris running from the cave, and looking to the sky full of dragons.

"Can you take them out?The Blue Ranger says as she morphs.

"I can try,Solaris explains, tossing the lamp to the Blue Ranger, 填se it with care!As he summons the Solar Streak Megazord, the Blue ranger not even loosing a beat as she blasts Koragg again.

Overhead the Solar Streak decimated the undead dragon army, on the ground however Koragg unleashed a wolf attack that sent the Blue Ranger flying, she got of a few shots with the laser lamp before the Blue Ranger demorphed and landed near the others.

Koragg drew his sword, pointing it at Maddie's neck, 撤athetic, I waste my time with the like of you Powerless his fingers the Dragon horde broke off, Fireheart landing to pick him up. 展e will be waiting in the city, get stronger, our final battle will begin there within the hour, do not be with that Koragg flew off with Fireheart, Solaris landing shortly later by the Rangers, helping them stand.

"Will someone please explain where Jenji is? He is not in his lamp and-"

"Imperious...Nick began, lowering his head in shame, 鼎-Calidor has him, all this it has to be the effects of his dark wish."

"How did he get Jenji I was only just now freed from the Cave how can he already be free, and with Jenji no less?"

"It's a long story,Xander injects.

"What are we going to do now?Chip wonders, 展e can't just let them destroy the city, we have to fight b-but our magic is so weak."

Nick looks thoughtful, turning to Udonna, 的 know you don't want to put him in danger but the only way out of this is to find the Light, maybe with his magic..."

"The Light?Daggeron said his voice cracking, 的...I lost him..."

"It's alright,Vida says, 鄭pparently someone named Phineas spirited him away to the human world. Though how we're going to find him is anyone's guess."

"You and Daggeron should find Phineas,Nick muses, 擢ollow the trail from where he was dropped off. In the mean time we have a battle to fight."

"You can't be serious,Xander chokes, 展e can barely scratch Koragg and you want us to march into battle against their entire force?"

"It's better then letting them run ragged over the city,Vida says fiercely calm, 的'm in."

"You know me, this is one epic adventure is my middle name!Chip says excitedly, 的'm in."

"Well someone has to keep my crazy sister in check,Maddie smiles, 鼎ount me in."

Xander shrugs, 展ell I guess it's better then sitting here waiting to die."

"They would be fools to show up,Necrolai cackles as she, Morticon, and Koragg strode through the town with a entire legion of Hidiacs and Styxoids.

"Then they are fools,Morticon points as Nick leads the Rangers, marching defiantly into town, 鄭t last the last remnants of good magic will disappear."

"Ready?Nick says flipping open his Mystic Morpher.

"Ready!The others shout in unison.

"Magical source, Mystic Force."

A crowd stop and stare agape as the five transform, a hushed gasp rippling through the populace, 的t's the Power Rangers."

Morticon cocks a dark grin, 添ou are not the only Ranger in town,flipping open his own dark Morpher as his forms shifts and changes, 溺agical Source, Mystic Force,his body enveloped in black energy before revealing the Black Mystic Ranger, his helmet resembling the head of a demon in it's visor's shape.

"This could complicate things,The Yellow Ranger swallows hard.

"Get them,The Black Ranger says pointing his Magi Staff at the other Ranger as he leads the charge of Koragg and Necrolai.

It's a absolute massacre, the Mystic Rangers lasting less then a minute before being forcibly demorphed and knocked prone to the ground, their attack not even phasing the 3 evil agents.

"It's not over yet!Nick protests.

"I think it is,Necrolai taunts, 適oragg finish them."

Koragg huffs, turning to walk off, 典here is no honor in this fight, if you wish to end them do it by your own claws,and vanishes into a dark seal, 典his was a waste of my time."

"You can knock us down but Rangers never give up,Nick forces himself to his feet, 溺agical Source, Mystic Force!"

The Red Ranger stands defiant, Maddie's eyes going wide, 'Impossible, there is no more magic left, I can't even summon the strength to glitter, how can he morph!'

"Don't make me laugh!Morticon laughs launching himself at the Red Ranger, knocking him back and to the ground, breaking the morph.

Nick rolls along the ground, holding his side as he forces himself back to his feet, 溺agical Source, Mystic Force!"

"I got it this time,Necrolai says blasting Nick with a energy attack sending him flying, and once more demorphing.

Nick struggles to stand, looking defiant, 的'm not done yet!"

"Go Nick!"

"You can do it!"

"I believe in you!"

"Fight on!"

"That's enough, rest,a new voice, a man's voice speaks, as a hand reaches down to help Nick stand, a overweight young man leans on a wood walking stick for extra support as he helps Nick to his feet, 鏑eave the rest to me."

Nick's eyes go wide as do Maddie, Chip, and Xander's, the four saying together, 哲-Nicole?"

The figure steps forward with a smirk, facing down Necrolai and The Black Morticon Ranger, 鼎lose, my name is Nikolai, but all my friends call me Blecker."

"And just what are you going to do?Morticon laughs.

Blecker pushes up his right sleeve revealing a strange device, 的 was thinking of checking the time,he smirks glancing down at the device, 鄭nd wouldn't you know it's half past Morphin'He hands of the walking stick to Nick with a smile, 展hat after that and get you and your friends to safety."

Blecker steps forward as he taps the button on the side of the Morpher, 的t's Morphin' Time!"

A glow envelops Blecker's body, bright red as his forms slims to a more trim and fit (male), shape as a red ranger suit, the design of which was unfamiliar to everyone formed, the chest decalled with a speedometer, the needle rolling all the way right then back to the start position on the left as a engine roared from the Morpher. In his hand formed a doubled sided bladed staff.

"A new Ranger,Necrolai scoffed, 展hat can one Ranger do when all your magic is gone."

The new Red Ranger charges forward slashing Necrolai in a quick Drive by attack, the S pedometer on his check rising slightly, moving quickly on to tearing through the Hidiacs reinforcements with every strike the meeter grows, with every Hidiacs defeated it jumps more and as he comes to a stop the meter is at the quarter mark.

"Good thing Operation Turbo runs on science not magic."

"We'll destroy you! Whatever your power source,Morticon gloats.

The Red Turbo Ranger slides out a panel on his Morpher tapping a 1 on the exposed keypad, 鉄hift into First Gear: Power Arm!the speedometer dropping by about half as his left arm is sheathed in armor.

Charging forward with a power slide he hammers the armored fist into Necrolai's stomach sending her flying, 敵uess it's a good thing Operation Turbo comes with some power ups right out of the box,Spinning around on his heel he hammers Morticon next sending him back several paces.

Breaking the staff in two to create two sword he spins around slashing Necrolai and Morticon at the same time. Morticon counters with own sword, and a powerful kick sending the Red Turbo Ranger flying back, who is caught by the other Rangers.

"There has to be something we can do to help,Vida protests.

"Power Rangers! Power Rangers! Power Rangers!Toby starts to chant as a group of people start to gather around the Rangers, turning defiantly to Morticon, 展e're not afraid of you any longer, go back to your pit and leave us alone."

"Way to go Toby!Maddie smiles laughing as she takes a fighting stance. 的'm ready for another round, Power or no Power!"

"Me too."

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

"Me five!"

The Red Overdrive Ranger smiles, turning to the Rangers, 展ell then let's even the odds,he says powering down as he unzips a fanny pack at his side and takes out a device from its pocket scanning Vida, Maddie, Chip, and Xander in turn, 笛ust as I thought, you four are out similar Morphers to his own to the four, 笛ust hit the button, there is no activation code word so have some fun. Let's show these looser what Power Rangers can do as a team."

Blecker turns to face Necrolai and Morticon again, as the four strap on their new Morphers, Nick taking up a position at the end of the line."

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

In a flash of Energy six Rangers stand ready, the Red Operation Turbo Ranger, The (male) Blue Operation Turbo Ranger, the (female) Yellow Operation Turbo Ranger, the (male) Black Operation Turbo Ranger, the (female) Pink Operation Turbo Ranger, and lastly the Red (male) Red Mystic Ranger.

"Sorry for the gender nonsense,Red Turbo smirks, 典he suits are gender locked, it's complicated."

Yellow shrugs, speaking with a feminine version of Chip's voice, 展e're used to it."

"Speed attack!Turbo Red shouts getting the team back on track as he charges Necrolai and Morticon for a high speed flyby attack.

"Right!"

A moment later the other 4 Turbo Rangers and the Red Mystic Ranger followed quit, as they came to a stop they turned quickly drawing their fire arms, 吐ire as one!The Red Mystic Ranger ordered as the Turbo Rangers drew their side arms and joining the Red Mystic Ranger fired together on Necrolai and the Black Morticon Ranger.

Morticon and Necrolai struggled to get to their knees, a dark seal forming under them, 典his is far from over Rangers! We'll be back!"

As the dark forces retreated the townsfolk cheered chanting 'Power Rangers! Power Rangers!' Overhead the SHARC, a high tech flying jet hovered, the Red Turbo Ranger lifted a device from his belt and fired a zip line up, 鼎ome on I'll debrief you guys on the way back to other Turbo Rangers following suite with the Yellow Ranger carrying the Red Mystic Ranger up with her.

"So you think this Imperious used you genie to wish you Mystic Rangers never existed?Blecker said as he drove the SHARC back to San Angeles, 鄭nd in the original time line I was one of you?he laughs, 適inda makes me wish I stayed for a few more minutes four months ago instead of driving through Mr. Cranston just got the Turbo Morphers online in the last few days which is why I only now just showed up. I was just made Red Ranger a couple days ago."

"So what brings you to Brairwood?Vida wonders.

"My boss, Mr. Cranston, detected a massive surge of dark energy through the morphing grid in the last 48 hours. Which is doubly weird since he cant pinpoint it any more precisely, and well the fact evil took over 4 months ago not 48 hours. So he dispatched me to investigate."

"He seems so much happier now,Maddie whispers, to the others.

"I know,Nick comments, 的'm tempted to just start over here instead of trying to find some way to reverse the wish."

"Are you crazy,Vida protests, 的f there's a way to reverse this 'dark wish' we can spare Brairwood 4 months of darkness, think of the people, think of Toby, think of that poor wretch Udonna!"

"Relax,Xander said dis-alarmingly, 哲ick didn't say he was planing to leave things alone only that he...we all were thinking it."

"Besides,Chip injects, 滴ow are we even suppose to reverse the wish short of a commando raid on the lair of evil to rescue Jenji."

The group fell silent, Blecker finally breaking it, 的 might be able to help with that. My boss noted a portal to a alternate plane here, if his research is correct once we breach it we can make our way to the Tribunal of Magic, legend says they have power over all magic, if that's true my job was to make a plea to give humanity a fighting chance by restoring the balance."

"What balance?Chip wonders.

"Right now Dark Magic dominates and has in fact choked good magic to death, even neutral magic is dieing out. If I can convince the tribunal to give Good and Neutral magic a shot in the arm we had a chance to turn thing around. Of course if this is all the result of a dark wish then undoing that wish would do far more good."

"When do we go!Maddie exclaims, 鏑et's fix this, I don't care who I have to fight to get to them the Tribunal will fix this...t-they have too."

"Patience,Blecker responds, 展e'll be at Cranston Tower in a few moments, I want my boss to look at your Morphers, he might be able to get them back up and running. Besides I've called for some more backup, we can't lay all our faith on the Tribunal, especially since they have a track record of never granting a audience to any one. We need to make sure we have a backup plan to fix things in the here and now."

"Backup?Chip says curiously, 展ho?"

"Another new Ranger team, something of a corporate rival, they call themselves Operation Overdrive."

William Cranston was a older man, but he carried himself with strength and confidence as Blecker lead the other Rangers into the high tech lab of Cranston Industries, handing over the Ranger's Mystic Morphers to Mr. Cranston, 典hink you can get them up and running Mr. Cranston?"

"I keep telling you call me Billy,Mr. Cranston responded as he set the Morphers into the panel of a console against a wall looking at reading on a screen as they came up, the information was Latin to all the Rangers, Blecker included, 鏑ooks promising, they still have a strong link to the Morphing Grid there just isn't any power flowing into them."

"Pardon my bluntness,Xander injects, 釘ut our powers are magical not science, how can you know anything about them?"

Billy paused, turning back to face the Rangers and chuckled, 鄭ctually I'm quite well versed in magic. When I was with the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers our powers were about half and half magic and tech-"

"Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers?Chip interrupts, fangasaming, 添-You worked with them?"

Billy laughs, 的 was the original Blue Ranger."

Maddie smiles, 鼎ool."

"More over I remained a ranger trough the next two power changes, worked with the Alien Rangers of Aquaitar, and while I had stepped down by then I still served as support for the Zeo Rangers."

Blecker beams, slapping Chip's back, 溺ore then that he created the Original Turbo Rangers."

The Mystic Force all gasped, Billy blushed a little, 的 had some help and I didn't do it from scratch. The Turbo Ranger's keys were based off of Lerigot's golden key, a alien wizard. So you see even the most tech oriented team I worked on had a lot of magic intermingled into it."

Billy turned back to his console tapping in some commands as he continued to study the readings.

"So what's the verdict doc,Chip finally asked.

"Well considering Nick was able to morph by force of will clearly even if good magic is gone there is enough in each Ranger if they have the will they can tap their own reserves, but Morphing takes a lot of energy. It's not just new powers when you morph it completely recreates your body, and infuses it with the energies of the Morphing the display he brings up a picture of the Yellow Power Ranger and her powered down form of Trini. 的t's something I noticed a few years ago. And something you all have clearly noticed, when you morph your body is given a default shape, for example while Trini was a woman when she morphed her morphed form was more manly, a trait I have noticed is common to the Yellow energies, while she didn't technically turn into a man, that's a more recent trend, I think because at this point there is just so much Ranger energy stacked into the Morphing Grid it's have a more obvious bleed through to the suits."

"What does this have to do with our powers,Nick injects.

"Everything!Billy laughs, 添ou see your problem is there isn't enough energy from the Morpher to absorb, but I think I can construct a booster to solve the problem."

"Excellent!"


	23. Dark Wish Pt 3

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 22 Dark Wish Part 3

(Based from watching the episode)

Nick glanced over his shoulder to the new passengers on the SHARC, a younger woman, late teens, dark hair, and a older gentleman, and CEO of Hartford Industries and tried to hide his surprise, 鉄eriously is every Corporate CEO a super hero, next your going to tell me Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"I hope not,Andrew Hartford laughed, 展e're merging with WayneTech next week and I don't have the Black Tracker ready yet."

Nick just gasps.

"So what's your color miss?Xander smoozes the new girl.

"Oliver,She says simply, looking a bit nervous, 溺s. Oliver."

"She's the Pink Overdrive Ranger,Andrew cuts in.

"We going yet,Vida asks impatiently.

Blecker is about to respond when the console beeps, with a press of a button a new voice is heard, 典his is Wes Collins with the Silver Hills Guardians, we heard your collecting help to liberate Brairwood our men are standing by but your SHARC is faster then any of our APCs can we get a pic up?"

"Be there in a flash,Blecker responds before turning back to the other passengers, 澱uckle up this thing has quite the kick on take off."

"I'm going to have to adjust the inertial dampeners for the next revision, especially if I want the government to subsidize it for rapid response deployment to hot zones."

Before anyone could respond the were thrown back against their seat as the SHARC shot forward."

"You build these thing as well?Maddie gasps.

"Build no,Andrew responded, 滴artford Industries Fabrication did that."

Ms. Oliver smirked, 添eah Andrew just designed the thing and built the first one man prototype in his garage."

The Mystic Force, and Blecker all gasp.

Andrew flusters, 典o be fair it's a 120 story underground garage where we launch our Zords from."

"Under his palatial estate in the hills of San Angeles,Ms. Oliver teases.

"Now I'm jealous,Xander jokes, 展e work out of a hollow tree."

"Worked out of, past tense,Nick says bitterly.

"We're here,Blecker interrupts as the SHARC comes to a hover and then slowly descends, the side door opening as he gets out of his seat.

As Blecker moves to the door he is greeted by two men in Silver Hills Guardian command uniforms, Wesley Collins and Eric Myers, the former extending his hand, 展es Collins, Red Time Force Ranger,he said shaking Blecker's hand as he stepped inside, gesturing to Eric behind him, 殿nd that's Eric, the Quantum Ranger."

Eric saluted instead of shaking as he entered, and remained rigid, giving off a cold air as he turned back to the handful of Silver Guardians behind him ratting off their names.

"Nikolai Blecker, but all my friends just call me Blecker, Red Operation Turbo Ranger."

"Nice to meet you,Eric said with forced pleasantries.

"Andrew Hartford, Red Overdrive Ranger."

"Doctor To-T-Terry Oliver,Ms. Oliver send flustered, 撤-Pink Overdrive Ranger."

"Nick Russel, Red Mystic Force Ranger."

"Madison Roca, Blue Mystic Force Ranger."

"Xander Bly, Green Mystic Force Ranger."

"Chip Thorn, Yellow Mystic Force Ranger."

"Vida Roca, Pink Mystic Force Ranger."

"We got regular Forever Red here,Wes joked, 展ith some extras."

Blecker paused as Eric found a seat and took out his scanner scanning each of the Guardians as they entered, 笛ust as I thought."

"What?One of them said confused as he looked down at the hand scanner just before Blecker gave him one of the Turbo Morphers.

"You four,he gestured to 3 men, and one woman, the later of witch wore glasses, clearly blind, 塗ave the right stuff, welcome to Operation Turbo."

"No way,Chip gasped, 泥oes this mean we have two full teams...this is a Mystic Force/Operation Turbo team up! So Cool!"

Blecker smiled, 的 guess it to his seat, 鄭nd hey what would make better team up material then the end of the world?"

"Aren't there like 4 other Time Force Rangers?Xander wonders, looking to Wes, 展e going a 3 team set up here?"

Wes was silent a moment, 典he other Rangers..."

Eric cut in, 典heir from the future, and we can't reach them. No telling if their coming or not."

"Oh."

A silent pall fell over the group, everyone had some idea of just what could keep Time Rangers from coming back to stop the end of the world and none of it was good.

"Power Rangers,Imperious scoffed as he marched into town with the Black Morticon Ranger, Koragg, and Necrolai leading a army of Hidiacs, the assembled Rangers and Silver Guardians helping distribute food and clothes to the people, 典here like Roaches, you step on one and 3 more squirm out from under your foot."

"I though you wished them all away,Morticon groused.

"Clearly he was too specific with his wish,Koragg notes.

The Rangers and Guardians stopped facing the generals of evil, 迭eady?Blecker lead off.

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Rev up! Shift into Turbo!"

"Overdrive Accelerate!"

"Time for, Time Force!"

The explosion of energy from the Morphing Grid overwhelmed the Dark Magic as suddenly all color came back to Brairwood, a massive wall of Red, Pink, Green, Blue, and Yellow smoke erupting behind the Rangers before a mile high explosion shot into the sky as 14 Power Ranger's charges Morticon and his forces, supported by a pair of Silver Guardians who had not been promoted to Ranger status.

It was war, and this was their battlefield, 徹nce we clear the foot soldiers,Time Red shouted over the din, 的 want you to take the Mystic Force to that portal you were taking about Blecker. Fix the time stream!his chrono sabers tearing a Hidiac to dust.

"Understood,Turbo Red responded as he Redline Charged next to Overdrive Red sending Necrolai flying and taking out a handful of Hidiacs, 鏑et's clear the roadway Rangers."

Overdrive Pink rolled up beside Mystic Blue, 鏑et's put out some fires!As she hefted her Drive Geyser blasting Imperious with a stream of high pressure water, Mystic Blue amplifying and enhancing the blast with her magic.

"Let's show them a little Yellow Ranger power,Mystic Yellow said coming up beside Turbo Yellow who drew her side arm as Mystic Yellow summoned his Crossbow.

"Care for some extra Fire Power,The Quantum Ranger say joining them.

"On my mark...FIRE!Turbo Yellow ordered.

Together the three took aim and fired their weapons the combined power of the Magi Staff Crossbow, Turbo Blaster, and Quantum Defender even forced Imperious back several paces.

"Eric get over here,Time Red call out, 鏑et's hit their leader with concentrated Red Ranger Power."

The Quantum Ranger snickered and hurried over as he changed his Quantum Defender to blade mode, 徹h this is going to be fun."

Racing forward the four Red Rangers, struck Koragg in a high speed fly by strike, 鼎heckmate!Mystic Red snapped his fingers as Koragg dropped to his knees and sparked violently.

"It's not over that easy Rangers,Koragg said defiantly as he pushed to his feet and countered with a Wolf Attack.

"Intercepted!Green Mystic Said rising a vine barrier, it held for a few moments before collapsing, the attack now heading for Green with to little time to react.

"Out of the way!It was Turbo Black shoving Green out of the way and taking the brunt of the attack, he dropped to his knees but remained morphed.

"Koragg!It was Mystic Pink, fire in her voice, 典his time you're going down,she looked to Turbo Blue and Pink beside her as well as her sister, 迭eady girls?"

"Ready,the three, including the male Turbo Blue responded as they counter attacked Koragg together, the Knight Wolf forced to hid behind his shield to weather the attack and even still he was forced back and to his knees breathing heavily.

"We've broken their defensive line,The Quantum Ranger shouted as the Rangers gathered up, 釘lecker Go now!"

Blecker broke off his attack as his team all shifted into first gear to pick up the fight's intensity, the Mystic Force following him as they retreated to the SHARC and took off.

Imperious laughed, 典heir retreating! Now's our chance!the forces of evil getting their second wind as they pushed back against the Rangers, Imperious opening the assault with a lighting barrage against all the Rangers that sent them flying.

"There's the portal,Blecker said holding the control steady as they fought against him, the SHARC starting to drift.

"Let me give you a hand,Nick said rushing to the head of the SHARC taking a firm grip on one side of the controls.

"Me too,Chip said taking the other side.

"Thanks guys,Blecker grunted as they leveled off, a green vortex opening in front of them, 典ime to push through!"

"Punch it!Vida shouts as she rushes up to add another hand, this time to the throttle.

The Engines roared as the SHARC shot through the portal in a sudden burst.

The Rangers found themselves in a barren desert, looking around confused, Vida was especially concerned, 展hat is this place?"

"Uh guys,Chip said with rising panic, 的'm not so sure about this place any more. I mean I know I said it would be a exciting adventure but now I知 think it be better off back in Brairwood."

Blecker slapped the side of the SHARC, 展e we aren't going anywhere without a portal out of here."

"There goes our way out of here,Nick says dejected as they began walking.

Some time later things don't look any better, Blecker taking a rest as a overturned log, 的 am not built for sighs, 迭eally I'm not built for fighting either, the Morpher does most of the work."

"You'd think they would at least be some signs out here,Xander comments.

"Sure,Vida laughs, 鉄omething like 'secret Tribunal of Magic three miles ahead'."

Everyone laughs, 展ell at least we would know if we were headed in the right direction,Maddie comments.

A figure takes shape from the sand his skin pale and sunken, his clothes raged, his sword still sharp, the Rangers take a fighting position, Blecker sighs, 鉄orry guys I don't have the strength to fight,he reaches for his Morpher tapping the button, nothing happening, 鄭nd of course we're cut off from the morphing grid here...figures."

The other Rangers take a moment to try the same but their Mystic Morphers fail to react as well.

"Why have you come here, humans,The figure ask in a husky gravelly voice.

"That's none of your business,Nick says defiantly marching toward the figure, then glances back at Blecker, 典ake a break Nicole...we got this."

Blecker looks confused at the name choice.

As the figure draw his sword high Xander steps in to pull Nick back, his voice low, 鏑et me handle this turns and steps toward the figure, 滴i, name's Xander, we just flew into this dimension on a high tech jet, and we're looking for the Tribunal of Magic."

"Tribunal of Magic,The figure starts of cordially enough.

"Yeah."

"They your headed in the right direction,he smiles.

"Excellent!Xander smiles back, 典hen we'll just be on our and looking back to his friends who start to move onward.

The figure takes a defensive stance again, 釘ut to get to the Tribunal of Magic,the figure says calmly, 添ou have to get by every warrior that has tried to get there...and failed."

Several more sand figures take form on the hill, Blecker sighing, 的 have no idea why Mr. Cranston picked me, I am so not ranger material."

"On the contrary,Xander counters, 添ou have the heart of a Ranger."

"You just need a body to match,Chip says taking out his Mystic Morpher, 天 give me a hand Nicole's got the same element as you, together maybe we can give her a temporary new body."

"Right!Vida nods as both she and Chip point their Mystic Morphers at Blecker sparkles of Pink an Yellow surround him as his body shrinks and changes to a familiar female form.

Blecker gasps, 展hat did you...I'm a girl!"

"Less talking more fighting,Maddie comments, as she ducks one of the attackers swings.

"No reason to make Nicole do this alone,Nick comments, 店ander, Chip use the spell!"

The both nod ans the three dodge attacks as their forms shift and melt into their own female forms.

"Alright ladies,Chip smiles, 鏑et's show these guys who's the top girl!"

"Right!"

Nick dives grabbing a branch from the sand using it to deflects the sword of her attacker as she gets back to her feet, spinning to lock the attackers sword arm under her own before being send flying by her attacker.

Vida launches into a series of punches until she gets close enough to brace herself against the chest of her attack and launch into a vertical split kick, as another one comes up behind her Blecker launches into a jump kick knocking the other attack on his back as she back flips off him to split kick Vida's attacker coming up behind her as the two stand back to back, 撤ink Ranger Power eh?"

Vida laughs, then pushes Blecker aide kicking a attacker aside, 展atch out!"

Chip jumps back to avoid the sword of her attacker and throws up her arms to brace for the coming kick, only to be knocked onto her back by a sweep kick from behind. Maddie ducks swords and licks low as she fends off two attackers, as Xander strikes out with her fists, blocking the punches of her own opponent before being turned around, and then suplex tossed from behind by her attacker.

Nick dropping into a hand stand to do his own split kick to his attacker and then moving to fist strikes as his attacker recovers his balance, the battle continue with the Rangers on the defensive, getting a few good strikes in but making little progress until Vida and Nicole are on the ropes, on their knees.

"This isn't looking good,Vida muses.

"That just means we fight harder,Nicole pushes herself to her feet, launching into a spin kick that send their attackers to the ground, dissolving back to sand before breaking off to change Chip's attacker, 鄭s a team."

One by one the attacker dissolve as the Rangers start to pair up and gather together, until only the original attack is left, facing six Rangers, 展ell bows, extending his hand with a small key in it, 添ou've earned take it cautiously as the figure steps back, 填se it dissolves to dust.

"Key to a treasure chest,Chip muses as they continue through the desert, the Rangers now back to their normal genders, 溺aybe's it's the key to a castle. Or it could be a key to a uh...uh..."

"Door,Nick says suddenly as they come to a stop, 2 doors up ahead, one white, one black.

"That's odd,Maddie comments.

"Well this is interesting,Vida muses as she walks around the doors, 鍍wo doors in the middle of nowhere,her voice growing agitated, 鏑eading to nowhere."

"Uh sis,Maddie says taking the key as she approaches the white door, unlocking and opening it.

Through the portal on the other side is Toby, dealing with costumers in the Rock Porium and bemoaning his missing employees.

"Guys!Vida says excited, 的t's Brairwood, it's the Rock Porium, even the color's back!She starts to run toward it, 敵uys it's home!only for Blecker to grab her arm and hold her off.

"This seems too easy."

"Nicole's right,Maddie comments, 的 know this sounds weird, and even weirder from me. That's home, and safe, but I don't think that's the door for us."

"Your right, it doesn't sound like you,Xander comments, 敵uys the Tribunal of Magic is offering us a way home, I say we take it."

"I say we don' comments firmly, 展e came to see the Tribunal and reverse the wish. If we go home now because we're scared, or it's a easy way out, or uh it looks like everything's back to normal, then we deserve to live the rest of our lives without magic."

"Works for me,Vida comments, 摘verything looks great, and evil hasn稚 taken over, we don't need magic, some other Rangers are obviously keeping Brairwood safe."

Blecker turns Vida to face him, looking into her eyes, 鉄o your fine with someone else risking their lives so you can live your normal little life?"

"No,Vida flusters, 的 just mean...she sighs, 添ou're right Blecker. We didn't come all this way to take the easy way out."

Maddie nods closing the door, which dissolves into sand leaving just the black door, 展ell,Chip says a bit disappointed, 典hat only leave this door,he says moving to the black door.

As he opens it a swirling vortex roars from beyond, 展hat happens if it gets worse once we get inside,Xander says gesturing to the portal.

"Then it gets worse,Nick says marching defiantly into the portal, followed by Blecker, Vida, Maddie, Xander, and Finally Chip closing the door behind him, the door dissolving to sand once they are gone.

The Ranger's take a deep breath as they rise out of a pool of water in a strange arch way where 3 figures clad head to toe in black, red, or white suits appear in clouds of colored smoke.

"This is intense,Xander comments.

"Look!Blecker comments pointing to the figures as they appear.

The white woman speaks first, 添ou are the first to get to the Tribunal of Magic in three centuries."

"You are wasting our time and yours,the black male one says gruffly.

"They have made it this far,the red male counter points, 典hey are entitled to be heard. Speak."

"Hi! The name's Xander,Xander says smiling and stepping forward to open Plan Xander.

"Enough,Black growls, 展e do not care about a name. Why are you here?"

"I think you better handle this Nick,Xander says keeping his voice low as he looks to Nick.

Nick steps forward, taking a deep breath, 展ell uh...to cut to the chase there is this bad guy Imperious who stole our genie and made him grant him a wish. He wished that the Power Rangers...uh...never other Rangers following behind him.

"You are the Power Rangers,white muses.

"Yeah!Chip answers, 的'm yellow,the points to Nick, 滴e's red,then to Maddie, 典his is -"

"Enough!Black interrupts, 堵o home."

"Wait,Red interrupts, 的 want to hear why the Back up Pink Ranger stands with the rest."

"Who?Vida says confused.

"You,All three says while pointing to Blecker.

"I'm not the Pink Ranger, I'm the Red Operation Turbo says confused.

Xander puts a comforting hand on Blecker shoulder, 的n the original time line your Pink."

After a moment Blecker nods, still a bit confused.

"How did she get activated if you already had a Pink Ranger,White says calmly.

"Well,Nick pauses looking to his friends, 擢our months ago when Udonna came looking for help in the guise of a old man Nicole and her brother volunteered to help and joined us."

"Most unusual,Red comments.

"But she is male now?Black grouses looking to his compatriots who share a silent moment, 天ery well we will grant this reprieve before you go."

Before Blecker can react smokes envelops him, when it passes he is once more female, 徹h come on!"

"That wasn't why we're here,Nick says quickly.

"Then why are you here,Black says annoyed.

"We were told you can reverse a genie's wish."

"We can,white says calmly.

"But we won't,Black counters, 敵o!"

"I don't believe this,Maddie says disappointed.

"Let's go,Vida says in a similar mood as everyone starts to turn away, except Blecker who hold her ground.

"Wait,red interrupts, the Rangers turning back, 展hy is it you want this wish reversed."

"Because their rightful magic was taken away from them and now Dark Magic rules the earth,Blecker comments.

"So your world still has magic,Black argues.

"Well yeah,Chip says confused, 澱ut it's dark, and evil, and icky."

"Yeah,Maddie mouses.

"We do not judge good or evil magic,red explains, 努e just insure that there is magic."

"OK seriously guys you can just say dark, evil, magic is the same as good, wondrous, magic.

"No,white says energetically, 的t isn't the same,looking to her companions.

"I'm curious,black says as red and white look to him, 笛ust how was your genie stolen."

Nick glances over to Vida a moment, 展e had been in battle after battle. We were tired, we asked Solaris to use his genie and when he did...Jenji was captured."

"And who was responsible for this loss?Black inquires.

Nick sighs looking away, 展-We were...I-I see this now. We got lazy, complacent..."

Maddie puts her hand on his shoulder, 釘ut we were also tired, worn out, and we made a mistake."

Xander moved closer putting his hand on Nick's shoulder next, 釘ut the world shouldn稚 suffer for our mistakes."

Nick looks to his friends, 展e'll pay any price to fix this."

"Any price?Black muses darkly, 摘ven the loss of 3 of your friends?"

Nick loos confused.

Red explains, 的f we reverse the wish the Pink Rangers, and the Orange Ranger will go back to serving Imperious."

Vida shivers, growing cold as her eyes flash red a moment.

Blecker steps up, 的 have confidence Nick and the others can fix whatever Imperious did to us."

Nick smiles his voice choking, 典-thanks N-Nicole."

"I think it would be best to change the subject,White injects, 展hat would you do if we were to grant the reversal of the wish?"

"We would go back at fight the darkness, and restore the world to the way it was,Maddie answers calmly. 鄭nd there would be color, and laughter, and people would be free."

"A-and Toby would have his store back, and we would have adds.

"And Udonna would have Rootcore,Vida adds.

"And we'd have our magic back,Xander adds.

"And I壇 have my cape back!Chip exclaims.

The other Rangers looking confused at him.

"What? It may not mean much to you but it does to me!"

"They present a good case,White muses looking to her partners.

"Yes,nick whispers cautiously optimistic.

"We need to confer,black says as he and white move over to red to talk.

"Come whispers as the Rangers wait with baited breaths.

After a short talk the three head back to their stations, red speaking first, 展e admire the ability it took to get here. We applaud the cause you presented us. By the powers entrusted in us..."

The Rangers take a hopeful breath.

"We...do not, grant your request."

The Rangers' mood suddenly crashes.

"Go ho-Red begins as all 3 start to wave their arms together.

"WAIT!Nicole interrupts.

"What is it now?Black says annoyed.

"Can you at least restore Good Magic's strength?"

"And why should we do that,Black growls.

"Each of you is a aspect of magic true, Dark, neutral, and good?Blecker inquires.

"Yes, that is correct,White says calmly.

"Well the balance is gone, it's all Dark Magic now, if your not going to reverse the wish at least restore other side of the scale, give White Magic enough strength to stand up again, to restore the balance."

The Tribunal once more gather together to discuss, Nick moving over to pat Nicole's back, 哲ice job."

The Tribunal once more return to their spots, Red speaking, 展e have taken your words into account and we...will grant your request. But we do not believe your five,he points to everyone but Blecker, 電eserve a second chance."

"Instead,white explains, 展e will be activating the back up Rangers and giving them a the chance."

" says as the three wave their hands, the Rangers vanishing.

"C-come on,Nick protests as he vanishes.

As the smoke clears the six are back in the black and white Brairwood, the battle still in full intensity, the Ranger reaching for their Mystic Morphers only to find them gone.

"T...they took away our powers,Nick says dejected.

But as Nicole reaches down she finds one on her hip, pausing she looks to Nick unstrapping her Turbo Morpher, 泥on't worry guys just leave it to Nick's hands around the Turbo Morpher, 哲ow Ranger up,she pauses looking to the others, 展e'll figure out something for the rest of you."

Nick and Nicole rush into the fight being joined in a moment by Toby, Phineas, as well as two people the Ranger's didn't recognize.

"Ready?Nicole says flipping open her Mystic Morpher.

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

The Six transform, Nicole into Mystic Pink, Toby into (female) Mystic Blue, Nick into Turbo Red, the strangers into Mystic Yellow and Green and lastly Phineas into Mystic Red, who charge in, joining the fray.

As the ex-Rangers watch Vida clenches her fists, 展ell I'm not ready to roll over and says charging in, kicking Morticon from behind.

"Insect!Morticon says tossing her aside, who is caught by Xander and Maddie.

"If you attack one of us you attack All of us!Xander says grabbing some discarded boxing gloves as he swings at Morticon.

"Go, Go Power Rangers,Chip says rolling to dodge Koragg's sword as he picks up a discarded bow knocking a arrow and firing it at Koragg.

"Hey Necrolai, heads up!Maddie says sweep kicking the Queen of the vampires, 典his is for Vida, LeeLee and Nicole you witch!"

"A relative of your no doubt,the White Tribunal says looking over to Black as they watch the Rangers.

"Hummm,Red muses.

"We did what we had to says glancing over to his companions.

"They have no magic powers yet continue to fight,Red says as he watches the ex-Rangers giving it their all beside the Rangers. 滴ow strange."

"Their destruction is certain,white muses, 填nless..."

"No,Black says firmly.

"Look, someone else is altering the flow of time,Red says returning his attention to the portal as it shifts to...

Brairwood four months ago...

A young man with dark hair dressed in a white jumpsuit and shades taps a strange device on his right arm as he brings it up to eye level, a hologram projecting a image of a green haired individual in a similar uniform, 哲o sign of Nick Russel, any luck on your end Trip."

"Not yet I...the green haired main stops, 塗old on a car is driving up."

Chris Blecker comes to a stop as Trip holds out his hand to stop them, 鉄orry but there's been a land slide just outside of town your going to have to turn back while emergency team respond to the issue, shouldn稚 be more then a few hours."

Chris Blecker turns to his brother and shrugs, 的t's only a few hours."

Nikolai Blecker nods, 的 did want to check out that Rock Porium place, looked like they had some good music there."

Chris nods turning as they drive off, back into Brairwood. Once out of sight Trip raises his arm to speak into the device a African America woman appear next, 適atie any luck?"

"I just turned back a biker, Hope we are getting the right people, Jen said some old man was in trouble and went to investigate the sight of the attack."

The present...

Necrolai corners Nick and the ex-Ranger's gloating, 展hat are you going to do now?Maddie wonders.

"Something I've wanted to do a long time,Necrolai says tossing her head wings, 電estroy you meddling kids who started this revolution."

The sky cleared over head ad color returned, Necrolai launching a energy attack at the ex-Rangers, bringing up a plum of smoke as the Time Force, Operation Overdrive, Operation Turbo, and new Mystic Force fade away. Morticon hows as his starts vanishing the Dark Morpher falling from his hand and into the ground as The Legendary Orange, Pink, and Rose Rangers gather around Knight Necrolai.

"What!Necrolai gasps as the smoke clears to reveal the Mystic Force, complete with Legend Green among them (the others still in normal form).

Mystic Red shakes his head confused, 展hat a weird sensation."

"It's over Necrolai,Green says confidently, 添ou can never beat the Power Rangers!"

The Mystic Force (red, blue, legend green, and yellow) charging toward they enemy.

Red spin kicks Pink Ducking the attack, 泥on't worry V we'll save you."

"Turn!**Caren** and **Loraella** says in stereo causing Necrolai to recoil as they run in with the other adventurers.

"Pin them down, give **Loraella** a a opening!**Crunan** shouts.

"Hold!**Loraella **and** Xander **shout as Vines and magic trap the Dark Rangers in their grip.

Necrolai hisses turning away and she vanishes into a spell seal, 典his isn't over!"

"Genitus malum phasmatis."

The Pink Ranger was the first to break the hold hissing as she summoned a dark Seal, 滴urry girls, before these good two shoe Rangers overpower us and make us...ugh...'good'."

"I'll cover you,The Rose Ranger says breaking free next as she blasts the Rangers back, Orange and Pink sinking into a dark seal.

"No!Red shots as the first two vanish and Rose starts to sink, 哲icoooooooooooole!"

As she vanishes the Rose Ranger whispers, bowing her head, 典rust me."

Necrolai paces in the empty store room where Jenji was kept, finally grabbing the lamp and releasing Jenji, 的 am the great genie Jenji I-"

"I want my daughter back, no more delay, no more hold ups, I wish LeeLee was back, grant my wish genie and you can go, I can deal with Imperious but I will not wait one more night to see my daughter."

Jenji stammered, stunned silent, 敵-Granted."

Necrolai waited patiently, 展ell where is she."

"I transported her to Rootcore, call it a freebie, now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

Jenji's legs turned to smoke as he started to fly off, Necrolai stood her ground, taking a long breath as she bowed her head, 典-Thank you."

As the genie flew off Vida walked in, sitting next to Necrolai who sat and stroked her hair, 添ou finally did voice low and understanding.

Necrolai nodded.

"Imperious will be furious."

Necrolai nodded.

"The Rangers will gain a new ally."

Necrolai nodded.

"You will most likely never see her again, except as a enemy.

"I haven't seen my daughter since this nightmare began, at least now I can see her from afar, at least now I will know she is...happy."

"Do you have any regrets mistress?"

Necrolai raised her head, 哲o."

"Would you do it again?"

"In a heartbeat."

The Rangers returned to Rootcore feeling hollow, but as they entered their hearts sang, LeeLee stood in the enter of the room beside Jenji debriefing Udonna, Clare, and Daggeron.

"LeeLee!Chip exclaimed, 展hen? How? W-Why?"

LeeLee looks to Chip confused, 的'm not sure, I just found myself, back to myself, clear headed and standing outside Rootcore."

Everyone turned to Jenji, 添ou did this? H-How?Nick struggled to find the words.

"Magic, of course,Jenji smiled.

"Who?"

Jenji frowned, 鉄orry genie-master confidentiality,his expression widening to a grin, 釘ut if I could tell you you would never believe me."

A creature more beast, more feline then human stumbled a moment, the catgirl outfit she wore pitch black as she slipped out of it and took a deep breath and rested on one knee.

"What are you doing?Koragg came up behind her, starting the feline who spun and swiped out with savage claws, he caught the arm easily and knocks her aside, 的 know you are not as evil as you pretend to be."

Nicole rose to one knee, 的 don't know what you are talking about."

"You fought with honor today, more honor then even myself...tell me how you escaped the Master Darkness."

Nicole sighed the last few days rushing back, her body suspended magically over the pit of The Master, 的 could feel the magic twisting my body, I knew I would be able to resist being turned into...this...but I knew it would take time for the Master to peel through the magic of the suit and dig into my soul so I summoned what magic I had."

Barely visible pink motes started to gather around her, infusing into her clothes, their colors darkening as more and more dark magic infused her form.

"You infused your clothes to absorb the masters dark magic,Koragg surmises.

Nicole nods.

"Why do you remain then, you had a chance to rejoin your friends."

Nicole rose her head to look Koragg in the eyes, 的 think you know the reason."

"The Pink Witch."

"Her name is Vida."

"You hope to 'save' her."

"She never choose to be evil, it was forced on her, surly you must be the one person here who can see there is no honor in forcing someone to betray their true selves. What value is there is serving the Master if your just a puppet?"

Koragg sheathed his blade as he offer a hand to Nicole, pulling her up, 的 can not be a part of this."

"Thanks,Nicole said getting to her feet as Koragg turned and walked off, 釘ut you won't interfere, right?"

Koragg said nothing, simply walking off.

Nicole smiled, 典hanks Koragg."


	24. Dark Wish Pt 4

Power Rangers In Retrograde - Mystic Force Trick 23 Dark Wish Part 4

(Based from watching the episode)

"The Rangers are back, Brairwood is of no use to us now,Fighto says looking out over the city.

"Then let's tear it down,Necrolai says following behind him cackling, as she snaps her fingers The Pink Ranger steps up behind her with the Rose Ranger, 釘eat a dear and grow our little friend."

Together the two Rangers point their Mystic Morphers out to create a Dark Seal, Fighto jumping into it to grow to giant size.

"Now I'm the big dog!"

Approaching on the Mystic Speeders the Rangers summon their own spell seals, 典ake it to the announces.

The team going titan, including LeeLee to a form similar to her Rock Golem from when under The Master's control.

"See if you can break these!Fighto taunts as he waves his staff creating bubbles that quickly solidify into boulders.

"I got this,The Mystic Minotaur says cleaving them in half with his ax.

"Leave some for me!The Mystic Golem say winding up and punching the boulders right back at Fighto.

"Xander together!Phoenix shouts as he and Minotaur slash with their blades cutting the ring atop Fighto's staff in half.

"My staff! Impossible!Fighto says looking at his ruined weapon in disbelieve, 添ou'll pay for this Rangers, you'll pay!before shrinking back down to normal size.

"Where are those beasts,Koragg storm into the main room pushing Hidiacs aside as he crosses the higher levels toward the center, 鍍hey will pay for what they did to me."

"Koragg calm down,Imperious tries to disarm the raving knight, 展hat's the matter."

"Fighto and Fifty-Below,Koragg points accusingly at Imperious as he storms toward him, 典hey attacked me and are planing to overthrow the reaches for his sword sheathed in his shield, drawing it, 的f you have anything to do with this."

"Me,Imperious feigns innocence, 徹f course-"

"He did!Nicole says leading Vida and Necrolai into the main chamber, dropping to one knee by the pit of the Master, 釘ack when I was belch...good...They gloated about it and how the Master was old she draws her Magi Staff, 敵ive us the word and this treacherous monster will be dealt with."

"You have it all wrong,Imperious protested as Vida morphed, now finding himself backed against the wall facing Necrolai, Koragg, and two Rangers.

The Master bellowed shaking the entire Underworld as Necrolai rose his shield unleashing a Bat Attack to go with Koragg's Wolf Attack and the ranger's double Whirlwind attack.

"You have made a great mistake,Imperious ran shoving Hidiacs out of the way as he responded wit ha devastating lighting attack, only to be ganged up upon by Hidiacs. 添ou will regret this Rose Ranger, you and all you stupid fools."

With a black wind attack Imperious clears himself some room and escapes via a spell seal.

The Master roars again as the four kneel, 展e will hunt down the traitors immediately,Koragg says bowing his head, 撤ink Witch, Necrolai, You're with me."

"Right."

"Of course."

The three gathering up as Vida opens a spell seal to take them away, leaving Nicole alone in the pit with the Master and the army of Hidiacs. 展hat is your wish my Master?"

The Master bellowed as Nicole powered down and slowly stood, 哲-no I could nev-

She protested as she walked around the pit then turned and made a couple rounds around the throne, 適oragg has been with you long-"

The Master bellowed again as she took a seat on the throne, her body tensing as a Hidiac hurried off and started to sharping her claws with a file while another worked on her toe claws.

'This is so wrong.' she mused silently as she tried to stand only for the Master to bellow again and a couple of Hidiacs to push her back into the seat. 的 am not qualif-"

The Master bellowed again, 添-Yes I know I'm a former Mystic Ranger and have knowledge of their personalities and tactics but I-罵ances of energy shot from the pit and into Nicole, causing her to convulse and howl out in pain, 撤-Please stop...I-I'm not like Koragg I can't absorb so much Dark Magic, I'll be d-destroyed!"

"Going to the Tribunal of Magic took a lot of guts,Daggeron congratulates the Rangers as the celebrate victory in Rootcore, though Xander was sitting in quiet reflection looking at his hands.

"I just want to say I'm sorry,Jenji jumps in, 典his whole mess is because of me."

"It's not your fault Jenji,Maddie shrugs nonchalantly, 添ou had to grant the wish."

"I just wish there was something I could have done for says putting his head in one hand, 鉄he's down there all alone."

"Clare tilts her head confused, 展hat do you mean Jenji?"

"You guys haven't figured it out?Jenji says surprised.

"Figure what out Jenji?LeeLee wonders.

"Nicole found a way to divert the Masters dark energy into her clothes, that's why they turned black, she's only pretending to be evil."

"H-How did she do that?Xander says looking up suddenly.

LeeLee sighs, 的t's probably because of the three of use she is the most pure, I not good, not 100%, I admit it. And Vida, well she was tainted by Necrolai's blood curse, but Nicole, she was a Purse Hearted Ranger."

Xander jumps to his feet and presses the lamp into Daggeron's hands, 添ou have a wish, use it!"

Daggeron says leeringly, 的 don't know...last time."

"This is different,Maddie adds.

"We aren't wish for something world changing,Chip adds.

"Just wish Nicole will have the strength to pull through adds in.

Daggeron pauses, nodding as he closes his eyes, just as the crystal orb goes dark, 的t's has to be the two remaining barbarian cautions.

"Figures,Nick groans, looking quickly to Daggeron as the Rangers run for the exit, 溺ake the wish Daggeron and join us."

Daggeron nods, 迭-Right, I値l be right behind you."

"We meet again Rangers,Fighto goats as the Rangers, including Solaris arrive to face down him and Fifty-Below, 鄭ttack!charging toward them almost instantly.

The Ranger charge taking on Fighto who easily handles his own against them, knocking them back until Green gets to his feet, getting ready to bind him in vines.

Only to suddenly blast Fighto back with a gust of air, momentarily flickering into the Pink ranger before shifting to Legend mode, without invoking it.

"Whoa!The Blue Ranger gasp as she and the others gather up around him, 滴ow did you pull that off."

"I'm not sure,Green says looking at his hands, 摘ver since Nicole fused with me to save my life and my new Legend Powers unlocked I've felt...different...like I had a piece of her in me."

"Wolf Attack!the glowing attack sends Fighto and the Ranger's flying as Koragg enters the battlefield leading Necrolai and the Pink Ranger, pushing in front of the Rangers. 添our lucky Rangers, today you are not our draws his sword pointing it at Fighto and Fifty-Below, 鍍hey are."

"Then you can take this back,The Orange Ranger says reaching into herself to pull out the dark magic she was given, 鼎atch mom."

Necrolai catches the dark magic tossing it over to Vida, 填se it wisely my child."

"Thank you my mistress,Vida say absorbing the dark magic.

Koragg charges Fifty-Below parrying his hockey stick with his sword as Necrolai and Vida charge Fighto, 敵et out of here Rangers,Necrolai grows as she holds off Fighto with her sword, 釘efore we change our mind."

"Yeah, um...right,Red says confused, 敵ood Luck?"

"I have observed Koragg before,the White Tribunal says as the three watch the events transpiring, 滴e is a servant of evil but fight with honor."

"Unlike those barbarian beasts,the Black tribunal says derisively.

"Meanwhile the Pink Ranger only serves evil out of compulsion due to magic, perhaps-the Red Tribunal muses.

"No,Black objects, 妬f we were to reverse every spell that changes someone's alignment we would have to undo the ones on Calindor and Lienbow as well."

"That is not our job,Red agrees.

"The people must maintain free will,White protests.

"Free will includes the right to subjugate the wills of those weaker then them as well,black counter argues.

"As well as the right of those subjugated to fight back,red adds.

"Ultimate Ice,Fifty-Below calls summoning a massive shard of ice over the trio.

"Code One: Tornado Power!"

"Bat Attack!"

"Wolf Attack!"

The attack launches Fifty-Below below into the air, smashing into the ice chunk before exploding, 的t's snowing laughs.

Koragg holds out his hand to catch a falling chunk of Fifty-Below's armor, 添ou live without honor, you fall without the chunk behind him casually as he turns to face Fighto pointing to him threateningly, 添ou're next."

"Tornado Power!Xander calls out as he launches into the air haphazardly crashing to the ground as Maddie tries to catch him.

"Nice work Xander!Chip exclaims, 滴ow did you unlock Nicole's powers."

"When she did that deep fusion with me, it left some of her power in me, I thinks that's the secret to Legend mode as well."

"Well I think we're going to need that power real soon,Maddie comments, taking Chip's hand, 鼎ome on Chip let's see if we can't do our own deep fusion."

LeeLee flusters a moment looking at Nick, 展ant me help you deep fuse?"

"Naaa,Nick shrugs, 的t wiped out Nicole when she did it, someone should stay out of it until Maddie and Chip fully recover."

"So Chip, you ready for this,Maddie says nervously as she holds Chip's hand.

Chip nods swallowing hard, 的'm a little scared, I mean Xander said he had a piece of Nicole in him and..."

Maddie laughs, 鄭fraid to have some Maddie in you,she says playfully hitting him.

"More like I just got over having the Soul Specter trying to eat my soul and I知 not sure how much I have left to spare."

" says bowing her head, 展-Well we don't have to."

Chip clasps Maddie's hand with both of his own firmly, surely, 哲o, we need this power up if we ever hope to save Vida...and Nicole."

Maddie nods, closing her eyes taking a deep breath, 迭eady."

"Go for it."

Maddie dissipates into energy soaking into Chip's skin, he shakes a little looking down at his hands, 典 voice cracking some as he closes his own eyes, 徹K focus Chip, let Maddie's essence infuse you. Let it spread and fill you."

Chip giggles suddenly, his chest tenting a moment before returning to normal, 典his feels so weird."

A few moments pass as Chip's chest tents out again, his waits pulling in as warmth fills his body 徹 voice slowly shifting to a higher tone, as one hand slides toward her pants feeling the bulge fade away.

Nicole stumbled out of the main throne room, dropping to her knees as she practically collapsed onto the ground, 滴ow in heaven's name did I ever get through that much dark magic with my soul intact?her breathing slow and shallow as she pushes herself to one knee. 擢eel like I'm about to pop though."

Pulling herself to her feet her claws wrap around something hard and steely, looking up her eyes land on, 典he Snow Staff!"

As he paws wrap around it the metal darkens to pitch black, Nicole recoiling back at the sight of the dark Snow Staff, 的 didn't mean to."

She drops to her knees looking down at her hands, 鄭m I going to corrupt everything I touch now? I need to get out of here, I can't be the new big boss of evil!"

"On the contrary,Vida says wrapping her arms around Nicole, her fur frizzing up as she growls, 的 think you'll make a great big boss."

Nicole hissed as she turned around, nearly taking Vida's head off before she get's control of herself, 泥on't sneak up on me V, I nearly decapitated you!"

"Awe Nikkie stop being so tense, I know we lost Nei and Mai and Imperious betrayed us all but don't worry we'll get those good two shoe Rangers still,Vida flashes a vampire smile, 殿nd if my plans pan out we won't be alone.

Nicole drops to the ground as Vida summons a compact and brush kneeling over to brush her fur, 添ou know V I知 just too tired to deal with this right now."

Vida smiles running her hands over Nicole's to close them, 鍍hen rest kitten, rest."

Nicole starts to purr as Vida gently strokes her fur, nodding off to sleep.

"Chip? Madison are you two all riiii-Nick howled in shock as he saw female Chip, wearing little more then a loose shirt sprawled out on the practice ground starting up into space and rubbing her stomach through her shirt, 鼎hip! What are you doing!"

Chip looked over at Nick drunkenly, 滴uh? Oh hi Nick,her voice flighty and not all there, 土ou have to try deep fusion, it's feels soooooo goooooood."

Nick ran over shaking Chip, 溺addie, where's Maddie!"

"Huh? I'm Maddie, she fused with me, remember,Chip says dazed.

"Well unfuse already!Nick said slapping some sense into Chip.

Chip stayed dazed a moment, 徹h I think she drifted off somewhere a while ago."

Nick's eyes narrowed shaking Chip violently, mots of blue starting to rise out of her as motes of red swirled about them both, 的'm not loosing Maddie! Come back, come back!"

Chips eyes began to widen as her senses returned, slowly the blue motes taking the shape of Madison, beside Chip and Nick, her skin was pale and, 的s she breathing?Panic filled Chip's voice.

Nick checked her pulse releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, 釘 turning a daggers gaze to Chip, 展hat the hell did you do?"

"I'm sorry Nick,Chip said holding Maddie's hand, only for Nick to slap it away, 的 got lost in the fusion,her eyes glazing over, 添ou have no idea what it is like."

"We this better be the first and only time Charlotte,Nick said with daggers for eyes, 鼎ause if I EVER catch you doing that again I will kill you,Nick eyes turned back to Madison, his voice soft and low, 的f I had be only a few second later I don't think I could have pulled Maddie free."

Tears flowed freely from Chip as she took Maddie's hand, 的 swear I didn't mean too."

"Yeah well you didn't mean to let Necrolai live and now Vida's her thrall. You didn't mean not protect Nicole now she's in the belly of the beast, facing who knows what. Not meaning to seems to be a big problem of your Chip!"

Chip looked away, tears still streaming, 哲-Nick...I'm sorry."

Imperious stopped running, taking a moment to catch his breath, 的 need to get back in the Master's graces,he mused looking around the crimson hewed dimension his eyes landing on a broken down giant robot, 典hat will do nicely.

Focusing his magic he infused the robot with life, its body lurching up and Imperious nearly collapsed, 敵o rampage in the human world a few hundred souls sacrificed in the name of the Master should open doors for me."

However it wasn't long before the Solar Streak Train arrived on the scene, 展hoa, Daggeron, what is it?Jenji gasped in shock.

"I don't know,Solaris said punching his transformation ticket, 釘ut we have got to keep it from the surface world!"

The robot summoned a platoon of drones of its own which flew around the Solar Streak blasting it, causing it to stumble back and break though the dimensional wall into the human world, the robot following suite. As the robot continued to pummel the Solar Streak the Rangers arrived on the scene.

"Whoa!Red exclaims, 典hat thing is then their Mystic Morphers rang with Udonna on the other end, 的 hope this is good news."

"Very good,Udonna says looking at a new entry in the Xenotome, 典he legend mode also comes with Megazord powers, follow the codes on your Mystic Lion Staffs."

"Excellent,Green says giving a thumbs up.

Red turns to Blue who still looks weak, 添ou up for this Maddie?"

She nods weakly.

"I promise I won't fail this time,the Yellow Ranger admonishes.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force,Green, Blue, Yellow, and Orange say together.

"Leave this to us Nick,Orange say patting his shoulder, as the four female Legends gathered together and looked to their Lion Staffs.

"Code 4,Green comments excitedly, 鏑adies you ready?"

"I was born ready,Yellow laughs.

"Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion!the four says in unison as they all combine into a single Lion Zord.

Launching into the fray the Mystic Lion opens the fight with their right arm, the mystic seal on the shoulder glowing blow as it's claws tear into the robot, it counter attacks with missiles sending the Mystic Lion sprawling as Red watches from the ground.

"Maddie's still to weak, that thing's going to kill her!he says clenching his fists, red motes circling around him, 的f only I had the power to do something!"

As the robot turns to make another pass is it suddenly blindsided by a new Mystic Titan, the Legendary Firebird.

"Nick is that you?Solaris says as he tries to get the Solar Streak up.

The bird shrieks, strafing the robot with fire missiles before swinging around, creating three concentric rings of fire that the Mystic Lion charges through before finally combining with the Firebird, the five Rangers once more united in a familiar cockpits except now the Legend Seal was behind them.

"Let's make this quick!Red says looking to Blue as the Manticore slash the robot with its claws, 鏑egend Striker!before the claws flipped out to hands and they summoned a spear, the Firebird's wings igniting as the flames spiral around the spearhead as it spun rapidly, before blasting the robot with a torrent of flames, destroying it.

"Checkmate!"

"That was unreal,Chip laughs along with the other Ranger as they celebrate their victory in civilian form.

"We did it guys,Xander says throwing his arms around Nick and Maddie, 哲o more Barbarian Beasts."

"Oh and still have time to make my dramatic return at the party!LeeLee laughs.

"Just so we are clear,only for Koragg to appear, scaring the other people away as he started down the Rangers, 徹ur alliance is over Rangers."

Necrolai appears next, 展e have a new boss to replace that Traitorous Imperious."

"And she's a good friend of ours,Vida flashes her fangs.

"It doesn't have to be,Maddie protests, moving closer to hug her sister but Koragg keeps her at arm's reach.

"Got it we're back to being enemies,Nick grouses as Nicole appears last.

"But not today Rangers,she growls, 典oday you have earned a reprieve. I have much work to do if I'm going to get these worthless jokes of villains in shape, but rest assured Rangers, when I am ready you will all wish I was still on your side."

"Don't forget,Nick points at Nicole, 展e have more power then ever."

"Which will make our victory all the more satisfying when we defeat you,Nicole says with a dark grin, winking a moment as the four sink back into a spell seal.

"Country music was up, uh two percent,Toby reads into the mike depressed, 填h rock is uh...he sighs running his hands through his hair agitated, 的-I just can't understand why my employees bailed on the store's anniversary party!"

"Sorry we're late Toby,Maddie says from the back the crowd parting to let the group through.

"Forgot the cake,Xander adds.

"Made it ourselves,Nick adds in.

"The old fashioned way, with hard work,Chip adds next.

"With the little help of a old friend,LeeLee smiles.

"L-LeeLee? I thought Necrolai got you."

"The Power Rangers rescued me."

"Now this calls for a real party!Toby says jumping down and hugging LeeLee tightly.

Then Toby turns to the cake, a messy chocolate covered one layer thing with a single candle in it, 展e said hard work not good work,Chip shrugs.

Toby is speechless a moment before smiling widely, 的 love it!"

Nick lighting the candle with a pocket lighter, as the Rangers cheer.

"I'll just make a wish. Toby says closing his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!the Rangers shout in abject terror, gesturing to protect the candle flame.


End file.
